Lazos Crueles
by gabiiii981
Summary: Estando en los Kong Estudios, una serie de acontecimientos cambian de a poco la vida de 2D. Él tiene una especie de relacion a escondidas con Noodle, pero a medida de que pasa el tiempo, comienza a descubrir el verdadero significado de sus sentimientos.
1. Prologo extrañamente normal

**OK. Ya terminé con mis otros fics de Gorillaz. Asi que empiezo este nuevo proyecto. Si no les gusta el yaoi, bueno u.u... les advierto que habra algo. Pero sera mas adelante obviamente. La pareja sera 2DxMuds. Espero que puedan leerlo, y les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me dejaron reviews en todas mis anteriores historias. Muchisimas gracias de verdad :) Sin mas que decir, les dejo el primer capi. No se si voy a actualizar tan seguido porque todavia no terminé este fic, lo sigo escribiendo. Aqui les va.**

* * *

_"Quizás en ese momento yo podría haber echo algo para evitarlo. Aunque en realidad, nunca se sabe lo que sucederá en el futuro. De alguna forma ,sentía que las cosas no serian así por siempre. Mis decisiones lo causaron todo. Y pensar que fue hace bastante tiempo. Ese día parecía tan normal como los demás."_

Era plena tarde en los Estudios Kong. Demasiado temprano como para que los zombies salieran a asechar el amplio campo de ese lugar. El cielo estaba nublado y gris, las nubes lo cubrían todo. Después de haber dado una larga y duradera gira luego de haber sacado el CD Demon Days, Gorillaz descansaba en los estudios. Disfrutaban de paz y serenidad después de haber trabajado tanto.

-2D- san, aquí esta el disco que me pediste.- Noodle era toda una adolescente, se había vuelto muy hermosa. Su fleco cubria sus ojos y su cabello apenas y le pasaba la nunca en largo. Siempre estaba algo revuelto, pero eso la hacia parecer mas rebelde, mas linda. Se vestia de forma mas femenina que antes, estaba en camino de ser una gran mujer. Esa tarde, ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor. Cuando 2D entra a la sala le sonrie a la japonesa y se apresura para sentarse en frente de ella. Noodle le entrega un CD en sus manos, y él lo toma.

-Gracias, Noods… WOW, ¿dónde lo conseguiste? ¡Los busque en muchas disquerias y nunca lo encontré!- Exclama con admiracion al contemplar la tapa y la foto.

-Pude encargarlo por internet. Salio una fortuna, pero con el dinero que tenemos podemos hacer lo que queramos, jajaja.- Ella le sonrie maliciosamente al verlo. Pero luego tuerce una mueca de disgusto al recordar algo.

-Solo no le digas a Murdoc- san, porque ya sabes, si se entera que gaste el dinero de las ganancias en algo tan relativamente absurdo como esto…-

-Ahh, no te preocupes. No le dire nada, jajaja. Aunque no creo que se enoje de todas formas.- El peliazul le sonrie inocentemente con ingenuidad en sus palabras.

-Claro que si. Murdoc- san se enoja por todo lo que hacemos, y mas si utilizamos dinero en cosas que no son importantes. Pero yo pienso que debemos darnos alguna libertad de vez en cuando. Es parte de los beneficios de lo que hacemos, ¿No crees?- Lo mira con atencion para que apoye su forma de pensar. Obviamente, 2D le asiente con un poco mas de seriedad.

-Lo se. Pero no quiero discutir con nadie. Prefiero hacerle caso asi no hay problemas.-

-Tienes razon. Lo mejor es que no peleemos entre todos por tonterias.- Noodle le toma una mano al cantante y se queda con la mirada baja contemplando ambas manos sostenidas.

2D baja la mirada de la misma forma y observa sus dos manos unidas, comienza a sonreir tranquilamente y entrelaza sus dedos con los de la chica. Ella abre los ojos sorprendida, pero él no nota su gesto debido a que su fleco tapaba sus ojos. Tal vez desde hace meses ambos sabían que los sentimientos que sentian el uno por el otro eran correspondidos, pero ninguno de los dos nunca habia pronunciado palabras al respecto. No hablaban sobre eso, solo habia señales y situaciones que ocurrian. Pero nunca hablaban sobre el tema. Las acciones eran mas que evidentes.

-2D- san.- Noodle acaricia la mano del peliazul, se levanta un poco de su asiento y le da un rapido beso en los labios. 2D se le queda mirando fascinado y le sonrie correspondiendo con alegria esa accion. Trata de acercarse para dale un beso al igual que ella habia echo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

-¡HEY! ¡FACE- ACHE!- Un grito grosero de una voz gruesa y rasposa los aturde a ambos, Murdoc se acercaba a la entrada del comedor. Sin decir nada, ambos separan sus manos y tratan de aparentar que nada habia pasado.

Siempre habia sido asi, cada vez que ellos estaban juntos y alguien venia e interrumpia su momento, ellos se separaban y fingian que nada estaba pasando. 2D y Noodle pensaban que ni Russel ni Murdoc lo aceptarian nunca, por su diferencia de edad. Ella siempre habia sido como una hija para todos. Para evitar conflictos internos, lo habian decidido ocultar, era su secreto. No habian hablado al respecto, pero ambos pensaban lo mismo sin saberlo el uno del otro.

Efectivamente, Murdoc entra y su aroma a alcohol y a cigarrillos es imposible de no notar. No parecia estar ebrio, pero era muy obvio que habia estado tomando.

-¿Qué sucede, Muds?- 2D se pone de pie y le sonrie algo nervioso. Pero el satanista desvia su mirada hacia la mesa, habia un extraño CD con colores llamativos sobre esta. Frunce un poco el ceño y cuando Noodle se da cuenta de eso, toma el disco y lo esconde debajo de la mesa entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta a la ofensiva.

-Nada, solo un CD.- Sonrie la japonesa igual de nerviosa que 2D.

-Hn, espero que no esten malgastando mi dinero en basura. Saben a lo que me refiero, ¿Verdad?- Murdoc los mira con cara de pocos amigos a ambos.

-Si… no-no haremos eso.- 2D baja la mirada sin reprocharle por miedo.

-Como sea. Necesito que vayas a comprar todo esto. Hazlo rapido, tengo prisa.- Murdoc le entrega una lista escrita con una letra horrorosa al peliazul. Él la toma con ambas manos y trata de descifrar lo que decia, esfuerza un poco la vista y gira el papel varias veces.

-¿Todo esto? Pero son solo…-

-Hay una nueva tienda de licores en la ciudad. Solo fui un par de veces. Pero bien, tengo muchos asuntos que atender. Estoy ocupado, no puedo ir ahora. Ve tu, y vuelve en menos de una hora.-

-Pe-pero la ciudad queda a una hora de aquí.-

-¡Solo ve y no me jodas, tarado!-

-En todo caso, ¿qué es lo que te mantiene tan ocupado? Nunca haces nada aquí.- Noodle mira a Murdoc con una ceja arqueada, y con cierta frustracion en sus palabras.

De la puerta del comedor, dos rubias con pinta de putas se asoman y sonrien morbosamente hacia el satanista.

-Muds… ven a divertirte.-

-¡Nos aburrimos sin ti, Muds!-

Él gira hacia ambas y les sonrie mostrando su larga lengua.

-Claro, hermosas. Vuelvan a mi winni. Estare ahí en un segundo, muñecas.-

Las dos prostitutas le asienten riendo y salen del comedor sintiendo entusiasmadas. Noodle se cruza de brazos algo asqueada, pero luego pasa a mirar a Murdoc con ironia.

-Hey, ¿No nos habias dicho una vez que no podiamos entrar a cualquiera a los Estudios Kong?-

-Por supuesto, pero ellas no son como cualquiera. Son las mejores prostitutas de todo el pais, amor. Deberias verlas en la cama, y eso que suelo hacerlo con mas de cinco en muchas ocasiones. Pero esas dos pueden chupartela de una forma…-

-OK, OK. No quiero saber detalles. De todas formas, siempre haces lo que quieres aquí.- Ella siente muchas mas nauseas que antes al oir sus explicaciones. Murdoc se encoje de hombros sin darle importancia a su gesto. Pero luego pasa a mirar a 2D y arquea una ceja.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí todavia? ¡Ve a comprar ahora, o no viviras para contarlo!- Le grita fuera de si. El peliazul se asusta por su grito y le asiente rapidamente.

-Haber, dame eso.- Noodle le quita la lista que tenia en sus manos. Y abre la boca sorprendida.

-Son mas de diez botellas. ¿Cómo pretendes que traiga…?-

-No lo se, no me importa. Sino lo hace, le dare un castigo muy… a mi estilo, jajaja.- El satanista mira de forma asesina y sadica al cantante. 2D traga saliva y toma la lista nuevamente de las manos de Noodle, temiendo por su propia seguridad. Mira a Murdoc y vuelve a asentirle.

-Esta bien, ire. Intentare traer todo. De verdad.-

-Yo ire contigo, 2D- san.- Ella se levanta y se queda a su lado. Murdoc le niega con la cabeza y la mira a los ojos.

-Esa calle es de mala muerte. Si vas, te violaran, secuestraran, o no se, algo malo te sucedera. Es seguro. Que vaya el idiota solo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Y lo mandaras a un lugar asi? ¿Solo?-

-Seee. ¿Quién podria gastar sus energias en secuestrar al imbecil? Todos sabemos que nadie daria ni un centavo por él.-

-Muds, eso es muy cruel.- Lo mira disgustado 2D por lo que decia.

-Ve con él. No puedes dejar que vaya solo.- Lo señala Noodle de mal humor.

-¿Estas fumada? ¡No sere su niñera! ¡Ya esta muy viejo como para que lo acompañe a comprar whisky!- Responde a los gritos violentamente.

-De todas formas, ¿por qué lo mandas a comprar a un lugar asi?-

-¡Porque alli venden el mejor licor de toda Inglaterra!-

-¡Aun asi es estupido!-

-¡Ira aunque no quiera! ¡Sino lo destripare!-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡AY YA CALLENSE! ¡IRE Y FIN DEL ASUNTO!- 2D se harta de oirlos discutir de una forma tan incoherente. Pero Noodle lo mira preocupada.

-Pero 2D- san…-

-Si, ve. Y rapido, que quiero que mi compañía pruebe algo de ese dulce nectar. Buena suerte, espero que nadie te mate o te viole. Adios.- Murdoc sonrie mas que satisfecho y sale del comedor como si hubiera ganado la batalla. Ella baja la mirada porque siempre, de alguna forma, Murdoc ganaba las discusiones. Se sentia preocupada por 2D, pero en ese momento él le sube el menton con una mano y le sonrie.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes n.n.-

-Pero…-

-Volvere lo mas rapido posible. Tu quedate aquí, no quiero que te suceda nada.-

-Ah… esta bien.- Noodle le termina sonriendo con la misma confianza que él le transmitia. 2D le sonrie de la misma forma, la suelta y sale del comedor caminando sin preocupaciones.


	2. Navaja Oscura

**Subo una corta continuacion. Comprendan que todavia no termino de escribir el fic y voy tan despacio que doy asco u.u. Gracias por sus reviews aa: darkneko66, mila27, KaamDee. Yeep, habra yaoi mas adelante :)**

* * *

-Ahh, esto pesa T.T.- 2D sale de la tienda mas asquerosa de todo el mundo, cargando dos bolsas con muchas botellas de todos los colores y nacionalidades posibles. Piensa varias veces que Murdoc era un verdadero exagerado al haberle pedido que compre tanto. Comienza a caminar por las calles y se da cuenta de que no habia nadie. Muy poca gente se meteria en un barrio tan arruinado como ese. No daba un buen aspecto y parecia de esos lugares en los cuales siempre pasan cosas malas en las peliculas. O matan a alguien.

-Dios, pero en que estoy pensado.- Murmura para si mismo. Lo unico positivo que le encontraba a ese lugar era que al no haber practicamente nadie, ninguna persona podria reconocerlo por ser famoso. Y nadie se le tiraria encima ni lo molestaria o algo asi. No era que sea un fastidio, pero habia veces que solo queria salir a la calle a caminar sin que nadie lo acose. Como una persona normal.

-Aunque ya esta oscureciendo. Es algo tetrico caminar solo por aquí.- Piensa que ese lugar era muy poco iluminado. Para evitar problemas trataria de acelerar el paso.

Evitar problemas…

De alguna forma, se le cruza por la cabeza la discusión que habian tenido Murdoc y Noodle hace un par de horas. Quizas no era una discusión grave, pero si él no hubiese intervenido, quizas la pelea se hubiera hecho mas larga. Odiaba que se peleen entre ellos. Odiaba que Murdoc se enojara con los demas miembros de la banda, sus encuentros contra Russel siempre eran los peores. Tolerar la violenta y grosera personalidad del satanisa no era facil. Pero si cuando era necesario, 2D agachaba la cabeza y seguia sus ordenes sin cuestionar. Porque no queria que haya peleas. Y haria lo que sea para poder frenarlo.

Cuando mira al frente, luego de haber pensado sobre esas cosas con cierto gesto preocupado…

Un hombre sale de la nada y le cubre la boca, lo rodea desde atrás y con su mano libre le tuerce el brazo y lo gira hacia su espalda, provocandole un gran dolor. 2D solo gime adolorido, y suelta las bolsas en un segundo. Su mente no procesa lo que estaba sucediendo. Trata de forcejear para liberarse, pero ese hombre lo retiene con una notable fuerza mayor. Lo arrastra hasta el interior de un callejon, y otro hombre aparece en el interior de este.

-Lo tenemos. Este estupido es miembro de una banda.-

-Perfecto. Obtendremos mucho dinero con su rescate.-

2D abre los ojos horrorizado. Justo lo que Noodle y Murdoc dijeron que podria pasar, estaba pasando. Genial, su suerte era la peor de todas. Vuelve a tratar deliberarse, pero el hombre que no lo sujetaba le da un violento puñetazo en el estomago. El peliazul gime muy afectado y cae de rodillas al suelo.

-Mejor quedate quieto sino quieres que te lastimemos, imbecil.-

-Mmm. Se me ocurre una idea. Ya sabes, para que le tengan lastima cuando le mandemos fotos a los demas de su grupo, jajaja.- Y sin dudarlo, él que lo sujetaba saca una navaja de su bolsillo y se la clava en un brazo al pobre de 2D. Él grita del dolor que siente recorrer su brazo, pero la mano que lo cubria solo tapa el sonido. Siente que la sangre comienza a recorrer su brazo en mucha abundancia. ¿Por qué lo estaban lastimando? ¿Tenia eso sentido? 2D tiembla abrumado y siente muchisimo miedo. Nadie estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Estaba solo.

El hombre que estaba parado en frente de él sonrie de forma sadica y le da una patada en el estomago, aprovechando que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

"Van a matarme, ¡Van a matarme! Les importara una mierda el rescate o lo que sea que quieran." Piensa sin aire en su estomago. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y ya no tiene las fuerzas para forcejear.

-De que banda era… ehh… algo asi como… ¿Simioz?-

-No, no, no. ¿Recuerdas Clint Eastwood? En el video aparecían muchos Gorilas.-

-¡Ah, si! ¡La banda entonces se llama…!- No logra terminar su frase. El tipo que estaba en frente de 2D siente que una bate de madera se incrusta en su cabeza con una fuerza inhumana desde atrás. Cae al suelo de forma pesada y brusca. Totalmente inconsciente.

-Gorillaz, secuestrador de segunda. Deberias saber algo de musica antes de raptar al cantante mas famoso del mundo.-

2D levanta un poco la cabeza sintiendose debil por la perdida de sangre. Y como nunca en su vida, siente una alegria inmensa al ver que Murdoc estaba en frente suyo con seriedad absoluta en su rostro. Miraba de forma penetrante al hombre que lo sostenia.

-¡Retrocede o lo matare!- El secuestrador coloca la navaja en el cuello de 2D y da un par de pasos hacia atrás. Los ojos del cantante se llenan de lagrimas, y siente que una delgada gota se sangre recorre su cuello al clavarse la punta del cuchillo en su yugular. Murdoc tuerce una mueca de disgusto y luego da varios pasos hacia adelante, como si no hubiera escuchado la amenaza del hombre.

-¡Te dije que te alejes! ¡¿Quieres que lo mate acaso?- El secuestrador pasa su cuchillo por el brazo izquierdo de 2D y le hace un rapido tajo. Su brazo derecho ya estaba malherido por lo que le habia echo antes. El peliazul cierra los ojos y gime sufriendo el corte, baja la cabeza temblando con miedo y derrama un par de lagrimas.

Al verlo, Murdoc aprieta sus dientes y para de caminar.

-¡Suelta el bate!-

El satanista se queda en silencio y solo observa la escena sin expresion en su rostro.

-¡Que lo sueltes!-

Murdoc rodea sus ojos con frustracion, y suelta el bate, dejandolo caer al suelo.

"Murdoc…" 2D sentia que no podia escapar, que sus ojos se vencian por el dolor que sufria. El hombre levanta el cuerpo de 2D de un tiron y éste se levanta y retrocede junto a él. Pero el satanista sonrie desafiante, sin miedo a perder nada.

-¿Acaso piensas que me vencerás solo por no tener ese mugroso bate?-

Y el secuestrador abre los ojos horrorizado al ver que Murdoc corre a toda velocidad hacia ambos sin nada de miedo.

-¡Espera! ¡Detente o si no…!-

Murdoc no escucha las estupidas palabras del tipo. Logra encajarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de forma directa. Aprovecha que esta herido y aturdido, asi que sujeta a 2D del cuello de su camiseta y lo arroja a un costado, liberandolo. El cantante cae al suelo sin poder evitarlo y levanta un poco su cabeza para ver la pelea. Murdoc sonreia de forma sadica y confianza mientras que le daba la paliza de su vida al hombre, que no tenia idea de con quien se habia metido Pero a pesar de ser un idiota, el secuestrador saca el cuchillo que tenia y se lo clava en un brazo rapidamente sin que él pudiera esquivarlo.

-¡MURDOC!- 2D siente que su corazon esta a punto de salirse de su boca al ver tan espantosa escena.

Pero ignorando el dolor de la cortada, Murdoc sujeta la muñeca del hombre y aparta el cuchillo de su brazo. Gruñe enojadisimo y le encaja un puñetazo en la quijada con tal fuerza y odio que lo derriba y lo deja tirado en el suelo inconsciente o muerto. El satanista se sotiene el brazo y retrocede viendo que comenzaba a sangrar bastante.

-Mierda… como pude descuidarme de esa forma.- Murmura enojado consigo mismo. Pero sin darle mucha importancia, se da media vuelta para ver a 2D en el piso.

-¡Hey! ¡Face- ache! ¿Estas…?- Pero 2D se retuerce sufriendo en su lugar. Un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba debajo de él, por la profunda herida de su brazo derecho.

-Ay mierda. No, espera, ¡Tienes que estar despierto! ¡Sino te moriras!- Murdoc se arrodilla ante él, no sabiendo que hacer, ya que se estaba desangrando demasiado rapido.

-Yo… ehh… ¡Ah! ¡Ya se!- Se rasga algo de ropa, y mueve el cuerpo del cantante para que quede de espaldas contra el suelo.

-Si todo lo que he visto en television es real, esto tiene que funcionar. ¡Aunque sea estas escuchando lo que digo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No debes quedar inconsciente!-

2D abre un poco los ojos, Murdoc nota que se tornaba palido por la perdida de sangre.

-Mu… Murdoc… yo… lo siento…-

-¿Qué? ¡No delires, idiota! ¡De alguna forma te sacare de aquí!-

-Pero… yo solo… no sabia que esto iba a pasar… te lastimaron por mi cul…-

-¡CALLATE, GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO! ¡HOMOSEXUAL DE MIERDA! - Y perdiendo la paciencia, le da un golpe en la herida de su brazo. 2D gime muy afectado. En ese momento Murdoc reacciona ante lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡AH! ¡No quise…! ¡Pero tu eres el idiota que dice cosas sin sentido! ¡Me dan ganas de golpearte hasta en estas situaciones!-

-Murdoc…- 2D no puede evitarlo… sus ojos comienzan a vencerse. Y los empieza a cerrar debilmente. El satanista hace un gesto de terror, ¡Si se moria, Gorillaz morira con él! ¡Adios a la fama, el dinero y las chicas! ¡No podia dejar que eso sucediera!

-¡No puedes morir, condenado infeliz! ¡Ya se que es mi culpa por haberte mandado al lugar mas inseguro de todo el universo! ¡Pero aun asi, TU atraes a la mala suerte! ¡TU eres al que siempre le ocurren cosas malas! ¡Y sobre todas las cosas, a TI siempre…!-

-Me… volviste a salvar…-

Murdoc se queda callado de pronto, y mira confundido a Stu. No sabia si estaba delirando, o algo asi. Pero 2D solo tiembla un poco y cierra los ojos por completo.

-Gracias, Muds…-


	3. Shock Nocturno

**Holaa! Son las tres de la mañana... y todo el mundo bailando D: ahh cualquiera. Maldita cancion -_-... En este cap hay un leve comienzo de yaoi. Un poquito asi los voy preparando para el plato fuerte (? buee xD. Gracias por sus reviews a: KaamDee, mila27, Sashacool185, Rinnax3

* * *

**

_"Lo cierto es que queria demasiado a Noodle. Siempre fue asi desde que era pequeña. Pero sentia miedo. ¿Cómo reaccionarian los demas? De cierta forma es lo que mas odiaba de mi mismo, ese terror continuo a la mayoria de las cosas desconocidas. Igualmente… no me faltaba mucho para enfrentar algo que superaba todo lo que habia vivido hasta ahora."_

-Mmmm.- Gruñe con molestia sin abrir los ojos. Pero lo que siente de inmediato es que estaba sobre una superficie acolchonada con suaves sabanas con aroma a jazmin. Escucha varias voces preocupadas alrededor suyo. Entonces abre los ojos lentamente, ya que la luz de la habitacion era bastante intensa. Noodle se da cuenta de su gesto y comienza a sonreir muy emocionada, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡2D- SAN! ¡DESPERTASTE!- Lo abraza cariñosamente y derrama sus lagrimas muy conmovida. El peliazul se sorprende por su gesto y parpadea varias veces al contemplar su alrededor.

Estaba en la sala de los estudios Kong, acostado en el sofa principal. Russel estaba a un costado de Noodle y suspira aliviado al verlo consciente.

-Nos asustaste de muerte, D. Pensamos que no lo lograrias, habias perdido bastante sangre.- Le comenta mas relajado que antes. Noodle se le separa del abrazo y le sonrie.

-¿Te sientes bien ahora?-

2D entonces recuerda todo lo que habia sucedido. Dos hombres habian tratado de secuestrarlo en un callejon de mala muerte, pero habia llegado Murdoc a rescatarlo. Les habia dado su merecido a ambos. Abre los ojos atonito y siente que su corazon se acelera con mucho miedo.

-¡MURDOC! ¿DÓNDE ESTA? ¿ESTÁ BIEN?-

-Tranquilo, D. No te alborotes.- Intenta calmarlo el baterista ante su exagerada preocupacion.

-Murdoc- san nos contó todo lo que ocurrio. Esta bien, no te preocupes. Volvio a su winnebago hace horas. Admito que lo que hizo fue una accion demasiado buena para él. Hasta te trajo cargando hasta aquí.- Noodle mira con nostalgia los ojos del cantante.

-Pero no entiendo. ¿Él como supo que yo…?-

-Murdoc salio de los estudios un par de horas despues de que tu te fuiste. Pensé que te habias perdido o algo porque tardabas demasiado, entonces lo obligue a la fuerza a que vaya por ti ¬¬. Tuviste suerte, D. Si no hubiese ido, quien sabe lo que te pudo haber pasado.- Le explica Russel con un tono de preocupación genuino.

-Umh. Lo se. Pero fue mi culpa tambien. Estaba distraido, no pude hacer nada para defenderme. Y él terminó herido por mi culpa.- 2D baja la mirada tristemente, sintiendose angustiado. Pero Noodle vuelve a abrazarlo con proteccion.

-No es tu culpa, 2D- san. Si vamos al caso, es la culpa de Murdoc- san por haberte mandado a ese horrible lugar. Deberias estar enojado con él.-

-Pero me salvó. Es imposible que me enoje con él. Es mas, quiero agradecerselo.-

-Como quieras. Pero hazlo mañana. Ya son las dos de la mañana. Ve a tu habitacion y descansa.- Le recomienda el baterista.

-Yo cure tus heridas, estaras bien, solo debes descansar.- Le sonrie la japonesa acariciando su brazo. 2D les sonrie a ambos y les asiente.

-Gracias por preocuparse tanto, chicos.-

-De nada. Iremos a dormir, tu has lo mismo.- Russel se levanta dispuesto a marcharse a su habitacion. Se retira por la entrada principal.

2D se levanta algo tembloroso del sofa, pero Noodle lo ayuda a pararse y lo abraza de costado para que no se tambaleara.

-Te ayudare, 2D- san.-

-Ahh, No-no te molestes… creo que… yo-yo puedo…-

-Te ayudare y no recibire un no como respuesta.-

2D se sonroja un poco timidamente, a lo que ella solo le sonrie para transmitirle seguridad.

* * *

2D habia tenido un dia definitivamente agotador. No queria alarmar ni a Noodle ni a Russel, pero la verdad es que sus heridas le seguian doliendo bastante. Estaban bien vendadas, pero aun asi, no queria mover mucho sus brazos ya que sentia un dolor agudo en cada uno. Se habia percatado mejor de eso cuando estaba recostado en la cama de su habitacion. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no habia podido conciliar el sueño ya que ninguna posicion le resultaba comoda para dormir. Se sienta en su lugar y suspira cansado de seguir intentandolo.

-Lo peor es que me muero de sueño, pero no puedo dormir por estas horribles heridas.- Se sostiene un brazo y lo acaricia para poder sentirse aunque sea un poco mejor. Recuerda el lindo gesto de Noodle al abrazarlo y al acariciarlo, ella se habia tomado la molestia de vendarlo y cuidarlo. Tambien Russel, les debia mucho a ambos.

Pero sobre todo, sentia que Murdoc le habia vuelto a salvar la vida. Definitivamente tenia que agradecerselo. Estaba dispuesto a asegurar que estaria muerto sino hubiera sido por él. Y pensar que minutos antes de que todo eso sucediera, él pensaba y reflexionaba sobre su horrenda personalidad. Era cierto, no era una buena persona, pero nuevamente lo habia salvado. Y no le importaba lo que le dijeran los demas, tenia que agradecerle.

Al no tener nada de sueño, decide hacerlo en ese mismo instante. Si estaba durmiendo, volveria en la mañana.

Se levanta de su cama con su pijama puesto y sin hacer nada de ruido abre la puerta de su habitacion y sale. Baja las escaleras que conducian al carpark y camina de forma apresurada hacia el winnebago. Al quedarse en frente del vehiculo traga saliva un poco nervioso.

"Quizas se enoje mucho conmigo si lo molesto a esta hora."

Se dice idiota a si mismo al haber pensado en eso tan tarde. Suspira resignado y decide darse media vuelta y volver a su habitacion. No queria recibir un golpe departe del satanista.

Pero de pronto, escucha gruñidos de mal humor desde adentro del winnebago. 2D vuelve a darse la vuelta con intriga en su mirada. Definitivamente ese era Murdoc, y estaba despierto. Sonrie con inocencia al oir esos ruidos y da un par de pasos hacia delante de la puerta. Lleva su puño cerrado a esta para golpear un par de veces, pero se detiene al volver a oir extraños gruñidos.

-Mierda, si que duele.-

"¿De que esta hablando?" Se pregunta extrañado al escucharlo nuevamente. Golpea sin volver a dudarlo. Pero el interior del winnebago se queda en silencio.

-¿Po-podre entrar? No, me matara si lo hago. Pero quizas le suceda algo, quizas necesite ayuda. No, ¿Murdoc? ¿Necesitar a alguien? Debo estar loco. Aunque no se, estaba herido. ¡Eso debe ser! Su herida debe dolerle. Quizas necesite que…-

Pero antes de seguir razonando en voz alta, la puerta se abre por si sola y rechina de forma escalofriante al asomarse hacia afuera. 2D traga saliva y baja la mirada sintiendose muy nervioso. Pero ya estaba bien, ¿Él queria entrar? La puerta se habia abierto, sus deseos se estaban cumpliendo.

"Me matará." Tiembla un poco al imaginar la paliza. Pero piensa que tal vez necesitaba ayuda, asi que quizas no reciba ningun golpe ni nada por el estilo.

Da un par de pasos hacia adelante y entra al interior del winnebago. Hace una mueca de asco ante tal desorden, al ver la cantidad de cosas en el suelo, las botellas, los cigarrillos, las revistas porno. Carajo, era un gran desastre. Sin mencionar el olor inmundo de ahí adentro. Cierra la puerta con cuidado, porque no queria hacer mucho ruido.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ ADENTRO?-

2D se estampa contra la puerta casi muriendo de un ataque cardiaco por el grito ofensivo de Murdoc. El satanista salia del baño, y al ver su rostro y las dos botellas que sostenia con ambas manos, deduce lo obvio. Estaba increiblemente borracho.

-Genial. ¿Cómo no supuse que estaria ebrio?- Murmura 2D baja la mirada frustrado consigo mismo.

-Na-nada. Me voy. Mañana, cuando estes consciente, te agradecere. Asi lo recuerdas.-

-Jajajaja. Tu no te iras de aquí, linda.-

-See. Como digas. Me ire asi no… ¿Linda?- 2D arquea una ceja indignado al oirlo hablar asi. Aunque luego deduce que estaba tan ebrio que no sabia que rayos estaba diciendo.

-No puedes irte, JAJAJA. Lo cerraste de adentro, ¿Verdad? Solo se abre de afuera, y ÉSTA es la llave para hacerlo desde adentro. JAJAJAJA.- Murdoc le sonrie de forma perversa, apenas sosteniendose en pie por todo lo que habia bebido. Arroja la botella de su mano derecha, y saca de su bolsillo la llave de la puerta del winnebago. Justamente, ese brazo estaba vendado, era el que habia sido apuñalado. Habia algo de sangre en las vendas. 2D entiende que sus quejas se debian a eso, pero aun asi, comienza a sentir enojo ya que por alguna razon, Murdoc no queria dejar que se vaya del winnebago.

-Murdoc, quiero irme. Abre la puerta.-

-¿Te iras tan rapido? Apenas llegaste, gatita.-

-No me llames asi ¬¬. Soy 2D, ¿Recuerdas? Solo dejame marcharme a mi habitacion.-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, Buena esa, no te dejare ir hasta que nos divirtamos…- Murdoc le sonrie de forma perturbadora… pero con extraña lujuria en sus ojos, le saca su lengua pervertida y rie un poco.

-Juntos, preciosa.-

2D abre los ojos a mas no poder.

"¿Qué… que quiere de-decir eso?"

Su instinto de supervivencia hace que el temor recorra todo su ser en un segundo. De la nada, siente la desesperada necesidad de salir de ahí como sea.

-¡Dame la llave! ¡Si no quieres abrirme, damela!-

-Ya te dije que no te dejare salir de aquí.-

-¡Murdoc! ¡Soy yo, Stuart! ¡Se que estas ebrio! ¡Se que no me reconoces! ¡Y se lo que piensas, pero…!-

Murdoc vuelve a lanzar una carcajada llena de perversion y comienza a caminar con pasos rapidos hacia 2D. Solo llevaba unos pantalones negros de jean, su torso estaba desnudo, y solo colgaba su cruz satanista de su cuello. Queda a veinte centimetros de distancia de 2D, el peliazul vuelve a estamparse contra la puerta sin poder retroceder mas, y tiembla muy nervioso.

-Dejame… salir… Murdoc…-

-Nunca, perra.- Sostiene la llave fuertemente con su mano derecha y le sonrie maliciosamente. Las guarda en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. 2D teme por su vida y no sabe que mas decirle.

-Relajate, lo disfrutaras. Todas lo hacen a pesar de sentir miedo absoluto al principio.- Le dice con indiferencia al ver como temblaba de miedo.

-¿To-todas? Yo-yo no soy una… una…-

Murdoc reduce su distancia a un centimetro con solo un paso, le toma ambas manos con las suyas y lo estampa contra la puerta otra vez, apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo y entrelazando sus piernas con las de él. 2D se sonroja de muerte al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, y comienza a respirar agitadamente por la conmocion.

"¿Qué va a hacerme? Dios mio, ¿QUÉ VA A HACERME? Tengo que salir de aquí… si grito... tengo que gritar, es verdad, ¡Sino lo hago, no se que rayos me hara!"

Tiembla horrorizado y cuando esta por abrir la boca para gritar, Murdoc baja su cabeza suelta una de sus manos, la lleva por debajo de su pijama y comienza a acariciar su pecho lentamente.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES? ¡SUELTAME! ¡AHH!- Termina largando un gemido al sentir… ¿Placer? Cuando el recorre su espalda una y otra vez. Vuelve a largar un gemido, pero esta vez, con su mano suelta, intenta apartarlo de su cuerpo, trata de empujarlo.

-¡DETENTE! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-

-Te gusta… se que te gusta.-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Estas borracho! ¡No soy una jodida prostituta! ¡Soy 2D!-

-JAJAJA, no me jodas. Por supuesto que eres mi zorra, por algo te pago, ¿O no?-

-¡Murdoc! ¡¿Estas…?- 2D cierra los ojos mas sonrojado que nunca cuando siente que él lleva una mano a su miembro y acaricia esa parte desde afuera suavemente. No estaba siendo brusco, solo la masajeaba.

"¿… Escuchando lo que dices?"

El peliazul suspira agotado y baja la cabeza sin fuerzas. Sentia demasiado placer ante las caricias de Murdoc. Trata de tomar aire y lleva ambas manos a los hombros del satanista, para sostenerse y no caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Te arrepentiras cuando… estes consciente…- 2D aprovecha que estaba apoyado contra él, y baja una mano para buscar adentro del bolsillo de satanista. Debia sacar la llave e irse lo mas rapido posible.

-Ya casi…- Murmura al revisar en el interior del bolsillo, pero Murdoc vuelve a estamparlo violentamente contra la puerta. 2D solo cierra los ojos adolorido.

-Te penetrare de la forma mas horrible que se te pueda cruzar por esa cabeza de perra que tienes, ¿Entiendes?-

-¿QUÉ?- Exclama 2D con los ojos bien abiertos, en ese instante, Murdoc se acerca a su boca poco a poco.

Él se queda estatico, no podia moverse. Tenia que hacerlo para evadir el beso. En ese momento, logra sacarle las llaves del bolsillo, y reacciona ante lo que estaba por suceder. Empuja con todas sus fuerzas a Murdoc hacia atrás, provocando que caiga sentado al suelo.

-¡OYE! ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, PERRA?-

2D se da media vuelta y encaja las llaves en la puerta con toda la velocidad que le permitia su cuerpo. Abre la puerta, arroja las llaves a un costado del interior del winnebago y sale corriendo con mucha desesperacion, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

* * *

Se encierra en su habitacion, se acuesta en la cama y se lleva ambas manos al pecho. Trataba de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazon, sentia que se le estaba por salir de tan fuertes que eran. Sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo seguia aturdido, y su cabeza… nunca le habia dolido tanto como en esa ocasión. Sentia que su rostro ardia como nunca, se sentia muy afectado por lo que le acababa de hacer Murdoc.

-Espero que no recuerde nada, por favor, que no lo recuerde…- Murmura nervioso, y se cubre en totalidad con las sabanas de su cama.


	4. Soy una mentira mentirosa que te miente

**Hi! ^^ No pense tener tantos reviews en este fic :D se los agradezco mucho de verdad! a todos ustedes! Rinnax3, darkneko66, mila27, KaamDee, eliciel, aardbeien

* * *

**

Al dia siguiente…

-¡2D- san! ¡A desayunar ^^!-

Se escucha la voz de Noodle del otro lado de la puerta de la habitacion del cantante. 2D habia escuchado su despertador varias veces, pero lo habia dejado sonando ignorando el escandalo de la alarma. Habia conciliado el sueño mucho mas tarde de lo que planeaba, como a las siete de la mañana. Y actualmente eran las once, casi mediodia. Solo habia dormido cuatro horas, pero por lo menos su dolor de cabeza se habia ido. Se da media vuelta en la cama y mantiene los ojos cerrados con muchisima pereza. Piensa que esa habia sido una de las pocas veces en que el dolor de cabeza se le habia ido solo, y no con ayuda de pastillas contra la migraña. Pero tenia mucho sueño…

¿Por qué se habia dormido tan tarde?

"Ahh. Ahora recuerdo todo. ¿Habra sido solo una pesadilla aterradora? Ojala haya sido asi."

-¡2D- san! ¡Despierta! ¡El desayuno esta servido!-

2D abre los ojos y aunque no tenia muchas ganas de bajar, decide que era lo mejor que podia hacer. Sino se preocuparian por él. Se sienta en su cama y estira todos los musculos de su cuerpo. Sus brazos ya no le dolian tanto. Sonrie para si mismo y trata de darse un poco de animos.

"Si. Tuvo que ser una pesadilla ^^. Es decir, ¿Murdoc? ¿Con un… extraño gusto homosexual, teniendo en cuenta de que odia a los homosexuales o.ô? No tiene ninguna logica, jajaja. Si, definitvamente solo fue un mal sueño, provocado por el dolor de mis heridas. Por lo menos ahora me siento mejor ^^."

Se levanta y se viste con esa idea fija en mente. Sale de su habitacion con pasos firmes, como si fuera un nuevo mañana y nada pudiera arruinar ese dia.

-¡Buen dia a todos ^^!- Saluda alegremente a Noodle y a Russel, quienes estaban sentados en la mesa de desayuno a un lado de la cocina y desayunaban con mucho apetito. 2D se sienta a un costado de Noodle y le sonrie.

-Buenos dias, 2D- san. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche?- Lo secunda Russel, llevandose unas galletas azucaradas a la boca.

-Claro que si. Me costo un poco al principio, pero pude dormir bien luego. Descanse bien luego de todo lo que ocurrio ayer.- Les miente con una calida sonrisa, y decide ignorar la pesadilla que tuvo. Ni siquiera valia la pena contarles algo tan absurdo.

-Me da gusto. Luego te cambiare las vendas asi tus heridas cicatrizan bien, tambien curare a Murdoc- san.-

-Ah, por cierto, ¿Le avisaste que estabamos desayunando?- Le pregunta algo extrañado el baterista a la japonesa. Ella le asiente y luego se encoge de hombros.

-Pero sabes que siempre viene cuando se le pega la regalada gana.-

-Ah, cuando lo vea le agradecere por lo que hizo ayer.- 2D les sonrie a ambos de buen humor. Noodle toma un sorbo de café de su taza.

-No esperes un "de nada". Aunque creo que yo tambien le agradecere por haberte ayudado.-

-Ademas, Muds nunca hace nada bueno por nadie. Hay que celebrarlo, ¿No creen? Jajaja.- Rie Russel de forma ironica.

Y hablando de él, alguien de un portazo y entra bruscamente a la cocina/ comedor. Murdoc da pasos arrastrados y se sienta al costado de Russel y en frente de 2D y Noodle.

-WOW. Esa si que es cruda, Murdoc-san.-

Murdoc tenia una cara de resaca notable, gruñe con molestia y se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Cierra los ojos haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Lo se. Creo que ayer tome un poco de mas.-

-¿Un poco?- Murmura de forma interrogativa Russel mientras que bebia su café y arquea una ceja.

-See ¬¬. Un poco. Me dolia el brazo por la herida, y me dije: AH QUE DIABLOS, BEBERE TODO LO QUE HAY EN EL REFRI ASI NO RECUERDO NADA DE NADA EN LA MAÑANA, Y ASI PODRE DORMIR TRANQUILO TODA LA CONDENADA NOCHE. Y asi lo hice. No recuerdo nada, y pude dormir como una virgen luego de su primera vez. Fresco y tranquilo.-

2D sonrie como un niño al cual le contaban una linda historia. Si, habia estado ebrio, pero nadie en su sano juicio olvidaria todo lo que habia sucedido. Asi que sus sospechas tenian que ser ciertas. Habia sido un loco y perturbador sueño.

-Hn. Bien, si esa es tu forma de dormir a gusto.- Se encoge de hombros la japonesa. 2D rie un poco y se lleva una taza a la boca para seguir bebiendo su desayuno.

-Ah, igual, ahora que lo pienso, fue una gran noche. Tuve un sueño algo raro, pero candente y humedo al fin. Soñe que acorralaba a una puta indefensa en mi winnebago y que abusaba de ella.-

2D escupe todo el café de su boca al suelo, y comienza a toser como si se hubiera atragantado.

-¿Estas bien, 2D- san O.o?-

-Como para no asquearte ¬¬. Murdoc, estamos comiendo. No menciones esas cosas en la mesa, es desagradable.- Lo reprende Russel con mas sentido comun que el satanista. Murdoc suspira desganado de la vida, se levanta y toma un sandwich de entre toda la comida de la mesa.

-¿Saben? Me duele la cabeza, y no tengo animos de discutir con ustedes. Me voy a dormir hasta tarde. ¡AH Y POR CIERTO ¬¬!- Esta vez Murdoc mira a 2D con enojo y resentimiento. Luego de atragantarse de muerte, él se estabiliza y lo mira inseguro.

-Ayer tuve que echar a las prostitutas antes de llegar al climax del sexo desenfrenado por tu culpa, Stu. Solo quiero que sepas que hare tu vida miserable por haberme echo perder una tarde y noche inolvidable ¬¬.-

-¡Pe-pero Murdoc O.o!- Trata de reclamarle el peliazul.

-NADA DE PEROS. Me debes tu vida, tu alma, tu dignidad, y todo lo demas por haberte salvado la vida. Siempre te metes en problemas, eres un inutil que no se sabe defender en la vida. Las personas como tu me dan asco.-

-Murdoc. Te estas pasando ¬¬.- Le dice con frustracion Russel.

-Si, si, Ya termino. ¿Que estaba diciendo?… ¡Ah! Si, eres una mierda. Pero solo te salve y arriesgue mi trasero porque sin tu voz, Gorillaz se muere, ¿Entiendes? Ahora si, con su jodido permiso, me voy a dormir. Hasta nunca.- Sale de la habitacion tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero 2D hace un gesto de perturbacion muy notable. Se queda estatico y con sus ojos negros y profundos bien abiertos, como si estuviera shockeado.

-No le hagas caso, 2D- san.-

Pero él no estaba perturbado por todo lo que le acababa de decir. Sino porque…

"Entonces todo eso fue real O.O."

Se sonroja de muerte otra vez y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos ahogando un gemido de terror y trauma. Millones de sensaciones e imágenes de la madrugada pasada se cruzan por su cabeza y lo torturan a cada instante.

-¿E-estas bien? Tu rostro esta completamente rojo O.o.- Russel lo señala con una ceja arqueada ante tal estado de perturbacion. Noodle tuerce una mueca de inseguridad y le deposita una mano en la frente.

-¿Y por que estas asi de calido de repente? ¿Tienes fiebre?- Pregunta muy extrañada. Pero 2D se descubre el rostro y se aparta de ella con notable nerviosismo. Se levanta de un tiron, y deposita ambas manos sobre la mesa, sin despegar la mirada de ésta.

-¡NO! ¡Y-YO DEBO IRME A MI HABITACION! ¡ADIOS!- Se da la vuelta y camina con pasos muy rapidos, tratando de huir de ese lugar y tranquilizar sus confusos pensamientos. Tropieza con todo, y de alguna forma sale corriendo de ahí muy confundido y de forma atolondrada.

-Mmm, eso fue extraño. Russel- san o.ó.-

-Lo se. Pero… ya nada me sorprende en este lugar -_-.-

* * *

2D, en la mitad del camino de su habitacion, se detiene en medio del pasillo y traga saliva. Se da la vuelta y baja la cabeza mirando el suelo.

"Haber, ehh… s-si lo que sucedió fue real… yo… Murdoc… casi me viola en su winnebago T.T. ¡Por Dios! ¡Menos mal que pude huir de ese espantosa escena! Lo peor de todo es que lo recuerda, pero piensa que fue un sueño." Apoya su espalda contra la pared y larga un estresado y lento suspiro de cansancio.

"¿Qu-que fue todo eso? Ni siquiera entiendo como sucedió. Yo solo fui para agradecerle por haberme salvado. ¿Cómo puede ser que luego de eso me haya acorralado como una de sus tantas putas y se haya atrevido a tocarme de esa forma tan asquerosa ò.ó?"

Hace una mueca de asco y siente que un escalofrio pasa por su espalda. Se abraza a si mismo y se agacha en su lugar, poniendose de cuclillas.

"Que asco, que asco, que asco, que asco ¡Cuando se lo cuente a los chicos se traumaran de por vida! ¡Y Noodle lo matara, es seguro!"

Pero abre los ojos con preocupacion al razonar sus propios pensamientos. Si se los contaba a sus dos amigos, seria un motivo de peleas. Y de peleas violentas quizas -_-.

Noodle estallaria de los celos y castraria a Murdoc, y Russel le daria un discurso sobre la decencia y luego lo golpearia sin dudarlo. Ambos eran predecibles. Tal vez Murdoc tenia la culpa por haberse alcoholizado de mas, pero él no tendria que haber estado ahí a esas horas de la madrugada para fastidiarlo. Piensa que en parte en su culpa tambien.

No queria que Murdoc tenga mas problemas de los que ya tenia. Porque siendo honestos, era muy obvio que Noodle y Russel lo habian reprendido de muerte luego de que casi lo habian secuestrado y lo habian herido por haber seguido la orden del satanista de ir a comprar en el lugar mas inseguro y putrido de Londres. Confirmado, no diria nada, por lo menos no a ellos dos.

Y en cuanto al mismo Murdoc…

2D se sienta en el suelo, y abraza sus piernas meditando un segundo. Solo se aprecian sus grandes ojos oscuros que miraban al vacio, a nada particularmente. Y un recuerdo se le cruza a la mente sin haber estado pensando con dedicacion y con esfuerzo en lo sucedido.

Cuando Murdoc, con mucha lentitud y cierta delicadeza…

Le acariciaba el…

-AHHGH.- Ahoga un grito de panico total y entierra su cabeza entre sus brazos. Se habia sonrojado mas nervioso que nunca al haber recordado algo tan horrible.

"Basta, BASTA. Ya no tengo que seguir recordandolo."

-No volvere al winnebago nunca mas en mi vida. Ademas, ¿Entrar sin el permiso de Murdoc? De verdad fui un idiota.-

-¿Entraste a mi winnebago sin permiso ¬¬?-

2D escucha esa voz rasposa y grave a solo un par de metros de él. Se aterroriza y se levanta de un salto bastante torpe. Gira hacia su derecha y con completa inseguridad le dirige la mirada al satanista, quien lo miraba de brazos cruzados y en busca de una respuesta coherente.

-¿E-escuchaste… lo que yo…?-

-¡Claro que escuche! ¿Cuándo entraste a mi winnebago sin mi permiso, face- ache?- Esta vez frunce el seño enojado y le gruñe en forma de advertencia. El cantante se pone aun mas nervioso y retrocede bajando la mirada.

-Eh… yo… e-es que ayer trate de ir a…- Y se calla de pronto al darse cuenta de la estupidez que estaba por hacer. ¿Contarle a Murdoc lo que habia sucedido? ¡Recordaria la escena y se daria cuenta de que no habia sido un sueño! Y de que habia tratado de sobrepasarse con él. No era una buena idea, era una malisima idea.

-RAPIDO, NO TENGO TU TIEMPO. ¿Cuándo entraste? ¿Y para que? No habras tratado de robarme algo, ¿O si?- La voz de Murdoc se vuelve mas amenazante que antes. Su winnebago era algo sagrado, era su castillo, su bien mas preciado. Y solo él autorizaba a la gente a entrar en muy pocas ocasiones. Sea quien sea, la persona que entrara sin su consentimiento tendria como castigo una buena paliza.

-Ya que no me das respuestas, te las tendre que sacar por la fuerza.- Sonrie como un autentico demonio, se truena los nudillos y camina con todas las intenciones de matar al peliazul.

-¡No! ¡ESPERA! ¡Yo solo fui para agradecerte!- Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, temiendo por su vida y cierra los ojos.

Murdoc se detiene y arquea una ceja con desconfianza.

-¿Ah? ¿De que rayos…?-

-¡Si! Tu… me salvaste, Muds.- Murmura 2D sin descubrirse el rostro.

-Se que Russ y Noods piensan que todo fue tu culpa. Pero… yo caminaba distraido por esa calle, tendria que haberme defendido. Por mi idiotez… yo…- Él se descubre el rostro de a poco, y mira algo triste al satanista quien lo seguia observando con desagrado.

-Yo solo obtuve lo que merecia. Debi tener mas cuidado. Sino fuera por ti, estaria muerto. Gracias.- Le sonrie debilmente ya que en realidad no sabia como reaccionaria. Murdoc se le queda mirando con cierta indiferencia, se termina encogiendo de hombros sin darle verdadera importancia a su agradecimiento.

-Sabes que lo hice por tu voz, idiota. Aun asi, ese no es el punto. ¿Cuándo entraste? Estuve todo el dia alli dentro luego de volver. No recuerdo que tu…-

-¡AH! ¡Seguramente no lo recuerdas porque…! Porque estabas dormido. Si, ehh, habias tomado bastante y estabas dormido en tu cama, en el winnebago. Y me fui al verte.- Trata de no sonar para nada nervioso, trata de que su mentira sea lo mas creible posible. Ruega que Murdoc se la crea.

El satanista se lleva una mano al menton y reflexiona.

-Mmm, eso tiene mucho sentido. En realidad no recuerdo una mierda de lo que me dices. Pero estaba tan ebrio que no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió hace tres dias atrás por todo lo que tomé. Es normal. En fin.- Le importa un rabano lo que habia sucedido, se da media vuelta y se retira caminando por el pasillo sin preocupacion alguna.

Cuando esta marchándose, 2D se apoya contra la pared y se deja caer sentado al suelo deslizándose por esta. Suspira cansado y agradecido por no haber preguntado mas cosas. Murdoc seguia caminando, pero un momento, el sueño del dia anterior se le cruza por la cabeza. Detiene sus pasos y gira su cabeza hacia atrás con bastante velocidad.

-¡STU!-

2D vuelve a abrir los ojos atonito y se incorpora rapidamente.

-¿S-si?-

La cabeza de Murdoc era bastante lenta en procesar ciertos recuerdos. El satanista baja la mirada tratando de recordar, porque habia ciertas imágenes… juraria que… en ese sueño, aquella persona…

-No, debo estar loco. Totalmente loco. Olvidalo, nos vemos, imbecil.- Niega con la cabeza sin expresion en su rostro, vuelve a darse media vuelta y sale del pasillo sin dejar de caminar.

2D traga saliva aliviado, por un segundo habia pensando que habia recordado con claridad su "sueño". Sin querer seguir pensando en eso, comienza a caminar por el sentido contrario en el que se habia ido Murdoc, para llegar a su habitacion.

"Dormir un poco mas no me hara daño. Ademas, no lo hice bien en toda la noche." Se lleva una mano a la cabeza mientras caminaba.

"Me esta doliendo otra vez. Si, lo mejor es que duerma asi me relajo un poco."


	5. Pesadilla, Quizá

**Holaa! Hace dias que no escribo :/ pero igual tuve muchas ganas de subir un cap, asi que no me pienso aguantar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a : KaamDee, mila27, Rinnax3, eliciel, _yoko23_ (Te entendi perfectamente, me alegra mucho que leas mi fic :D) Aqui subo la continuacion.  
**

* * *

Se recuesta en su cama luego de haber tomado un par de pastillas contra la migraña, y no se molesta en cubrirse con sus sabanas. Solo se queda de costado y cierra los ojos.

"Espero que nadie me moleste en toda la tarde."

¡PAAAAAF!

Su puerta se abre de par en par causando un gran estruendo. Obviamente 2D abre los ojos en un segundo y se sienta en su lugar mas que sorprendido por esa accion. Murdoc le sonrie desde la entrada con una botella de tequila en una mano, da dos pasos hacia adelante y cierra la puerta casi con la misma fuerza con la que la habia abierto.

-¿Mu-Murdoc?- Stu retrocede desconcertado ya que no entendia que demonios estaba haciendo en su habitacion.

-Solo vengo para divertirme un poco mas. No dejare que las cosas terminen como la noche anterior, JAJAJAJA.- El satanista le sonrie de una forma lujuriosa y le muestra su larga lengua. No puede evitar reirse un poco al contemplar la mirada shockeada del peliazul. Por su lado, 2D siente que su corazon esta apunto de salirse de su pecho del miedo.

-¡Espera! ¡Estas ebrio otra vez! ¡Soy un hombre!¡Soy 2D!- Exclama desesperado antes de que intente cualquier cosa. Pero Murdoc se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos, se lleva la botella a la boca y antes de beber un poco…

-Lo se, estupido.- Y toma un buen sorbo de tequila en estado puro. Era la bebida mas deliciosa del mundo según él. El peliazul siente que sus piernas tiemblan y solo alcanza a retroceder un poco mas, sentado aun en su cama.

-¿Q-que?- Tartamudea todavia no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Murdoc se termina la botella de tequila, aleja un poco la botella de su rostro y la contempla. Al notar que estaba vacia, la arroja a un costado provocando que se quiebre por completo. Mira a los ojos al cantante nuevamente y vuelve a sonreirle con perversion.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué me crei tu patetica mentira de esta tarde? ¿crees que no recuerdo que entraste a mi winnebago y que trate de violarte, face- ache?- Él comienza a avanzar con pasos agiles y se sienta de un salto en la cama. 2D se torna palido y comienza a temblar muy nervioso. Habia descubierto su mentira, no tenia idea de que seria capaz.

-Pude recordarlo bien. Gemiste de placer un par de veces cuando acariciaba tu miembro, JAJAJAJA.-

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- 2D se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y baja la cabeza sin querer escucharlo. Murdoc hace una mueca de molestia y se enfurece.

-¡Claro que es cierto, imbecil! ¡Disfrutaste que te tocara! ¡No eres diferente a mis zorras! ¡Te encanto que lo hiciera!-

-¡NO! ¡Ya callate! ¡No te me acerques! ¡Estas enfermo!- Porque podia tolerar que lo golpee, que le grite, que lo maltrate, que lo utilice, pero todo tenia un limite. Y ese era el de 2D, no le permitiria que se sobrepase aun mas.

-Puede ser, Stu.- Murdoc entrecierra los ojos, solo a un metro de distancia del peliazul. Él se descubre los ojos y siente que sus manos tiemblan tambien.

-Pero… yo no niego que me gustó, como tu lo estas haciendo.- Luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras, 2D solo se le queda mirando atonito. Siente que su rostro se sonroja por ese comentario que definitivamente era mentira.

-Vete. Sal… de mi habitacion. ¡VETE!- Exclama fuera de control con enojo, ya que no iba a seguir tolerando su actitud.

-Por favoooor. Tu me amas, ¿Verdad, Stu?- Murdoc le sonrie de forma maliciosa y no retrocede. 2D se indigna al oirlo pero aun asi siente que su corazon late como nunca por todo lo que estaba diciendo. Era una mezcla de enojo con impotencia.

-¡MURDOC! ¡LARGATE! ¡LLAMARE A RUSSEL SINO LO HACES!-

-Oh, me importa una mierda que lo llames a él o a Noodle. Se que lo que digo es cierto, asi que solo lo confirmare de la unica manera que se me ocurre. Jejeje.-

-¿De que diablos estas…?-

Pero en menos de un segundo y sin hacer que el peliazul reaccionara, Murdoc se le tira encima y lo acorrala. Se queda con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo, 2D estaba de espaldas contra la cama y miraba con ojos bien abiertos al satanista, quien no le dejaba de sonreir. Larga una pequeña carcajada sucia y asquerosa, en ese momento el cantante reacciona.

-¡DEJAME! ¡RUSSEL! ¡NOODLE!-

Murdoc le niega con la cabeza, y solo acerca su boca a su cuello y comienza a besarlo lentamente.

-¡Nooo! Ahhh.- 2D cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza y deja de gritar por un segundo. Los besos seguian, su lengua comienza a recorrer su piel provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera. El peliazul abre los ojos y saca un brazo del agarre de Murdoc. Apoya una mano en su hombro y lo empuja para apartarlo de encima de él.

-¡Alejate! ¡No me toques! ¡Estas loco!-

Pero Murdoc era fuerte y no retrocedia por nada en el mundo. Comienza meter una mano debajo de su camiseta y acaricia su vientre con sus frios dedos.

-¡MURDOC! ¡Vas arrepentirte! Tienes… que… e-estar… ebrio… dime que lo estas…- 2D entrecierra los ojos y deja de tratar de empujarlo y alejarlo de su cuerpo. Deja caer su brazo ya sin fuerzas sobre el colchon y gime de placer ante los constantes contactos de Murdoc. El satanista desabrocha los jeans del peliazul con su mano libre y luego de eso la mete adentro. Nota que su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse muy de a poco por la excitación que le producia. Lo toma con su mano comienza a masturbarlo.

-¡AHH! ¡No! Murdoc… basta… no… aghh…- 2D gemia sin controlarse y su respiracion se vuelve agitada, tomaba aire con dificultad.

-Mmm, entonces es cierto. Tu me amas, siempre lo supe.- Murmura el satanista con una sonrisa egocentrica, sin dejar de darle ese placer inigualable a 2D. Él deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos con fuerza, larga otro gemido ahogado.

-Yo… ahh…a-ah... aahh. No… no puedo… es… imposible… so-somos hombres. AHH, MURDOC.- Aprieta sus puños contra las sabanas y trata de resistir sus gemidos.

-Contesta, Stuart. ¿Es verdad lo que digo?-

-Ahhh… yo… no, no es verdad… porque yo…** a-amo a Noodle…-**

Murdoc detiene su mano y deja de besar su cuello. Se queda estatico por varios segundos. Y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, 2D abre los ojos sorprendido y siente que habia quebrado algo.

-¿Muds?- Se preocupa ya que no se movia. Pero reacciona ante su confesion. ¡Por Dios, habia sido un total idiota! No tenia idea de cómo se lo tomaria. No sabia si Murdoc estaba jugando con él solo para hacerlo sufrir, o si tenia ganas de divertirse probando cosas diferentes, o estaba drogado y borracho. En todo caso nadie sabia de su secreta relacion con Noodle. No tenia que haber abierto la boca, era un perfecto imbecil. Quizas tendria ganas de matarlo en ese momento.

-¿Murdoc?- Vuelve a preguntar. Pero cuando el satanista levanta la mirada, el sonrie mostrandole sus dientes amarillentos y filosos.

-Te dejare mi marca por… **mentiroso.-** Se vuelve a abalanzar sobre él y le encaja una mordida increiblemente dolorosa y monstruosa en su cuello.

-¡AAAAHH! ¡NOOO! ¡BASTA!- Sentia como si lo estuviera masticando, el dolor era tan intenso y fuera de control. Hasta sentia su sangre correr. Podria matarlo, su cuello era tan delgado y delicado.

-¡DETENTE!- Exclama quebrandose la voz mientras que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

-¡AYUDENME! ¡NOODLE! ¡RUSSEL!- Sigue gritando para que alguien venga en su auxilio. Murdoc no cedia, era como si lo lastimara con odio. Claro, por la confesion que le habia echo sobre Noodle.

-¡NOODLE! ¡AYUDAME!-

* * *

Los constantes gritos de desesperacion era imposibles de no oir para el que sea que estuviera cerca de aquellos pasillos de los estudios Kong. Desde hace rato habia escuchado varios ruidos extraños en esa habitacion. Al entrar, porque la puerta estaba abierta, se apresura y corre hacia 2D ya que gritaba y se retorcia en su cama como en una especie de ataque.

-¡AYUDAME! ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDAME!-

-¡2D- san! ¡2D- san, despierta!- Noodle lo toma de ambos brazos y trata de estabilizarlo, parecia tener una pesadilla espantosa. Ella se asusta al verlo y a oir sus fritos llenos de desesperacion. Decide entonces sacudirlo con fuerza para poder despertarlo como sea.

-¡2D- san!-

El peliazul abre los ojos mas agitado que nunca, ella comienza a notar que deja de sacudirse de a poco y que se queda quieto sobre el colchon de su cama. 2D toma aire con la boca y cierra los ojos dejando escapar lagrimas de miedo.

-¿Qué te sucedió? Me-me asustaste mucho. Todo estara bien, yo estoy aquí 2D- san.- Noodle se recuesta encima de él y lo abraza para calmarlo, para que se pueda tranquilizar. Lo acaricia una y otra vez y no deja de abrazarlo. Él, con brazos temblorosos y aturdidos, rodea el cuerpo de Noodle y la atrae mas a su cuerpo. Recordaba toda la pesadilla, habia sido la mas real de toda su vida. Todavia su corazon daba fuertes latidos de conmocion, el dolor habia sido real para él.

"¿Cómo pude haber soñado eso? Dios, estoy demasiado estresado. Fue… fue tan horroroso, tan realista. Tan… asqueroso y traumático. Lo-Lo peor es que… no, solo fue un sueño. Nada fue real. Solo debo relajarme un poco, es todo. En realidad no sucedió nada, no es real."

-Perdona por preocuparte. Solo fue una pesadilla, Noods. Lo-lo siento.- Murmura 2D mientras que empezaba a acariciar la espalda de Noodle con suavidad. Lo que menos queria es que ella se preocupara en vano por él.

-No tienes que disculparte. Solo queria saber si estabas bien. Debio ser una pesadilla muy horrible para que te agarre un ataque de esa forma.-

-Si… si lo fue.- Le responde casi suspirando, y cierra los ojos agotado. Noodle se levanta un poco y se acerca a su rostro lentamente.

-¿Q-que estas…?- 2D se sonroja al ver que se aproximaba y cierra la boca un poco nervioso. Ella le deposita una mano en la frente y tuerce una mueca de preocupacion.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre. Creo que es normal que hayas tenido una pesadilla debido a eso.-

-A-ah. Puede ser.- Le desvia la mirada timidamente. Ella baja su mano y le sonrie con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, 2D- san. Es una reaccion normal de tu cuerpo ya que tus heridas estan cicatrizando. Hace un rato fui a cambiarle las vendas a Murdoc- san. Se quejo como un niño de cinco cuando lo hacia, jajaja.- Ella rie divertida al recordarlo. El miembro mas duro de la banda podia tener actitudes infantiles aunque le avergonzara reconocerlo.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Noodle le estaba agradecida a Murdoc por haber salvado a 2D, las cosas podrian haber terminado en un gran desastre sino hubiese sido por él. Cuando Noodle esta a punto de comentarselo, mira a los ojos a 2D y nota algo extraño.

-¿2D- san?- Pregunta bastante curiosa. El peliazul habia bajado la mirada con tristeza, aunque ni él mismo sabia porque lo habia sentido de repente. Una extraña sensacion en su pecho, una amargura imposible de comprender.

-Murdoc…-

-¿Estas bien?- Ella siente mas preocupacion al oirlo. Pero 2D se da cuenta de eso y le sonrie tratando de disimular.

-Ah. Claro que si. E-es solo que creo que él tuvo algo que ver con mi pesadilla.- Le confiesa con algo de timidez. No podia mentirle a Noodle, pero contarle sobre lo que habia soñado le daba algo de incomodidad.

-Entiendo. Seguro soñaste que te apaleaba. Tipico en una pesadilla. Que aparezca Murdoc- san.- Se encoge de hombros ella negando con la cabeza frustrada. Odiaba que Murdoc siempre maltratara a 2D, era una de las tantas cosas que no soportaba. Pero con el tiempo ya no podia evitarlo y se habia acostumbrado a que suceda, como tambien él se habia acostumbrado.

-Si, algo asi.- Murmura sin animos y suspira sintiendose muy cansado el cantante.

-Te cambiare las vendas, 2D- san. Luego solo toma un par de pastillas de las que siempre utilizas y duerme. Te bajara la fiebre si descansas un poco.-

2D le asiente y le sonrie agradecido. Habia veces que pensaba que la unica persona que se preocupada de verdad por él era aquella chica. Porque Russel lo protegia de los abusos y demas, pero habia veces que carecia de paciencia. Ademas no queria depender constantemente del baterista, le parecia un abuso de confianza aunque fueran grandes amigos. Noodle siempre era amable y siempre jugaban y se divertian juntos, se podian confiar cualquier secreto y siempre podian hablar a gusto. Y desde que se habia convertido en una adolescente, ya no la veia como antes. No solo como su mejor amiga.

Antes de que 2D pudiera seguir pensando en ella, Noodle se le acerca de un salto. Rodea su cuello con ambas manos y le encaja un tierno beso en los labios.

Él cierra los ojos y le corresponde. Temia tocarla o sobrepasarse con ella, porque seguia siendo mucho mayor que ella. Por eso solo se limitaba a seguirle el juego y a mantener su ritmo. No haria nada que la pudiera ofender. Al separarse por la falta de aire, ambos se quedan mirando a los ojos fijamente, con una alegria que no podia ser expresada en palabras. Ella jadea sorprendida y se separa de su cuerpo. Se levanta de la cama de un salto y queda de pie.

-¡Ah! Yo… debo ir por las vendas. Disculpame. Ahora vengo.-

-¡Noo-Noodle!- 2D se levanta apresurado para seguirla, pero siente que sus piernas no pueden contener el peso de su propio cuerpo. Se tambalea un poco y se sorprende al sentir que esta perdiendo el equilibrio a punto de caer. Noodle se apresura y se acerca a él para sostenerlo. Ambos caen de rodillas al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Ella rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, rie un poco ante esa situacion.

-¡Tonto! Jajaja. Debes descansar. Yo ire por las vendas y la medicina, tu solo quedate aquí. Recuestate, no lo repetire.-

-Pe-pero…-

-Sin peros, 2D- san.- Noodle lo mira con falso enojo y autoridad. Él solo baja la mirada apenado, no queria que piense que era un verdadero inutil. Le asiente sin seguir insistiendo y se levanta para tomar asiento en su cama.

-Volvere en seguida.- Ella se vuelve a poner de pie y le sonrie. 2D le asiente con su misma sonrisa y se le queda mirando casi embobado. Noodle le acerca una mano a su rostro y le acaricia la mejilla.

-No puedes ser mas lindo ^^.- Rie un poco al contemplar el rostro de su amigo, porque su expresion de incertidumbre era la mas tierna de todas.

2D abre los ojos estremecido. Y una imagen… una frase invade sus recuerdos.

_"No puedes ser mas lindo…"_

Una voz femenina mucho mas madura que la de la japonesa se le cruza por la mente, repitiendo la misma frase.

-No tardo, jejeje.- Noodle se da media vuelta y da pequeños brincos hacia la puerta de la habitacion. La abre y se retira en busca de las vendas y las pastillas. 2D baja la cabeza, ya que ciertos recuerdos se le vienen a la mente. Recuerdos que no pensaba… que volverian a su cabeza en ese momento. Cosas que no queria recordar, que si pudiera se los arrancaria de la cabeza.

Porque solo le causaban verdadero dolor y vergüenza de si mismo.

Se recuesta en la cama, se cubre con las sabanas lo mas que puede, incluyendo la cabeza y cierra los ojos con una sensacion desagradable en su pecho. Odiaba recordar aquel pasado. Los recuerdos mas amargos de su vida. Y en conjunto con el sueño que habia tenido…

"Definitivamente no puede ser peor."


	6. Reacción predecible

**Hey! he vuelto ^^. Recien ayer pude escribir un poco mas de este fic. Tengo miedo de tener uno de esos famosos "bloqueos de escritor" O.o. Dios, que espanto :/ Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews a: Rinnax3, KaamDee, mila27, aardbeien, Sarah Tusspot. Las amo a todas ^^ (Si es que todas son chicas O.o jaja xD)**

* * *

En el winnebago, exactamente al mismo tiempo…

-¡OH SI!¡ vamos, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, ¡SIGUE ASI, PUTA!-

Era tipico en una tarde aburrida como esa, Murdoc estaba recostado en su cama mientras que una mujer de grandes curvas y de muy joven edad le brindaba sexo por dinero. Estaba encima de él y se movia al compas que él le gritaba constantemente.

-¡MAS RAPIDO! ¡Eres la peor de todas, aunque sea hazlo mejor por todo lo que te pago!- Exclama y comienza a gemir a pesar de que ella no era la gran cosa en la cama. Habian empezado hace horas, pero nada satisfacía al rey de Gorillaz. La forma de intimar de esa prostituta la parecia decadente, pero era la unica disponible a esa hora. Y se resigno a llamarla porque tenia urgencia de sexo en ese instante.

La mujer rubia, desnuda obviamente, se recuesta sobre Murdoc y saborea su pecho con sus labios en un intento de que deje de gritarle insultos y satisfacerlo de una maldita vez. Ella tenia varias marcas de mordidas en todo su cuerpo, y hasta rasguños. Murdoc le habia ofrecido una cantidad considerable y por eso intentaba tolerarlo todo, habia sido horriblemente sadico hasta ese momento. Aunque todo tenia un limite.

Él tambien tenia varios rasguños que derramaban algo de sangre, pero no les daba importancia. Hace un par de horas trataba de disfrutar del sexo, pero esa mujer no era lo que buscaba. Era una perra inutil que no sabia coger. Es lo que piensa sin consideracion.

-Muy bien. ¡Me harté!- Murdoc la toma de ambos brazos y la arroja violentamente fuera de la cama. Ella grita asustada y cae al suelo adolorida. Él suspira y cierra los ojos con aburrimiento.

-Largate, zorra. Eres de cuarta, definitivamente no te recomendare con nadie. Ni siquiera pude llegar al verdadero orgasmo contigo. Vete, vete. No me hagas perder el tiempo, ya te pagué.-

La mujer se levanta furiosa por su trato y se quita los mechones rubios del cabello.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Aun no me has pagado!-

Murdoc abre los ojos desconcertado, se sienta en su lugar y arquea una ceja confundido.

-¿Ah no? Bueno, no te mereces una paga. Eres un verdadero asco cogiendo, estupida mujerzuela.-

Antes de que ella abra la boca para reclamarle, él le señala con tranquilidad una pequeña mesa al costado de la cama que tenia varios billetes.

-Ya, ya. No quiero escuchar gritos histericos, me taladran la cabeza. Vete, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.-

Ella toma su ropa del suelo y le dirige una mirada llena de desprecio al satanista, quien solo la observa neutro sin el mas mínimo remordimiento. La mujer camina furiosa hacia la mesa, toma el dinero y se larga del winnebago demasiado enojada. No queria que nadie la acompañe, igualmente nadie lo iba a hacer.

Murdoc toma un cigarrillo de quien sabe donde, lo prende y se recuesta en su cama. Larga un espeso y oscuro humo de su boca y recuesta su cabeza en la almohada.

-Por Satan, ya no hay prostitutas como las de antes. Ahora son solo estupidas que se creen la gran cosa por haberlo echo un par de veces. A eso no se le puede llamar un buen servicio. No valen mi dinero.- abre los ojos con algo de sueño y se queda mirando el techo como si hubiera algo muy interesante alli arriba.

-Tendria que volver a contratar a las dos de antes. ¡Esas si eran putas de verdad! Como utilizaban sus lenguas, maldita sea. Agendare sus numeros en algun lugar importante.- Se sienta en su lugar y siente la necesidad de bostezar, estira los brazos y deja escapar un enorme bostezo. Sentia algo de sueño.

-Mmm. Bien, en las noche las llamare. Ahora que lo pienso, ayer pude haber pasado la mejor noche de mi vida con ellas sino hubiera sido por el idiota de Stu.- Gruñe de mal humor y baja la cabeza sin ganas de vivir. Se pone de pie de un tiron y camina hacia el refrigerador que estaba a varios metros de su lugar. En el camino encuentra sus pantalones en el suelo, se agacha y los toma para colocarselos y no estar tan desnudo.

-Estupido homosexual. Sino fuera por mis increibles habilidades de pelea, estaria muerto. En realidad se lo merece por idiota, pero su jodida voz nos es elemental.- Abre el refri al acercarse luego de subirse la bragueta, con una sonrisa de maldad de un auntentico demonio. Pero cuando busca en el interior la botella mas importante de todas, abre los ojos sorprendido y endereza su cuerpo con gesto de confusion. Se rasca la cabeza extrañado.

-Ok, eh… yo tenia una botella de tequila aquí, me jure a mi mismo que no la tocaria hasta el dia de mi muerte. ¿Dónde mierda esta?- Coloca una mano en su menton y comienza a reflexionar todas sus acciones anteriores. Recuerda bastante bien que en realidad… no recordaba casi nada del dia anterior debido a que se habia puesto tan ebrio que su cerebro habia borrado la mayoria de sus recuerdos.

-Muy bien, estoy completamente seguro de que antes de ayer esa maldita botella estaba alli. Pero aunque haya estado ebrio y drogado, no la tocaria ni en mis sueños.- Tuerce una mueca de inseguridad total.

-Aunque… ¿Quién garantiza que no la haya bebido cuando estaba en un estado de demencia temporal -_-? Ahh, maldita sea. Esa marca era extranjera, no tendria que haber…-

Y se sorprende de muerte al recordar las palabras que habia cruzado con 2D en la mañana.

-¡ÉL! ¡Me dijo que habia entrado sin preguntarme! No, esperen… él no bebe. ¿O si lo hace? Si bebe, no lo hace casi nunca. Aunque no conozco a ningun ser humano que no le guste beber. Es decir, quitando a todos los fracasados virgenes y personas que no tienen vida propia. Aunque en realidad 2D encaja con esa descripcion en totalidad, JAJAJA. Si él me robo el tequila juro por Satan que ¬¬…-

Se detiene y de alguna extraña forma siente que algo le era familar. El lugar donde estaba de pie, su posicion. Algunos recuerdos muy borrosos se le cruzan por la mente. No recordaba que 2D haya entrado en su habitacion la noche anterior, no recordaba nada de esa noche. Solo su ardiente sueño.

-Eso es, quizas no fue un sueño. Tenia una botella de tequila, lo mas posible es que me la termine toda. Habre llamado alguna prostituta para jugar un rato. ¡Ah, eso explica todo! Mierda, me la termine anoche, que desperdicio. No volvere a conseguir una como esa.-

Se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos decepcionado. Lo que razonaba tenia sentido. Entonces trata de seguir recordando lo que seguia luego de haberse terminado la bebida. Esa zorra se veia asustada, camino hacia ella para acorralarla. Habia escuchado algo asi como que ella gritaba que queria escapar.

-Pobre idiota, de seguro la viole con honores.- Se agacha con una expresion desinteresada, vuelve abrir el refri y saca un vaso de vidrio que al parecer tenia cerveza desde hace varios dias ahí dentro. Se lleva el vaso a la boca y bebe con los ojos cerrados.

La estampó contra la puerta de su winnebago, la amenazo o algo asi. Ella al parecer queria las llaves para escapar. Se las habia negado. Comenzo a besarla y a deleitarse con el aroma de su cabello. Ese cabello azul, un color bastante extraño. Su cuerpo era delgado y delicado, parecia bastante fragil. Y recuerda sus gemidos de excitación cuando la tocaba y la acariciaba con sus manos.

Un momento…

"AY CARAJO O.o"

Murdoc se termina la cerveza y con una expresion muy traumada y casi de shock, baja el vaso y mira atonito hacia abajo. Se repite mentalmente una y otra vez la frase "No puede ser, no puede ser, NO PUEDE SER" traga saliva y sigue recordando con espanto total.

"¿Qué… que hice despues O.o? ahh… si… yo creo que besé su cuello, ella seguia gimiendo sin control. Queria las llaves a toda costa. Luego lleve mi mano a su… y la acaricie. AY NO ESPEREN."

Deja caer al vaso al piso, el cual se quiebra en mil pedazos. Se mira ambas manos con asco y con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿L-lo que habia sentido en ese momento era un bulto? ¿Un miembro endureciendose?

No recordaba que 2D haya estado en su habitacion. Habia bebido esa botella de tequila, la mas rara que existia en el pais. No recordaba con claridad lo que habia pasado, pero de alguna forma las cosas empezaban a… encajar. Y esa chica era tan delgada… sus gemidos eran ahogados, casi como si estuviera sufriendo ante el contacto del satanista. Y… y el color de su cabello.

Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, horrorizado y asustado. ¡No podia estar pasando! ¡Era inaceptable! ¡Todo tenia que ser una gran y aterradora coincidencia! ¡Una escalofriante casualidad!

-Si, ¡SI! Solo… estoy suponiendo cosas sin sentido, JEJEJE O.o. Es la idea mas ridicula del mundo, el retrasado me lo hubiera dicho. Se los hubiera dicho a los demas, me hubieran apaleado, sermoneado, castigado, reprendido, gritado, asesinado. ¡TODO TIENE QUE SER UNA GRAN SUPOSICION ERRONEA QUE GENERO MI ESTUPIDO CEREBRO!-

Trata de tranquilizarse y baja ambas manos, aun quedandose estatico en su lugar. Se da media vuelta con expresion malhumorada, dandole la espalda al refrigerador. Y justo cuando se esta por auto convencer de que todo lo que habia recordado era una horrible suposicion incoherente…

_"¡Estas borracho! ¡No soy una jodida prostituta! ¡Soy…!"_

Esa frase invade sus recuerdos y el nombre mencionado habia sido el de…

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**

El grito de horror total, ganas de morir, tirarse de un septimo piso, y ser devorado por los zombies de Murdoc Niccals se escucha a tres kilometros a la redonda.

* * *

Russel leia una revista en la sala de los estudios, sentado en un sofa. Alli habia buena iluminacion ya que estaba cerca de un ventanal. De pronto, un grito de muerte que se escuchaba desde el carpark es percibido por él.

-Ah. Ese debe ser Murdoc.- Ignora su grito de agonia, pasa la pagina y sigue leyendo si prestarle atencion. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse.


	7. Ella siempre será mi dolor

_¿Por qué?_

…

…

…

El dolor a veces era imposible de explicar, en varias ocasiones no entendia el por qué de lo que le sucedia. Nunca habia sido el mejor, nunca se habia destacado demasiado. Nunca se habia arriesgado lo suficiente por lo que queria. Se lamentaba por eso, odiaba esa parte de su personalidad.

Lo peor es que en cierto sentido, ahora le costaba el doble razonar y pensar eficientemente. Luego de varios accidentes que casi le cuestan la vida. Simplemente en los primeros meses de conocerse, le habia agradecido a Dios su buena suerte. Porque esa mujer le parecia hermosa, dulce y perfecta.

Sincera y con una actitud fuerte, parecia poder enfrentarse a lo que sea. Y era lo que mas admiraba de ella. Ese poder, esa fuerza que siempre la hacia seguir adelante. Al principio solo era admiracion, y de a poco, eso se convirtio en algo mas. En no poder dejar de pensar en ella, en quererla a su lado por el resto de su vida. En cuidarla, acariciarla, sentir su piel. Amarla. Habia aprendido a vivir con ella, y no queria perderla por nada del mundo.

Pero la vida daba giros tan extraños y perturbadores. La vida era impredecible. Porque desde que volvio a la vida gracias a un hombre que le habia ocasionado perdida de su capacidad normal de razonar e inteligencia, las situaciones a su alrededor se volvian cada vez mas extrañas.

Y solo al final, sintiendose ingenuo, inocente y un verdadero estupido, entiende con humillacion y pena por si mismo lo que habia sucedido desde que él habia ingresado a una banda. A esa banda que seria mundialmente famosa varios años despues. La mujer que habia amado con su vida, a la que admiraba por su carácter y su personalidad, por su fuerza… lo habia traicionado. Y herido de muerte.

Todos los momentos en que Paula y Murdoc habian entablado conversaciones, en las que se lanzaban miradas complices, en las que ellos dos simplemente no decian con palabras lo que era muy obvio para cualquiera… esos momentos comenzaban a cobrar sentido para 2D. Y por eso sentia lastima por si mismo. Porque aun seguia necesitando de ella. Era rebajarse, era patetico. Pero la necesitaba, llegó a pensar que estaba obsesionado con Paula. Pero la verdad era que la amaba de la forma mas natural e inocente posible. Lastima que ella nunca entendio eso.

Él permanece con los ojos bien abiertos, con una expresion de miedo y de perturbacion imposible de reconocer en 2D. Sentia como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sentia como su mejilla izquierda ardia por la fuerte bofetada que acababa de recibir. Ese golpe lo habia herido, no solo en su exterior. Habia destrozado la poca resistencia que trataba de mantener.

Paula, adelante suyo, lo observaba con rabia a los ojos. Sus pensamientos le decian que debia darle otro golpe para que dejara de mirarla con ese rostro de perro agonizando. Sentia demasiada lastima por lo que habia sido alguna vez su pareja, pero ya no podia dar vuelta atrás. Y tenia que hacer que 2D lo entendiera, porque sino seria peor para ambos.

El peliazul traga saliva y luego de minutos de silencio total, levanta su mano izquierda y la lleva a su mejilla en camara lenta. Apoya sus temblorosos dedos sobre su rostro, y sus ojos derraman lagrimas que se deslizan por ambas mejillas.

-Pero… yo te amo.- Murmura con un hilo de voz. Su vida se estaba quebrando, sentia que era el final de todo. Ya no le importaba rebajarse, ya no le interesaba pensar en algo racional. Solo deseaba que esa mujer tan despiadada le corresponda. Deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla. Deseaba que su memoria se borrara y deseaba no saber que ella habia intimado con Murdoc de una forma sucia y grosera, en un asqueroso baño de mala muerte.

-No me importa… ¡No me importa! Yo te sigo amando… no puedes irte… te lo suplico…- Llora sabiendo a la perfeccion que Paula no le haria caso, que se iria de todas formas. Que nunca mas la veria en su vida, que no lo amaba. Que solo lo habia usado un par de veces para tener sexo y que tal vez solo al principio habia sido amor verdadero…

Pero en ese momento esos recuerdos habian perdido toda validez. Ella era una traidora, pero sentia que valia la pena arrastrarse por ella. Porque la necesitaba y no podia vivir. No queria vivir sin tenerla.

Cuando la mira a los ojos, observa con mucho dolor que su mirada reflejaba lastima. Eso y nada mas. Porque sabia que era patetico rogarle. Y mas cuando él sabia que habia estado con Murdoc. Paula lo habia abofeteado de una forma monstruosa, porque 2D habia entrado en una crisis imposible de controlar. Solo gritaba y le rogaba que no se fuera de los estudios Kong. Russel la habia echado luego de haberla encontrado en el baño con el satanista.

Con ese golpe, 2D habia reaccionado y se habia quedado estatico sin pronunciar palabras por minutos. Paula sabia en que situacion estaba, sabia lo que habia echo y asumiria las consecuencias. Por eso entiende y acepta que no podia quedarse alli. Ese ya no era su hogar. Ya no era bienvenida, sabia que se lo merecia por ser una bastarda, pero no podia cambiar lo que habia echo. Ella cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza.

-Stu- Pot… lo siento, pero… aunque quiera quedarme, no puedo hacerlo. Me ire ahora mismo. Lamento que esto haya sido asi. Se que es mi culpa, pero debes entender que yo ya no soy parte de esto.- Alza la mirada preocupada por el estado de lo que alguna vez fue su novio y continua.

-No me volveras a ver nunca mas. Es lo mejor para ambos.-

-No puedes irte…- 2D seguia derramando lagrimas, sentia que su corazon detendria sus palpitaciones si Paula se iba de su lado. Si se marchaba y nunca mas regresaba.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes, Stu- Pot? ¿No viste lo que acabo de hacer? Soy una maldita. Soy de lo peor… yo…- Se lleva una mano al rostro. No era facil para ella tampoco, pero tenia que ser fuerte e irse con la frente en alto. Porque debia asumir su responsabilidad, todo lo que habia causado.

-Yo ya no te amo. Por eso lo hice con Murdoc. Soy una basura y lo admito. No me puedo permitir a mi misma permanecer aquí, no puedo. Porque eso solo te destrozara mas, y se que no lo mereces.-

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! No… no me abandones, te lo imploro…-

Paula se le queda mirando y se arrepiente de todo lo que habia echo desde que lo habia conocido. Porque ninguna de sus relaciones habia terminado bien. No queria lastimar a 2D, y todo parecia marchar bien antes de que ambos se unieran a esa banda. Con el tiempo lo habia arruinado todo, y sabia que él era una de esas pocas personas que eran especiales. Con un gran corazon y una increible ternura. No lo merecia, no merecia su perdon ni su amor, ella se siente miserable y se da media vuelta, dandole la espalda.

-Adios, Stu- Pot.- Llora en silencio. No queria hacerlo porque llorar nunca solucionaba nada, era inutil que lo hiciera porque no remediaria nada.

-No, por favor, no…- 2D cae de rodillas al suelo y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. Comienza a gemir adolorido con autenticas ganas de morir y llora mas destruido que nunca. Deseaba levantarse, correr hacia Paula y abrazarla. Besarla una ultima vez y no dejarla ir. Pero sabia que no debia hacerlo porque ella habia tomado una decisión y tenia que respetarla aunque le doliera el alma.

Por su parte, Paula escucha el llanto de lo que alguna vez fue su amado, el hombre de su vida y se cubre la boca con una mano, sin parar de llorar. Queria darse la vuelta, abrazarlo y aunque sea darle un beso de despedida. Pero no podia hacerlo, no tenia y no debia hacerlo.

Baja su mano y aprieta sus puños con fuerza, mira al frente y se retira caminando por el pasillo sin emitir sonidos de su boca.

2D se tira al suelo y se acurruca en su lugar, temblando al borde de una crisis nerviosa. El dolor que azotaba su cabeza era el peor que habia sentido en toda su vida. Queria morir. Ya nada tenia sentido, nada. La mujer que habia amado con su vida se habia marchado y jamas la volveria a ver. Se odiaba a si mismo por no detenerla, por no ser valiente, por haber sido patetico y un inutil. Los odiaba a todos. Y sobre todas las cosas, odiaba a Murdoc. Si, en ese momento se habia jurado a si mismo odiarlo por el resto de su vida.

Aunque le diga con palabras que lo perdonaba en frente de todos, en su interior siempre lo odiaria por lo que habia causado. Nunca se permitiria perdonarlo. Jamas. Era un completo bastardo sin escrupulos y se merecia lo peor. Seguiria en la banda, seguiria con ellos. Pero su odio jamas se extinguiria.

Jura en ese momento tambien que no volveria a enamorarse en lo que quedaba de vida. Porque Paula lo habia destrozado, lo habia herido de una forma cruel y sin compasion. Esa cicatriz nunca sanaria en su interior. Nunca olvidaria lo que habia sucedido. No permitiria que vuelva a suceder.

* * *

2D permanecia acostado en la cama de su habitacion. Estaba de costado, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indefinido de la pared. No sabia por qué habia recordado los momentos mas amargos de su vida. Pero una triste sonrisa se forma en su rostro al recordar los buenos momentos con la mujer que le habia arruinado la felicidad para siempre. Cuando apenas empezaban a conocerse su vida parecia haber mejorado, todo parecia ser perfecto. Pero siempre tenia que haber algo que tiñera de un gris opaco los sucesos que se le iba presentando. Él cierra los ojos y recuerda como Paula le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza, como su suave piel rozaba la suya y provocaba que se estremeciera un poco.

_"No puedes ser mas lindo… Mi Stu- Pot."_

Luego de eso, ella siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla. Se separaba de él y le sonreia con pureza. Con una sinceridad muy dificil de describir. Ese era el tipo de cosas que habian echo que se enamorara perdidamente de esa mujer. Porque parecia perfecta, parecia sincera y parecia fuerte. Aunque en su interior poseia la fragilidad y la delicadeza de cualquier chica.

Los ojos de 2D se entreabren y se llenan de lagrimas.

Porque esos recuerdos eran desagradables y nefastos, casi irreales. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran los mas hermosos de toda su vida.

Habia pasado hace tiempo y trataba el tema con indiferencia frente a su banda. Aun asi, cuando se encerraba solo sin que nadie lo moleste, habia ocasiones en que se hundia en esas pequeñas depresiones pasajeras. Y cada vez sucedian con menos frecuencia. Era lo mejor, porque cada vez que pasaba le dolia el corazon.

2D escucha que la puerta de su habitacion se abre lentamente. Lleva ambas manos al rostro y trata de secarse las lagrimas que atentaban con fluir si seguia pensando en profundidad sobre ese tema.

* * *

**Notas del autor: Bien, eh... es la primera vez que digo algo al final del capitulo, tenia que hacer una excepcion en este xD**

**Solo voy a decir todo lo que piensan ustedes ahora mismo. Paula es una hija de puta ¬¬**

**Perfecto. Eso es todo buee xD. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, Hasta la proxima! :)**


	8. Su amor es Puro

**Hi! Subo un cap rapidisimoo :D gracias a sus reviews a: mila27, Rinnax3, KaamDee, Sarah Tusspot, eliciel, Lulangas, ****Winter Rain 3**

* * *

Noodle entra con vendas y una botella de desinfectante en sus manos. Tenia una expresion de incertidumbre.

-Ah, perdon por tardar, 2D- san. Escuche un extraño grito de… horror. Creo que fue Murdoc- san. Me asuste al oirlo y me quede pensando que pudo haber pasado.-

-¿Murdoc?- El peliazul se incorpora con preocupacion en su rostro. Y una imagen, un recuerdo se le cruza por la cabeza. Cuando estaba en el piso sangrando, cuando habia alzado la mirada debilmente y cuando en ese momento, Murdoc peleaba con aquel hijo de puta que habia tratado de secuestrarlo. Justo en ese instante, el satanista habia recibido una puñalada al haberse distraido por un segundo.

2D baja la mirada perturbado y sujeta su brazo herido con fuerza, temblando y tragando saliva con dificultad.

-¿Q-que crees que le haya pasado?-

-No lo se. Pero si hubiera sido grave hubiera venido con nosotros. Debe estar bien.-

-Hmmm.- Le asiente sin muchos animos el vocalista y alza la mirada para chocarse con los ojos de la japonesa.

-Por ahora toma esto. Mientras tanto te curare, ¿Esta bien?- Noodle posa la botella de desinfectante en el suelo, se sienta a su lado en la cama y de su bolsillo una tableta de pastillas. Se la ofrece y el peliazul la toma en el momento. Le sonrie con gratitud por su preocupacion.

-Gracias, Noods. De verdad.-

-De nada. Siempre hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte.-

2D se le queda mirando con una tierna sonrisa y le asiente. Quita una pastilla de la tableta, se la lleva a la boca y la traga sin problemas. Estaba acostumbrado a consumir pastillas por sus simultaneas migrañas. Noodle sonrie algo incomoda y le desvia la mirada.

-Tienes que… quitarte la camiseta para que te cambie las vendas.- Agradecia que sus ojos esten cubiertos por su fleco. De todas formas sabia que 2D habia notado el pequeño sonrojo que habia cobrado. Él se queda en silencio unos segundos y sin pensar demasiado le asiente con expresion inocente.

-Claro, esta bien.- Lleva ambas manos hacia abajo, sostiene la parte de abajo de su camiseta y comienza a quitarsela. Noodle solo lo observaba sorprendida, admirando el cuerpo del vocalista. 2D queda con el cabello algo revuelto, rebelde. Lo hacia de alguna forma lucir muy bien, hacerlo mas atractivo. Deja la camiseta a un lado de la cama y le dirige la mirada con una tonta expresion de vacio ya que para él no era la gran cosa haber echo eso. Tenia que ser curado despues de todo.

La japonesa baja la mirada para que no note que se le habia quedado mirando de una forma tan obvia. Ambos brazos estaban vendados y algo manchados con sangre oscura. Noodle acerca sus manos y le desenvuelve las vendas con mucho cuidado para que no sintiera dolor. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no parecer nerviosa.

Toma la botella del piso, un poco de gasa y posa el pico de la botella en ésta. Vuelca el liquido rojizo en la gasa y levanta la mirada hacia el chico. Alza su mano y toma la mano derecha de 2D, la acerca hacia ella y con su mano libre acerca la gasa empapada sobre la herida que empezaba a cicatrizar bien.

2D se estremece y larga un pequeño quejido de su boca, ella se detiene y aparta la gasa con rapidez.

-Te dolera un poco. Perdon por no habertelo dicho antes.- Dice en casi un murmuro ella. 2D le sujeta la mano que era sostenida por ella con firmeza y baja la mirada nervioso. Estaba a solas con ella, con la chica que lo protegia y lo cuidaba, que siempre le regalaba sonrisas de seguridad. Era imposible no tenerle cariño a Noodle. No queria arruinar ese momento con ella, no queria arruinar las cosas como siempre. Le niega con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos y con la vista baja.

-E-estoy bien. No te preocupes, tu solo hazlo.- No sabia si lo habia murmurado a causa de la timidez. Siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco. Noodle le asiente y vuelve a acercar la gaza. Sus manos seguian sostenidas, y ninguno de los dos pensaba en soltarse.

Noodle era diferente.

No podia compararla con Paula ni con otra mujer que haya pasado por su vida. Ella era calidez, era luz. Era fuerte y era sensible al mismo tiempo. Poseia la pureza de una niña. Al mismo tiempo admiraba su fuerza. Y sabia que su fortaleza era grande y casi indestructible porque habia atravesado cosas que no cualquiera podria superar. Era un arma biologica, y trataba de evitar que el gobierno japones la encuentre ya que si era asi la asesinarian. Y como parte de su familia, nunca podria permitir que eso suediera.

Ella habia ingresado a Gorillaz siendo una niña muy joven. Habia aprendido a no tener miedo, a enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Sin saber una pizca de ingles, ella habia seguido adelante siendo muy pequeña, y conviviendo con tres hombres que la duplicaban en edad. Noodle era sobre todas las cosas una luchadora, y era valiente. Demostraba un valor que ella no sabria reconocer como propio, porque siempre se los agradecia a ellos por haberla criado como una hija. Por haberle enseñado sobre la vida a su estilo.

Y hasta hace poco tiempo solo la veia como una hermana pequeña, una hija. Fue cuando volvieron como banda, en la etapa de Demon Days, cuando las cosas cambiaron.

Y sentia una extraña atraccion hacia ella. Un cariño que iba mas alla de la amistad.

Aunque él se habia jurado a si mismo no volver a enamorarse, Noodle despertaba algo que no sabia como describir en su corazon. En esos momentos se alegraba de que ella sea totalmente opuesta a Paula. Sabia que la japonesa nunca se atreveria a traicionarlo de esa forma espantosa. No podia evitarlo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella tambien sentia algo similar, cosas empezaron a pasar entre ellos. Señales y situaciones que le daban a entender que ambos sentian lo mismo el uno por el otro. Lo unico malo era que sabia a la perfeccion que Murdoc y Russel jamas lo aceptarian. Nunca.

Debian quedarse en silencio, quizas para siempre.

Noodle habia terminado de vendarle el brazo derecho, y estaba terminando con el izquierdo.

-Un poco mas, ya casi termino.- Le dice concentrada en su labor. Se acerca mas a su cuerpo para estar en una posicion comoda. 2D no paraba de mirarla mientras seguia vendandolo. Era como si no pudiera despegar sus ojos de ella.

Y se siente feliz de pronto. Extremadamente feliz. Porque le sucedia lo mismo que con Paula, pero era un sentimiento mucho mas puro y reconfortante. Porque sabia que podia depositar toda su confianza en Noodle.

Luego de ajustar las vendas, ella alza la mirada y se choca directamente con los ojos de 2D sobre los suyos. Sus rostros estaban mas cercas de lo que pensaban. Se quedan estaticos sin realizar ningun tipo de movimiento y no dejan de observarse con sorpresa. Los ojos de ella se asoman a traves de su fleco, esos ojos verdosos y profundos. Sin pensarlo, levanta su mano derecha y la deposita en la frente de 2D.

-¿A-aun te sientes con fiebre?- Pregunta sintiendo un poco incomoda y sabiendo que se estaba sonrojado. 2D abre los ojos aturdido por un segundo. Los nervios se habian apoderado de él. Se sonroja fuertemente ante el contacto de su mano con su frente y le niega debilmente con la cabeza.

-Me alegro… que no te estés sonrojando por eso entonces.- Baja su mano y acerca su rostro al suyo mientras que cerraba sus ojos. El peliazul cierra los ojos tambien y recibe un calido y beso en los labios que comenzaba a profundizarse con lentitud.

La abraza con ambas manos y la atrae a su cuerpo. Sentir su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos era hermoso, y temia lastimarla de alguna forma. Se recuesta de espaldas en la cama y continuan besandose. 2D no podia sentir una felicidad mas grande. Quizas la vida si era un equilibrio despues de todo. Luego de algo muy malo, de que te ocurra una tragedia, algo bueno te sucedia despues. Algo que te pudiera hacer verdaderamente feliz.

Aunque luego de sentir los tiernos besos de Noodle y de no querer soltarla…

Los rastros de un sueño perturbador se cruzan como un flash de recuerdos en su cabeza.

Abre los ojos asustado y separa a Noodle del beso que seguian dandose. Habia verdadero terror en su rostro, se lleva una mano a la cabeza y baja la mirada jadeando en un intento desesperado por tomar aire.

-¿2-2D- san? ¿Estas bien?- La chica se aparta un poco de su lado, con una mezcla de preocupacion y confusion al verlo. 2D le asiente sin saber que habia pasado. No sabia por qué esos recuerdos tan horribles se cruzaban por su mente en una situacion tan irrelevante como esa.

-Di-disculpame, Noodle. Yo-yo no quise q-que…-

-No, descuida. Fue mi culpa. Estas herido y cansado, no debi…-

-Todo esta bien, no debes disculparte.- Intenta sonreirle el peliazul para que no se preocupe. Ella le toma una mano y la acaricia suavemente con sus dedos.

-Me voy, asi puedes descansar bien.-

Ambos se quedan en silencio luego de esas palabras. Era como si 2D quisiera pedirle que no se vaya de su habitacion, como si quisiera decirle que disfrutaba de su compañía. Los dos se acariciaban la mano del contrario. Noodle no queria irse tampoco, pero era por el bien del vocalista. Debia dejarlo descansar asi se recuperaba rapidamente. Toma aire y suspira sin muchos animos, le dirige la mirada a 2D y no duda en decirselo, porque no tenia dudas con respecto a lo que sentia.

-Te amo.-

La cara de sorpresa de 2D se hizo notar en un segundo. Era la primera vez que se lo decia. Siente que sus ojos se agrandan a mas no poder y que su corazon late muy rapido. Noodle se levanta y le sonrie relajada, ya que al decirselo siente que se saca un gran peso de encima. Se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta para salir.

El peliazul se habia quedado petrificado ante esa declaracion. Se pone de pie de forma atolondrada y descuidada.

-¡E-espera!- Extiende una mano hacia ella con un gesto desesperado. La japonesa detiene su caminar y gira hacia atrás para apreciar su rostro. 2D traga saliva, se sostiene el pecho con una mano sin darse cuenta.

-Yo… yo tambien.-

Noodle se queda en silencio y no se mueve de su lugar. Lo ultimo que se puede apreciar es que comienza a sonreir de a poco, sus ojos se apreciaban en totalidad, transmiten armonia absoluta. Le sonrie a 2D como si ese momento fuera el mas hermoso de toda su vida.

* * *

Al dia siguiente.

Murdoc se levanta de la cama de su winnebago, se dirige al baño para hacer sus necesidades, sale de ahí, camina hacia el pequeño refrigerador de sus aposentos, la abre y toma una lata de cerveza bien fria.

Se la lleva a la boca luego de abrirla y derramar un poco de espuma y bebe como un autentico desesperado. Mientras que bebe, recuerda todo lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior. Una prostituta de cuarta habia estado ahí, le habia pagado miserablemente y luego se habia marchado muy enojada. Despues el horror de su vida habia azotado sus memorias.

Murdoc abre los ojos increiblemente traumado y escupe toda su cerveza en el suelo.

"Daria mi no virginidad, mi dinero, mi fama, TODO con tal de borrar esos recuerdos de mi cabeza. No puedo creer lo que voy a pensar, pero soy un asco. Un asco de principio a fin. ADEMAS, DE TODOS LOS MARICAS DEL MUNDO, ¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE SER 2D?"

Arroja la cerveza al diablo y se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos muy traumado.

-Ok, bien. Esta bien. Ya pasó y jamas se repetira. Nadie lo sabe, y nadie lo sabra. Solo sera una mas de las tantas locuras incoherentes de la vida de Murdoc Niccals. Y como otras tantas cosas, nunca saldra a la luz mientras viva.-

Trata de auto convencerse de esa idea. Sonrie un poco menos perturbado que antes y camina con decisión hacia la puerta de su winnebago. No se molestaria en vestirse como siempre. Iria en calzoncillos. Toma las llaves y la lleva consigo. Cuando sale del winnebago y comienza a caminar por el carpark, algunas dudas se presentan en su mente.

"Si él sabia lo que hice… ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a los demas? Es decir, tiene sentido que ayer me lo haya ocultado, porque cualquier ser humano en sus cabales sabria que mi reaccion seria violenta sobre él. Pero si se los decia a los demas, ellos me matarian. En realidad, estaba ebrio, yo seria el culpable tecnicamente hablando. El pobre idiota es la victima, tiene todo a su favor… mm, tendre que preguntarselo."

Siente asco y repulsion al recordar como habia intentado violar a 2D, lo peor de todo era que no podia quitarse esos recuerdos de la cabeza tan facilmente. Llega a la cocina para desayunar ese mediodia. Cuando abre la puerta de la misma, descubre que era el ultimo en llegar, como siempre.

-Buenos dias, Murdoc- san.- Noodle comia cereal con leche, sentada en frente de 2D. Russel estaba al costado de la adolescente y se lleva una rosquilla a la boca.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, Muds?- Pregunta el baterista cerrando la boca mientras masticaba.

En un microsegundo, la mirada de Murdoc se cruza con la de 2D. El satanista no se da cuenta de que abre los ojos un poco desconcertado. En cambio el peliazul siente que sus manos tiemblan en ese segundo y que un escalofrio recorre su cuerpo. Baja la cabeza y enfoca su mirada de manera muy forzosa a la taza de café que estaba bebiendo. Murdoc entiende en ese momento que 2D aun se sentia aturdido y nervioso, que recordaba a la perfeccion lo que le habia echo. Por eso se mostraba intimidado ante su presencia, mas de lo que era costumbre.

-Bien, ayer casi ni bebí. Estuve ocupado con una puta.- Camina bruscamente hacia la mesa y toma asiento al lado del cantante. 2D abre los ojos atonito sin subir la mirada y traga saliva nervioso. Ahora lo sentia mucho peor que antes, esa sensacion de incomodidad imposible de soportar, mas por ese sueño que habia tenido el dia anterior.

-Ahh, si. Se fue furiosa de aquí. ¿Sadomasoquismo otra vez, hermano?- Pregunta Russel acostumbrado a las extrañas mañas de su lider. Murdoc cierra los ojos y se encoge de hombros.

-No. Pero era asquerosa en su labor. Daba vergüenza ajena. Las zorras de hoy no son como las de antes. Le di un par de billetes y se fue bien a la mierda. Como sea, no me importa.- Toma una rosquilla de la bandeja que poseia Russel y comienza a comer.

-Lo que digas. Por cierto, ¿por qué gritaste de esa forma tan horrible en la tarde? Me diste un susto bastante grande, Murdoc- san.- Comenta Noodle extrañada. Russel le presta atencion a Murdoc, ya que tenia algo de curiosidad por saber que habia pasado. 2D lo mira de costado con un poco de timidez, porque tambien deseaba saber.

Murdoc siente mucho asco de repente. Suelta la rosquilla y la deja tirada en la mesa.

-No fue importante. Solo recorde algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Traumatico y perturbador. Pero ya pasó. Si me hubiera estado muriendo, hubiera seguido gritando. No se preocupen.-

-¿Y que fue lo traumatico y perturbador?- Vuelve a cuestionar la adolescente. 2D siente que sus manos tiemblan debajo de la mesa. No podia ser que él haya recordado lo que habia sucedido en su winni, ¿Verdad? No era probable, estaba demasiado ebrio como para…

-Por qué no se los dices tu, face- ache.- El satanista posa su rostro sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, gira su rostro hacia el peliazul y le sonrie malévolamente.

2D siente que su corazon comienza a palpitar casi saliendose de su pecho, con demasiada violencia. Su rostro se enrojece en menos de un segundo y todo su cuerpo empieza a sentir un calor inexplicable.

-¿P-perdon?- Tartamudea con los ojos completamente abiertos del terror. Al chocar miradas podia confirmar que Murdoc habia recordado con lujo de detalles lo que le habia echo esa noche.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunta lleno de sospechas Russel al verlos.

-Nada, nada. Solo bromeaba.- Murdoc se pone de pie con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Ante tal reaccion de 2D, entiende que él seguia mucho mas afectado que él mismo. Y que el solo recordarlo, provocaba en 2D un estado de nervios muy notable. Le encantaba verlo asi de asustado y hacerlo sufrir de vez en cuando, ante su patetico estado solo siente ganas de reir. Solo jugaba con él, ya que era obvio que a Murdoc no le convenía decir lo que habia ocurrido. Todo jugaba en su contra. Sin mencionar que tambien habia sido perturbador y asqueroso para él.

-Me vuelvo al winnebago. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-

-Ah, Murdoc- san. ¿Cómo estan tus heridas?- Noodle lo mira con cierta curiosidad.

-Mejor que nunca. Gracias a tus cuidados, amor.- Le sonrie con dulzura fingida, se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta del comedor. 2D suspira aliviado. No sabia que rayos habia sido eso, no lo comprendia. En ese corto momento de relajacion, observa a Murdoc retirarse. Pero él de pronto se detiene.

-Hey, 2D. Ven a mi winni ahora. Necesito hablar contigo.-

Las miradas de Russel y Noodle se posan en el pobre de 2D, quien casi salta de su asiento al escuchar el pedido de Murdoc.

-¿Ha-hablar conmigo?- Pregunta poniendose de pie con muchas dudas. El satanista sale de la habitacion y larga un grito grosero desde el pasillo.

-¡Si no vienes en cinco, te matare! ¿Entendido?- Es lo ultimo que se termina de escuchar de Murdoc.

-Mejor ve si no quieres tener problemas.- Noodle siente inseguridad pero le dirige la mirada a 2D para que reaccione. Russel le asiente.

-Si vienes con un golpe, no dudes en que obtendra su merecido de mi parte.- Le sonrie guineandole un ojo. El peliazul entiende que Murdoc no seria capaz de golpearlo de ningun tipo de forma ya que sabia que Russ le daria una cucharada su propia medicina. Aunque ya habia perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que eso le habia importado una mierda al satanista, y que de todas formas se seguia desquitando con él ignorando las amenazas de Russel.

No era un gran aliento. Aun asi suspira y camina hacia la puerta, ya que tenia el presentimiento de que el tema de conversacion no era muy agradable.


	9. Bitter Kiss, Baby

**Hola! Tanto tiempo sin subir nada! Jajaja. Ok, este capi es ardiente, y el gran comienzo de cosas grandes y geniales e.e. Muchas gracias por sus revews a: Lulangas, KaamDee, eliciel, mila27, Rinnax3

* * *

**

Murdoc prende un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a la boca con los ojos cerrados. Estaba sentado en un pequeño sofa de su winnebago. No era un lugar espectacularmente grande, pero tenia ciertas comodidas. 2D solo lo observaba harto de esperar. Hace minutos habia llegado, no era mucho tiempo pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Queria que le pregunte lo que sea para irse de ese lugar. Definitivamente le traia malos recuerdos. Estaba de pie frente a él. Decide desviarle la mirada y prestarle mas atencion a los raros objetos y al desorden general de ese lugar. Quizas solo para matar el tiempo. Murdoc deja escapar una bocanada de humo y mira con seriedad a 2D.

-Muy bien, se que traté de violarte la ultima vez que estuviste aquí. Lo recorde ayer.-

Algo fragil y que ni siquiera sabia que tenia en su interior se quiebra en el pobre vocalista. Gira lentamente hacia Murdoc, su mirada solo expresaba panico en totalidad. Sabia que lo habia descubierto, pero se lo habia dicho de una forma demasiado directa y penetrante. Traga saliva conmocionado y su cuerpo tiembla sin darse cuenta.

-Si. Exacto, Stu. Yo tambien me horroricé ayer en la tarde. Ese fue el motivo de mi grito de agonia total. Pero luego de pensarlo hace… un par de minutos, solo se me ocurrió la idea de amenazarte de muerte para que nunca le digas nada a nadie.- Se encoge de hombros con obviedad.

-Las consecuencias seran abominables para ti si rompes el silencio, y no es necesario que te diga que te hare morir lenta y humillantemente si hablas al respecto.-

2D se asusta. Siente el temor recorrer su sangre ante la amenaza de ese hombre. Pero no tenia nada que objetar. De todas formas no habia dicho nada.

-Bien, luego de aclarar eso… solo queria saber, ¿por qué no se los dijiste a los demas antes de que te amenace?- Pregunta con intriga en su mirada el satanista. El peliazul entrecierra los ojos y le desvia la mirada hacia abajo. Hace unos segundos de silencio antes de hablar.

-S-se que te arriesgaste por salvarme… la vida. P-por eso pense que deberia permanecer en silencio por tu bien, estamos a mano. No te dije nada, no quise decirtelo ayer en la tarde porque pense que nunca lo recordarias. Estabas borracho despues de todo, ¿Cierto?- Alza la mirada preocupado y sintiendo que dentro de todo, solo tenia que guardar silencio para asegurar su bienestar. De todas formas habia planeado hacerlo antes de la amenaza de Murdoc.

-Claro que lo estaba. No soy un jodido homosexual como tu. Ahora si me disculpas, ya que ambos pudimos hablar como seres humanos civilizados, ya puedes retirarte.-

-Ah. Gracias.- 2D le sonrie agradecido. Se habia ahorrado una paliza, por lo menos pensaba que recibiria una desde el momento que habia entrado a ese lugar. No podia creer que habia resuelto ese asunto de una forma tan facil. Hablando se entiende la gente. Se da media vuelta algo feliz y con una sonrisa de idiota y camina hacia la puerta del winnebago. Posa una mano en la manija y la presiona hacia abajo. Pero no obtiene resultados, la puerta seguia cerrada. Recuerda entonces que necesitaba una llave para abrirla de adentro. Gira hacia Murdoc con un gesto incredulo.

-Necesito las llaves para abrirla.-

El satanista termina de fumar su cigarrillo. Y clava su mirada en el cantante. Con total fastidio, se levanta del sofa y camina hacia su cama para encontrar la condenada llave asi se largaba de ahí.

-Se que la deje por aquí. Por lo menos eso recuerdo de esta mañana.- De pronto, abre los ojos atonito al recordar lo que habia sucedido hace pocos minutos. Habia dejado las llaves en la mesa del comedor.

-Ay carajo.- Murmura con ganas de morir. Se endereza de su posicion y se da la vuelta para dejar de darle la espalda a 2D.

-Ehh… pasó algo gracioso con las llaves.- Sonrie un poco dudoso.

-Las dejé en la mesa, cuando desayunábamos. Si, ya se, soy un idiota. Yo tambien quiero que te largues de aquí, pero supongo que estamos encerrados. Lo que sea, cuando alguno de los dos fracasados se de cuenta de que no has salido de tu habitacion en todo el dia, sabran lo que sucedió. Se daran cuenta de que las llaves estan ahí y vendran en nuestro auxilio. ¿Preguntas?-

-No. Cr-creo que esta bien.- Se vuelve a sentir muy incomodo. Adios al alivio que habia sentido hace escasos segundos. Ahora tendria que estar en ese lugar por mucho tiempo. Horas tal vez. O hasta todo el dia. Maldecia su suerte. Porque al estar con Murdoc, un sujeto que basicamente lo odiaba y hacia su vida miserable, no era de lo mas agradable. Suspira tristemente y sigue analizando la situacion. Era verdad que lo odiaba, pero tambien era verdad que lo apreciaba un poco. Lo habia salvado en dos ocasiones importantes.

-Oye, esto tampoco es agradable para mi. Queria ver porno durante todo el dia y masturbarme al compas del heavy metal. Pero tu arruinaste mis planes como siempre.- Murdoc se cruza de brazos al ver la expresion decaida de su compañero. Pero él tampoco soportaba la presencia de 2D en su intimo y sagrado winnebago.

-Hazlo igual, es como tu casa despues de todo.- Comenta pensando en voz alta el peliazul. Pero Murdoc arquea una ceja con una gran expresion de desprecio en su rostro.

-¡Asqueroso homosexual de mierda! ¿Acaso se te antoja ver lo que hago?-

2D se alarma ante su grito de furia y reacciona ante su comentario.

-¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No pense lo que dije! ¡Yo… lo-lo siento!-

Murdoc se muerde el labio inferior con superioridad e indignacion. Chasquea con la lengua sin intenciones de profundizar la discusión y camina hacia su cama, que estaba a unos metros de ahí.

-Da igual. Seguire durmiendo hasta que los demas te saquen de aquí. No toques nada y no robes nada. Si estas aburrido, lo siento, puedes meterte tu aburrimiento por el culo. Espero que cuando despierte ya no estes aquí.- Dicho esto, el satanista se recuesta en su cama y le da la espalda a 2D, con verdaderas intenciones de dormir. El vocalista baja la mirada y cierra los ojos angustiado.

"Rayos. De verdad ese comentario fue muy gay." Se reprocha mentalmente sus palabras. Camina hacia el sofa en el que habia estado sentado Murdoc y se relaja sobre él. Quizas tambien necesitaba dormir un rato.

-Oye, Muds. ¿Aun tienes sueño luego de haber dormido toda la noche?- Se le ocurre preguntar con ingenuidad en su voz. Su compañero se rasca la cabeza sin moverse de su posicion.

-¿Acaso tu pudiste dormir como si nada en la noche?- Cuestiona con un tono de ironia imposible de dejar pasar.

Eso deja pensativo a 2D por varios segundos. En realidad, no habia dormido casi nada por demasiados motivos. Por pensar en Noodle y en su tarde con ella, y por recordar la pesadilla con Murdoc. Eso mezclado con sus recuerdos en el winnebago. Definitivamente habia sido la noche en la que menos habia dormido en toda su existencia.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo, idiota. Yo tampoco pude dormir bien. Por eso no me fastidies, cara de imbecil.- Le gruñe casi a los gritos sin abrir los ojos.

El peliazul se sorprende un poco. ¿Acaso Murdoc no habia dormido por esos recuerdos tambien? Tal vez no era el unico perturbado por eso. Ya daba igual, no tenia animos como para preguntarselo. Quizas lo malinterpretaría y terminarian a los golpes como siempre. Abraza sus piernas en el sofa donde estaba sentado y esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Hey, Murdoc…-

-¿Y ahora que quieres, face- ache?-

Se quedan en silencio por casi un minuto completo. 2D alza su rostro y lo gira hacia su compañero, quien seguia estatico en su cama. Su expresion era nula, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Por qué tuviste sexo con Paula?- El silencio vuelve a reinar entre ellos dos. 2D ladea un poco la cabeza con intriga y parpadea un par de veces. Francamente en ese instante, no sentia ninguna emocion en particular. Solo lo habia preguntado por simple curiosidad.

-Porque parecia una buena puta. Nada mas.-

Se esperaba una respuesta asi. Entrecierra los ojos y deposita su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con expresion aburrida. Como para no odiar a Murdoc, era una mierda de persona. No tenia idea de que le habia arruinado la vida. Aun asi, tal vez le debia un favor, ya que si no hubiera sido por él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que Paula era una zorra. Estaba tan cegado con su amor por ella. Al escuchar su respuesta solo se limita a cerrar los ojos para conciliar un poco el sueño.

Las palabras del satanista le confirman que en realidad no lo habia echo con intenciones de cagarle la existencia. Lo habia echo solo por echarle un polvo a alguien y nada mas.

* * *

Pasan tres horas y nada. nadie habia venido al winnebago para liberarlos de su prisión. Murdoc se habia dormido completamente, pero él por mas que lo intentaba no podia conciliar el sueño. Sentia su cuerpo cansando y con sueño, pero no podia dormir de todas formas. Bosteza con pereza y se recuesta sobre el pequeño sofa de la manera mas incomoda posible.

"Me aburro de muerte. Quiero salir de aquí. ¿Cómo puede ser que Murdoc no tenga una llave de mas o algo asi por si las dudas?"

Se sienta recuperando la compostura, lleva una mano a su nuca y tuerce su cuello provocando un "crack" que era una clara muestra de estar contracturado.

"Esta dormido. Bien, revisare el lugar para ver si encuentro algo para abrir la puerta como sea."

Se levanta con intenciones de hacer el menor ruido posible. Y da varios pasos cuidadosos por la superficie del piso del winnebago.

Lo primero que se le ocurre es revisar el piso para ver si habia algun cuchillo o alambre que le sirviera. Solo encuentra revistas porno y algun que otro objeto extraño en estado de putrefaccion. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre viviera en semejantes condiciones?

Se levanta asqueado y se da media vuelta. Camina hacia la cama en donde Murdoc dormia, se arrodilla en el suelo con mucho cuidado y extiende su mano por debajo del mueble. Debia haber algo en ese maldito lugar que lo ayudara a escapar. Escucha que Murdoc gruñe algo incomodo y que se da la vuelta. 2D abre los ojos atonito y aparta su mano, se retira hacia atrás intimidado. Para su suerte, él seguia dormido y solo habia girado. Ya no le daba la espalda.

"Menos mal. Me mataria si descubriera que estoy revisando sus cosas."

Se queda sentado en el suelo y se sigue preguntando en donde podria haber algo que lo ayude a salir de ahí.

Pero en un momento, le vuelve a dirigir la mirada a Murdoc. Se queda unos segundos contemplando su rostro dormido. Queria dejar de mirarlo, pero algo se lo impedia.

Y entonces empieza a hacerse preguntas a si mismo.

¿Por qué Murdoc lo odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué siempre lo maltrataba de forma miserable? ¿Por qué le habia arruinado la vida si nunca le habia echo nada malo? ¿Por qué seguia estando con él si sabia que era una basura que solo lo utilizaba para ganar dinero? ¿Por qué seguia en Gorillaz si odiaba a Murdoc?

Y si tanto detestaba a 2D, ¿por qué lo habia salvado el dia del secuestro? ¿Solo por interes? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba morir y se buscaba a otro cantante mejor? ¿Por qué sentia eterna gratitud por un hijo de puta que lo trataba como un gusano? ¿Por qué sintió algo tan confuso en su pecho cuando lo intentaba violar en el winnebago?

¿Por qué, desde ese momento, pensaba que estaba confundido? ¿Por qué le habia dicho a Noodle que la amaba si en realidad no estaba seguro de eso? ¿Por qué recordaba a Paula luego de tanto tiempo y la relacionaba con Murdoc? ¿Por qué… por mas que intentara odiar a Murdoc, siempre sentia gratitud hacia él? ¿Por qué admiraba al satanista?

¿Por qué en ese preciso instante, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas al contemplar al satanista durmiendo?-

-No…- 2D se lleva ambas manos al rostro sufriendo como nunca y ahoga un gemido de dolor. No queria que pasara. Todo estaba bien en su vida. Luego de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo por olvidar todo el dolor que le habia echo pasar Paula, luego de haber encontrado un sentimiento agradable en Noodle, luego de haber superado todos los obstáculos y de haberse levantado una y otra vez…

Tenia que sentir confusion. Y gracias al bastardo de Murdoc Niccals.

"De verdad me quiero morir. Hundirme en un poso y no salir jamas. Brillante, 2D. Tu vida no puede ser una mierda mas grande de lo que es."

Se seca las lagrimas con sus manos y vuelve a mirar el rostro del hombre que hacia su vida un infierno.

"Y una vez mas me cagaste la vida, Murdoc. Muchas gracias." Tuerce una mueca de asco hacia si mismo y baja la cabeza con resignacion.

"Definitivamente no. No puedo dejar que esto pase. Solo debo olvidarlo. Debo estar con Noods. Ella es mi futuro y aunque todos se opongan estoy seguro de que mi vida sera perfecta si la comparto con ella. Sentir confusion, que idea tan estupida. Ademas Muds es un hijo de puta aunque lo aprecie de verdad. Y me odiara el doble si yo… bueno, ya no importa. No sera dificil olvidar esto."

Se convence de eso con seguridad y determinacion. Abre los ojos y alza la mirada. Se muerde los labios sin lograr desviar su mirada del satanista. Traga saliva y aspira aire, sintiendo que la vida podia ser muy injusta en ciertas ocasiones. Y sin querer hacerlo, clava su mirada en los labios de Murdoc.

"No, no puedo. No debo. Yo… s-soy… un hombre y se supone que esta mal."

Aprieta sus puños con firmeza y siente que una gota de transpiracion se desliza por su nuca.

"No puedo… no puedo… no debo hacerlo. Me matará."

Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Y respira hondo para tranquilizarse a si mismo. Los abre lentamente y su mente te queda en blanco. Deja de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, en lo que debe hacer, en lo que siente. La tentacion domina su cuerpo y era demasiado irresistible como para negarse.

Lentamente, acerca su rostro al de Murdoc, deposita ambas manos en el borde de la cama para sostenerse y aprecia cada detalle de él. Sus ojos, su nariz, su boca. Esos labios que eran increiblemente tentadores.

"Soy tan… homosexual, como dices, Muds. Me odio. Y todo es tu culpa. Te maldigo un millon de veces." Cierra los ojos y deposita sus labios sobre los suyos.

_El tiempo se congela luego de ese beso._

Fueron minutos o segundos. Ese contacto habia durado un tiempo prolongado y satisfactorio para 2D.

De repente, los parpados de Murdoc tiemblan. Él cierra los ojos con fuerza comenzando a despertar. Desgraciadamente, lo primero que siente es que alguien lo estaba besando. Abre los ojos sin apresurarse, ni siquiera sintiendo confusion o teniendo alguna otra reaccion.

Observa a 2D y abre ambos ojos en totalidad, a punto de morirse de un paro cardiaco. Intenta retroceder para apartarse de él, lleno de espanto. Pero de alguna forma el vocalista lleva sus manos a sus hombros y no lo deja escapar. Queria intensificar ese beso. Murdoc se da cuenta de eso. Tendria que sentir una furia asesina y mucha impotencia al respecto.

Pero sintiendo los labios de 2D sobre los suyos…

Entrecierra los ojos de forma lenta y entrelaza su lengua con la de él, corresponde el beso en los primeros segundos. 2D gime excitandose y cierra los ojos temblando. Que Murdoc le estuviera correspondiendo era lo mas impresionante que le habia ocurrido en toda su vida. Lo besa con desesperacion, aprovechando su quizas demencia a corto plazo. Aprovechando lo que tal vez nunca se volveria a repetir.


	10. Furia Asesina

**Holaaaaajdfksadlaksjdlkj. Bien, subo un cap desdpues de tanto tiempo D: gracias por sus reviews a: Sarah Tusspot, Rinnax3, mila27, KaamDee, Lulangas, eliciel, little-noodle, Winter Rain 3 :D Les agradezco mucho que sigan mi fic ^^  
**

* * *

El satanista abre los ojos horrorizado. Un flash de recuerdos se le vienen a la cabeza y todo se torna oscuro en su interior.

Empuja con toda la violencia del universo a 2D de su lado, lo hace con tal fuerza que él sale disparado hacia atrás chocandose con muebles y demas objetos de alli. Cae en el suelo lastimandose.

-¡HOMOSEXUAL DE MIERDA! ¡JODIDO BASTARDO INFELIZ! ¡TE DARE LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA POR HABER ECHO ESTO! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE, MARICA HIJO DE PUTA!- Murdoc se levanta de su cama descontrolado y cegado por la ira. Toma una botella de la repisa y la quiebra causando un gran estruendo, para provocar un filo mortal con el vidrio de las puntas.

2D abre los ojos y obserba cada una de las acciones del satanista. Teme por su vida. Por primera vez teme que Murdoc lo asesine realmente. Sintiendose adolorido y sin tener las fuerzas para ponerse de pie, comienza a retroceder arrastrandose en el suelo.

-¡ERES ASQUEROSAMENTE PATETICO! ¡MERECES QUE TE MATE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡DE VERDAD MERECES MORIR, MALDITO RETRASADO MENTAL!- Nunca se habia enfurecido de esa forma. Habia enloquecido a causa de toda la ira que acumulaba. 2D se estampa contra la pared sin poder retroceder, siente que el horror se apodera de él. Se arrepiente, nunca se habia arrepentido tanto por algo que habia echo. Estaba muerto, ya no podria escapar de esa.

Murdoc le sonrie fuera de si y camina hacia él para comenzar con su venganza.

-¡No! ¡Perdoname! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No me mates!- Se cubre la cabeza con las manos y se arrodilla en el suelo lleno de desesperacion. Pero el satanista no lo escucha, lo primero que hace es encajarle una patada en las costillas con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AAAGHH!- Él siente un dolor tan intenso en su abdomen. Se queda sin aire y gime increiblemente adolorido.

-¡NO! ¡BASTA! Por favor…-

Murdoc se lame los labios, se arrodilla ante él y lo toma del cuello de su camiseta. Sonrie sadicamente y le encaja un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

-¡No! AGHH, Mu-Murdoc…-

Y le vuelve a encajar otro con su otro puño. Le da puñetazos consecutivos que hacen sangran todo su rostro. Su nariz sangraba a mas no poder.

-¡Detente! ¡Lo siento!-

Pero no se detenia por nada en el mundo. Queria asesinarlo, ver sus tripas fuera de su cuerpo, desgarrar su carne, deborarlo y escupir sus huesos. Iba a asesinarlo solo por haberle echo recordar…

El recuerdo mas doloroso de toda su vida.

Por eso estaba justificado según él, por eso tenia todo el derecho de mandarlo al infierno. Lo asesinaria con sus propias manos y luego… Y luego…

El satanista deja de golpearlo al reaccionar ante lo que sus puños hacian. Se da cuenta de que habia perdido la razon. Y de que se habia salido de control, de que la locura lo habia invadido y que la rabia y furia lo habian cegado completamente. El pobre de 2D estaba en el suelo, se lleva una mano al rostro para tratar de frenar el sangrado. Tomaba aire con muchisima dificultad, los golpes habian provocado heridas notorias en su rostro. No estaba nada bien.

Murdoc se pone de pie sorprendido consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. Nota que sus puños estaban cubiertos por la sangre de 2D. No desea estar ni un segundo mas en ese lugar encerrado con él. Sabia que si los demas lo veian lo culparian y no se salvaria de ninguna manera. Pero de todas formas no queria seguir ahí con él, su sola presencia lo hacia salirse de control. Se da media vuelta ignorando el estado del peliazul, y camina hacia la puerta de su winnebago. Entonces le da una violenta patada con su pierna derecha.

-Te iras de aquí antes de que haga algo realmente malo.- Murmura rapidamente y vuelve a darle una patada a la puerta. 2D se arrodilla en el suelo gimiendo adolorido y mira titubeando lo que hacia Murdoc. Seguia shockeado por la paliza, todo su cuerpo y su rostro le dolian como nunca.

-Mu-Murdoc…-

-¡SALDRAS DE AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA! ¡TENGO QUE HACER QUE SALGAS PARA QUE NO TE REVIENTE A GOLPES, HIJO DE PUTA!-

En ese momento, 2D entiende que Murdoc lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Que no habia vuelta atrás en sus actos y que habia sido un verdadero imbecil. Ya nunca podria considerar llevarse bien con él. Lo que habia cometido habia sido lo mas ofensivo que le podia haber echo en toda su vida. Nunca se lo perdonaria, jamas.

Y de pronto siente una angustia demasiado grande en su pecho. Unas ganas de llorar muy intensas. Se cubre los ojos con una mano y trata de resistir. Porque tenia que asumir lo que habia echo, debia asumir las consecuencias. La puerta cae abajo luego de varias patadas consecutivas de parte de Murdoc. Retrocede temblando lleno de rabia y gira hacia atrás parar mirar de forma sadica y descontrolada a 2D.

-Largate. No lo volvere a repetir.- Menciona con gesto serio y con una mirada tan penetrante que asustaria a cualquiera. 2D se levanta lo mas rapido posible y le asiente, su mirada solo expresaba miedo. Sale corriendo del winnebago sin querer escuchar o saber de Murdoc por mucho tiempo. Por su parte, el satanista no le dirige la mirada cuando se retira corriendo. Toma la puerta que estaba tirada a un lado y la encaja en la entrada de alguna forma, con mucha fuerza. Se queda de pie, estatico y con la cabeza baja.

Todo se queda en silencio.

* * *

Noodle se paseaba por los pasillos de los estudios Kong, escuchando musica con sus auriculares y tarareando una cancion. Todo parecia tranquilo. Pero cuando mira al frente jadea sorprendida al ver que 2D corria desesperado por el pasillo por donde caminaba y al parecer queria llegar volando a su habitacion.

-¿2D- san?- Murmura entre extrañada y preocupada. Pero él pasa a su lado sin querer ser frenado, sin verla, solo corre totalmente ciego. Ella no reacciona para detenerlo o algo, solo mira en ese breve momento su rostro y los notables golpes y sangre que estaban en él.

-¡2D- san! ¡Espera!- Se da media vuelta y lo sigue corriendo hacia donde se dirigia. Su habitacion. Él llega a la puerta y toma el picaporte con ambas manos, temblando como nunca. Pero Noodle lo toma de un brazo antes de que pueda abrirla y lo jala muy preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Fue Murdoc- san? ¡2D- san!-

-¡No, es que yo…! Yo…- Lo que habia sucedido habia sido demasiado… fuerte. Y sentia que su oprecion en su pecho era mas grande, se hacia mucho peor. Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, queria morir. Era una angustia inexplicable, y sabia que no se podria deshacer de ella. Cae de rodillas al suelo y todos esos dolorosos recuerdos vuelven a su mente. Comienza a llorar sin poder resistirlo mas y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. Noodle se preocupa mucho por su estado, no tenia idea de lo que habia pasado. Pero él parecia completamente destruido. ¿Qué le habria dicho 2D a Murdoc para que lo golpeara de esa forma tan brutal? Lo abraza desde atrás y cierra los ojos como si estuviera sintiendo su dolor.

-Tranquilo… estoy aquí contigo, 2D- san. Murdoc- san tendra un buen castigo por esto, ¡No puede tratarte como se le de la gana! ¡Él no debe…!-

-¡No! ¡No le hagan nada! Fue…- Solloza algo aturdido por los espasmos del llanto, y gira hacia Noodle tratando de calmarse.

-Fue mi culpa. No le hagan nada, tenia derecho a golpearme.-

-¿Pero que sucedió?-

-Nada, na-nada…-

Ella se preocupa mucho mas al oirlo, le lleva una mano al rostro y lo acaricia. ¿Por qué no queria decirle? ¿En realidad se merecia que le haya echo eso?

-Te curare. Pero Russel- san se dara cuenta de todas formas.-

2D abraza a Noodle luego de esas palabras y cierra los ojos mientras que seguia llorando. Ella lo siente, siente su calido abrazo y le corresponde para darle un poco de fuerza.

-Gracias, Noods… de verdad… gracias…-

* * *

Pasan un par de horas.

Aunque ella le hablaba para distraerlo con otros temas de conversacion, sabia que no estaba logrando que 2D se olvidara de lo que habia pasado. Aunque ni siquiera ella sabia que habia ocurrido. La expresion del peliazul era imposible de ignorar, solo suspiraba de vez en cuando y respondia con monosilabos, sin nada de animos, con una tristeza muy profunda. Estaba muy afectado, algo verdaderamente importante habia sucedido. Noodle habia terminado de sanar las heridas de su rostro.

Por suerte no tenia ninguna parte irritada, la sangre de los raspones y cortes se habia coagulado. Le habia limpiado toda la sangre, y ademas se habia cambiado de ropa. Ella pudo ver que tenia varios moretones en su cuerpo tambien. Al verlos no habia disimulado su mueca de dolor, ya que se veia demasiado doloroso. 2D seguia en una especie de estado de depresion. Intentaba prestarle atencion a la chica, trataba con verdaderas intenciones de que no note su estado de animo, pero no podia. Tenia los ojos entrecerrados, con la cabeza media baja. En un momento, Noodle deja de hablarle.

Ambos se quedan callados, sentados uno en frente de otro en la cama de la habitacion de 2D.

-2D- san…- Ella lleva una mano a su mejilla y la acaricia tiernamente. Intenta hacerlo con mucha suavidad no causarle dolor en los raspones. Él abre los ojos en totalidad y levanta la mirada para verla a los ojos.

-¿Me diras lo que sucedió? Por favor…- Le suplica con la mirada. 2D se le queda mirando preocupado. No sabia que hacer. Realmente no tenia idea de que decirle, porque una cosa era segura en su cabeza.

Nunca en su vida le contaria a Noodle lo que le habia echo a Murdoc. No queria herirla, ni que piense que era un maldito anormal. 2D sentia que su propia actitud habia sido enfermiza y bizarra. Ni siquiera él podia aceptarlo, no se lo permitiria a si mismo. Ademas al decirselo, solo la lastimaria. Porque ella lo amaba y era seguro. Él era el unico que estaba mal, él que tenia pensamientos y dudas extrañas y él que habia recordado cosas que lo habian echo dudar mucho mas en esos dias.

Suspira agotado y se decide a hablar. Aunque sea contaria las cosas que si podia decirle.

-Te contaré, pero hay ciertas cosas que no puedo decirte.-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?-

-Porque sino Murdoc me mataria. Y esta vez seria en serio.-

Noodle se queda en silencio, perpleja ante esa respuesta. Tenia que ser algo muy serio, ya que habia estado al borde de matarlo practicamente. Le asiente para que pueda continuar.

-Bueno… él me llamo para preguntarme algo. Luego de que hablamos, se dio cuenta de que habia dejado las llaves del winnebago en la mesa del comedor. Solo se puede abrir desde adentro con esas llaves. Nos quedamos encerrados ahí adentro, esperabamos a que alguno de ustedes se diera cuenta y venga a abrirnos. Y como pasaron unas horas y nadie venia, Murdoc se quedo dormido, yo no podia dormir y entonces…-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Y entonces hice algo… m-malo… y por eso me golpeó. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Enloqueció de forma frenetica, casi me mata a los golpes. Arranco la puerta de su winnebago y antes de perder el control completamente, me exigio que me vaya.-

Noodle se queda unos segundos pensando en su historia. Obviamente habia omitido los detalles mas importantes, los que no podia contar.

-¿Qué te pregunto?-

-No puedo decirte.- Murmura bajando la mirada bastante incomodo.

-¿Y que fue lo malo que hiciste?-

-N-no puedo decirte. Lo siento.- Su cuerpo se estremece aturdido al recordar el beso. Ese extraño contacto que juraria que Murdoc habia correspondido al principio. Antes de que se vuelva completamente loco.

-Entiendo. No quiero verte mal, 2D- san. No quiero que estes triste.- Ella se le acerca y lo abraza calidamente. 2D siente que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y le corresponde el abrazo.

-Tratare de estar bien, lo prometo. No quiero que te preocupes tanto, Noods. Yo estare bien.- Sin darse cuenta siente que las lagrimas caen de sus mejillas. Ella se separa un poco y contempla su rostro lleno de melancolia. Le seca las lagrimas con su pulgar y le sonrie.

-Siempre estare aquí para escucharte. Aunque no puedas decirme lo que sucedió, te comprendo. Llamame cuando me necesites.-

Luego de escucharla, 2D se le aferra en una abrazo lleno de desesperacion. En ese momento, la necesitaba mas que nunca, no queria estar solo. Necesitaba que alguien lo apoye y que lo entienda. Sabia que Noodle era esa persona, le hubiera gustado decirle toda la verdad. Aun asi le estaba eternamente agradecido porque sabia que siempre estaria ahí para él.


	11. Tan hermosa, Perdóname

**Holaaaa. Aqui les va otro capp. Gracias por sus reviews a: Sarah Tusspot, Rinnax3, mila27, eliciel, ****Tetsu00**** :D Les agradezco mucho, ahora se va a poner mas interesante e.e

* * *

**

_"La primera persona que amé en mi vida fue Paula. Jure que no me volveria a enamorar nunca mas. No volvió a suceder hasta ese momento."_

Al dia siguiente…

El vocalista apaga de mala gana el despertador de al lado de su cama con un buen manotazo. Era raro describir la sensacion que tenia. Aun no recordaba lo que le habia sucedido, pero sentia una opresion de angustia en su pecho. Cuando se sienta en la punta de la cama, se abraza a si mismo y baja la cabeza hasta chocarla contra sus rodillas. Lo acababa de recordar.

Tendria que encontrarse con Murdoc tarde o temprano, despues de todo vivian en el mismo condenado lugar.

Se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse sin demasiados animos. Cuando se mira al espejo que tenia dentro de un ropero, aprecia su rostro destruido. Recuerda cada uno de los golpes de Murdoc, y como él solo le rogaba piedad. Como si realmente fuera a darsela, si claro. Solo se le cruzaba una pregunta en la mente. ¿Cómo lo trataria de ahora en adelante? Porque lo seguia necesitando como vocalista. Quizas lo trate el doble de mal como persona.

Sale de la habitacion y camina hacia el comedor, resignado con lo que fuera que vaya a pasar.

Noodle gira su cabeza hacia la entrada, por donde 2D acababa de ingresar. Y se quedan en silencio. Pero cuando Russel, que obviamente ya estaba ahí sentado desayunando, lo observa detenidamente, su reaccion de sorpresa no se hace esperar.

-¿D? ¿Hermano? ¿Qué fue lo que te…?- Se levanta alarmado al contemplar el rostro golpeado de 2D. Pero antes de poder escuchar alguna respuesta de él, frunce el seño y lo mira sabiendo la respuesta.

-Murdoc, ¿Verdad? ¡Por Dios! ¡Juro que cuando lo agarre…!-

-¡NO! ¡No le hagas nada! ¡Por favor!- 2D se apresura para llegar a la mesa y mira muy suplicante el rostro de Russel, quien obviamente no entendia nada. Noodle se alarma por un segundo ante esa reaccion inesperada.

-Yo… prometo explicarte luego lo que sucedió, pero no le digas nada al respecto. No ahora, por favor, Russ.- Baja la cabeza y traga saliva esperando su contestacion.

-¿Por qué quieres protegerlo tanto?- Ambos giran hacia Noodle, quien se pone de pie y mira algo indignada a 2D.

-Sabes que podriamos darle una leccion. Y aunque te haya amenazado para que no digas nada, nosotros te protegeriamos por si quiere vengarse. 2D- san, debes decirnos que fue lo que…- Intenta razonar de la forma mas logica, porque su preocupacion era verdadera, solo deseaba ayudarlo.

-No puedo. Ustedes aun no lo entienden, yo… yo se los dire mas adelante. Fue mi culpa que me haya golpeado, por eso no quiero que le digan nada. Hablo en serio.- 2D se sienta en una silla sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a sus dos amigos. Ellos se miran entre si, algo inseguros por la decisión que estaba tomando 2D. A cualquiera le pareceria raro. Pero no podian presionarlo u obligarlo a que hable.

-Como quieras. No le dire nada por ahora. Solo porque tu me lo estas pidiendo, D.- Russel cierra los ojos resignado y se sienta en su lugar. Noodle hace lo mismo y le dirige una mirada confundida a 2D.

* * *

...

...

...

_-¡Te gusta, hijo de puta! ¿No es asi? ¡Vamos! ¡Admite que te gusta, maldito bueno para nada!-_

_-¡Sino te gustara, intentarias hacerlo bien y darme dinero! ¡Aunque sea me sirves para esto, niño estupido!-_

_-¡Deja de resistirte, eres patetico y debil! ¡Siempre lo seras, mocoso mugriento! ¡Si por lo menos fueras menos inutil!-_

_-¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos, Murdoc! ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no me contestas como antes? ¿Ahora no quieres hablar? ¿Te duele acaso? ¡Jajajaja!-_

_…_

Murdoc abre los ojos de par en par. Reconoce el techo de su winnebago.

Se queda petrificado por unos cuantos minutos, sin moverse ni un centimetro. ¿Desde hace cuantos años que no soñaba con lo mismo? Era increible que recuerdos tan viejos aun esten incrustados en su inconsciente. Lo habia recordado luego de muchos años, gracias a 2D. Gracias a él, muchas cosas desagradables volvian a rellenar su putrido pecho que hasta ahora no sentia vergüenza ni dolor, solo pura indiferencia.

Se da la vuelta y queda de costado en su cama. Cierra los ojos con expresion neutra y recuerda como lo habia molido a golpes. Obviamente no sentia culpa por eso, pero sabia que los demas, en ese preciso instante, ya lo habrian visto. El peliazul habria largado toda la verdad, por lo menos la parte que le convenia. Y aunque no haya sido asi, al solo ver su rostro golpeado brutalmente, lo culparian a él. Estaba frito en cualquiera de los sentidos.

Abre los ojos lentamente y recuerda el motivo por el cual casi lo asesina el dia anterior. Ah, si, claro, el beso. Y recuerda que habia correspondido al principio, casi inconscientemente.

-¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Maldito marica, homosexual de mierda. No habra dia en que no lo fastidie. Aprovechar el momento en el que estaba durmiendo, que bastardo infeliz.- Murmura con mucha rabia. Se sienta en su lugar. Y mira al frente, hacia la destruida puerta de su winnebago.

_-¡Te gusta, hijo de puta! ¿No es asi? ¡Vamos! ¡Admite que te gusta, maldito bueno para nada! ¡TE GUSTA!-_

Cierra los ojos tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos. De ignorar esos recuerdos, como lo habia echo toda su vida. Habia pasado demasiado tiempo despues de todo, no era como si de verdad le afectara. Ya a esa altura de las cosas, nada lo afectaba emocionalmente. Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta sin ningun problema.

"Por supuesto que no me gusta."

* * *

El baterista habia notado que 2D no tenia animos de hablar, ya que le habia planteado unos veinte temas de conversacion y ninguno habia dado resultado. Noodle lo notaba tambien, habia estado asi desde el dia anterior. Finalmente solo se quedan en silencio desayunando, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

El silencio se corta cuando la puerta se azota por un portazo. Murdoc entraba a la sala con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre. No se molesta en dirigirle la mirada a nadie, solo se sienta bruscamente al costado de 2D y toma lo primero que observa para comer.

Y la tension no tarda en notarse entre los cuatro.

2D baja la cabeza y siente que sus manos tiemblan. ¿Por qué sentia que tenia unas intensas ganas de llorar? Los recuerdos de los golpes de Murdoc se le hacian muy recientes, como si se los hubiese echo hace minutos. Russel arquea una ceja al ver al satanista comiendo como si nada. Él y Noodle sabian que habia sido Murdoc el que habia maltratado de mas a 2D, lo que no entendia el afro americano era como el tipo verde podia estar ahí sentado al costado de la unica victima presente como si la vida fuera perfecta.

Porque sabiendo como era el peliazul, aunque dijera que habia sido su culpa, la ofensa que habia cometido no podia ser tan grave como para que lo dejara en semejante estado.

-¿Qué tanto miran? ¿Se les ofrece algo?- Pregunta a la defensiva el satanista al ver sus miradas clavadas en él. Noodle rodea los ojos y se concentra en su tazon de cereal.

-Nada. Solo me preguntaba si tu consciencia estaba tranquila.-

Murdoc no deja escapar el comentario de la chica.

-¿Por qué no deberia estarla? ¿Qué mierda fue lo que les dijo el idiota éste?-

-En primer lugar no lo llames asi. Sabemos que fuiste tu el que le hizo eso, por lo menos.- Russel sabia que se avecinaba una discusion bastante fuerte. 2D tambien lo siente y abre los ojos enfocandose en sus compañeros. Otra discusion no, Dios. Murdoc se muerde el labio inferior y rodea los ojos.

-Me imagino que los habra puesto en mi contra con su version de los hechos. El desgraciado no puede mantener la boca cerrada, vaya imbecil.-

-2D- san no nos dijo nada, Murdoc- san. Por alguna razon dice que fue su culpa que terminara en ese estado, no nos quiere decir por que discutieron.- Noodle lo mira de reojo con cierta frialdad. Murdoc hace una mueca de confusion, ¿Era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Realmente 2D no habia dicho nada, solo por haberlo amenazado?

Sabia bien que si se lo decia Russel le patearia el trasero, era una linda venganza. ¿Por qué el cantante habia decidido quedarse callado? Ademas era obvio que ellos lo protegerian si Murdoc queria vengarse, por Dios. ¿En que pensaba?

-Ok, ok. Ehh… Si no tienen idea de por qué lo golpee, ¿por qué estan tan a la ofensiva conmigo? No saben que rayos pasó. Lo que dice es verdad, fue enteramente su culpa, se lo merecia, oh si.- Asiente con la cabeza muy convencido y con falsa honestidad. 2D se siente mas miserable al escucharlo. Russel tuerce una mueca de incomodidad.

-Es verdad, nosotros… no sabemos lo que paso, pero… lo que sea que te haya echo no merecia una golpiza. Si lo vuelves a hacer, te quedaras sin testiculos, Murdoc. Te lo garantizo.-

-Baah, siempre dicen eso cuando le hago algo malo.- Se encoge de hombros restandole importancia al asunto. En ese momento, Noodle se enfurece y se pone de pie golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

-¡Hablamos en serio! ¡Se que piensas que es divertido lastimarlo, porque eres un lunatico! ¡Pero no lo es para él! ¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros! ¡Realmente la pasaras mal si te atreves a herirlo otra vez!- Se habia armado de valor para contestarle como se lo merecia. Noodle solia estallar diciendole todas las verdades a Murdoc, ultimamente ocurria muy a menudo. El satanista se le queda mirando con incompresion, como analizandola. No era indignacion, era como si supiera que ese enojo y esas ganas de proteger a 2D fueran solo por un motivo simple que nunca habia sospechado hasta ahora.

-Amor… ahora entiendo todo, jejeje. ¿Qué relacion tienes con el homosexual?-

Russel no se espera esa atrevida y descarada pregunta de parte de Murdoc, quien le sonreia a la chica de forma pervertida. Noodle abre los ojos atonita, sintiendo que una flecha se le atravezaba en el pecho. No obstante, 2D siente que su mundo se derrumba, su corazon comienza a latir con fuerza. Baja la cabeza demasiado nervioso.

-¿De que… demonios estas hablando?- Pregunta la japonesa con indignacion en su voz. Russel gira hacia el satanista de la misma forma.

-¿No estaras insinuando que…?-

-Por Satan, ¿cómo no lo habia visto antes? Somos tan ciegos, Russ. Nuestra pequeña esta… ¿Enamorada?-

-¡Callate!- Noodle pasa a mirarlo con odio total. A lo que Murdoc no deja de sonreirle de forma atrevida. El baterista no logra procesar esa informacion, mira a Noodle a los ojos sin poder creerlo. Noodle le desvia la mirada un poco nerviosa.

-¿Eso es cierto, Noodle? ¿Tu y… D…?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Murdoc- san! ¡Solo estas tratando de no enfrentar tu problema! ¡De evadir lo que deberiamos hacerte por herir a 2D- san siempre! ¡Es normal que lo defienda si nadie lo hace! ¡Junto con Russel- san somos los unicos que podemos…!-

-Bien, bien. Ya escuche suficiente. Odio tus sermones, Noodle. Son peores que los de el gordo. Mira, no volvere a tratar de matar al estupido, solo diganle que no vuelva a hacer algo verdaderamente imperdonable la proxima vez. No me interesa dirigirle la palabra si no es por asuntos de la banda.- Murdoc se pone de pie con ojos cerrados, con actitud desinteresada.

-Y en cuanto a tu asunto, te dejare una clara advertencia. Podras entenderla. Nunca, mientras este vivo, te dejare que te acerques a Stu, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Soy como un padre para ti, y sere directo contigo con respecto a eso. Russ no sera tan rudo, pero en cierta forma debe opinar lo mismo.-

Noodle se queda casi traumada por lo que le acababa de decir. Siente que de a poco sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, y su silencio solo demostraba que la deduccion de Murdoc habia dado en el blanco. Ella solo deja que sus ojos sean cubiertos por su fleco, y que su boca no se mueva y permanezca seria.

2D se lleva ambas manos al pecho, y traga saliva increiblemente afectado.

-No me molesten, les hablo en serio. Ayer tampoco fue un lindo dia para mi. Luego los veo.- Murdoc alcanza a decir las ultimas palabras con su caracteristica sonrisa sucia y despiadada. Se levanta y se retira del comedor casi con satisfaccion por haber ganado las discusiones. Noodle levanta la mirada hacia Russel, quien suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-No digas nada. Solo… no digas nada.- Se levanta y sale del comedor con un gesto de estrés y frustracion muy claros.

-Russel- san, yo…- Noodle extiende un brazo hacia él, para tratar de justificar lo que habia dicho Murdoc. Pero no queria mentirle. Tarde o temprano sabrian lo que estaba pasando. El satanista no estaba lejos de la verdad, en realidad le estaba dando en el blanco. Y como habia deducido, ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con esa relacion. Las cosas no podian ser peores.

-Me ire a mi habitacion. Quiero descansar, no fueron unos dias muy buenos para mi.- Murmura 2D tratando de levantarse de la silla. Noodle siente que lagrimas caen por sus propias mejillas, y solloza un poco.

-No queria que esto resultara asi. Perdoname.- Se disculpa arrepentida con 2D. Pero él se sorprende al verla llorar y de inmediato le niega con la cabeza.

-No, no llores. Todo estara bien. Como tu me lo dijiste.- Se acerca a ella y la abraza para calmarla.

-No quiero que llores, Noods.-

-Perdoname, lo siento…- Murmura muy dolida aferrandose a su espalda. Ambos se separan un poco, y 2D le seca las lagrimas de a poco.

-Sonrie, ¿Si? Asi eres mas linda.-

Noodle se deja llevar por las palabras de 2D y esboza una sonrisa. Porque estando a su lado, estaba dispuesta a superarlo todo.

* * *

Las horas pasaban. 2D habia acompañado a Noodle a su habitacion, se habia quedado junto con ella luego del mal rato que habian pasado. Esa discusion habia afectado a la japonesa. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama de Noodle, abrazados, sintiendo el calor que ambos se brindaban mutuamente. El peliazul le acariciaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus cabellos, sabia que eso la relajaba. No queria que este triste, era lo que menos deseaba. Se pone a pensar entonces que habia estado demasiado enfocado en sus problemas y que no se habia estado enfocando mucho en los demas. En ese momento, Noodle era su prioridad. Lo que menos deseaba es que estuviera decaida o se sintiera asi de mal.

Noodle estrecha su cabeza contra su pecho, con una mirada carente de sentimientos. Posa sus manos en su pecho y forma puños.

-Si ellos intentaran separarnos, no podria soportarlo. Eres lo mas importante para mi.-

2D escucha que su voz se quebraba con melancolia al confesarle eso. Era cierto, nunca habian hablado sobre sus sentimientos. Nunca se habian confesado lo que sentian, solo habia ocurrido en una ocasión, hace dias. Él traga saliva y cierra los ojos, se queda asi y la abraza con mas intensidad.

-No sucedera. Seguiremos juntos, pase lo que pase. Lo prometo. Ellos no pueden separarnos. No dejare que suceda, Noods.-

Noodle se queda en silencio ante sus palabras. Lo sabia, él la queria proteger. Tenia las mismas intenciones de estar con ella, como ella queria estar con él. Le correspondia, la entendia, la amaba. Era seguro. Y no podia ser mas feliz por ello. Levanta la mirada y acerca su rostro al de 2D. Él cierra los ojos al ver su proximidad y siente cuando sus labios se juntan en un hermoso beso calido. Le corresponde entrelazando su lengua, era muy suave. Noodle era demasiado suave, era tan lindo sentir sus besos.

Se separan y vuelven a abrazarse. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho ahora.

-Te amo, 2D- san.-

2D entreabre los ojos y acaricia una y otra vez la espalda de la chica. Deseaba protegerla y estar ahí siempre que lo necesite, secar sus lagrimas cuando se sienta mal, abrazarla y sentir su calor. Eran experiencias demasiado agradables.

Pero…

-Yo tambien.- Termina murmurando y le da un beso en la cabeza. En ese instante siente una gran necesidad de sacarse todos esos pensamientos extraños sobre Murdoc, los recuerdos, la paliza, el beso…

Tenia tantos deseos de olvidarse de todo en ese momento, solo por un segundo.

**Pero no podia hacerlo.**


	12. Sexy Kiss, Damn it

**Ahh me gusto recibir tantos reviews en un dia n.n Muchas Gracias por sus reviews a: Sarah Tusspot, Rinnax3, mila27, eliciel, ****roce-maid**** :D Les agradezco mucho, mas adelante va a haber _Hard Yaoi_. Es una advertencia xD Creo que este es un capi bastante largo a comparacion de los demas. Voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar porque todavia sigo escribiendo este fic u.u Perdonenme u.u  


* * *

**

Desde el interior de winnebago, se podia escuchar el sonido de un bajo electrico. Las notas tenian compaces perfectos, las melodias eran clasicos de Gorillaz.

Murdoc vestia una camiseta negra y unos jeans, como casi siempre. Su cruz se lucia resplandeciente sobre su pecho. Traia su bajo mas preciado entre sus brazos y lo tocaba de una forma espectacularmente endemoniada. Cierra los ojos y toca con fuerza y sin piedad, desliza sus dedos con violencia de arriba hacia abajo en las cuerdas. Se dejaba llevar por la musica que tanto amaba, tocando cancion tras cancion sin hacer la mas minima pausa. Quizas su objetivo era obvio. Buscaba de cualquier tipo de forma distraerse lo suficiente como para no pensar en…

**BAAAANG.**

Desafina las notas mas agudas de su instrumento electrico. Abre los ojos atonito y mira hacia abajo las cuerdas con sorpresa. Maldita sea, había roto la cuerda mas aguda, la mas fina y fragil. Se queda estatico por un par de segundos, algo extrañado. Mira con asco el bajo, ya que era la primera vez que rompia las cuerdas en un simple calentamiento. Quitaba obviamente todas esas veces en que habia destrozado bajos en los escenarios.

Genial, su humor empeora al darse cuenta de que habia arruinado las cuerdas de uno de sus mas finos intrumentos. Podia cambiarlas, si. Pero lo unico que se le cruza en ese instante por la cabeza era que habia cometido semejante idiotez por no dejar de pensar en…

-AHHHHHHH, MUERANSE TODOS.- Se quita el bajo de encima, lo sujeta con ambas manos y lo parte contra el suelo con una gran violencia interior. Descarga toda la ira y rabia que lo agobiaban. Viendo su instrumento destrozado en el suelo, niega con la cabeza y suspira frustrado. Se da media vuelta y camina hacia su cama, se sienta en la punta y masajea sus sienes sintiendose un poco estresado.

"Como para no estarlo. Maldita sea."

No queria pensar en profundidad lo que habia ocurrido esa mañana. Porque sabia que si lo hacia, se preocuparia por cosas que no tenian sentido. Por cosas que nunca deberia preocuparse. La reaccion de Noodle solo confirmaba que estaba en algo con 2D, en alguna relacion secreta y estupida. Como dos malditos enamorados. Lo veia tan idiota, tan absurdo haberselos ocultado. Como si no se fueran a enterar nunca, vaya imbeciles. La japonesa era como su hija, era la niña del grupo. No queria dejar que el retrasado mental le pusiera las manos encima, y Russel tendria razones mas coherentes, pero en fin, sabia que tambien se opondria.

Era evidente que Noodle amaba a 2D... Ahora que estaba relativamente al tanto, muchas situaciones cobraban sentido, muchas cosas que habia visto entre ellos. No obstante, 2D debia amar a Noodle tambien. Dentro de todo la pareja que hacian no era tan loca.

"¿Pero que estoy pensando? Mierda. Nunca dejare que esten juntos, él es un idiota. Noodle se merece algo mucho mejor que eso, por Satan. Jamas lo aprobare."

Se recuesta en su cama y se queda de costado, cierra los ojos y suspira con algo de pereza. El dia era perfecto para no hacer nada, para ver alguna porno y simplemente relajarse. Murdoc abre los ojos y se queda con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

"¿Por qué… él…?"

-¿ES ESTUPIDO? ¿EN QUE MIERDA PIENSA ESE CONDENADO MARICA?- Se sienta en su lugar sintiendo mucho enojo e indignacion. Ganas de matar basicamente. Lo que le habia hecho revalsaba todo lo que le habian hecho en la vida. Y al solo recordarlo, deseaba extrangular a 2D hasta mandarlo al otro lado. Al mismisimo infierno. Si tanto amaba a Noodle, ¿por qué lo habia besado el dia anterior? ¿Estaba enfermo, desquiciado, loco de remate? ¿Quién rayos podria entender lo que se le habia cruzado por la cabeza cuando lo habia hecho?

"Ademas siendo totalmente consciente de que iba a matarlo si me despertaba. ES LA PERSONA MAS RETRASADA DE TODO EL UNIVERSO. Solo hay mierda en su cerebro, es un inutil, un homosexual hijo de puta, es un grandisimo… agghh."

Se levanta de la cama harto de pensar en ese idiota. Porque por mas que trataba de darle vueltas al asunto, no le encontraba el sentido a sus actos. No podia hacerlo. Camina hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir al exterior. Habia sentido algo de hambre de repente. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba llaves, aparta la puerta de un empujon ya que estaba bastante destruida. Camina por el carpark con pasos lentos y arrastrados. Sentia mal humor puro. Maldecia a cada paso a 2D.

"Esta decidido. No volvere a hablarle, al menos que sea exclusivamente necesario por asuntos de la banda. O si hace algo imbecil, solo lo insultare y lo golpeare cuando lo merezca. Es decir, todo el maldito tiempo. Siempre hace estupideces el muy tarado."

Continua caminando, ahora mas apresurado y con mas enfasis. Apretaba sus dientes lleno de rabia. El solo pensar en él lo enojada mucho. De pronto, se detiene en un pasillo. A solo algunos metros de llegar a la cocina. No habia nadie, solo estaba él en ese oscuro lugar. Baja la cabeza y sus ojos son cubiertos por las sombras. Una voz gruesa se mete en su cabeza, recordaba esos gritos con una claridad increible, como si hubiese pasado hace horas.

_-¡Te gusta, hijo de puta! ¿No es asi?-_

-Claro que no.- Cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta ambos puños al borde de sangrar.

_-¡Vamos! ¡Admite que te gusta, maldito bueno para nada!-_

-No es asi, no me gusta.- Murmura y se lleva una mano al rostro, tapando sus ojos. Aprieta los dientes con impotencia y rabia. Daria lo que sea por sacarse esas voces, esos recuerdos de la cabeza. Pero desgraciadamente, gracias a 2D todo volvia a aparecer.

_-¡Si no te gustara, intentarias hacerlo bien y darme dinero! ¡Aunque sea me sirves para esto, niño estupido!-_

-No me gusta, hijo de puta.- Se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!- Grita sin controlarse y con todas sus fuerzas. Se habia descontrolado bastante. Y cuando abre los ojos descubre atonito que Russel estaba delante suyo. Acababa de salir de la cocina. Practicamente le habia ladrado en la cara.

-Eh… Ok. No es necesario que lo grites de esa forma. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?- Russel arquea una ceja por su extraño comportamiento, mas porque Murdoc hablaba solo a los gritos en los pasillos. Como para no extrañarse. El satanista no sabe que decir con presicion. Pasa a mirarlo con reproche y cierto asco.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Pasa a su costado sin dirigirle la mirada, con completa indiferencia y enojo en su mirada. Russel solo se da media vuelta y se queda mirando el camino de Murdoc. Se encoge de hombros sin verdadero interes en saber, ya que ese hombre estaba medio loco. No le parecia importante saber en realidad. Continua su camino sin ninguna preocupacion en mente.

Murdoc entra a la cocina, se dirige al refrigerador y lo abre bruscamente. Toma una pata de pollo y se la lleva a la boca, la muerde saboreando la carne fria de hace quien sabe cuantos dias. Toma la bandeja del pollo, la quita del refri y cierra la puerta. Se da media vuelta y la coloca sobre el fregadero. Era el unico lugar regularmente desocupado, la mesa estaba llena de platos y demas cosas. Continua comiendo con la boca abierta, sin ningun tipo de buen modal.

No podia decirselo a nadie. A ninguno de ellos por lo menos.

Su vida habia sido un infierno. No queria que le tengan lastima, ni que se compadezcan de él. Solo preferia que algunos hechos de su pasado… se entierren en el olvido.

* * *

-¿Noods?- Murmura muy despacio 2D. Descubre que ella se habia quedado dormida, dandole la espalda. Sonrie al verla, parecia tan tranquila y relajada en sus sueños. Era lindo verla asi.

-Duerme bien.- Se levanta lentamente sin querer hacer movimientos bruscos que la despierten. Camina sin hacer ruidos hacia la puerta y sale de su habitacion. Al estar afuera, apoya su espalda contra la puerta y suspira bajando la mirada.

Hace un gesto de preocupacion. Ahora tenia mas cosas en su cabeza. Cosas que no sabia como seguir resistiendo. Si estaba con Noodle, tendria que hacerles entender a Russel y a Murdoc que querian estar juntos. Discutir a muerte con ellos basicamente. Quizas terminarian peleado en el mal sentido, la banda peligraria tambien. Vuelve a suspira agotado, estresado. Noodle estaria destrozada si algo malo sucediera, si no los dejaban estar juntos. Se aparta de la puerta y comienza a caminar. Le dolia un poco la cabeza, en la cocina habia algunas tabletas de pastillas.

Camina por los largos pasillos sin poder dejar de pensar en Noodle. Era seguro que ella lo amaba con todo su ser. Se detiene en la puerta de la cocina y se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-Yo tambien la amo. Es asi. Tiene que ser asi. Es lo mejor.- Murmura con vos temblorosa. Sin mas que decir ingresa a la cocina y abre bien los ojos al ver que Murdoc le daba la espalda. Acababa de terminar de comer. Una sensacion muy extraña invade el pecho de 2D. Traga saliva y camina hacia el refrigerador apresurado.

Murdoc escucha sus torpes pasos rapidos y gira hacia atrás. Frunce el seño al notar la presencia del vocalista. Gruñe sin darse cuenta, como si su sola presencia le fastidiara la vida.

2D abre el refrigerador y finge que busca comida. No tenia idea de por que estaba tan innesesariamente nervioso. Pero habia una clara tension por lo que habia ocurrido el dia anterior. Murdoc nota su nerviosismo al escuchar como revuelve las cosas. Sonrie de lado con crueldad.

-Solo dime algo, face- ache. Si tanto amas a Noodle, ¿por qué me besaste ayer?-

Unos frascos de mermelada, mayonesa, varios condimentos se caen en el suelo luego de esa pregunta fuera de lugar. 2D cierra la puerta completamente sonrojado y sintiendo que su corazon estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

"¿Qué… que me pasa?"

No se atreve a dirigirle la mirada a Murdoc, solo se queda petrificado sin saber como justificarse. El satanista se enfurece y no duda en insultarlo por su patetica actitud.

-Me das tanto asco y repulsion, homosexual bueno para nada. Si te atreves a decirle a alguien juro por lo mas sagrado que tienes en tu vida que te disparare justo en la mitad del craneo. Matare a Noodle, no se, hare algo verdaderamente inhumano. Solo cierra tu jodida boca de imbecil. ¿Escuchaste, gusano desgraciado?-

Ambos se quedan en silencio por segundos.

2D baja la mirada muy aturdido, lleno de dolor por la hiriente amenaza de muerte del bajista. Murdoc era increiblemente cruel, pero por primera vez estaba justificado. Y como siempre, no diria nada, no le impediria que lo maltrate verbal y fisicamente. No podia resistirse, porque lo que habia echo merecia esa tortura.

-Bastardo infeliz…- Murmura ante el continuo silencio de 2D. El peliazul pasa a darle la espalda, pero se queda en su lugar sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo. ¿Qué podia decirle? Nada. no podia defenderse. Era todo lo que le decia ese tipo. Era un maldito homosexual, patetico e infeliz.

Odiaba aceptar o aunque sea pensar en que habia disfrutado del beso de Murdoc.

El satanista se cruza de brazos molesto por no oir ninguna respuesta, algun intento estupido de defensa propia. Quizas 2D era mas imbecil de lo que pensaba.

Y pensar que por un segundo…

Habia pensando que él seria el unico que podria entender un poco su situacion. Pero no, era imposible. Nadie podria, y mucho menos un retrasado como él. No valia la pena ni siquiera esforzarse. Se lo guardia hasta el ultimo dia de su vida a todo el mundo. Ese secreto que jamas diria.

¿Ademas acaso él tenia la culpa? No, por primera vez Murdoc no la tenia, su odio no era infundado. 2D se habia aprovechado de la situacion ingenuamente, y ya habia pagado un buen precio gracias a la golpiza que le habia dado. Corresponderle al principio se podia justificar de millones de formas. Estaba dormido, soñaba con otra cosa, no estaba lucido. Y era demasiado obvio que no le habia gustado. Murdoc baja la cabeza y aprieta sus puños, cierra los ojos sin hacer fuerza, solo se queda asi por algunos segundos.

2D posa una mano en la puerta del refrigerador y su cuerpo tiembla un segundo. Se sentia algo vulnerable ante la presencia de Murdoc. Suspira pesadamente y piensa en algo, piensa en decir lo que sea e irse de alli. La situacion era de por si demasiado incomoda.

Quizas por esa razon Murdoc no queria pensar las cosas con profundidad. Porque algunas cosas apuntaban solo a una direccion en su cabeza. Lo peor de todo eran esos recuerdos monstruosos que lo torturaban gracias a él. Recordaba una faceta suya que habia olvidado hace muchos años.

"Maldito seas, 2D. Te odio."

Camina con pasos firmes y decididos hacia donde estaba el peliazul, solo a algunos metros. Lo toma del brazo y lo gira hacia él, para verlo a los ojos. 2D se asusta al sentir que le tomaba el brazo. Lo primero que piensa es que volveria a golpearlo, que lo de hace un dia no le habia bastado, que era una segunda tanda. Siente panico y trata de soltarse para huir, pero Murdoc era fuerte y firme en su agarre.

-No, por favor, ¡No! No lo hagas, no…-

Murdoc se harta de oir esas suplicas con tono de llanto agudo. Lo toma del otro brazo con mas fuerza, y se le queda mirando a los ojos. Cuando 2D lo mira y contempla su mirada, muy de a poco, siente algo raro. No debia tener miedo. Su miedo se convierte en incertidumbre, en dudas. En esas malditas dudas que lo aturdian desde hace tantos dias. Se sonroja nervioso, y ruega que él no lo haya notado. Porque se habia perdido en los ojos de Murdoc. Y en su boca, en sus labios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, porque sabia que si lo razonaba mas se arrepentiria, Murdoc le encaja un beso en los labios. 2D abre los ojos horrorizado e intenta retroceder, pero sus brazos seguian atrapados por Murdoc. El satanista cierra los ojos y entrelaza su lengua con la del vocalista. Lo hacia con una violencia e intensidad bastante clara. El peliazul lo siente, el contacto de su lengua con la suya.

"Dios mio…"

Cierra los ojos disfrutando como nunca ese beso, sus piernas tiemblan y siente que esta a punto de tambalearse y caer. Pero justo en ese momento, Murdoc lo salva. Entrelaza sus piernas con las de él y lo estampa contra la puerta del refrigerador.

Se sentia indefenso, tan vulnerable, no podia resistirse. El satanista seguia besandolo con pasion, sus besos excitaban cada vez mas al cantante. Ninguno de los dos piensa en esos momentos, solo se dejan llevar. Ningun pensamiento se cruza por sus mentes, el mundo se habia detenido. Solo eran ellos dos, besandose, sin que nada importara.

El cuerpo de 2D temblaba claramente, Murdoc podia sentir como su cuerpo se estremecia contra el suyo. Maldicion, se estaba excitando tambien. Sentirlo tan fragil, tan inocente y desprotegido lo inscitaba a violarlo sin compasion.

La realidad cae como un ladrillo sobre la cabeza de Murdoc. Se separa del cuerpo de 2D, quien se deja caer sentado al suelo sin fuerzas, y se aleja retrocediendo un par de pasos. Ambos jadeaban agitados por la falta de aire de ese profundo y largo beso. El peliazul lo mira desde abajo, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Traga saliva y siente que sus piernas aun temblaban con nerviosismo.

-Mu-murdoc…-

El mencionado le desvia la mirada con expresion nula y desinteresada, se da la vuelta dandole la espalda.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, fingiras que esto nunca pasó.- Esas son sus ultimas palabras, camina hacia la puerta y se retira como si nada hubiese pasado.

2D se lleva ambas manos al pecho, seguia temblando muy aturdido, casi con miedo. Sus latidos eran fuertes y acelerados. Cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza, y toma aire con la boca, con desesperacion.

"Solo quiero saber… que demonios fue eso."


	13. Confúndeme

**Hii! Es tarde y tengo sueño, pero a esta hora siempre me dan ganas de subir un capitulo (? jajaj Muchas Gracias por sus reviews a: Sarah Tusspot, Rinnax3, ****Sarah Kish**, **mila27, eliciel, ****Tetsu00, KaamDee, ****Winter Rain 3, yoko23** ** :D Voy por la pagina 87 de Word n.n, y estuve pensando y en realidad capas si me sale muy largo el fic :D jajaja. Aqui les va el siguiente capi:  


* * *

**

Luego de haber corrido hacia su habitacion, se habia arrojado en su cama y cubierto la cabeza con su almohada. No queria saber nada del mundo. Queria quedarse encerrado en ese lugar por el resto de su vida. Y cierra los ojos con fuerza, maldiciendose a si mismo millones de veces, porque por mas que lo intentaba no podia dejar de recordar el profundo beso que lo habia sorprendido de muerte. Habia sido tan sorpresivo e impresionante que ni siquiera le habia dado tiempo como para reaccionar al respecto, solo habia correspondido. Y no podia negar que le habia gustado.

Y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba y lo que lo horrorizaba de una forma inimaginable, la presion de su pecho era la peor que habia sentido hasta ahora.

Si habia disfrutado de ese beso, ¿Eso significaba que…?

-¡NOO! No puede ser, no… por Dios, no… por favor, no quiero…-

Lagrimas no tardan en salir de sus ojos. Se habia jurado olvidarlo, ignorar los recuerdos de Murdoc, repudiarlos y plantearse a si mismo que habia sido lo mas perturbante que le habia sucedido en su existencia. Queria negar que le habia gustado, negar que los roses de Murdoc lo habian estremecido a tal punto que… deseaba sentirlo otra vez sobre su cuerpo.

-¡NO! No puede ser… n-no puede estar pasandome…- De a poco se incorpora y abraza la almohada estrechandola contra su pecho. Las lagrimas seguian cayendo de sus ojos. Los vuelve a cerrar sufriendo como nunca.

No sabia que hacer, realmente no podia evitar sentirse confundido. Pensaba en Noodle, en como reaccionaria Russel cuando supiera que estaba con ella, en como reaccionarian ambos si se llegaban a enterar que le gustaba Murdoc, y sobre todo queria tratar de entender en que mierda pensaba el satanista. Él, siendo el ser humano mas homofobico del mundo, habiendolo insultado, humillado y apaleado por el beso que le habia dado por primera vez, se le habia arrojado en la cocina. Era como si hubiera mandando al diablo todas sus creencias y posturas fijas.

¿Qué habia sido eso, por Dios? Su ultima amenaza hacia que su mente reventara del dolor.

Se sorprende angustiado al considerar que habia traicionado a Noodle, que todo era un desastre en su cabeza. Se levanta de la cama con los ojos irritados y profundamente oscuros. Las migrañas de siempre atacaban su cabeza y estaban peor que nunca. Pero no podia seguir soportando esas dudas y esa culpa en su pecho.

Camina hacia la puerta y la abre, debia atravesar esos pasillos y llegar al winnebago de Murdoc para preguntarle. Sabia que se estaba arriesgando ya que él se enfureceria o algo por el estilo. Esa reaccion era predecible en él. Pero tenia que conseguir una respuesta. Se queda afuera se su habitacion, de pie, y se lleva ambas manos al rostro para secarse las lagrimas.

* * *

Murdoc estaba sentado en el suelo, con su sexta lata de cerveza en mano. Se apoyaba contra una de las paredes del winnebago. En un momento, cierra los ojos cansado, baja la cabeza y se lleva una mano a la frente.

_-¡Te gusta, hijo de puta! ¿No es asi? ¡Vamos! ¡Admite que te gusta, maldito bueno para nada!-_

_-¡Sino te gustara, intentarias hacerlo bien y darme dinero! ¡Aunque sea me sirves para esto, niño estupido!-_

-No me gusta, bastardo. Es solo… que…-

_-¡Deja de resistirte, eres patetico y debil! ¡Siempre lo seras, mocoso mugriento! ¡Si por lo menos fueras menos inutil!-_

_-¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos, Murdoc! ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no me contestas como antes? ¿Ahora no quieres hablar? ¿Te duele acaso? ¡Jajajaja!-_

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA! ¡TE ODIO, CONDENADO ENFERMO! ¡TE ODIO!-

Arroja la lata de cerveza lo mas lejos posible. Se lleva ambas manos al rostro y tapa sus ojos. Niega con la cabeza y desea estar muerto. Porque su vida siempre habia sido una mierda, su pasado era asqueroso y ahora su presente se volvia a derrumbar de una forma patetica y vergonzosa.

En ningun momento se le habia cruzado por la cabeza la causa de sus acciones. Por ahora solo estaba estancado en esos recuerdos que no lo permitian avanzar, que no lo dejaban pensar libremente. Entiende que hasta que no se pueda librar de eso, no podria reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo o sobre lo que haria. 2D era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese instante.

De pronto, alguien toca la destruida puerta del winnebago.

Murdoc se pone de pie sabiendo a la perfeccion quien era el que molestaba, solo que no sabia con seguridad que rayos hacia en ese lugar. Sin nada de animos, camina hacia la puerta y la empuja hacia el costado. Se podria decir que la habia abierto. Y como lo habia previsto, 2D estaba de pie frente a él, con la mirada algo baja y un poco sonrojado. Por lo que reflejaban sus ojos, habia estado llorando, era demasiado obvio.

"Por favor, ¿Podria mostrarse mas patetico? Maldicion."

Murdoc rodea sus ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres, descerebrado?- La pregunta habia sido firme y directa. Su postura no cambiaria hacia el vocalista. Él traga saliva y lo mira a los ojos algo dolido.

-Solo dime… que fue lo de la cocina.-

Se producen algunos segundos de silencio entre ambos. La incomodidad que sentia 2D era imposible de disimular, en cambio Murdoc solo mantenia su mirada clavada en él, con expresion neutra.

-Mm. No se.- El satanista baja la mirada aun manteniendo los brazos cruzados. El peliazul abre bien los ojos y lo mira directamente.

-¿Cómo que no…?-

-¿Acaso tienes algun problema con eso? No lo se, ¿Esta bien? Ahora largate, tengo cosas que hacer.-

-¡Pero Murdoc! ¡Tu no puedes…!-

Murdoc frunce el seño y da varios pasos hacia delante de él para hacerle frente de forma amenazante. 2D retrocede intimidado.

-¿Qué no puedo que, homosexual de mierda? ¿Quién era el que estaba gimiendo hace unas horas atrás, ah? ¿Tanto te gusto yo, marica reprimido?- Una sonrisa escalofriante te forma en su rostro. 2D siente que las lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. Porque todo lo que le decia era verdad. Pero aunque le haya gustado lo que le habia echo, eso no le daba derecho a tratarlo asi.

-Tu fuiste… e-el que lo hizo.- Se atreve a enfrentarlo porque sabia que tenia la razon. Murdoc gruñe acumulando ganas de golpearlo ante sus palabras.

-¡Tu fuiste el que me obligo en la cocina!- Exclama cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Murdoc lo toma de un brazo, revalzando en odio hacia el pobre de 2D y lo estampa contra el winnebago desde afuera. Ese golpe habia sido brutal, el peliazul siente el dolor y larga un pequeño quejido sin darse cuenta. Entonces, el satanista le encaja un puñetazo en el estomago dejandolo sin aire. Lo toma del cuello de su camiseta y vuelve a azotarlo contra la winni.

-Con que yo te obligue, ¿Ah? Lo disfrutaste como nunca en tu vida, se que te di algo que Noodle nunca podra darte. Pero para mi es historia, no me importas face- ache, eres menos que mierda para mi, solo me gusta verte retorcerte un poco cuando sufres, JAJAJA.-

2D toma aire con dificultad, su cuerpo le dolia bastante. Y las palabras de Murdoc lo herian de una forma mostruosa, aunque no sabia por qué. Ya que era obvio que él solo queria jugar y hacerlo sufrir como lo habia echo toda su vida. Si no le arruinaba la vida de esa forma como lo estaba haciendo, le haria la vida imposible con Noodle, como tambien cago su existencia con Paula. ¿Por qué era tan cruel? ¿Por qué siempre le arruinaba todo? ¿Por qué siempre seria asi?

-¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto?- 2D tiembla adolorido mirandolo con suplica a los ojos. Murdoc lo seguia sosteniendo y penetrando con la mirada. Sentia como temblaba bajo sus brazos.

"Es tan… tan…"

Murdoc se le queda mirando y lo duda. Duda en seguir golpeandolo para que aprenda la leccion y que deje de cuestionarle sus actos. Realmente no sabia por qué lo habia echo. No admitiría cosas que verdaderamente no sabia. Al ver los ojos llorosos de vocalista, una pizca minima de lastima se asoma en sus pensamientos.

Mira hacia abajo y sin querer seguir contemplando su rostro, se acerca a sus labios rapidamente. 2D no podia retroceder mas, solo se sonroja demasiado aturdido y no se mueve, cierra los ojos pensando una y otra vez que Murdoc estaba demente. A solo dos milimetros de rosar sus labios, el satanista se detiene y siente la respiracion del peliazul. Tan calida y suave, estaba demasiado tenso.

"Tan fragil."

Lo suelta y lo arroja a un costado. 2D cae al suelo bruscamente raspandose un poco al caer al suelo.

-¿P-por que me haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que haces, Murdoc? ¡Dime que es lo que quieres!- El cantante te lleva una mano a la boca luego de haber gritado horriblemente impactado. Ni siquiera él sabia lo que queria, pero no soportaba que todo eso sucediera sin tener respuestas. Murdoc se da media vuelta dandole la espalda y entiende que estaba un poco desorientado. Se rasca la cabeza con la mano derecha y suspira frustrado.

-2D… esto no te gusta, ¿Verdad?-

El mencionado no puede evitar temblar abrumado ante su pregunta, y no logra responderle. Ciertamente estaba sufriendo por lo que sucedia, pero…

-Lo suponia. Si no te gusta, ¿No crees que deberiamos olvidarlo? Es una locura.-

Murdoc lo decia friamente, sin importarle demasiado la respuesta de 2D. Despues de todo haria lo que se le plazca. A pesar de todo, tenia una clara consciencia de la realidad. Ambos eran miembros de Gorillaz, los miembros mas importantes de la banda. Era una estupidez seguir con ese juego enfermo, no tenia ningun sentido. Murdoc reacciona y comprende que no valia la pena dejarse llevar o volver a caer en esas situaciones extrañas. No solo nadie lo aceptaria, sino que tambien no queria que la reputacion de ninguno de ellos se estropeara de una forma tan irrelevante. Quizas no tanto por Russel y Noodle, sino por el resto del mundo. Ademas era muy claro que el que mas sufria con esto era 2D, ninguno de los dos disfrutaba de eso. Sin mencionar los problemas internos que se provocarian.

Pero ante lo dicho por Murdoc, 2D queda shockeado. Las palabras no salian de su boca.

"¿Olvidar todo… lo que sucedió hasta ahora? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Quiere que olvide… lo que hizo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Se que es una locura, pero al decirme eso, me esta haciendo entender que… que a él le gusta esto de alguna forma, pero no quiere seguir porque eso significaría solo problemas."

-Supongo que tambien quieres olvidarlo, no debe ser lindo para ti, grandisimo idiota.- Le reitera Murdoc sin dejar de darle la espalda. 2D baja la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Yo…?"

_"¿Yo quiero olvidarlo verdaderamente?"_

-Mira, no es complicado. Noodle debe amarte o algo de eso. Si te olvidas de todo esto y mantienes tu culo cerrado, te dejare estar con ella, por lo menos hasta que cambie de opinion. Seguire haciendo tu vida miserable, pero no tanto. Es una buena oferta.-

"¿Me esta hablando en serio? ¿Murdoc me habla en serio? Yo… yo no…"

-Mu-Murdoc…- Se levanta de forma atolondrada sin poder ordenar sus ideas en la cabeza. Por primera vez, el satanista se da media vuelta con frialdad en su mirada.

-Solo vete. Esto nunca sucedió. Hablo en serio.- Él camina hacia la entrada del winnebago y entra. Cierra la puerta provocando un sonido de metal raspandose, y se encierra adentro. 2D queda de pie, traumado. Sin habla, y solo con millones de cosas rondando en su cabeza.


	14. La Melancolía de Stuart

**Hii! Bueno admitan que subo bastante seguido los capis xD, pero el vienres me voy e vacaciones asi que no habra actualizacion hasta diez días despues u.u. Muchas Gracias por sus reviews a: _Sarah Tusspot, _**_**tdi-noah, Marylaine**, **Rinnax3, ****Sarah Kish**, **Marina**, **mila27, eliciel, ****Tetsu00, KaamDee**_ ** :D Les dejo otro cap, disculpen si sale muy corto u.u. Les prometo que el proximo capi lo hago bien extenso! porque tiene una escena bastante larga (saben a lo que me refiero e.e) que es imposible de cortar n.n  


* * *

**

Al dia siguiente.

Luego de millones de intentos por departe de Noodle para hacer que 2D baje a desayunar, no habia ningun caso. Se rehusaba a salir de su habitacion. La chica decide dejarlo en paz, y se dirige a la mesa de desayuno un poco triste por su decisión. ¿Era ella o él habia estado actuando raro en esos dias?

En el interior de la habitacion de 2D, él estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el borde de la cama. Mantenia la cabeza baja, no habia podido dormir en casi toda la noche. Lo unico que hacia era pensar. Abraza sus piernas y esconde su rostro entre ellas. Se puede escuchar que un suspiro sale de su boca. Un suspiro cansado y lleno de melancolia.

Muy bien. Empezaria a plantearse toda la cuestion otra vez. Tenia tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo.

El dia en que Murdoc le salva la vida a 2D, él se dirige a su habitacion por la noche y el satanista trata de violarlo. En ese momento, siente sus caricias, sus roces, su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo habia excitado de una forma rapida e increible. Pensando de esa forma, e ignorando el hecho de que Murdoc estaba borracho, 2D habia sentido panico. Queria salir de ahí antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, pero en realidad no queria admitir que lo habia disfrutado.

Como tambien, aunque le costara admitirlo al principio, habia disfrutado del beso que le habia robado en su winnebago dias despues. Y como tambien habia disfrutado del beso que le habia dado en la cocina. Al principio era siempre una sensacion de miedo totalmente justificable, pero luego… luego sentia no solo satisfaccion, no solo placer momentaneo, era como si… fuese felicidad.

2D levanta la cabeza aterrado y sus ojos eran claramente blancos y vacios. Siente que el sudor frio recorre su espalda, era un extraño escalofrio. Se lleva una mano a la frente y sigue reflexionando no queriendo llegar a una unica conclusion.

Desde el comienzo trataba de auto convencerce de que todo lo que habia pasado eran experiencias horribles y traumaticas, porque él no era homosexual. Por lo menos eso pensaba, siempre le habian gustado las mujeres. Habia amado a Paula y habia disfrutado de su cuerpo, al igual que sentia una atraccion por Noodle que tambien era fisica. Se horrorizaba ante la idea de considerarse gay, pero el unico que le hacia estremecer de una forma unica era Murdoc.

Se habia jurado odiarlo por ser una basura, por haberle cagado la vida, por basurearlo todo el tiempo y maltratarlo. El hombre era un hijo de puta, pero… mierda, ¿por qué no podia dejar de pensar cosas positivas de él a pesar de que eran rasgos minimos? No podia odiarlo, y eso le molestaba demasiado. Le habia salvado la vida en dos ocasiones, le debia mas que el alma. Y a pesar de sus maltratos su banda sabia que muy en el fondo quizas tenia algo de ser humano.

Escucharlo dia a dia vociferar arrogantemente, ordenandoles que hacer, cuando ensayar, bebiendo y fumando… dirigiendole la mirada solo a él, sonriendole cuando terminaba de cantar, diciendole aunque sea "Lo has hecho bien esta noche, imbecil." festejando en las fiestas, en las entregas de premios, disfrutando de la convivencia dejando de lado esos dias que habian sido un infierno, disfrutando de su humor negro…

2D comienza a sollozar llevandose una mano a la boca, no sabia cuando habia empezado a llorar. Pero al seguir recordando a Murdoc las cosas se le hacen mas claras, todo era demasiado obvio. Y habia sido tan estupido que no lo había visto antes.

Porque su odio forzado hacia él habia comenzado cuando le habia quitado a Paula. Ella era una zorra, pero aun asi le habia dolido de muerte. Lo odiaba por sus maltratos, pero disfrutaba de verlo reir sarcasticamente ante su extraño sentido del humor. Le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba que sea parte de su vida a pesar de todo, hacia que las cosas sean diferentes todos los dias, que nada fuera aburrido y monotono. Le debia estar en Gorillaz y haber conocido a unas personas tan maravillosas.

Y de a poco habia comenzado a sentir admiracion hacia él, porque era todo lo que nunca seria. Fuerte y valiente, parecia no tener debilidades y no tenerle miedo a nada, casi como un verdadero demonio de Satanás. Y quizas siempre habia soñado probar sus labios por curiosidad. Para saber que era lo que tenia él, que todas querian probarlo.

_"Soy… un jodido homosexual de mierda."_

Y llevandose ambas manos a los ojos, cubriendoselos con pena y sin poder frenar sus sollozos, entiende y acepta lo que pasa. Porque no tenia ningun sentido mentirse a si mismo. Podia fingir con los demas, podia tratar de convencerse de lo contrario como lo habia echo hasta ahora, pero siempre seria una mentira.

Sentia algo hacia Murdoc, y era una sensacion completamente diferente de lo que sentia hacia Noodle. Ella le gustaba, la queria, y disfrutaba del tiempo con ella, la necesitaba. Pero… los besos de Murdoc eran apasionados y su presencia lo estremecia de tal forma que lo hacian arder en su interior. Era algo tan intenso, algo que trataba de ignorar. Algo que superaba lo que habia sentido por Paula. Una felicidad inaudita lo habia invadido cuando era preso de sus garras, los nervios y la alegria eran tan grandes que su cuerpo no lo resistia y se desmoronaba debilmente ante él.

2D estaba **_indudablemente enamorado_** de Murdoc, y no podia dejar de pensar en él.

Al darse cuenta de eso, se recuesta en el suelo y entrecierra los ojos dejando caer sus ultimas lagrimas. El contacto con el frio suelo era el menor de sus problemas. Luego de tanto pensar, habia comprendido muchas cosas, pero tambien nuevos problemas surgian en su lista. Y eso lo angustiaba mucho mas. No sabia que haria con Noodle, no sabia que haria ahora que se daba cuenta de que amaba a Murdoc, no sabia como continuar a partir de ahora, y no sabia si debia decirselo a alguien.

"Realmente merezco tu asco. Ya sabes, por marica, Muds."

* * *

Noodle y Russel se mantenian en silencio, ya que ella sentia que de alguna forma el afro americano estaba molesto con ella. Por lo de la ultima charla del dia anterior, en la que Murdoc habia insinuado y dejado sospechas sobre la relacion entre 2D y Noodle. Y ella se entristece al recordarlo, por lo menos sabia que contaba con el apoyo de 2D, pero si ninguno de los dos mayores a quienes consideraba sus padres consentían su relacion, las cosas de verdad se volverian complicadas.

-Hey, Noods, ¿Me escuchas?- Vuelve a preguntarle Russel con un aire de dudas, ya que desde hace tiempo la llamaba pero ella parecia estar hundida en algun profundo pensamiento. Noodle jadea sorprendida y le dirige la mirada muy apresurada.

-¡Russel- san! ¡Lo lamento! Es que… yo…-

-No te preocupes, jajaja. Me conformo con que me escuches ahora.- Bromea el baterista ya que ella parecia estar muy distraida. Noods se siente un poco avergonzada, y baja la mirada un poco triste.

-Lo siento, es que la verdad pensé que estabas enojado conmigo por lo de ayer.-

Russel se cruza de brazos y comprende su preocupacion, le sonrie para transmitirle confianza.

-Por supuesto que no lo estoy, amor.-

Ella se sorprende y lo mira a los ojos aun no entendiendo.

-Veras, estuve pensando mucho ayer al respecto. Sobre D y sobre ti. ¿Lo que nos dio a entender Muds era cierto?- Pregunta con verdadera curiosidad, pero sin rastro de reproche. Ella le asiente con timidez, luego de haberlo dudado unos segundos. Su reaccion el dia anterior habia sido tan obvia que piensa que no tenia ningun caso mentir.

-Entiendo. Luego de analizarlo, me doy cuenta de que no tengo razones validas como para impedir que esten juntos. Porque si es por eso de la edad, no tiene ningun fundamento que me oponga. El amor va mas allá de la edad y del sexo. Ademas, D es un gran sujeto, y no te lastimara, eso es obvio.- Explica Russ sin dejar de sonreirle a su pequeña. Noodle se siente en shock luego de que le haya dicho eso, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Entonces… puedo estar… con 2D- san?- Pregunta aun sin poder creerlo. Él le asiente con naturalidad.

-Realmente no veo por qué no.-

-¡Muchas gracias, Russel- san!- Sin dudarlo por un segundo, Noodle se arroja de un buen salto hacia el baterista en un gran abrazo de oso. Él se sorprende y la recibe impresionado, ya que habia volteado varias cosas de la mesa.

-Jajaja, de nada, pequeña. Pero no cantemos victoria todavia.- La aparta un poco y siente un poco de inseguridad.

-Ya que el mas dificil de convencer sera Murdoc.-

Noodle sabia que tenia toda la razon del mundo. Pero aun asi, no podia evitar estar llena de felicidad, porque Russel era su referente paterno mas coherente, y lo habia logrado convencer. Solo faltaba Murdoc para que ella junto con 2D puedan estar unidos de verdad.

-Mm, por cierto, ¿por qué D no ha venido a desayunar?-

-Ahh, no lo se. Le insisti pero no hubo caso. Debe estar cansado, por eso lo deje dormir.- Responde ella sonriendo tiernamente al recordar al peliazul. Russel se lleva un sandwich a la boca.

-Muds tampoco vino. Lo que sea, me comere su parte. De seguro dormira hasta tarde, siempre hace lo que se le plazca.-

-Jajaja. Es verdad. Cuando lo vea, lo convencere, te lo aseguro.- Noodle no deja de sentir una felicidad profunda, solo con pensar en 2D y ella juntos.

* * *

Horas despues, en la tarde.

Sentia una extraña necesidad en su pecho. Mientras se encontraba acostado observando el techo desde su cama, Murdoc recuerda debilmente su conversacion con 2D. Claramente el cantante no queria olvidar nada de lo sucedido, su expresion de miedo mezclados con nervios era demasiado evidente. Eso lo hace deducir que el estupido habia disfrutado de lo que habia sucedido entre ellos. Sin embargo, el satanista no consideraba la idea de repetir esas locuras. Su orgullo y dignidad se lo impedian. La primera razon evidente era que ambos eran hombres, y estaba en contra de ese tipo de relaciones maricas. Las consideraba repulsivas.

"Esta bien, quizas pensar asi sea hipocrita. Pero no volvera a suceder, lo que haya ocurrido no significa nada."

Se da media vuelta y queda de costado en la cama, cierra los ojos sin querer seguir reflexionando. Sin embargo no lo puede evitar. Recordar como el delgado cuerpo de 2D se estremecia contra el suyo, y como se sonrojaba avergonzado cuando lo besaba. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se lleva una mano para cubrir sus ojos. No espera mas tiempo y se sienta en su lugar, suspira estresado.

-Maldito idiota, ¿cómo puede ser que yo piense en ese infeliz en este momento? Homosexual de mierda, si se me vuelve a acercar con esas intenciones juro que yo…- Se queda en silencio por varios segundos.

Escucha gritos, gritos violentos que lo insultaban y lo marginaban. Lo despreciaban y lastimaban. Solo esa voz era la unica capaz de lastimarlo. Entiende que esas voces no eran reales y que no venian de ninguna parte que no sean de su cabeza. Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se acurruca en su lugar, sentado sobre la punta de su cama.

"Basta."

Recuerda cuando habia caido al suelo y cuando no podia escapar. Estaba solo y nadie podia ayudarlo en ese momento. Él… no podia defenderse.

-¡BASTAAA!-

Tenia unas grandes ganas de arrancarse la cabeza con tal de no seguir escuchando una y otra vez la misma mierda. Las voces de su cabeza se dispersan luego de haber gritado con todas sus fuerzas. Se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, la corre violentamente haciendola caer con fuerza a un costado. Y con pasos rapidos y firmes sale de ahí, sin pensar claramente, sin saber lo que haria. Estaba cegado por esos recuerdos que lo invadian a cada segundo. Y siempre ocurria luego de haber estado con el maldito de 2D. Lo maldecia millones de veces por causarle… causarle…

Tanta confusion en su jodida cabeza.


	15. Fuck Fuck Fuck, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

**Hii! Como mañana me voy de vacaciones, les dejo un capitulo bieeeen largo para que se entretegan por diez dias(? jajaj u.u. Muchas Gracias por sus reviews a:**_** Marylaine**, **Rinnax3, ****Sarah Kish**, **mila27, eliciel****, KaamDee,** __**Tatiane**_ ** :D les juro que todos sus reviews me alientan mucho n.n  


* * *

**

"¿Por qué me siento de esta forma?"

No sabia bien por qué, pero 2D se encontraba recostado en el piso de su habitacion desde hace tiempo. Traga saliva y suspira agotado, mantiene sus ojos cerrados y solo se pregunta una y otra vez que era lo que sentia en ese instante. Quizas habia entrado en una pequeña depresion, pero no queria admitirlo. No podia hundirse en esa depresion y mostrarse triste frente a los demas. En especial no podia hacerlo frente a Noodle, ya que se preocuparia mucho por él.

Pero al solo pensar que tenia ese sentimiento hacia Murdoc y que no podia siquiera considerar que seria correspondido… lo hacia sentir como una gran mierda. Vuelve a suspirar frustrado y se coloca de costado.

Todavia le costaba asumir que estaba enamorado de un hombre. Maldita sea, toda su vida habia cambiado demasiado rapido. En realidad en tan solo una semana todo habia sido tan… extraño.

Se lleva una mano al rostro y se cubre en parcialidad. Un recuerdo se le cruza en la mente. Cuando Murdoc presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él y lo sostenia, como si no quisiera dejarlo caer. En ese momento, mientras se besaban, él sentia que su cuerpo perdia fuerzas, y al ser sostenido por Murdoc, al sentir su beso que profundizaba de manera brusca con lengua, y al sentir su respiracion desesperada contra la suya…

-Dios mio…- Se habia sonrojado mucho al recordarlo, se abraza a si mismo para intentar no temblar. Traga saliva y de alguna forma la felicidad lo invade. Una alegria tan inexplicable y al mismo tiempo dolorosa. Murdoc estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Deseaba verlo, y sentirlo, aunque sea tocarlo u oir su voz. Pero sabia que las cosas entre ellos no serian como siempre. Ya nunca seria asi.

Y de pronto, la puerta de la habitacion de 2D se abre de par en par. Él jadea sorprendido y se sienta en su lugar mas alerta que nunca. Abre los ojos como nunca al ver que Murdoc estaba en la puerta de su habitacion con una expresion de rabia bastante comun en él.

-¿Qué… que haces aq…?-

-CIERRA LA BOCA, FENOMENO.- El satanista parecia tener mucha ira acumulada, 2D retrocede con precaucion. Si tanto le molestaba su existencia, ¿qué hacia ahí en ese momento?

-Me tienes harto, toda tu mierda me tiene harto. Realmente nunca tuve tantas ganas de partirte el cuello como ahora, maldito face- ache.-

-¿Qué? ¿Pe-pero por que…?-

-¡CALLATE Y DEJA QUE TERMINE!-

El peliazul vuelve a retroceder con miedo por su grito amenazante. Definitivamente no entendia nada. Murdoc se lleva una mano al rostro y de a poco una sonrisa desquiciada se forma en su boca, comienza a reirse despacio como si hubiera perdido la razon. Al ver tal escena, el peliazul siente que un escalofrio recorre su ser. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? No podia retroceder mas, pero al oirlo reir de forma enferma entiende que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Lo primero que hace el satanista es cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, baja ambas manos y deja de reir, se queda serio con la vista hacia abajo y sus ojos son cubiertos por las sombras.

-¿Murdoc?- Pregunta en un murmuro 2D, y se queda estatico en su lugar tambien, sin saber que hacer o decir. Al verlo en ese estado siente algo de temor por su presencia.

-2D… ¿Alguna vez cogiste con un hombre?-

Y el tiempo se detiene para ambos. La habitacion se queda en completo silencio y definitivamente ambos piensan en cosas totalmente opuestas luego de esas palabras.

"¿Qu-que sucede? ¿Por qué siento… tanto terror?"

2D se lleva ambas manos al pecho, ya que sentia que los latidos de su corazon eran tan fuertes que estaba a punto de estallar. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se agita y mantiene sus ojos blancos y vacios bien abiertos.

-No puedes… di-dijiste que lo olvidaramos porque…-

-Porque todo eso habia sido una locura. Lo se mas que nadie, pero debo confesarte algo, Stu. Yo…- Murdoc le saca su lengua larga y endemoniada de una forma atrevida y llena de perversion. Habia una extraña lujuria y sed insaciable en su mirada fria hacia el cantante.

-Te odio lo suficiente como para hacerte sufrir por el resto de tu vida.- Luego de eso lanza una carcajada sucia y aspera, como si disfrutara de la escena. Su crueldad rompia los limites cuando se lo proponia realmente.

-No…- Los ojos del peliazul se llenan de lagrimas y se sonroja lleno de vergüenza, no podia estar pasando. Se suponia que él queria ignorarlo todo y olvidarlo, y ahora todo eso se habia ido al diablo. ¿Murdoc tenia verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo sufrir de esa forma tan enferma y miserable?

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me odias? ¡¿Qué es lo que te hice? ¡Nunca te he hecho nada!- Grita cubriendose los oidos con las manos y cerrando los ojos con desesperacion. Se sentia impotente y sabia que nadie podria protegerlo. En ese momento estaba mas solo que nunca y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que me hiciste?" Murdoc se queda en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados y le desvia la mirada lentamente. No valia la pena explicarlo, ademas, siempre habia pensando que era un idiota, sentia que era una forma mas cruel y sadica de fastidiar a 2D. Si, tal vez se estaba sobrepasando. Pero no le importaba mucho en realidad, nunca habia tenido limites.

"Nunca… podrias entenderlo, bastardo desgraciado." Murdoc vuelve a sonreirle con frialdad y se acerca con pasos rapidos hacia él. El vocalista niega con la cabeza y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, es sujetado por Murdoc desde el cuello de su camiseta, quien lo levanta de un jalon.

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO PUEDES…!- Pero en ese momento, antes de que el vocalista comience a gritar para ser escuchado por sus compañeros de afuera, el satanista le cubre la boca con su mano derecha y le sonrie con malicia pura.

-¿Quieres que Noodle sepa que eres un jodido homosexual?-

2D sufre al oir esas palabras tan directas y pronunciadas de una forma tan despectiva. Cierra los ojos sin querer aceptar sus palabras, queria negarlas, el satanista lo descubre un poco para que responda.

-N-no… pe-pero…-

-¿Quieres que le diga lo que me hiciste en mi winnebago, lo que te hice en la maldita cocina?-

-Por favor… n-no lo hagas…-

-¿Quieres que le diga…?- Se empieza a acercar de forma peligrosa a su rostro sin dejar de sonreirle, 2D tiembla increiblemente aturdido y se sonroja con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Qué disfrutas de esto?- Y lo besa en los labios con tal violencia y desesperacion que deja shockeado al pobre cantante. Lo estampa contra la pared y continua besandolo recorriendo todas las zonas de su boca. 2D lo toma de los hombros y siente como sus manos tiemblan, como su cuerpo volvia a debilitarse. Murdoc aprovecha su poca resistencia y baja sus manos, rodea su cintura desde atrás y lo atrae a su cuerpo para sostenerlo. Los labios del peliazul temblaban con temor, con verdadero miedo ante lo desconocido. Pero lo gozaba, se sentia en el paraiso al sentir la lengua de ese maldito hombre que hacia su vida miserable. Del cual sentia admiracion a pesar de hacerle la vida imposible.

Disfrutarlo tanto, a pesar de sus amenazas… ¿Demostraba que sentia amor por él?

Murdoc se separa sin dejar de sostenerlo y lanza una carcajada espantosa, no deja de mirar a los ojos al cantante. 2D siente demasiada vergüenza al estar sonrojado hasta las orejas, asi que apoya su cabeza en el hombro del satanista, sintiendo que sus ojos volvian a humedecerse.

-Si no quieres que arruine tu relacion con Noodle, y que le diga la verdad, seras mi esclavo por el resto de tu putrida existencia. Mi linda y sarnosa perra. Suena divertido, ¿Ah? JAJAJA.-

Luego de escucharlo siente que las lagrimas caen y se deslizan por su rostro.

-De todas formas, yo… en algun momento se lo dire a Noods. Debe saberlo, tiene el mismo derecho que Russel. Pe-pero ahora no creo que sea adecuado.- Sus mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo, aun sentia como su cuerpo temblaba con miedo, no despega su cabeza del hombro de Murdoc. Él, al sentirlo temblar, lleva ambas manos por debajo de la camiseta de 2D y acaricia su espalda, provocando que el peliazul suspire dejando de lado un poco la tension de la situacion.

-Mmm, con que se los diras, jajaja. Sabes que francamente no es lo que quiero, porque si esto se llegara a saber… Gorillaz se vendria abajo, sin mencionar mi reputacion y la tuya. Pero supongo que este tipo de cosas siempre se llegan a saber tarde o temprano, me conformo con que solo no lo sepa el resto del mundo. Si no se lo dices a Noodle, yo se lo dire, no te preocupes, imbecil.-

-¡No todavia! ¡Es que yo…! Yo todavia no entiendo que esta pasando… es dificil.-

Murdoc lo separa llevando ambas manos a sus hombros, y le levanta la mirada posando sus dedos en su menton. Muestra sus dientes puntiagudos y amarillentos al sonreirle nuevamente.

-No es dificil de entender. Quiero cogerte, asi de sencillo. Y si no te gusta, mejor para mi. Te odio, jajaja. Lo unico que quiero es algo… diferente.-

-Murdoc…- 2D baja la cabeza nuevamente, con una angustia imposible de describir, pero en ese momento Murdoc lo toma de un brazo y lo arroja a la cama bruscamente. Rie de forma estruendosa y se le arroja encima como una bestia sedienta de sangre y cegada por la lujuria. 2D abre los ojos a mas no poder, horrorizado ante la expresion lunatica del satanista, pero no puede retroceder ya que lo acorralaba contra la cama.

Murdoc no espera ni un segundo mas, se acerca a sus labios para comenzar a besarlo nuevamente. A pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia, el peliazul corresponde cerrando los ojos y sonrojandose cada vez mas. Pero su cuerpo estaba tieso, petrificado. No podia moverse ya que se sentia completamente indefenso. Sus respiraciones se vuelven agitadas y se sincronizan perfectamente, entrelazan sus piernas y frotan sus miembros una y otra vez, provocando una mayor exitacion en satanista muerde los labios de 2D hasta hacerlo sangrar, saboreaba su dulce y amarga sangre con su larga lengua que solo deseaba mas y mas.

El vocalista gime adolorido pero continua besandolo ignorando el dolor, el extasis de placer lo superaba todo, tambien la adrenalina del momento. Murdoc se separa y ataca su cuello, lamiendolo y chupandondolo bruscamente, su piel era demasiado suave y delicada, al igual que su fino cuello. Siente un impulso muy grande de dejarle una gran marca, una herida profunda para luego tener la excusa de lamer su herida y volver a sentir su sangre en su boca. Era el mas sadico y casi sadomasoquista, y a pesar de que no pensaba en nada coherente en ese momento, le parece una perfecta idea hacerlo, no tenia por que controlarse en lo mas minimo.

Se separa de su cuerpo con dos hilos de sangre en cada uno de los extremos de su boca y sonrie de forma enferma mientras intentaba quitarle la camiseta a 2D. El cantante solo miraba agotado a Murdoc, tratando de recuperar el aliento con mucha dificultad ante su ritmo tan salvaje, sus labios estaban manchados de sangre que no dejaban de brotar de las mordeduras y su cuello era recorrido por algunas gotas tambien. Se levanta un poco y él mismo se termina quitando la camiseta.

Murdoc lame sus labios y rie un poco al ver los brazos vendados del cantante, lo mas seguro es que ya habian cicatrizado lo suficiente. Lo acuesta de un empujon y comienza a recorrer su hombro con su lengua, saboreaba su exquisita piel palida y suave como la seda. Mientras tanto recorre el resto de su pecho y de su vientre con los dedos. 2D gime sin controlarse, deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y no puede evitar el placer que lo recorria como millones de shocks electricos. Murdoc comienza a bajar y a besar su pecho, a lamer su vientre y llega con prisa a la parte de sus pantalones. Le baja el cierre, y en ese momento 2D se sobresalta casi saltando de la cama. Intenta levantarse increiblemente asustado.

-¡¿Qué… que vas a…?-

-Nada.- Murdoc posa sus manos en su pecho y lo acuesta con expresion seria sobre el colchon, se le arroja nuevamente y vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez ya no lo mordia, simplemente recorria su boca con su larga lengua endemoniada. Era muy obvio que eso era mas del agrado de 2D, piensa que era de esos sujetos que preferian lo suave antes de lo brutal y exageradamente brusco.

2D empieza a levantar sus manos de a poco, mas temblorosas que nunca, y las lleva a la nuca de Murdoc, acerca su cabeza para poder profundizar el beso aun mas. El peliazul gemia agitado sin despegarse del beso, y al satanista eso lo descontrolaba y excitaba aun mas. El vocalista se atreve a bajar sus manos a su espalda y a acariciarlo con lentitud, con muchisima dulzura. Casi con cariño y afecto. Murdoc larga un gemido mientras besaba a 2D, y se separa agitado respirando rapidamente. Su compañero lo mira a los ojos respirando de la misma forma, mucho mas agotado.

-No hagas eso, hijo de puta. Me vuelves loco.-

-Murdoc…-

Se vuelve a acercar a su cuello y lo muerde con todas sus fuerzas.

Sentia que su sueño se hacia real, que el dolor era identico, que su tibia sangre se derramaba con la misma pasividad que en esa pesadilla. Que en ese sueño increiblemente hermoso. Pero aunque el dolor era espantoso ante la mordida inhumana que estaba recibiendo, 2D cierra los ojos y vuelve a dejar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que deja caer sus lagrimas.

Sin embargo, resiste y trata de no gritar, solo se muerde los labios provocando que vuelvan a sangrar y cierra sus puños temblando como nunca. Murdoc se extraña al no escuchar un grito agudo lleno de panico, como eran la mayoria de los de 2D. Se levantar y al ver su cuello sangrar de tal forma, al ver el rostro de el peliazul sonrojado hasta mas no poder y resistiendo semejante dolor.

Era delicioso. Lo mas delicioso que habia visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Debo cogerte, Stu.-

2D sabia que sucederia. Y tenia miedo. Porque de por si Murdoc era una bestia salvaje apenas besandolo. En ese momento lo haria suyo y no tenia ni idea de lo que se sentiria ya que jamas en su vida habia experimentado estar con un hombre. Aun asi, sabia que era una ridicula idea pedirle que aunque sea trate de no ser tan brusco. Vaya que era una idea absurda en todos los sentidos.

Lo toma de un brazo y lo levanta, 2D se prende a sus hombros y sigue respirando con dificultad, su cabello estaba manchado con algo de su misma sangre. Murdoc lo separa de su cuerpo y lo arroja a la cama de espaldas, se apoya encima de él y recorre su espina dorsal de arriba hacia abajo. El cantante jadea hasta mas no poder e intenta darse la vuelta, pero el satanista lo sostiene con su mano izquierda para dejarlo inmovilizado. Le baja los pantalones de un jalon, y en ese instante, abraza a 2D para atraerlo contra su cuerpo. El peliazul se coloca en cuatro con un poco de dificultad y baja la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos aun bastante adolorido por la mordida.

Sin esperar mas, Murdoc le baja la ropa interior y lleva una mano a su miembro que estaba erecto y perfectamente duro. Lo toma y comienza a masturbarlo con una rapidez infernal. 2D larga gemido tras gemido y siente una vergüenza profunda al reaccionar, esa situacion era tan bizarra para él. Jamas en la vida se le habia cruzado por la cabeza estar con Murdoc, era con la ultima persona en su vida que estaria. Sus pensamientos se cortan al sentir el cuerpo del satanista contra el suyo, sentir su pecho contra su espalda y percibir la respiracion agitada del hombre que estaba a punto de poseerlo.

Resistiría el dolor, porque aunque no le encontraba el sentido, lo disfrutaba casi tanto como él. No habia tiempo como para razonar que rayos estaba pasando o por qué pasaba. 2D abre los ojos atonito al sentir una punzada de placer luego de haber acabado en la mano de Murdoc. El satanista rie satisfecho, se lleva los dedos a la boca y lame aquel liquido blanquecino con un rostro de demencia completa.

-Ni sueñes que te practicare sexo oral, eso realmente es de prostitutas.-

Pero antes de que 2D pueda voltearse ante tal comentario…

-¡AHHHH! ¡AAAHHH!-

Murdoc lo habia penetrado desde atrás de forma rapida y violenta, sin nada de consideracion, sin previo aviso.

-¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE…!- 2D entra en panico porque ese dolor habia sobrepasado todo lo que habia sucedido antes. Comienza a llorar y baja la cabeza apretando sus puños hasta lastimarse a si mismo, sollozaba mientras que sentia los movimientos pélvicos de Murdoc una y otra vez. Era demasiado grande, la estrechez de su entrada provocaba que el dolor fuera de agonia en verdad. 2D no podia tolerarlo mas y queria detenerse y huir. Ya no lo soportaba, era demasiado.

-¡Murdoc! T-te lo suplico… ¡Ahhh! Ahhh… … ¡AHHH! ¡Por favor! ¡BASTA!- Grita quebrando su voz, pero Murdoc reia de forma escandalosa y mas cegado que nunca por el extasis de placer que recorria su cuerpo en ese momento ante los gritos de suplica del pobre vocalista. Hace años que no sentia una entrada tan pequeña, sabia a la perfeccion que el dolor de 2D debia ser terrible ya que ni siquiera habia intentado lubricarse o introducir sus dedos para facilitar la entrada.

¡Pero al diablo! ¿Qué mierda le importaba lo que podria sentir 2D? ¡Lo estaba disfrutando de una forma endemoniadamente genial!

-¡Ya callate! ¡Solo espera un segundo, maldito retrasado!-

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡LLAMARE A LOS DEMAS, YA NO LO RESISTO!-

-¡Mas vale que cierres tu boca o no llegare al fondo!-

-¿QUÉ? ¡Solo sal de adentro! ¡Esto es horrible!-

-¡Solo espera, MALCOGIDO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Dejaras de lloriquear como una zorra cuando llegue!-

-¿DE QUE ESTAS…?-

Y deja de quejarse cuando de alguna forma…

Oleadas, cientos de oleadas de placer sacuden toda esa zona. Recorren todo su delgado cuerpo y lo aturden dejandolo entre traumado y horrorizado.

-¡AHH! ¡AH!- Entierra su cabeza sobre el colchon y se tapa la boca con una mano. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de su rostro, ¿qué sucedia?

-¡Ahhh! ¡ahh! ¡MURDOC! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡MURDOC! ¡AAHhh… ahh! Ahhh-hhaaa…-

-Te lo dije, marica…- Murdoc cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir que estaba por venirse. Los gritos y gemidos de 2D salian con potencia y eso lo hacia excitarse de una forma monstruosa.

-¡MURDOC! ¡AHHH! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TIENES QUE… QUE…!-

-Seguir, ¡Lo se! ¡Te hare mierda, lo juro! ¡LO JURO!-

-¡AHHH MIERDA! ¡MURDOC, MAS PROFUNDO! ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!-

-¡ES LO QUE HAGO, POR SATAN! ¡AHHH!-

2D comienza a gritar enloqueciendo por completo, ese placer inimaginable era adictivo y deseaba que jamas en su vida terminara.

-¡Me voy a venir otra vez! ¡AHH NO PUEDO RESISTIR! ¡Sigue! ¡SIGUE! ¡NO TE DETENGAS!-

-Yo tambien… mierda… agghhh… no puedo… AAHH…- Lo sigue embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas, 2D seguia gritando sin control alguno y sin controlarlo, ambos terminan al mismo tiempo.

La habitacion se queda en silencio y lo unico que se escuchan son respiraciones agitadas que iban a un mismo compas.

Murdoc retira su miembro y se deja caer sentado hacia atrás, cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza tratando de tomar aliento.

2D se deja caer sobre la cama, se coloca de costado haciendo lo mismo que él. Se lleva una mano al cuello, a la mordida de Muds, y siente la herida abierta. Pero en ese momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Desvia la mirada hacia Murdoc, entrecierra sus ojos debilmente. Él abre los ojos y observa cansado a 2D, quien lo observaba con torpe ingenuidad. Se acerca a él y se recuesta a su lado, quedando frente a frente. Pero no tenia animos de ver la estupida expresion del cantante, cierra los ojos intentando descansar un poco.

El peliazul solo siente ganas de saber que era lo que pensaba en ese momento, ya que era demasiado impredecible. Queria saber que era lo que se cruzaba por su cabeza. Traga saliva al ver fijamente sus labios y perderse en esa maldita tentacion que le hacia sacudir sus pensamientos. Pero despues de todo lo que habian echo, piensa que lo mas inofensivo en ese momento seria un simple beso.

Sin dudarlo, se acerca a sus labios y los besa, haciendose paso con su lengua para poder entrar con cautela. Murdoc entreabre un poco los ojos pero luego los vuelve a cerrar, correspondiendo ese beso con violencia y provocando que deje de ser una tierna muestra de afecto.

El satanista abre los ojos atonito y separa a 2D de un empujon bastante desconsiderado. Tuerce una mueca de repugnancia y se levanta, saliendo de la cama y acomodandose los pantalones con mucha rapidez.

El peliazul no comprende sus acciones, y en todo caso, ¿por qué lucia tan molesto? Si despues de todo, él habia comenzado con ese extraño juego enfermo.

-¿T-te vas?- Murmura timidamente sin tener el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. Murdoc se termina de acomodar y mira con una ceja arqueada al cantante, que según él, se veia mas patetico de lo normal.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué pase todo el dia contigo fingiendo que me gustas? Por mi pudrete en el infierno, face- ache. Fue un rato divertido, lástima que coges como una condenada virgen antes de morir. Si tienes suerte, los demas no habran escuchado tus gritos de niñita.-

2D suspira y vuelve a bajar la mirada, sentado desde su cama. Odiaba admitir que sentia una decepcion demasiado grande. Murdoc se retira de la habitacion sin molestarse en dirigirle la mirada nuevamente al cantante. Él hace una mueca de dolor y vuelve a sostenerse la mordida que le habia dejado, la marca que llevaria consigo por el resto de su vida.

-Tengo que vendarme, s-si no los demas…- Pero en el momento que trata de ponerse de pie, sus piernas se vencen y cae de rodillas al suelo. Se sorprende al sentir un dolor bastante notable en la zona donde habia sido penetrado, sus piernas le dolian un poco tambien. Rosa su mano en su espalda, y al verla, nota que tenia un liquido blanquecino mezclado con sangre.

-Sera dificil recuperarme de esto.- Retomando fuerzas, intenta levantarse otra vez. Aun con una expresion de dolor, y se apresura a buscar vendas en algun lugar de su escritorio.


	16. Mal Presentimiento, Todo está Mal

**Volvi de las vacaciones :D la pase muy bienn, apenas llegue me sorprendí mucho por la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron. Veo que a todos les impacto el ultimo capitulo que subi xD, mi objetivo era dejarlos traumados por diez dias y por lo visto funcionó n.n jajajaj. Les agradezco muchoo en verdad a: Mila27, little-noodle, Tatiane, Rinnax3, Sarah Kish (acertaste con tu deduccion en uno de los reviews pasados), Winter Rain 3, Tetsu00, Sarah Tusspot, eliciel, KaamDee, Lulangas, hotokeu-chan, Noodle-Gorillaz. Leo cada uno de sus reviews, gracias por seguir el fic, se los digo en serio, me pone muy feliz que comenten n.n. Tambien a la gente que no habla en español, se los agradezco mucho :D. Les dejo un capii, se los debo por no actualizar hace muchoo.

* * *

**

No se habia dado cuenta de cuando habia comenzando a correr exactamente.

Pero al llegar a su winnebago, entra muy apresurado, y se encierra ahí adentro como si estuviera por venirse el fin del mundo. Todo en el interior estaba a oscuras y era muy tetrico permanecer encerrado alli, las sombras dibujaban formas espeluznantes, sin mencionar que no se sabia con presicion lo que te podias encontrar. Inesperadamente, Murdoc se acurruca en un rincon y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, maldiciendo en su interior.

Sentia unas tremendas ganas de morir.

Si, habia una forma, él siempre habia conservado un viejo revolver con las mas finas municiones en algun cajon, no recuerda bien en donde lo habia guardado. Quizas esa era la solucion a todos sus problemas, morir de una vez. Y no admitir que sentia un poco de dudas. Aunque de inmediato descarta esa idea estupida, ya que suicidarse era la opcion del cobarde, ¿No es asi? Y no permitiria sentirse cobarde, debia enfrentar lo que sea que lo estuviese perturbando.

No queria analizar en profundidad la situacion, no queria llegar a una conclusion que era muy obvia. Nuevamente decide dejar de pensar y tragarse todo lo que le molestaba. Ni siquiera podia considerar mostrarse vulnerable con el resto de su banda, no podia permitirlo, nadie podia ver a ese Murdoc que… Que era en cierto sentido, un poco humano.

-Por lo menos, pude olvidarlo todo en ese momento. JA, que ironia, maldita sea. Supongo que sera un escape de mi realidad por un tiempo, hasta que me aburra, ¿Cierto? Tendre que utilizar a mi perra sarnosa por un buen rato.- Cierra los ojos con fuerza al escuchar esas malditas voces otra vez en su cabeza, trata de cubrirse los oidos y dejar de escuchar.

La verdad era que aunque hiciera sufrir a 2D, él tambien pagaria un precio y sufriria de la misma forma que él, o peor, mientras que siguiera con ese juego. Y al recordar al cantante, sus gritos, y como se retorcia del dolor cuando lo penetraba… Se siente miserable y sucio, ya que se habia convertido en la misma basura que su padre.

* * *

Al dia siguiente.

2D se terminaba de levantar de la cama. Cuando ingresa al baño y se mira en el espejo, tuerce una mueca de disgusto y desagrado. Su labio inferior estaba morado por la herida del dia anterior, ademas las vendas de su cuello se notaban bastante. Podia remediar lo segundo, planeaba colocarse un sueter con cuello o algo asi, pero cuando los demas vieran su boca se sorprenderian bastante. Lo unico que se le ocurre es decir que Murdoc lo habia golpeado por alguna discusión sin importancia. Suspira con todavia un poco de sueño y se da media vuelta para regresar a la habitacion. Luego de cambiarse, sale de alli y camina por los largos pasillos para ir con sus compañeros a desayunar.

En su mente habia una especie de laguna, aun no reaccionaba y no era consciente de lo que habia sucedido. Pero cuando se da cuenta de que habia una sonrisa idiota en su rostro al caminar con enfasis por los pasillos, se cubre la boca de un manotazo sintiendose estupido. Es decir, habia sido una agonia, habia sido doloroso hasta el limite, y lo unico que habia faltado el dia anterior, que sería el colmo, era ver a Murdoc azotandolo con un latigo exigiendole mas y mas. Pero a pesar de todo, habia sido su primera vez con el satanista. Y aun recordaba esas oleadas de placer al sentirlo en el fondo de su entrada. Ese placer era adictivo, maldita sea. Asi que si habia una proxima vez, lo volveria disfrutar, aunque sea en esos segundos.

De pronto, jadea sorprendido y la amargura se presenta en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Entrecierra los ojos con tristeza al pensar que tendria que ser la marioneta de Murdoc por el silencio que queria que guarde. Porque no queria que Noodle lo supiera aun, que tenia una relacion con el lider de la banda.

"Aguarden un momento, eso ni siquiera es una relacion. Él solo me usa a su antojo porque esta loco y porque quiere hacerme sufrir. Aunque de cierto modo disfrute lo de ayer, él me amenazara con revelarle todo a Noodle y a Russel. En algun momento se los dire, pero no por ahora. Me da… m-me da…"

-Tanta vergüenza.- Murmura sin ser escuchado al ingresar a la sala del comedor. Cuando levanta la mirada algo desanimado hacia Russ y Noods, que lo esperaban alli como en todas las mañanas, se sorprende y se asusta de muerte al darse cuenta de que Noodle se le tira encima en un fuerte abrazo de oso. Russel rie algo divertido ante esa escena y ante la expresion de desorientacion de 2D.

-¡2D- san! ¡No quise molestarte ayer porque queria que descansaras! ¡Pero ahora podre decirtelo finalmente! ¡Es algo demasiado genial!-

-¿Q-que? ¿De que estas…?-

-¡Russel- san me dijo algo increible ayer! ¡Todavia no puedo reaccionar de la emocion! ¡Estoy tan feliz!- Parecia muy entusiasmada al hablarle a 2D. Se separa de él y lo toma de una mano para arrastrarlo a la mesa. Noodle observa a Russel con una gran sonrisa, como para que él aprobara todo lo que decia. El peliazul seguia sin entender a que se referia. El baterista sonrie de lado y mira de forma juguetona al chico.

-Solo cuidala bien, es todo lo que te aconsejo, D.-

2D abre los ojos atonito en un microsegundo, ¿de que habian estado hablando ellos? ¿Qué era lo que habia puesto tan alegre a la japonesa?

-¿2D? ¿Estas bien? Tu rostro…- Russel no deja pasar la herida que tenia en el labio, lo señala con preocupacion. Como auto reflejo, él se lleva una mano a la boca para cubrirse. Noodle lo observa bien y se sorprende aun mas.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo… fue que…?-

-Yo… yo se los explicare despues, no es grave en verdad…- 2D no logra controlar sus nervios ante sus miradas que solo expresaban interrogacion y exigian una respuesta firme. Vuelve a mirar a Noodle quien lo observa preocupada en verdad. Él intenta cambiar el tema para que no sigan haciendo preguntas.

-Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué te dijo Russ?-

Noodle se le queda mirando y comienza a sonreir de a poco, muy entusiasmada.

-¡Russel- san nos permitio que estemos juntos, no tiene objeciones!- Ella se acerca a él y lo toma de ambas manos.

-¡Eso significa que podemos tener una verdadera relacion a partir de ahora! ¡Ser novios!-

Las manos de 2D tiemblan un segundo y abre los ojos mucho mas shockeado de antes. De pronto, los tres presentes saltan de sus lugares al escuchar que la puerta de entrada al comedor es azotada violentamente. Ellos giran hacia esa direccion, viendo a Murdoc que recien entraba y cerraba la puerta quedando delante de esta.

Se veia… tan irritado. 2D se asusta de muerte al considerar que él habia escuchado las palabras de Noodle, ¿era por eso que lucia asi de molesto? Era el que mas se oponia a esa relacion, se siente estupido al dudarlo. Estaba muy molesto por ese motivo. Pero al sentir la presencia de Murdoc tan cerca y al verlo a los ojos… un extraño calor recorre su cuerpo. 2D aparta sus manos de las de Noodle y baja la cabeza un poco aturdido.

-¿2D- san? ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta ante esa expresion incomoda del cantante, quien solo se queda en silencio sin poder responder, porque ni siquiera él sabia que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Ehh. Buenos dias, Muds. Desde ayer que no te veo, ¿Todo esta bien?- Russel nota tambien la expresion irritada del satanista, quien le desvia la mirada de forma indiferente y se encoge de hombros.

-Por supuesto. Lo unico que me jode de muerte es que hayas tomado ese tipo de decisión sin mi consentimiento, Russel.-

2D siente como su corazon esta a punto de salirse de su pecho, Murdoc habia oido las palabras de Noodle. Traga saliva y siente una oleada de nervios de la nada. Lo mira de reojo con timidez y con atencion para saber que era lo que opinaba al respecto.

-Veo que escuchaste.- El baterista suspira ya que no tenia animos como para discutir, pero sabia que era necesario si Murdoc estaba de por medio.

-Murdoc- san, si me oiste, te pido que por favor nos entiendas.- Noodle se adelanta unos pasos hacia el satanista con una mirada decidida.

-Amo a 2D- san, no tiene nada de malo que estemos juntos. No importa la diferencia de edad, eso es lo de menos, solo quiero que dejes de…-

-¿Quién dijo que me seguia oponiendo?- El satanista rodea los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior lleno de ironia. En ese momento, Russel lo mira extrañado, al igual que la japonesa, quien se le queda mirando asombrada. 2D sube la cabeza rapidamente hacia Murdoc, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Murdoc?- Murmura debilmente sin saber cual era el sentimiento que dominaba su pecho. El mencionado se coloca ambas manos en la cadera y baja la cabeza negando como si ninguno de ellos tuviera remedio.

-Miren, me da igual lo que hagan ustedes dos. Decidi que no me importaría. ¿Bien? No me hare cargo de lo que pueda pasar. Ademas si el mas "responsable" de nosotros lo decide, ¿que mas da? Si me opongo me atacaran y me fastidiaran de muerte hasta que acceda, asi que en todo caso solo me ahorro problemas.- Camina hacia la mesa y toma un sandwich que se lleva a la boca sin ningun tipo de preocupacion.

-Hey, no me miren asi, ¿No estan felices de que me importa una mierda que sean una pareja?-

Russel no se esperaba que reaccionara de una forma tan tranquila, que no armara un escandalo como de costumbre de verdad era algo admirable. Sonrie de forma insegura.

-En realidad… wow, me impresiona que lo hayas aceptado con esa felicidad, tu sabes, como hace unos dias tenias una opinion totalmente diferente.- Admite con la misma sonrisa insegura. Noodle se queda en silencio un par de segundos y sonrie de par en par despues de reaccionar, se le arroja a 2D en un gran abrazo y rie. Porque nunca habia estado tan feliz en toda su vida.

-¡Muchas gracias Murdoc- san! Gracias de verdad, porque… ¡Porque gracias a ti, podre estar con 2D- san para siempre! No tienes idea de… cuanto lo amo.-

Murdoc baja un poco la mirada y sin esperar mas se da media vuelta, dirigiendose lentamente a la salida. 2D siente que su cabeza da vueltas por todo lo acontecido recientemente, quizas demasiadas cosas en un dia. Lo peor es que todavia no lograba reaccionar, lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior con Murdoc habia sido una experiencia demasiado fuerte, y ahora esta noticia de Noodle…

¿Por qué sentia que solo cometia errores ultimamente?

Russel no pasa desapercibido esa extraña expresion de Murdoc al ver como la nueva pareja se abrazaba con completa dulzura. Era algo extraño de describir, porque no lucia enojado, quizas solo un poco… resignado. Bueno, era normal, ya que lo que habia planteado era bastante coherente. Si se oponia a esa relacion, los tratarian de convencer hasta que acepte, dentro de todo acceder facilmente para que no lo fastidien era algo inteligente. Si, lo mas seguro era que sentia resignacion por eso.

Murdoc se retira sin nada mas que agregar, el baterista se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia. En ese momento, Noodle se separa de 2D y le sonrie.

-No creo poder ser mas feliz.-

El peliazul le sonrie calidamente y le asiente.

-No puedo creer que… que lo haya aceptado como si nada, luego de todo lo que dijo…-

-¿Qué te parece si terminamos el desayuno en mi habitacion?-

Al escuchar eso, Russel no puede evitar reir. Era agradable ver como ambos se llevaban asi de bien, se notaba que se querian mucho. 2D le vuelve a asentir, sin dejar de sonreirle.

-Ok, solo controlense. Espero que te adaptes al ritmo de Noods, D. Ella esta en plena adolescencia.- Agrega el baterista con cierto tono burlon. 2D sonrie un poco nervioso ante ese comentario, pero Noodle le niega con la cabeza y le toma de la mano, arrastrandolo muy contenta fuera del comedor.

-Todo estara bien, no haremos nada malo, jajaja.-

El peliazul se deja llevar, en ese instante no puede evitar bajar la mirada y dejar de sonreir. Una punzada en su pecho lo golpea, era como un mal presentimiento. Siente demasiada preocupacion por un motivo irrazonable. Y era porque aun no les habia dicho la verdad, se pregunta una y otra vez que seria del juego de Murdoc, ¿Acaso todo quedaria en la nada luego de que él haya autorizado que este con Noodle?

No, él no era esa clase de sujeto. No lo dejaria en paz, tendria las intenciones de mortificarlo a cada instante y refregarle en todo momento…

Que intimar con él le habia fascinado de muerte.

Y las palabras de su sueño con él se le vienen a la mente, como si realmente hubieran sido reales.

_-Mmm, entonces es cierto. Tu me amas, siempre lo supe.- _


	17. Saboréa Mi Sangre

**Hello! Bueno es medio tarde aca en Argentina jajaj, subo un capi rapido asi no me sacan a patadas de la compu. Les agradezco muchoo en verdad a: Mila27, Tatiane, Rinnax3, Sarah Kish, Winter Rain 3, KaamDee, hotokeu-chan ^^. Este capitulo me salió bastante... fuerte :S Es una Advertencia.  


* * *

**

2D sale de forma silenciosa de la habitacion de Noodle, cierra la puerta con muchisimo cuidado con tal de que ella no se despierte. Normalmente se hubiese quedado durmiendo junto a ella, pero se encontraba algo distraido desde ese mañana.

"Como para no estarlo." Camina cabizbajo hacia su habitacion, y prende un cigarrillo en el camino. Recuerda los suaves besos de Noodle una vez mas, y como de alguna que otra forma le hacia sacar una sonrisa. Era tan buena con él, y se esforzaba tanto en cuidarlo.

"¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto? Soy un idiota."

Deja escapar el humo del cigarrillo, y suspira desganado de su existencia. Se sentia una basura, porque lo que hacia estaba enteramente mal. Es decir, ¿En que rayos pensaba? Un dia tenia sexo con Murdoc y al dia siguiente formalizaba una relacion con Noodle. Todo… por no tener el maldito valor de reconocer la verdad solo porque ella pensaria que estaba loco, enfermo, que era anormal. Sin mencionar que si le llegaba a mencionar que le gustaba Murdoc… Por Dios, ni siquiera queria pensar en como reaccionaria. No solo la destrozaria, lo odiaria por eso. Por estar jugando con ella.

"Porque es lo unico que estoy haciendo, estoy jugando con ella. Soy una rata infeliz. No es que no me guste Noodle, la quiero mas que a nadie. Y es una mujer, se supone que debe gustarme, pero aun asi…"

Se muerde el labio inferior y arroja el cigarrillo al piso, lo pisa para apagarlo definitivamente. Habia llegado a la puerta de su habitacion. No entra, pero deposita su frente contra la puerta y cierra los ojos.

"Pero aun asi me gusta Murdoc, me gusta mucho. ¿Verdaderamente estoy tan loco como para…?"

-¡Hey, cara de simio!-

Se separa de la puerta sintiendo como su corazon se sacudia al escuchar esa voz gruesa y violenta que siempre se dirigia a él para insultarlo. Murdoc lo veia a varios metros, de brazos cruzados, con una mirada extrañamente seria y carente de sentimientos. Y eso le preocupa… 2D siente una innecesaria preocupacion al ver como le regalaba una fria mirada de desprecio.

¿Acaso lo odiaba? Porque esa mirada era hiriente, mas de lo normal. Traga saliva dudoso y siente como sus piernas tiemblan un poco. Se le cruza por la mente una rapida pregunta que hasta ahora no se habia formulado.

¿Qué era lo que sentia Murdoc en realidad con respecto a todo lo que pasaba?

El satanista camina hacia él con cara de pocos amigos, no cambia el gesto en ningun momento. 2D retrocede dos pasos sintiendo como su corazon latia cada vez mas fuerte. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro, tan largo y vacio, tetrico como la mayoria de los del interior de los Estudios Kong. Murdoc le toma un brazo antes de que el peliazul pudiera seguir retrocediendo, lo estampa contra la puerta de su habitacion, y por primera vez le sonrie.

-¿Qué… que quieres?- Pregunta tartamudeando, y sonrojandose levemente ante esa proximidad directa departe del satanista. Murdoc lo duda con falsa indesicion, y rodea los ojos, fastidiado.

-Comprobaré una cosa una vez mas.- Se acerca a su rostro, a sus labios, sin titubear. 2D abre los ojos a mas no poder y sonroja mucho mas, intenta safarse de su agarre, pero Murdoc le toma ambos brazos y lo aprisiona contra la puerta. Y al ver esa indefensa expresion de panico en el rostro del cantante, que era comun en cierto sentido, sonrie satisfecho y lanza una carcajada de victoria. No habia tocado sus labios, pero su reacción valia mas que mis palabras.

-Si estas enamorado, deberias ser sincero contigo mismo.-

-¿Q-q-que?- Ni siquiera 2D podia entenderlo. Su cuerpo tiembla como una maldita gelatina al escuchar la palabra "enamorado" de los labios de Murdoc, era como si una daga se le hubiese incrustado en el corazon. La presion de angustia en su pecho crece, era como si estuviera por entrar en crisis. Era la primera vez que le sucedia eso, no sabia por qué una serie de sentimientos tan fuertes invadian todo su ser cuando Murdoc le hablaba de esa manera, cuando era sincero y cuando… siempre daba en el blanco.

Se lame los labios, no se hace esperar mas, y le clava un beso que profundiza en cuestion de segundos. 2D cierra los ojos aturdido y trata de seguir el ritmo de la lengua del satanista, pero no logra hacerlo. Lo estaba dominando y no podia contra él, era mas fuerte, sus labios eran mas contundentes. Murdoc se separa y le sonrie con perversion, veia como 2D jadeaba demasiado impactado por cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba su compañero.

-Es gracioso, Stu. Ver como engañas a Noodle es simplemente una gran ironia.-

Los ojos del mencionado se llenan de lagrimas que contiene con mucho esfuerzo. Cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza derrotado.

-Ahora los secretos que no debo mencionar aumentan cada vez mas y mas, jajaja. Que te gusto, que no te resistes a mis increibles encantos, que engañas a Noodle conmigo, que tuvimos sexo, y que TENDREMOS sexo hasta que me aburra. Todo eso te lastima, te duele, ¿Verdad? JAJAJJA. Eres tan descerebrado.- Rie casi en silencio, disfrutando del remordimiento y de toda la culpa que carcomian al pobre vocalista. Quizas todo lo que decia era verdad, pero que lo mortifique a cada segundo con eso era muy doloroso.

-No se lo digas nunca, nunca… por favor… se que no te importa que sepan lo nuestro, pero no quiero que me odie, se que soy una gran mierda, pero… no se lo digas…- Suplica sintiendo como las lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas. Mira a los ojos a Murdoc, en busca de un poco de compasion. Pero él solo sigue riendo al escucharlo suplicar como un condenado a muerte.

-Oye, dijiste que se lo dirias en algun momento. ¿Cambiaste de opinion tan pronto?- Él se acerca a su rostro y de a poco, lame sus lagrimas cerrando los ojos con verdadera lujuria.

-Soy horrible, soy un estupido… no puedo decirselo, no quiero herirla. No quiero, nunca se lo dire, no podria hacerlo.-

-Te facilitare las cosas, face- ache.-

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-

Pero Murdoc vuelve a encajarle un beso luego de ese grito histerico y lleno de panico departe de 2D. El satanista lo suelta y esta vez lo abraza y lo atrae a su cuerpo. El vocalista intenta corresponderle sin dejar de llorar. Al separarse, se aferra en Murdoc con desesperacion, lo sentia. Sentia su cuerpo contra el suyo y deseaba no soltarlo jamas.

"¿Cómo puede ser que yo… ame a esta persona?"

Murdoc se queda estatico ante su abrazo, no se molesta en apartarlo.

-Mi trasero estará a salvo. Es decir, si les digo lo que hacemos, ellos pensaran que te obligo. Pero esto tambien corre por tu parte, tu eres tan culpable como yo, porque accedes y te encanta. ¿Lo entiendes, 2D?-

-Pe-pero tu me extorsionas, eso no es del todo cierto.-

-Nadie niega eso. Pero tu lo disfrutas, te gusta. ¿Vas a negarlo? -

_"Lo se. Estoy condenado. No puedo ir en auxilio de nadie, se demostraria que todo lo que hago esta mal y que me he mandado una grande. Porque me gusta. Y no puedo decirselos, porque todo esto pararia. Y es lo ideal, lo se, pero no puedo parar. Si hablo, lastimaré a Noodle. Simplemente tengo que hacer lo que Murdoc quiera, para que esta locura no salga a la luz."_

-N-no lo negare. ¿Por qué crees que me siento una basura?- Murmura 2D apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Murdoc. Él lo separa y muestra todos sus dientes amarillentos en su sonrisa. Lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra con él sin pronunciar palabras.

-¿Murdoc?-

La sonrisa maliciosa del mencionado no se borra en ningun momento. Ambos habian sellado un pacto a pesar de no haberlo pronunciado nunca. Un contrato de silencio que ninguno de los dos romperia. Y Murdoc reia como un lunatico en su interior. Ambos llegan a su winnebago, el satanista abre su destruida puerta de una patada y entra, jalando a 2D con mucha enfasis. 2D lo miraba intrigado, con curiosidad de saber que se cruzaba por esa cabeza totalmente indescifrable.

Cualquiera diria que se veia feliz.

Toma al cantante de la ropa y lo arroja en su cama. Murdoc se arrodilla sobre el colchon, lamiendose los labios y no sabiendo por donde empezar. El peliazul entrecierra los ojos sonrojado y traga saliva no sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

No podia evitarlo, simplemente ver a D en tal estado le daban grandes ganas de penetrarlo una y otra vez, se quita la camiseta y la arroja a un costado, se arroja encima de su cuerpo y lo besa. Lo besa como nunca en su vida, reabriendo las heridas de sus labios. Lo muerde y vuelve a saborear esa sangre dulce y tibia. Lleva una mano debajo de su camiseta y recorre todo su pecho varias veces, lleva su otra mano a su espalda y siente como se arquea estremecida por esa explosion de sensaciones que impresionan todos los sentidos de 2D.

El peliazul se excita ante cada contacto, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Él comienza a largar gemidos cortos sin despegar los labios de los de Murdoc, como si pidiera mas y mas y rogara que no se detuviera. El satanista siente que pierde el control por completo al escuchar esos malditos gemidos salir de la boca de 2D, y cada vez eran mas largos y temblorosos. Tan agudos y perfectos, los gozaba a cada uno de ellos.

Murdoc lleva una mano a su pantalon y lo desabrocha, luego pasa a desabrochar los del cantante. Se separan del beso, respirando muy agitados, y se miran mutuamente a los ojos.

Nada importaba, nada importaba, nada importaba.

En ese momento, eran solo ellos dos en el mundo.

Comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones, 2D se le queda mirando mientras lo hacia, y asiente un poco dudoso. Se quita lentamente la camiseta, y cuando esta a punto de bajarse los pantalones, Murdoc se adelanta y se los quita de un jalon rapido. 2D se sonroja al estar completamente descubierto, al contemplar el cuerpo de Murdoc, se sienta algo avergonzado ante esa situacion.

-Oh, vamos. No me mires asi. Jajaja. Aunque yo tambien estaria avergonzado por eso.- Señala la parte baja, entre las piernas del peliazul. 2D retrocede mas avergonzado que nunca ya que su miembro estaba mas que erecto. Murdoc vuelve a tirarse encima de él y comienza a chupar su cuello, saca su lengua y lo lame saboreandolo poco a poco. Le arranca las vendas de su cuello y besa su herida con morbo. 2D se aferra a su espalda, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Te hare mio, eres delicioso.- Murmura el satanista y se separa de su cuerpo. Se sienta en su lugar y sonrie diabolicamente, como un total desquiciado, toma del cabello a 2D bruscamente.

-¡Aggh!- 2D es jalado hacia adelante, Murdoc intenta recostarse y acerca la cabeza del vocalista hacia su miembro.

-Saboreala, perra.-

-Y-yo… yo… yo no…-

-HAZLO, HIJO DE PUTA, HAZLO O LE DIRE A NOODLE.-

Él solo cierra los ojos dolido, nunca habia echo algo como eso en su vida, algo tan desagradable. Abre los ojos y observa el miembro erecto del satanista. Abre un poco la boca y siente como sus labios temblorosos tocan la punta de su miembro. Lo introduce en su boca de a poco y trata de que llegue hasta el fondo. Murdoc suspira relajado y sonrie mientras que cierra los ojos.

-Ahora solo has que entre y salga, rapido.-

2D sigue su indicacion y comienza a hacerlo intentando encontrar un ritmo. Murdoc sujeta las sabanas con fuerza y se muerde los labios, resiste el impulso de gemir excitado, pero no puede evitarlo.

-Siguee, sigue, aghhh, 2D, sigue, ahh…-

No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien le habia practicado sexo oral de tal forma. Era suave y al sentir su lengua acariciando su miembro, el placer recorre todo su ser, eran shocks electricos que hacian que se estremeciera y sujete con mas fuerza las sabanas.

-SIGUEE, MAS RAPIDO, SIGUE, AGHH.-

El peliazul sigue la orden, cada vez mas rapido, provocando que su lengua baile sobre su miembro erecto. Lo sostiene con una mano y lo introduce aun mas adentro. En un momento, tambien logra pasar su lengua por su testiculos, y a pesar de que lo hacia con inseguridad, no tenia ni idea del placer que le provocaba al contrario.

-AAAHH, eres tan… tan bueno en esto… no puedo creer que tu… Ahh..a..a..aahhh… mmm… mierda… me voy a venir… APARTATE.- Murdoc no queria acabar aun, tenia que penetrarlo antes que nada. Era lo que mas deseaba y ansiaba, no iba a resistirse mas. Patea a 2D para que se aparte, él cae de espaldas en la cama, con expresion confundida. Se asusta cuando Murdoc se abalanza encima nuevamente y le levanta una pierna, cegado por la lujuria del momento.

-¡Mu-Murdoc! ¡E-espe…!-

-Al diablo, voy a cogerte como la perra sarnosa que eres.- Acomoda su miembro y comienza a penetrarlo disfrutando la estrechez que habia disfrutado anteriormente.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Murdoc! ¡Mierda! ¿Podrias…? AHHH, DESPACIO.- Se levanta bajando la pierna a la fuerza y lo sostiene de los hombros, cerrando los ojos y sonrojadose bruscamente. Murdoc rie cruelmente y le saca la lengua de forma pervertida.

-Es lo mejor, ¡Es lo mejor! ¡Penetrarte en lo mejor!-

-AHHH, Aghh, Dios mio… Por favor… aa-ahhh… ¡AHH! ¡AAHH!- 2D clava sus uñas en los hombros de Murdoc y desliza sus dedos a lo largo de sus brazos, lastimandolo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Y ese dolor era un extasis masoquista que solo Murdoc disfrutaba como nunca en su vida. Toma el miembro de 2D y lo masturba con muchisima rapidez. Lo embiste violentamente con todas las intenciones de llegar a aquel punto que lo haria revolcarse y regocijarse del placer hasta que muera.

2D se agita y toma aire con su boca una y otra vez, el placer mezclado con el dolor de la masturbacion lo asustaba. Sus lagrimas caen sobre la piel de Murdoc, trata de sostenerse de sus brazos, sube a sus hombros nuevamente y siente la sangre entre sus dedos. Resiste mordiendose los labios y saboreando su propia sangre.

Y luego de una embestida profunda, surge el placer en el cuerpo de 2D. Él abre los ojos atonito y no lo duda, baja su mano derecha y toma la de Murdoc, que masturbaba su miembro. El satanista sonrie complacido, y ambos, pensando en lo mismo, suben y bajan con una mano sobre la otra.

-¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! ¡Eres el mejor, el mejor! ¡MURDOC! NO PARES, SE SIENTE INCREIBLE.-

-Lo se, ahh… ahh-ahhhh. Ughh…- Murdoc toma aire y respira hondo, quiere tranquilizar su respiracion pero no lo consigue. El ritmo de sus embestidas era cada vez mas apresurado, y ambos no podian parar.

-¡Me vengo! ¡Sigue, sigue, no pares en ningun momento! ¡Me encanta! ¡No hay nada mejor que esto!-

-¡No voy a parar! ¡NUNCA! ¡Yo tambien me vengo! ¡Tu entrada es perfecta, maldita sea! ¡Eres perfecto!-

El satanista deja de embestir y larga un ultimo gemido apresurado. Se atreve a mirar a los ojos a su compañero, quien cierra los ojos y baja un poco la cabeza, cansado. Los cierra con fuerza y siente como Murdoc termina en su interior. Él, por su parte, larga una buena cantidad de semen, manchando su mano y la de Murdoc, casi al mismo tiempo que él.

Dejan de hablar y vuelven a quedarse en silencio por minutos. ¿Cómo podia ser posible? ¿Desde cuándo habia comenzado todo esto? Ambos se lo preguntaban de formas diferentes en sus retorcidas mentes.

El vocalista sujeta con fuerza los hombros del satanista y toma aliento muy cansado. Murdoc sonrie luego de haber tomado aire y no puede evitar presumir palabras con franqueza.

-Jajaja, es increible, ¿No es asi, face- ache? No sabia que eras asi de sadico.-

2D hace un gesto de confusion y se aparta un poco del cuerpo de Murdoc, él retira su miembro de su entrada muy despacio y se lleva una mano al hombro, que no paraba de sangrar. El peliazul se horroriza y mas que nada, se averguenza mucho por las heridas que le habia provocado. Se tapa la boca con una mano y niega rapidamente.

-¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Yo no queria! ¡Fue… no fue mi intencion! ¡Es solo que…!-

-JAJAJA, Cierra tu asquerosa boca.- Murdoc lo toma del cuello y lo tumba en la cama bruscamente, harto de escuchar sus pateticas y estupidas palabras atolondradas.

-Es mi turno de empezar a jugar. No has visto absolutamente nada.-

2D queda atonito y cuando menos se da cuenta, su muñeca es tomada a la fuerza y levantada hacia el borde de madera de la cama. Murdoc se inclina un poco hacia abajo y revisa con su brazo libre debajo de su cama, deseaba hallar un objeto en particular. Encuentra con facilidad el objeto que busca, saca unas esposas de acero brillante y atrapa la muñeca derecha de 2D.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Murdoc!- El chico entra en panico y forcejea para liberarse, pero Murdoc no dejaba de sonreir y de lamerse los labios. Se le hacia agua a la boca tener al peliazul en frente suyo y completamente inmovilizado, solo para él. Entrelaza la cadena de las esposas por la barra de madera de la cama, y le sujeta la muñeca izquierda. La alza a la altura de su otro brazo, y a pesar de los forcejeos del cantante, logra sujetarlo y capturarlo.

-¡No es divertido! ¡Quitame esto! ¡Mierda, basta! ¡Estas loco!- Grita fuera de si, mirandolo con una mezcla de furia y desesperacion.

-Si no te callas, tendre que jugar rudo, y eso…- Murdoc saca una navaja de quien sabe donde (del suelo seguramente, ya que ese lugar era un completo desorden)

-No te va a gustar, retrasado mental.-

2D empalidece y forcejea con mas fuerza con tal de liberarse de ese psicopata sadomasoquista.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no es tan horrible como se ve.- El satanista se apoya a un costado del pecho de 2D, dejando parte de su estomago libre. Acerca la navaja muy despacito sobre la piel de su estomago y sonrie como un niño ansioso y perturbado por cortar su piel. El peliazul se sacudia con mas fuerza, pero al ver que su piel estaba a punto de ser cortada, se detiene de pronto. Deja de respirar contra su propia voluntad, como si estuviera por entrar en un colapso nervioso.

-O tal vez si, JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA.- Deposita la punta del cuchillo arriba de su ombligo, y de a poco, ejerce cierta presion y comienza a subir cortando su piel.

-¡DEJAME! ¡Du-duele mucho! ¡por favor, detente!- Su voz se quiebra dolorosamente mientras que llora por el dolor que recorria su estomago. Murdoc se excita al ver la sangre del peliazul fluyendo por la herida que le provocaba. Aparta el cuchillo y comienza a lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados. Besa su pecho y toquetea su corte echo hace segundos con sus dedos.

-Basta, no sigas, te lo suplico… me duele… demasiado…- Murmura ya no teniendo fuerzas como para poder forcejear con las esposas.

-Hey, no te mueras tan rapido.- Murdoc se acerca a su rostro, notando como los ojos de 2D se vencian, casi al borde del desmayo. Coloca la punta de la navaja sobre su mejilla derecha y ejerce presion.

-Murdoc… no… te lo imploro… detente…- Derrama lagrimas sintiendose debil y sin poder hacer nada para liberarse.

-Me encanta. Adoro ver tu rostro lleno de sufrimiento, de panico. Acostumbrate a esto, Stuart. Porque desde hoy en adelante…- Sonrie abriendo bien los ojos con total demencia, aparta el cuchillo de su rostro y con un movimiento muy rapido de su mano, le provoca un tajo profundo en la pierna.

-¡AAAAH! ¡AHHH! ¡NOO! ¡NO SIGAS!-

Murdoc le tapa la boca con una mano y rie clavando su mirada sobre sus ojos.

-Tu vida sera un verdadero infierno. Esto solo es un calentamiento.-

2D cierra los ojos y gime mientras que llora lleno de miedo. El terror que lo acompañaria todos los dias serian practicamente una tortura cotidiana. Quizas tendria que acostumbrarse en realidad, porque no iba a poder escapar del lado mas sadico de Murdoc. Era el comienzo de una autentica pesadilla.


	18. Perdido

**Hello! Hoy entre en depresion (? porque me di cuenta de que voy a empezar la facultad u.u, y no voy a estar al pedo todo el tiempo, osea que no voy a poder seguir con lo de los fics como antes, que actualizaba muy seguido u.u falta un mes mas o menos para que empiece, pero igual siento que falta muy poco. Bueno, muchaaaaaaas gracias por sus reviews a n.n: Mila27, Tatiane, Rinnax3, Sarah Kish, Winter Rain 3, KaamDee. Se avecinan cosas inesperadas en el fic D:  


* * *

**

Las semanas pasaban con una rapidez sorprendente, llegaron a pasar un par de meses.

Y el ritmo de esos encuentros no parecia disminuir, tampoco la intensidad de las acciones ni el nivel del sexo. De alguna forma, 2D se las ingeniaba para sanar sus heridas y curarse a si mismo. Y a Murdoc no habia algo que le excitara mas que ver el cuerpo lleno de cortadas y moretones en el cantante.

Esa habia sido la vida de ambos en ese tiempo, encuentros cortos y largos tanto en el winnebago como en la habitacion de 2D. Habian pasado por toda clase de experiencias, tanto asi que el peliazul ya no lloraba del dolor de las penetraciones, ni por el dolor de los cortes y de los golpes que recibia. Todo era normal, y lo soportaba como si nada. Aunque lo unico que no podia dominar… y que nunca podria controlar era esa extraña felicidad que lo invadia cuando estaba bajo las caricias de Murdoc, cuando lo besaba y lo tocaba de arriba hacia abajo, cuando lo abrazaba y se daba cuenta de lo aturdido que estaba luego de besarse. 2D sabia que era un amor enfermizo y obsesivo, un amor sin sentido que se basaba en placer sexual. Sabia que sus actos violentos sobre él se iban de la raya, y aun asi, se habia acostumbrado y lo toleraba.

Porque su recompensa eran sus besos bruscos luego de todo un montaje de sadomasoquismo extremo y una penetracion sin escrupulos. Se volvia loco al sentir esos orgasmos que solo Murdoc provocaba en él, de verdad lo enloquecian. Y luego de varias veces de sentirlo, habia decidido soportarlo todo con tal de que lo penetre y sienta ese placer que era mas adictivo que una maldita droga.

Su relacion con Noodle permanecia intacta, ambos nunca dieron sospechas de lo que hacian, se las arreglaban bastante bien. Todo parecia estar controlado en cierto sentido, porque ninguno de los dos queria pensar en lo unico que podria ser temible bajo esa situacion.

Por un lado, para 2D… era enfrentar el futuro.

Por el otro, para Murdoc… era enfrentar el presente.

* * *

Ese dia el cielo estaba bastante oscuro a causa de las nubes de lluvia de una tormenta que se avecinaba.

Desde la habitacion de 2D, él estaba de pie en el baño, con una mirada perturbada y unas grandes ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos negros. Caia sangre sobre el lavabo, no demasiada, pero las gotas seguian cayendo. Era la tercera herida en su muñeca izquierda que debia vendar. Toma la botella de alcohol que estaba en la repisa, aspira aire sabiendo el dolor que tendria que atravesar. Cierra los ojos y echa un chorro de alcohol sobre las heridas infectadas.

-¡AAAAHH!- Retrocede sosteniendose el brazo, y se agacha bajando la cabeza sin dejar de sostenerse. Traga saliva repitiendose mentalmente que solo debia resistir un poco. Esas heridas habian sido producto de uno de los pasados encuentros con Murdoc, pero no parecian cicatrizar bien. Se habia sobrepasado mas de la cuenta al cortarle una zona tan sensible como el brazo.

Mira al frente, retomando fuerzas y se pone de pie temblando. Cuando se mira al espejo, siente un fuerte mareo que provoca que toda la habitacion le de vueltas. Vuelve a retroceder y se sostiene de la pared para no caer. Inhala y exhala una y otra vez, intentando controlarse para no sufrir otro de esos horribles mareos.

"Tengo que soportarlo, tengo que soportarlo."

Habia perdido peso y no habia dormido bien en esos meses. Pero no era consciente de que lo que le causaba placer, tambien lo estaba destruyendo. Todavia no se habia dado cuenta de que se debilitaba cada vez mas. Solo seguia fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Un flash de recuerdos lo invaden. El rostro de Murdoc se aparece en sus pensamientos y no logra apartarlo de su memoria. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se acerca al lavabo otra vez, se sostiene con ambas manos del borde y jadea agotado. Ese dia estaba muy palido, tanto que se si lo veian se preocuparian mucho por él. Toma las vendas que estaban en la repisa y comienza a envolverlas en su brazo.

* * *

Botellas rotas regadas por doquier, cigarrillos por la mitad sobre todo el suelo, comida y demas pertenencias en todos lados. Cuchillas, navajas, hojas de afeitar, todas las herramientas manchadas con sangre regadas por la cama y el piso. El winnebago nunca habia estado en peores condiciones. Murdoc estaba recostado en el piso, fumando y con una botella de cerveza en una mano. Aun parecia tener un poco. Estaba de espaldas contra el suelo y miraba el techo como si fuera algo divertido. Entrecierra los ojos y sus pensamientos se desvian solos.

_-¡Vamos, Murdoc! ¡Grita para mi! ¡Quizas deje de golpearte si lo haces! ¡JAJAJAJA!-_

Gira y se queda de costado, no logra prestarle atencion a algo que no sea una navaja con sangre seca en su filo, tirada en frente suyo. Suelta la botella de alcohol lentamente, dejandola de costado mientras que el liquido se regaba por el piso.

_-¡Marica reprimido! ¡Te encanta! ¡Eres un gusano infeliz que solo sirve para esto! ¡Se que te encanta!-_

Cierra los ojos adolorido y se cubre la cabeza con ambas manos, acurrucandose en su lugar.

-No es verdad… que coja con 2D no significa que me guste coger con hombres.- Y las voces lo azotan una y otra vez, seguido de risas burlonas y humillantes.

-No me gusta, solo lo hago para hacer su vida miserable. Por eso lo torturo, por eso lo lastimo, por eso lo extorciono con Noodle. Es porque quiero hacer su vida un infierno. No es por nada mas.-

_-¿Solo por eso?-_

Abre los ojos horrorizado y mira hacia todos lados sin moverse de su lugar. Sus ojos rojo y negro recorren todo el winnebago en busca del que habia formulado esa pregunta.

-¿Quién… dijo eso?-

_-¿Quién crees que fue? Maldita sea, sigues siendo igual de estupido, Murdoc.-_

-¡CALLATE! ¡TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ! Solo es mi condenada mente que perdió la razon. Tu no existes aquí, no es posible. Vete.- Termina murmurado y vuelve a cerrar los ojos adolorido.

-_Oh vamos, estoy aquí para ti. Y soy demasiado real, homosexual reprimido.-_

-Bastardo mal nacido. Si lo soy es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa, siempre todo es tu culpa.-

-_Ya, ya. Deja de lloriquear. No des lastima. Pense que te habias convertido en alguien fuerte y sin escrupulos, pero sigues siendo algo blando en el fondo.-_

-Muerete. Pudrete en el infierno, en donde debes estar. Satanas sabra muy bien como hacerte agonizar una eternidad. Te lo mereces mas que nadie en este mundo.- Vuelve a murmurar repleto de rabia y mordiendo sus dientes furioso.

_-Ufff. Solo debes admitir que algo te esta sucediendo.-_

-¿De que mierda hablas?-

_-¿Sabes? No es malo que admitas que disfrutas de tu presente.-_

-Se que es asi. Pero supongo que no puedo entenderlo aun.-

_-Es porque lo evitas. ¿Por qué no piensas un poco? No es tan dificil.-_

-No vas a venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Todo esto pasa por tu culpa. Te odio.-

_-Continua culpandome. De esa forma nunca podras llegar a una conclusion concreta.-_

-No necesito esto, no te necesito. Me importa una mierda no poder pensar con claridad. Las cosas estan bien asi, lo demas no interesa.-

_-¿De verdad crees… que las cosas estan bien?-_

Abre los ojos sorprendido y mira su alrededor nuevamente. Todo se habia quedado en silencio repentinamente. Se sienta en su lugar y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, toma el cigarrillo que habia quedado en el suelo y aspira su humo. Cuando lo larga, se vuelve a llevar una mano a la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos. Su alrededor era una mugre, su vida se estaba derrumbando. Y no queria admitirlo. Desvia un poco la mirada hacia la navaja en la que se habia enfocado antes, y la toma con una mano. Se le queda mirando sin mucho interes por varios segundos.

-Pensar, ¿Ah? ¿Para que? Solo para llegar a… lo que no quiero. Él no tiene razon. Solo fue una voz que ronda en mi cabeza, no es real. Al igual que todo lo que sucede, no es real verdaderamente.- Sujeta la navaja y la aprieta formando un puño con su mano. Su misma sangre cae al piso, mezclandose con la de 2D, que permanecia seca en el filo.

* * *

2D sale de los Estudios Kong.

Si, era una completa locura en su estado, debil y algo desorientado.

Pero necesitaba comprar vendas y demas cosas, tambien pastillas contra la migraña, una dotacion extra, cientos de cajas de cigarrillos para aliviar la tension y los nervios, y sobre todas las cosas, queria salir y desaparecer por todo un dia para que nadie notara su estado. Casi podia oir las voces preocupadas de sus amigos al verlo, yendo a su habitacion una y otra vez preguntandole que le sucedia. Ultimamente no se atrevia a ver a Noodle a la cara, no podia hacerlo, sentia que era descarado y sin vergüenza de su parte. Era la verdad, por eso trataba de mantener un poco la distancia. Y sabia que ella no era tonta, lo habia notado.

"Necesito un respiro, en poco tiempo todo sera como antes, Noods. Solo dejame recuperarme un poco, todo estara bien."

Camina hacia la ciudad, mientras que las nubes de lluvia se avecinaban.

* * *

Muchas horas despues.

Murdoc se dirige a la cocina para comer algo, ya que la mayoria de la comida que habia en su winnebago estaba en estado de putrefaccion. Llega con gesto algo distraido, como pensando en otra cosa. Abre la nevera, saca un pedazo de pizza de quien sabe cuando y le da un mordisco. Cuando cierra el refrigerador y se endereza, nota que tanto Russel como Noodle estaban ahí, con gestos preocupados. Ambos le dirigen la mirada a Murdoc, con preocupacion e impaciencia, como en busca de una respuesta. Él se queda en silencio y mira a Noodle, luego pasa a mirar a Russel.

-Ok… ¿Quién se murió?-

La japonesa mira muy preocupada a Russel, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-2D- san no estaba en su habitacion cuando lo fui a buscar, lo busque por todos los Estudios Kong y no esta.-

Murdoc se extraña y hace una mueca de confusion.

-Y acabo de revisar afuera, las rejas estaban abiertas. Aparentemente salio de aquí, pero no sabemos a donde.- Sigue diciendo Russel, mira al satanista un poco desconfiado.

-No lo habras mandado a comprar algo a un barrio de mala muerte, ¿Verdad?-

Murdoc esta vez frunce el seño y le dirige un gesto ofendido. Como si pudiera ser lo suficientemente descuidado como para cometer la misma idiotez dos veces.

-Claro que no, fat- ass. No soy un tarado como él. No tengo ni puta idea de a donde se fue, y la verdad no me importa, no pienso ir por él y salvarle la vida otra vez. Si es un jodido hombre, que se las arregle solo. Ya esta bastante grande cómo para que lo defienda.-

Antes de que Russel pueda reclamarle algo, un trueno se escucha, uno muy fuerte e intenso. Seguido de eso, una lluvia torrencial se oye caer, seguida por otro trueno feroz. Noodle jadea sorprendida y mira por la ventana de la cocina el exterior, que daba hacia el patio de zombies.

-A mi… me preocupa porque ultimamente esta raro.- Baja la cabeza bastante incomoda.

-¿Raro?- Pregunta el satanista desinteresado. Por lo menos parecia estarlo. Russel niega con la cabeza y se lleva una mano al rostro, pidiendo paciencia. Era imposible que alguien no notara el estado del peliazul.

-Hombre, ¿qué no lo haz notado? El chico ha estado en un planeta paralelo desde hace meses, como en otro mundo. No se que rayos le pasa. Pense que era un asunto de ustedes dos, Noodle.- Comenta pasando su mirada a la chica, quien niega con la cabeza de inmediato.

-Nada de eso. Desde hace semanas… él esta un poco distante conmigo. No entiendo que sucede. Debe haber algo que le preocupa. Pero ahora lo mas importante es encontrarlo, o por lo menos saber a donde fue. Al anochecer los zombies saldran y…-

-Esta bien, esta bien. Yo ire a ver en donde rayos está. Lo buscare y lo traere, ¿Contentos?- Murdoc se harta de su actuacion melodramatica y camina hacia la puerta para salir de la cocina. El baterista siente confusion por su extraña decisión repentina.

-¡Espera! ¿Iras con esta lluvia? ¿No quieres que nosotros…?-

-No, no, no. No quiero que me acompañen, serían un fastidio. Ademas, la lluvia esta parando. Ire a pie, el idiota es predecible, lo encontrare como la ultima vez.-

-Pero Murdoc- san…- Noodle intenta acercarse a él, pero Murdoc los deja a ambos con la palabra en la boca. Se retira de ahí.


	19. Encontrado

** Heyyy, subo un capitulo bien rapido porque me dieron ganas n.n Muchaaaaaaas gracias por sus reviews a n.n:** **eliciel,** **Tatiane, Rinnax3,** **Tetsu00****

* * *

**

-Estupido, estupido, estupido, MALDITO IDIOTA, ¿A quien rayos se le puede ocurrir salir en un dia tan inmundo como este? ¡Cuando lo encuentre, si es que lo encuentro, lo golpeare hasta la muerte! ¡Lo juro!-

Murdoc tenia un humor imposible de soportar ya que estaba completa y totalmente empapado por la lluvia. No habia parado en ningun momento, su prediccion habia fallado. Rondaba por la ciudad y nadie lo reconocia ya que tenia un abrigo verde oscuro con una buena capucha que lo cubria bastante bien. Pero por mas que buscaba, y a pesar de que la ciudad estaba medio vacia por la intensa lluvia, porque nadie sale los dias de lluvia al menos que sea exclusivamente necesario, no lo puede encontrar.

"Y si… ¿Le sucedió algo?"

-¡NO! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡No puede ser que dejemos libre al sujeto un par de horas por la ciudad, y que alguien venga de la nada y lo secuestre o intente matarlo! ¡No es logico! ¡Ese idiota no puede tener tanta mala suerte!- Grita haciendo gesto con las manos. Por lo menos nadie estaba presente como para ver lo ridiculo de la situacion.

Se vuelve a replicar mentalmente que no podia pensar asi. Pero bien, si no lo encontraban en un par de semanas, quizas pensaria en llamar a la policia. Entonces, cuando menos lo espera, la lluvia se intensifica mucho mas. Se escuchan truenos aterradores y para ese momento ya no hay nadie en las calles. Es mas, el cielo se ponia mas oscuro y el viento era algo molesto.

-Bien, lo que sea, me quedare debajo de alguna tienda y retomare la busqueda del tarado cuando la jodida lluvia se digne a parar un poco.- Se coloca debajo de un negocio, y su techo lo cubre de la lluvia. Aunque de todas formas suspira frustrado ya que de por si ya estaba empapado. Saca de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos mojado, y lo arroja con mucho enojo lo mas lejos posible. Ese dia habia sido un fiasco completo.

"Y todo por la culpa del idiota. Su linda excursion por la ciudad le costara muy caro."

Sonrie riendo perversamente al imaginarse las millones de cosas que le haria la proxima vez que tengan sexo. Y de pronto… recuerda que Noodle le habia dicho que 2D habia estado raro ultimamente.

"¿En que sentido?"

Apoya su espalda contra la pared y se queda mirando como cae la lluvia, que no parecia parar. Recordaba a 2D en esos meses, y no veia nada malo en su actitud. Tenian sexo a su estilo casi todos los dias. Algunos dias lo malhería, y otros lo dejaba intacto para que nadie note sus heridas. Su actitud de cobarde habia disminuido bastante, pero aun asi se mostraba igual de indefenso en la cama.

Igual de… de vulnerable y fragil, esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba estaba intacta. Sus sonrojos, sus gemidos, sus gritos al llegar al orgasmo… No habia cosa mas perfecta, una satisfaccion mas grande. Lamer sus heridas, sus lagrimas, besarlo mientras gemia de dolor o de extasis. Tocar su suave y tersa piel blanca con sus dedos.

Murdoc se lleva una mano al rostro y se lo cubre cerrando los ojos molesto consigo mismo. Habia pensado en cosas innecesarias en un momento que no lo ameritaba, en un momento completamente irrelevante.

El punto era que no habia notado ningun cambio raro en 2D.

"Mmm. Despues de todo… yo nunca quise pensar en 2D profundamente. Es mas, he tratado de evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento que no sea puramente sexual."

Lo medita otra vez, y recuerda que siempre era lo mismo. Hostigaba al peliazul en la cama, y luego de sus practicas, se levantaba y se iba sin despedirse, apenas abrochaba su ropa correctamente.

"Eso demuestra una vez mas que no hay ningun tipo de lazo sentimental entre él y yo. Aunque lo habia sospechado, supongo que fue un error de calculos. Es imposible que él…"

Observa en la calle de enfrente algo que no nota con mucha seguridad, no le toma mucha importancia.

"Que él sienta algo por mi. Adoro torturarlo, pero increiblemente 2D siente placer cuando lo hago, le gusta, y es un placer puramente sexual. No hay nada que no sea eso. Como a mi me encanta hacerlo sufrir porque soy un desgraciado hijo de puta, a él le satisface que lo penetre. Lo extraño es que no me odia ni nada por el estilo por maltratarlo sádicamente. A veces pienso que no hay un cerebro dentro de esa cabeza."

Cuando esfuerza la vista y enfoca su atencion en la calle de enfrente, nota que habia una persona. Estaba debajo de un techo de un local cerrado, parecia estar en el piso, inconsciente.

-Ayy no. Mierda, no me digan que…- Murdoc da varios pasos hacia adelante y no lo vuelve a dudar. El hombre inconsciente en el suelo era 2D. Sale corriendo aprovechando que ningun auto pasaba por la calle, y es nuevamente empapado por la lluvia. Llega del otro lado y se apresura a aproximarse a aquel cuerpo en el suelo. Se arrodilla ante él y lo observa alarmado.

-¡2D! ¡Hey! ¡2D! ¡No me asustes, idiota! ¡Despierta!-

2D permanecia inconciente, de costado sobre el piso. Su cuerpo estaba empapado por la lluvia, Murdoc lo sigue agitando pero no parecia haber caso, no despertaba.

-MIERDA, tienes que despertar, Stu. Dime que no estas muerto.- Lo acomoda dejandolo acostado de espaldas, y cuando roza su piel, siente que estaba hirviendo. Murdoc se enfurece al darse cuenta y cierra los ojos lleno de impotencia.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre. Ojala puedas escucharme, 2D. ERES UN IMBECIL, ¿CÓMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE SALIR EN MEDIO DE LA LLUVIA SI ESTAS AGONIZANDO DE ESTA MANERA? MERECES MORIR, ¿ENTIENDES? POR TU MALDITA IDIOTEZ, MERECES MORIR.- Se descarga gritandole como si pudiera escucharlo a la perfeccion. Pero 2D tenia una mueca de incomodidad notable, le era dificil respirar y jadeaba exhausto.

Murdoc se muerde el labio inferior con mas rabia al verlo. Tenia que hacer algo para sacarlo de ahí. Pero no podia llevarlo a pie a los Estudios Kong, habia caminado por casi una hora, y llevarlo en ese estado debajo de la lluvia era un suicidio. Suspira y trata de tranquilizarse, perder la paciencia y la serenidad no le iba a servir de nada. Tenia que pensar en frio para poder idear algo razonable.

-De acuerdo, solo tengo que llamar a…- Y cuando el satanista saca su celular mojado y descompuesto… por la lluvia… tuerce una sonrisa ironica y arroja el celular a la calle, tratando de no estallar de la rabia nuevamente.

-Bien, se me ocurre algo. Es un poco loco, pero es lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir, teniendo en cuenta que no tengo mucho dinero. Hay un hotel cerca de aquí, a una calle mas o menos. Te llevo alli hasta que pare esta horrenda lluvia asi descansas, llamo a los demas desde el hotel, vienen a buscarnos y todo resuelto. No vas a morir, o por lo menos eso espero.- Murdoc se acerca a 2D, lo toma del brazo y trata de sentarlo en su lugar sin que pierda el equilibrio. 2D abre un poco los ojos y logra distinguir la figura borrosa del satanista.

-¿M-mur…?-

-Si, si, si. Soy yo. Te sacare de aquí, idiota. Por cierto, ¿Escuchaste todo lo que te grité? No me molestaria maldecirte otra vez, la verdad tengo tantas ganas de desahogar mi ira en alguien, que estaria dispuesto a darte una buena golpiza sino fuera por…-

-Te amo…-

…

…

…

**CRACK.**

Murdoc tiembla por un segundo, y luego de abrir los ojos mas horrorizado que nunca, le da un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, como auto reflejo, al pobre de 2D.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo… es que…! Yo… ¡IMBECIL! ¡DEJA… D-DEJA DE DELIRAR! ¡DEBES ESTAR MURIENDO COMO PARA HABER DICHO TREMENDA ESTUPIDEZ!-

2D queda en el piso nuevamente, y ahora golpeado. Murdoc sabe que no tendria que haberlo hecho. Se lleva una mano al rostro, cubriendoselo. ¿Acaso estaba… Murdoc estaba sonrojado por lo que acababa de oir?

-Arghh. Cuando lleguemos al hotel, juro por Satan que volvere a golpearte.- Mira a su costado y casi por milagro la lluvia era un poco menos densa que antes.

-Resiste un poco, solo son un par de calles.- Se acerca a él y pasa su brazo por alrededor de su cuello. Con su otro brazo lo sostiene de la cintura para no hacerlo caer. De a poco, logra hacerlo caminar, ambos continuan su camino a paso lento.


	20. Temor

** Heyy, subo algo muy cortito, pero bueno, tenia que cortarlo en este lugar. Estoy subiendo capitulos y realmente no estoy adelantando nada de la historia :S bueno despues asumire las concecuencias (? gracias por sus reviews a n.n:** **eliciel,** **Tatiane, Rinnax3,** **Tetsu00, ****Winter Rain 3, Sarah Kish****

* * *

**

Murdoc deposita a 2D sobre la cama del hotel. Parecia un lugar muy costoso, por el precio y el trato bonito. Se quita el abrigo y lo que traia puesto para quedar con el torso desnudo. Lo que menos queria era enfermarse él tambien. La jodida recepcionista, al ver el estado de su compañero, se habia ofrecido a llamar a una ambulancia, pero Murdoc le dijo de una manera muy poco cortes que no se meta. Aun asi, le habia dejado un numero de emergencias por si las dudas. Habia un telefono en la habitacion. Se da media vuelta y observa a 2D, empapado y volando de fiebre. Decide que debia quitarle toda la ropa para que no empeorara. Se acerca a la cama y se sienta en la punta, cerca de él, para comenzar a desvestirlo. Acerca sus manos a su cuerpo y de pronto, se detiene.

"¿En que… estoy pensando? Solo debo hacerlo, como si no lo hubiera echo antes."

Traga saliva un poco perturbado y comienza a desvestirlo. Le quita el abrigo de jean azul oscuro, y luego la camiseta empapada. Queda con el torso desnudo sobre la cama. Murdoc le quita los zapatos y comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones para quitarselos tambien. Empieza a bajarselos lentamente, solo dejandolo en ropa interior. Se los termina quitando de un jalon. Se pone de pie y contempla el cuerpo de 2D, tuerce una mueca de disgusto. La situacion se complicaba cada vez mas o mas.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Tenia varias vendas manchadas de sangre en los brazos y el torzo tambien, tambien varias partes de las piernas. Habia bastante sangre en uno de sus brazos vendados, en casi la parte de su muñeca. Piensa que quizas su heridas nunca habian cicatrizado bien, hasta al borde de infectarse y provocar que contraiga fiebre. Murdoc se cruza de brazos y comienza a reflexionar seriamente.

Si lo llevaba a los Estudios Kong, Russel y Noodle se alarmarian por su estado, y exagerarian en grande. La japonesa lo cuidaria hasta que sanase, pero era muy obvio que al revisar su cuerpo descubriria todas esas heridas y le diria a Russel. La incognita obvia seria ¿Quién le hizo tanto daño a 2D? El peliazul no sabria como justificar eso, y terminaria largando toda la verdad. Si, arruinaria su vida con Noodle, todo se iria al caño. Y tambien hundiria a Murdoc, porque aunque ya no le importaba que descubrieran que ambos tenian relaciones, sabia que no le perdonarian el sadomasoquismo extremo. 2D estaba malherido y recibiria un buen castigo por eso.

Se sienta al costado del peliazul y se le queda mirando con frialdad. Lleva una mano a su frente y no solo le corre los cabellos, sino que tambien intenta descifrar si su fiebre era muy elevada.

-De verdad esta muriendo. Maldicion, ¿qué hago ahora?- Aparta su mano, ya que parecia que su temperatura seguia aumentando. La otra opcion era llamar a una ambulancia. Aunque llegara a los Estudios Kong, no podrian bajarle la fiebre facilmente. Quizas debia hacer que lo atiendan unos medicos.

-Mu-murdoc…- Murmura 2D apenas pronunciando su nombre con debilidad. Murdoc se sorprende al escuchar que lo llama.

-2D, ¿Estas…?-

-A-agua… p-por f-favor…-

-Ahh, si, claro.- El satanista se levanta y se dirige al baño que solo estaba a unos pasos. Llena un vaso con agua fresca y cuando vuelve, se sienta de nuevo al costado de 2D. Murdoc no espera mas y levanta un poco la cabeza de 2D con una mano, acerca el vaso a su boca y lo hace beber algunos sorbos. Aparta el vaso y lo deja en la mesita de luz. 2D cierra los ojos muy incomodo y jadea tratando de tomar aire.

"Está muy mal. Aunque no quiera, debo…"

-Mur… doc…- El peliazul intenta abrir un poco sus oscuros ojos. Sus mejillas ardian y estaban de un color rojo intenso. Él vuelve a recapacitar. A pesar de que los medicos lo atenderian y le harian bajar esa fiebre con mas facilidad, verian todas las heridas mal cicatrizadas de su cuerpo. Y de alguna u otra forma, siempre saldria culpable de eso. Todos buscarian una explicacion que no debia dar. ¿Acaso debia resignarse a todo y decir la verdad en ese tipo de situacion?

-Te amo, Muds…-

El satanista vuelve a abrir los ojos horrorizado al oir esas palabras, mientras que 2D sonrie un poco, a pesar de su estado. Era como si estuviese feliz de confesarle sus sentimientos a Murdoc.

-Callate… Deja de mentir.- El satanista baja la cabeza, sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombras.

-No es mentira… te amo. Nunca ame a nadie luego de Paula… y-y ahora… eres lo unico q-que esta en mente todo el tiempo… te amo.-

-¡DEJA DE DECIRLO! ¡TU NO PUEDES AMARME!- Murdoc se cubre el rostro con una mano, sentia que su cuerpo se habia vuelto a estremecer ante su confesion.

-Estas delirando como nunca, ¿No entiendes que lo que dices no tiene nada de sentido? Soy cruel, despiadado, te lastimo, te hago sufrir mas que nunca, te golpeo y te maltrato todos los dias, te insulto y rebajo tu dignidad, y quiero volver a joder tu vida con Noodle, como lo hice con Paula… nadie puede ser capaz de amarme si soy una basura de persona, estas loco, estas diciendo estupideces porque la fiebre te ha hecho perder la razon.- Le plantea firmemente, con autentica ganas de estrangular al vocalista.

-No me importa… di lo que quieras, Murdoc…- 2D vuelve a sonreirle sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos. Murdoc jadea sorprendido al oirlo.

-Yo siempre te amare por lo que eres.-

El satanista pierde el control y se deja llevar por su furia, ya que cada vez que se lo decia, sentia una sensacion temible dentro de su pecho, algo que jamas habia sentido y que recorria su ser de forma horrorosa. Ese sentimiento lo molestaba absolutamente, y deseaba no volver a sentirlo jamas.

-¡CALLATE! ¡YO NO TE AMO, YO TE ODIO! ¡TE DESPRECIO COMO NUNCA EN ESTA VIDA! ¡ERES LA PERSONA MAS ESTUPIDA Y BUENA PARA NADA QUE HE CONOCIDO! ¡TENDRIA QUE HABERTE DEJADO MORIR EN ESE LUGAR, PORQUE DESDE QUE TE CRUZASTE EN MI CAMINO TODO HA SIDO UN FASTIDIO, UN DOLOR DE CABEZA PARA MI! ¡ERES UN HOMOSEXUAL MALCOGIDO, YO NUNCA SERE COMO TU!- Se levanta bruscamente, tan colerico e histerico que se dispone a destrozar toda esa habitacion. Se da media vuelta porque no queria verlo.

-Te odio, 2D. La verdad es que te odio tanto que hice todo al proposito, ¿Entiendes? Yo…- Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Yo tuve sexo con Paula porque… porque queria que seas infeliz, porque odiaba ver tu maldita sonrisa todo el tiempo, porque queria que tu vida sea miserable. Y estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo con Noodle, quiero arruinarte todo con ella, porque tu felicidad me molesta, tu existencia me molesta, todo en ti me molesta.-

2D cierra los ojos y murmura palabras casi inaudibles.

-Aunque haya sido asi, eso ya no importa. No quiero estar ni con Paula ni con Noodle, quiero estar contigo. Y la verdad no creo en lo que dices.-

Murdoc deja de darle la espalda y saca una navaja de un bolsillo de su pantalon, se abalanza sobre 2D como una fiera descontrolada y deposita el filo sobre su cuello.

-Con que no me crees, ¿Ah? Pues pobre de ti, porque nunca fui tan honesto en toda mi existencia. Se que disfrutas que te penetre, juego contigo, si tanto te gusta dejare de hacerlo, todo con tal de que no obtengas satisfaccion. ¿Aun no crees que te odio?-

2D cierra los ojos, pero luego los abre y observa desafiante a Murdoc, lo toma de la muñeca y hace fuerza para apartar el cuchillo. Murdoc se sorprende un poco, pero entonces comienza a ejercer presion.

-No puedo creer que no quieras admitir lo que es obvio para cualquiera. Siempre metes la excusa de que me odias para justificar todo lo que haces, ¡Sabiendo a la perfeccion que tu tambien lo disfrutas y que tambien te gusta coger conmigo!-

-¡NOOO!- El satanista se aparta y arroja la navaja hacia un costado, se toma el rostro con ambas manos, entrando en crisis. Todos sus recuerdos se vuelven reales, tan recientes, las voces que le gritaban y lo insultaban. Los golpes sobre su piel. Sus propias gritos de suplica. Todo parecia tan real, tan reciente.

-¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡NO ME GUSTAS, 2D! ¡TE ODIO, NO ME GUSTAS! ¡NO ME GUSTA COGER CONTIGO! Todo… todo es mentira.-

2D intenta sentarse en su lugar, y se sostiene con sus brazos vendados.

-Deberias admitir… q-que te gusta… despues de todo… ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que… que…?- El peliazul se sostiene la cabeza y hace una mueca de dolor notable. Se deja caer sobre el colchon sin poder seguir hablando. Murdoc niega con la cabeza y se levanta de la cama dirigiendose al telefono. Coloca una mano sobre el tubo y mantiene los ojos cerrados por unos segundos.

Se siente un imbecil por haber perdido el control de esa manera y mas con 2D, quien obviamente no estaba en sus cabales para hablar. Él nunca lo enfrentaria en su sano juicio. Abre los ojos y levanta el tubo, despejando todos los pensamientos confusos que se atravesaban por su mente.

-Al diablo con todos, esto saldria a la luz de alguna u otra forma.-


	21. La Verdad se volvió a Ocultar

** Holaa! Hey, tengo una duda existencial. Algunos me dijeron que hay posibilidades reales de que Murdoc haya sido violado D: por lo que leyeron en el ROTO. Yo lei los capitulos que fueron traducidos nada mas, los primeros. En ingles ni daba leerlo ajaj. Denme mas info sobre eso D: quiero saber! Muchass gracias a todos por sus reviews! haber si esta compu de mierda me deja subir un capitulo ¬¬****

* * *

**

Habia un pasillo largo y bien iluminado con paredes de color blanco, asientos pegados a la pared. Varias personas estaban sentadas, ya que al principio del pasillo se encontraba un enorme escritorio, en el cual varias mujeres se encargaban de la administracion de la clinica. Se veian camillas pasando de un lado a otro, seguidas de medicos y enfermeros. Tambien se oian telefonos sonar a cada instante. Parecia un verdadero caos, como en cualquier hospital. Las puertas automaticas se abren y desde afuera entran Russel y Noodle a las corridas hacia la recepcion.

-¡¿Dónde esta 2D- san?- Exclama muy asustada la japonesa, casi tirandose encima de la mujer que atendia la recepcion. La mujer arquea una ceja con confusion ante su desesperacion. Russel tose de forma fingida cubriendose la boca con una mano en forma de puño.

-Disculpenos, nos dijeron que han traido a esta clinica a nuestro amigo, Stuart Pot. ¿Podemos saber en que habitacion descansa?-  
La recepcionista busca ese nombre en la computadora.

-Stuart Pot. Ingresó hace un par de horas, ahora mismo esta bajo revisación medica. Su habitacion es la 103, al final del pasillo, la ante ultima puerta. Pero no puede recibir visitas hasta que los profesionales no terminen de examinarlo.-

-¡Muchas gracias!- Noodle sale disparada corriendo muy apresurada hasta el final del pasillo.

-¡Espera, Noods!- Russel la sigue sin poder detenerla, tambien a las corridas. Cuando llegan al final del pasillo, observan que una figura conocida para ellos estaba sentada en frente de la habitacion en uno de los tantos asientos, fumando un cigarrillo con expresion impaciente.

-¡Murdoc- san! ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Dinos como lo encontraste!- Ella le toma un brazo y lo zamarrea un poco. El satanista le dirige la mirada fastidiado por sus preguntas, se quita el cigarrillo de la boca para hablarle.

-Noodle. Tranquilizate, no esta muerto, y por ahora eso es lo importante. Asi que sientate y deja de preocuparte tanto, maldita sea.- Intenta ser paciente con la mocosa, pero ella se preocupa mucho mas. Russel se cruza de brazos y le dirige una mirada de mala gana a Murdoc.

-No nos dijiste nada por telefono ¿Por qué llamaste a una ambulancia? ¿Qué tenia D?-

El satanista larga humo de su cigarrillo y suspira estresado.

-Ardia en fiebre, no creo que nosotros hubiesemos podido bajarsela. Se veia muy mal, por eso llame a la ambulancia desde un hotel, ¿Hice mal? ¿Van a reprenderme por eso tambien?- Mira de forma defensiva a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Claro que no! Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, te lo agradecemos mucho, Murdoc- san. Por lo menos sabemos que los medicos podran aliviarno.- Noodle le sonrie agradecida de verdad. Russel se sienta a su lado y se quita la gorra que tenia puesta.

-Hiciste bien, Muds. Fue una decisión bastante inteligente. Nos preocupamos mucho cuando nos llamaste, Noods casi muere de un infarto.-

-Por supuesto, todavia tengo el trauma del casi secuestro de 2D- san.- Murmura ella, sentandose al otro costado de Murdoc. Ambos lucian muy preocupados, el satanista se pregunta si él tambien lucia asi. 2D le habia hecho reflexionar sobre muchas cuestiones, lo habia hecho pensar y eso era algo que no queria hacer. Pero lo habia logrado. Definitivamente le debia una charla cuando se recuperara, pero antes de eso habia otras preocupaciones mas inmediatas.

Un medico sale de la habitacion 103, con una largo uniforme blanco y unos anteojos sin marco.

-Señor…- Lee la planilla que llevaba con él, y ojea algunos papeles.

-Señor Niccals, ¿Usted vino con el señor Pot?-

Murdoc se pone de pie y arroja el cigarrillo sin importarle nada.

-Si, vine con él. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Acompañeme, por favor.- El doctor le hace una seña para que entre a la habitacion de 2D junto con él. Noodle se levanta y se antes de que ambos pudieran entrar pregunta.

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo?-

El medico se detiene y ojea nuevamente la planilla que traia consigo.

-Solo familiares pueden ingresar a la habitacion. El señor Niccals es una excepcion porque vino con el paciente.-

-Nosotros somos su familia en realidad.- Russel se levanta y se coloca al costado de Noodle con expresion paciente. Murdoc gruñe un poco y luego mira al medico.

-Si, es decir, ¿cómo rayos no nos conoce? Da igual, nosotros vivimos con el casi difunto.- Agrega con la mayor seriedad posible.

-Si, soy como su hermano.- Se cruza de brazos el baterista. El satanista le asiente con seriedad al doctor.

-Si, yo tambien, y la niña es como su…-

-Soy su novia y ya no soy una niña, Murdoc- san.- Lo interrumpe con algo de mal humor. Murdoc suspira desganado y vuelve a dirigirle la mirada al medico.

-See, su novia. No importa todo esto, ¿Nos deja entrar a verlo o no?-

-Mmm, entiendo. Primero quiero hablar en privado con usted, señor Niccals. Luego sus dos compañeros pueden ingresar a verlo.-

-Me es suficiente. Vamos.-

-Oigan, eso no es jus…- Pero Russel sostiene a Noodle antes de que siga reclamando.

-Mejor les hacemos caso. De todas formas, luego entraremos. Tranquila, Noodle.-

-Mmmm. Esta bien. Termina asintiendo de mala gana la japonesa.

* * *

El medico y Murdoc se encierran en la habitacion de 2D.

Murdoc aprecia que él parecia dormir tranquilamente, con la ropa de hospital y con un suero inyectado en un brazo. Se acerca un poco a su camilla y se le queda mirando desde arriba, con expresion neutra.

-Bueno, no fue dificil bajarle la fiebre. Le inyectamos un suero especial para eso. Pero al revisar su cuerpo, encontramos varias heridas importantes, que por cierto, no estaban bien tratadas.-

Murdoc gira hacia él, seriamente, prestandole atencion.

-Las heridas que fueron provocadas en su antebrazo y muñeca izquierda se infectaron porque al parecer, el objeto que se utilizo para herirlo estaba oxidado o en muy mal estado. Le inyectamos otros medicamentos y un tranquilizante para que se recupere de la infeccion, no hay que preocuparse por ello.-

-Perfecto. ¿Y cuando puede irse de aquí?-

-Hoy mismo si despierta antes del anochecer de su calmante. Pero quiero destacar una cuestion, señor Niccals.- El medico se ajusta los lentes, y él arquea una ceja al verlo.

-Los cortes de su cuerpo y demas golpes pueden ser curados sin dificultad. Pero por lo que hemos visto, son provocados con bastante frecuencia. ¿Usted sabe si el paciente se auto flagela o ejerce algun tipo de violencia sobre si mismo?-

Murdoc se queda callado, no sabia como mentir precisamente.

-Ehh. No, que yo sepa nunca ha hecho algo de eso.-

-¿Entonces tiene idea de quien es el agresor que le causa todas esas heridas?-

-Tampoco tengo la mas minima idea de quien pudo ser. Es mas, si usted no me decia sobre eso, yo jamas…-

-Entiendo, señor Niccals. Solo le recomiendo que le diga a sus demas compañeros sobre las lesiones del señor Pot. Quizas juntos puedan encontrar al causante y deneterlo. Si vuelve a ocurrir, podria contraer otra infeccion y pueden haber otro tipo de complicaciones.-

-Bien, bien. Yo se los dire.-

El medico le asiente y sale de la habitacion. Cuando abre la puerta, Noodle y Russel se acercan al medico en busca de respuestas. Murdoc logra verlos desde el interior de la habitacion.

-O mas bien, que lo vean por ellos mismos.- Termina murmurando el satanista, dandose la vuelta para volver a contemplar el rostro dormido y angelical de 2D.

-¡2D- san! Al fin podemos verlo, Russel- san.- Noodle entra muy apresurada a la habitacion, seguida de Russel quien cierra la puerta al entrar. Murdoc se sienta en una silla y prende un cigarrillo. Ignoraba si se podia o no fumar ahí adentro. Solo desvia la mirada de 2D, quien estaba en frente suyo y continua fumando.

Y el baterista es el primero en darse cuenta de que el cuerpo del peliazul lucia vendado en ambos brazos. Tenia varios moretones tambien. Él no pronuncia palabras y gira un poco su cabeza hacia Noodle, con bastante desconcierto. Se da cuenta de que ella habia reaccionado ante lo mismo, la japonesa se acerca al cuerpo de 2D y lleva una mano a su brazo vendado. Sus dedos tiemblan un poco, pero finalmente te atreve a acariciar aquellas heridas vendadas. Murdoc rodea los ojos, porque era cuestion de segundos para que una oleada feroz de preguntas callera sobre él. Russel camina hacia el satanista y lo mira sin expresion, de una forma seria y neutra.

-Murdoc… ¿Qué significa…?-

-Esta despertando.- Noodle se sorprende al ver como 2D cerraba los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos con cierta debilidad. Entonces, el afro americano ignora por un momento sus dudas y dirige su mirada hacia el peliazul.

-Chicos… ¿En… donde estoy?- 2D se veia claramente aturdido y aun algo debil por los calmantes que le habian suministrado. Pero lo importante era que habia recuperado el conocimiento.

-En el hospital, aunque no se muy bien que ocurrio. Estabamos muy preocupados por ti.- Admite la chica arrodillandose para llegar a su altura.

-Nos diste un susto muy grande. Creo que fue peor que el que nos diste hace meses con eso del casi secuestro.- Russel sonrie un poco inseguro al decir esto. 2D se incomoda y entrecierra los ojos con mucha culpa.

-Lo-lo siento. Yo no queria que ustedes…- Pero antes de que siga, Noodle le toma la mano, con gesto preocupado.

-No te preocupes. Ahora estas bien. Antes de entrar a la habitacion, el medico nos dijo a Russel- san y a mi que si recobrabas el conocimiento y te sentias mejor, podrias volver a casa con nosotros esta misma noche.-

-Ahh. Entiendo. Pero… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? N-no recuerdo que…-

-Murdoc te trajo hasta aquí.- Russel se da media vuelta y le dirige la mirada al nuevamente salvador de 2D. El satanista se cruza de brazos con una mirada indiferente y aun con el cigarrillo en la boca.

-Aunque no nos dijo bajo que circunstancias.- La japonesa lo observa con mucha curiosidad y en busca de respuestas.

-Ahh, si… e-es que yo… bueno…- 2D siente que los nervios recorren su cuerpo cuando su mirada se choca nuevamente con la del satanista.

-Francamente a mi me interesa otro asunto en estos momentos.- El baterista se cruza de brazos y frunce el seño sin despegar la mirada de Murdoc. Él seguia con una mirada fria e indiferente.

-Esos golpes… las raspaduras y cortes en el cuerpo de 2D. ¿Qué significa todo eso?-

Muds baja la mirada y toda la habitacion se queda en silencio por varios segundos. Noodle se levanta mas preocupada que antes y camina hacia el satanista, quedandose frente a frente. Murdoc alza la mirada para verla a los ojos seriamente.

-¿Murdoc- san? No… no te creo capas… es decir, lo eres, pero… ¿Por qué lastimarias a 2D- san de tal forma? Puede que los golpees sean normales, pero esto no es…-

2D siente que su corazon se acelera ya que Noodle comenzaba a indagar sobre las cosas que en algun momento saldrian a la luz.

-Parecen heridas recientes. Si fuiste el causante, no me creo eso de que hayan sido solo en un par de ocasiones. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que te sobrepasas de esta manera?- La mirada de Russel se torna oscura y condenaba a Murdoc antes de que él pudiera explicar o tratar de salvarse.  
El satanista vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Desvia la mirada de ambos y se quita el cigarrillo de la boca. Hace una mueca de molestia, porque sabia que al no haber negado de inmediato, ellos ya sabian que estaban acertando ante todas sus suposiciones. El caso es que las heridas que tenia 2D no eran simples golpes, tendria que explicar las circunstancias en las cuales habia provocado todo eso.

Eso era sinonimo de revelarlo todo.

"Sucederia tarde o temprano."

Murdoc vuelve a mirarlos y con gesto serio y frustracion, comienza a hablar.

-En realidad yo…-

-Murdoc no me hizo esto.- 2D ocultaba su mirada gracias a los mechones de cabello que cubrian sus ojos. Sus palabras habian sonado tan reales y sinceras, tan firmes y fuertes que tanto Russel como Noodle giran rapidamente hacia él, sorprendidos. El satanista aprieta sus puños pero no cambia de expresion. Solo siente que algo en lo mas profundo de su pecho habia sido tocado.

-Salí de los Estudios Kong para comprar un par de cosas. Pero admito que fue una estupides porque me sentia terrible. Cuando empezo a llover fuertemente, un par de hombres aprovecharon mi confusion y me golpearon y lastimaron, se llevaron todo mi dinero y me dejaron en la calle, en el suelo. No recuerdo nada mas.- El peliazul alza la mirada y mira con un poco de preocupacion a sus compañeros. Rogaba que le creyeran, lo rogaba con todas sus fuerzas. Murdoc pasa a mirar a Russel con honestidad fingida.

-Lo encontre en la calle medio muerto, lo lleve a ese hotel y de ahí lo trajeron hasta aquí. Eso fue todo lo que pasó.-

El baterista arquea una ceja, analizando lo que habia dicho cada uno. No confiaria nunca en Murdoc, pero 2D no parecia mentir, ademas sus palabras eran muy decididas.

-Entonces… ¿Murdoc, tu no fuiste…?-

-Claro que no. ¿Qué sentido tendria tratar de matar al tarado este? Nunca me he sobrepasado tanto, controlo lo que hago, Russel.-

-¿Realmente te sucedió eso? Que… que horrible.- Ella se preocupa mucho al escucharlo.

-Lo se. Pero no importa, ya estoy bien, ¿No es asi? No se precupen.-

-Mm, esta bien. Ademas 2D- san no podria mentirnos en algo como eso.- Noodle le sonrie a 2D, quien le devuelve la sonrisa. Ella se le acerca y le da un rapido beso en los labios. Russel sonrie al verlos, pero Murdoc simplemente enciende otro cigarrillo sin darle importancia.

-Tengo un poco de hambre. Con la preocupacion de todo el dia no pude comer nada.-

-Yo tambien tengo hambre, Russel- san. 2D- san, ¿Te importa que vayamos a…?-

-¡Ah! Si, vayan, yo… solo les cause molestias todo el dia.- Baja un poco la mirada sintiendose triste. Noodle le intenta sonreir para que no se sienta desanimado.

-Solo iremos a comprar algo en una de esas maquinas o algo. Volveremos en seguida.-

-¿Te traemos algo, Muds?- Le pregunta Russel sin malas intenciones. Él niega con la cabeza y exhala humo de su cigarrillo.

-Ya volvemos.- Le termina sonriendo Noodle al peliazul. Entonces ella y Russ se retiran de la habitacion.

Un silencio incomodo y tenso se plantea entre los que quedaban ahí.

2D habia sentido alivio porque habian creido su mentira. Pero estaba solo con Murdoc, no recordaba nada de lo que habia sucedido hace horas, despues de salir de los Estudios Kong. La verdad era que habia perdido la consciencia luego de que la lluvia que lo habia azotado torrencialmente.  
Murdoc se pone de pie lentamente y camina hacia la puerta de la habitacion. 2D abre los ojos sorprendido al verlo. Extiende una mano hacia él, como con intenciones de detenerlo.

-Murdoc…- Murmura no sabiendo que decirle para detener sus acciones. Pero el satanista posa una mano sobre la puerta, sin abrirla aun, y le da la espalda.

-Se que mentiste en todo.- Plantea con lentitud y con una voz que expresaba desacuerdo. El peliazul baja el brazo y se queda estatico al oirlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunta Murdoc sin voltearse para nada, no tenia intenciones de ver su estupida expresion de dudas e incertidumbre. El peliazul baja un poco la mirada, con angustia en su carcomido corazon. Intenta articular palabras pero no sabia como justificarse bien.

-Porque…- ¿Qué podia decirle? ¿La verdad? Por supuesto que no, nunca tendria verdaderas intenciones de decirselo, porque Murdoc… ¿Qué pensaria él al respecto? Solo le quedaba volver a mentirle y a mentirse a si mismo. Nunca le diria que en realidad no lo hacia por el hecho de lo que compartia con Noodle. Era sino por…

"Porque lo disfruto a cada momento. Estar contigo no es una agonia. Amo estar contigo, a pesar de todo."

-P-porque… Noodle lo sabria. Debia mentir a toda costa.- Admite en voz baja y con melancolia hiriente. Con una tristeza facil de transmitir. Murdoc toma la manija de la puerta y se queda quieto por un par de segundos mas.

Se lo imaginaba, ese era el motivo por el cual lo habia encubierto, no tenia ningun sentido que haya sido por seguir manteniendo relaciones sexuales con él. Por eso, lo que le habia dicho en su estado delirante, esa estupida confesion, habia sido solo eso. Una confesion incoherente y delirante, que obviamente no era cierta.

-Entiendo. Me voy.-

-¿Qué? ¿A-a donde?-

-A casa, ¿A donde mas? Perdí todo el dia por tu culpa. Siempre me jodes la vida.-

2D siente culpa al escuchar esa respuesta y cierra los ojos adolorido.

-2D…- Murdoc gira un poco su cabeza, pero aun asi no logra verlo. El vocalista abre los ojos y alza la mirada lentamente.

-No volveremos a hacerlo. Eres libre, me aburriste. Nos vemos.-


	22. Hacer las Cosas Bien

** Holaa! Acabo de leer que el CD "The fall", saldrá a la venta en abril ^^. Espero que tambien salga en latinoamerica por esa fecha xD. Les agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejan reviews, me gustaria poder ponerlos uno por uno pero estoy recontra apurada, me estan amenazando y dicen que van a cortar la luz si no me separo de la compu O.o psicopatas ¬¬ Les dejo el capiii super rapido!  
****

* * *

**

2D se queda con los ojos bien abiertos hacia Murdoc. Su corazon volvia a agitarse, un sentimiento indescriptible lo invandia. Era como miedo, mezclado con desesperacion y necesidad. No podia comprender como tales palabras lo habian afectado tanto. Observa los ojos del satanista con confusion absoluta.

-¿Q-que?-

-Lo que oiste. Me harte de molestarte. Sigue con Noodle y disfruta de tu patetica vida. Todo sera como antes, deberias estar agradecido.-

_"¿Agradecido?"_

El peliazul se le queda mirando perturbado. Su cabeza volvia a darle vueltas, y sus pensamientos estaban revueltos. Esa noticia habia sido como un disparo sorpresivo que lo habia herido de muerte. ¿Se suponia que debia estar feliz? ¡Amaba a Murdoc, no podia sentirse agradecido con sus palabras de ninguna manera! No queria parar con todo eso. Sabia que estaba mal y que era una locura, pero aun asi…

Le dolia parar.

Aunque de esa forma comenzaria hacer las cosas bien y estaria bien con Noodle, se sentia lastimado porque Murdoc estaba cortando toda relacion con él. Intenta abrir la boca y decir algo, debia detenerlo. La desesperacion que recorria su alma era grande e insoportable, reacciona sin saber que rayos decir.

-¡MURDOC!- Pero en ese momento se escucha el sonido del portazo. Murdoc se habia retirado de la habitacion. 2D se sostiene la cabeza a punto de llorar de la impotencia. Tiembla adolorido y muy afectado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Murdoc…-

* * *

Esa noche.

Le habian dado de alta a 2D. Horas despues lo trasladaron a los Estudios Kong.

Nada parecia fuera de lo comun, dejando de lado que Russel y Noodle se preocupaban excesivamente por las necesidades de 2D. Él agradecia que se preocuparan tanto por él, pero no queria ser una carga. Desde que Murdoc se habia retirado del hospital, ninguno de ellos lo habia visto en todo el dia. Russel supone que su dia habia sido un fastidio, y que no saldria de su winnebago en lo que quedaba del dia. Noodle opina lo mismo, y teniendo en cuenta la particular personalidad del satanista, decide no molestarlo en lo poco que restaba del dia.

Ya a la hora de dormir, la japonesa invita a 2D a su habitacion para tener un tiempo a solas luego de ese dia agotador. El peliazul no podia evitar estar distraido pensando una y otra vez en lo que habia ocurrido ese dia. En las hirientes palabras de Murdoc, a pesar de que no habian sido pronunciadas con esa intencion. Tendria que estar feliz pero no podia estarlo. Nunca podria volver a estarlo sin Murdoc.

_"Una obsesion, como con… con… Paula."_

Se lleva una mano al rostro con muchisima preocupacion, no queria sentirse asi de atraido por él, porque no era sano en ningun sentido. Habia sufrido como un desgraciado por esa zorra, ¿Tendria que pasar lo mismo por Murdoc? Él se mantenia recostado en la cama de Noodle. Luego de un tiempo de meditacion, ella sale del baño y se dirige a su cama, para sentarse al costado de 2D, con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Tienes sueño?-

El vocalista se da la vuelta para poder mirar a Noodle a los ojos. Trata de fingir que todo estaba bien en su cabeza solo para no preocuparla mas.

-Si, estoy cansado. Hoy fue un dia… horrible, honestamente.-

-Lo se. Debio ser muy fuerte para ti.- Ella le toma la mano y lo acaricia mientras que baja la mirada. De alguna manera sus palabras parecian algo tristes, como si pudiera presentir algo. Él entrecierra los ojos con algo de culpa.

"Soy una mierda, Noodle." Cierra los ojos y comienza a pensar en ciertas posibilidades. En que si todo lo que hacia estaba mal, tendria que empezar a solucionar las cosas tarde o temprano. ¿Murdoc habria querido cortar con la locura por que sabria que todo saldria a la luz en algun momento y que su seguridad peligraba en grande? La del peliazul tambien peligraba. Su vida estaba peligrando tambien ante tales maltratos sadicos.

Pero Noodle… no se merecia lo que estaba pasando. Era una victima de todo eso, y no queria seguir lastimandola. Ya no mas, tenia que establecer limites, era una decisión definitiva.

-2D- san. En todo este tiempo… te he sentido algo raro, ¿Esta todo bien entre nosotros?- Noodle lo veia perturbado y distante, mucho mas desde que él mantenia relaciones sexuales con Murdoc en secreto. Estaba en otro mundo, como decia Russel. Mas distraido de lo normal, y era extraño verlo asi ya que de por si el chico no era el rey de la lucidez. Ella no tenia idea de que el satanista estaba en sus pensamientos a cada momento del dia y que a eso se debian sus suspiros.

"Nada esta bien. Y soy el unico culpable." 2D entiende que era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a explicar lo que le sucedia. Solo que no sabia bien como hacerlo. ¿Tenia que arriesgarlo todo por Murdoc? Porque si intentaba decirle a Noodle la verdad, tendria que jugarsela por el satanista, por el amor que sentia hacia él. Sabiendo que era una estupidez muy grande, porque Murdoc era tan cruel, tenia tanto orgullo y era tan despiadado que en su vida le corresponderia a 2D.

Nunca, ni en el mas lejano de sus sueños.

Suspira deprimido y se lleva una mano a la nuca. Lo haria sobre todo para no mentirle mas a Noodle, luego pensaria en lo que haria despues.

-De eso queria hablarte Noods.- Le sostiene la mano con firmeza, pero no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos.

-Hasta ahora no he encontrado las palabras para decirtelo. Aun no se bien como explicarlo, perdoname.-

Noodle se le queda mirando aun no queriendo reaccionar. Sabia a lo que se referia, pero oirlo de él la lastimaba. Le era dificil aceptar lo que ocurria, despues de todo, ella lo amaba demasiado. ¿Quién podria aceptarlo con facilidad estando en su posicion?

-Solo… quiero que seas sincero, porque lo que menos quiero es que me tengas lastima o algo asi. Por favor, solo dime lo que sientes.- Le pide con suplica y resistiendo las ganas de llorar. 2D siente que sus propios ojos se llenaban de lagrimas tambien. Le dolia mucho herir a Noodle, y en ese momento se siente muy miserable por haberlo echo por tanto tiempo. Tendria que haber sido honesto desde le principio, pero era un cobarde. Un jodido cobarde de mierda.

-Yo… yo necesito un tiempo. Lo-lo siento.- Suelta sin mas que agregar, y se lleva su mano libre al rostro, largando lagrimas y sollozando. Noodle escucha lo que temia. El hombre que habia amado desde que era pequeña niña le estaba pidiendo libertad por un tiempo para pensar en la relacion, para decidir si queria seguir con ella o dejarla.

-No… no te diculpes, 2D- san. Me alegra que hayas tenido el valor de pedirmelo. Si tu… ya no sientes amor por mi, lo entendere. No voy a ilucionarme, solo espero que tomes una decisión que te haga sentir comodo y feliz. Quiero que sepas que como amigo o como pareja, yo siempre te querre mucho.-

-Noodle…- 2D se le arroja en un abrazo y la estrecha contra su pecho, llorando al igual que ella. Porque Noodle no podia resistir tanta tristeza en su corazon, no podia contener sus lagrimas. 2D piensa que si hubiera conocido a Noodle bajo otras circunstancias, si Murdoc no se hubiera cruzado en su camino, él sin dudas se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ella. La queria mucho y nunca olvidaria todo lo que habia echo por él, cuanto lo habia cuidado y amado.

Pero si no queria lastimarla mucho mas despues, tenia que empezar a ser honesto. Era el primer paso para arreglar todo lo que habia echo mal. No queria seguir mintiendole.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en la noche.

Murdoc permanecia sentado en el suelo, contra la pared. En un mano tenia un vaso de vidrio repleto de whisky puro con un par de hielos. Un par de botellas vacias de quien sabe qué estaban a su costado. Él mantenia los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza hacia atrás y recordado cosas que no recordaria sino fuera porque estaba ebrio en totalidad.

"Estupido vicio. Sino fuera porque soy un adicto a todas estas mierdas, esta locura no hubiera comenzado. ¿No es asi?"

Le pregunta mentalmente a su vaso de alcohol mientras que lo levantaba y le echaba una mirada despectiva. Abre bien los ojos y a pesar de que no estaba moviendose, todo le da vueltas. Estaba mareado por todo lo que habia bebido. Deja el vaso a un lado, y busca cigarrillos en sus bolsillos. Luego de hallar uno, y un encendedor, se lo lleva a la boca y lo prende.

Nuevamente sentia esa increible necesidad de morir, de acabar con su vida, porque no le veia el sentido seguir ahí, haciendo todo mal. Su vida era un gran error, su existencia. Siente que por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, habia llegado a su limite. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, tratando de ser consciente de que estaba ebrio y que solo pensaba en morir cuando estaba asi.

Y las palabras de 2D no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, eran una tortura que le taladraba la cabeza.

_-No puedo creer que no quieras admitir lo que es obvio para cualquiera.-_

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, incrustandose las uñas con rabia.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Bastardo de mierda, como si tu lo hubieras admitido. Si tanto hablas, ¿por qué rayos no cortas tu relación con Noodle? ¿Ah? Desgraciado infeliz.-

_- Siempre metes la excusa de que me odias para justificar todo lo que haces.-_

La voz de 2D vuelve a repetirse en su cabeza. Aprieta sus dientes lleno de impotencia, y quiebra el vaso de whisky en su mano, cortandose e incrustandose los vidrios, la sangre no tarda en caer en forma de gotas al suelo.

_- ¡Sabiendo a la perfeccion que tu tambien lo disfrutas y que tambien te gusta coger conmigo!-_

Toma los pedazos de vidrios de su mano y los arroja lo mas lejos posible. Luego suspira y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente. Se quita el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apaga contra el suelo.

Cierra los ojos y comienza a pensar, a recordar algunas situaciones en su pasado. Reflexiona y piensa que desde que habia conocido a 2D, habia hecho de su vida un infierno. Si, era cierto, desde el principio siempre de alguna que otra forma, lograba hacer su vida miserable.


	23. La Melancolía de Murdoc

**Hello (L) No pude resistirme mucho, porque queria subir este capitulo si o sii u.u. Ayer me puse a escribir un poco, pero como siempre me agarra inspiracion a eso de las dos de la mañana, en seguida me da sueño tambien y no le dedico mucho tiempo xD jajaja. Ahora les agradezco a todos: Tetsu00, eliciel, Tatiane, Lulangas, Rinnax3, Winter Rain 3, Mila27, ojamajo-NoOdle-z4m4, little-noodle, hotokeu-chan , Sarah Kish, y aunque KaamDee ande re desaparecida la molesto todos los dias por msn y por face xD jajaja. Aqui les dejo otrooo capii :)

* * *

**

_~Hace siete años~_

_Solo podia escuchar algunas risas desde la sala principal de los Estudios Kong, pero no tenia intenciones de entrar y verlos juntos. En realidad le parecia empalagoso y hasta en cierto modo asqueroso ver a esa pareja juntos, disfrutando de su noviazgo y pretendiendo que la vida era color de rosa. _

_Mientras que se fumaba un cigarrillo, se cruza de brazos con la mirada baja en ningun punto interesante de la habitacion. Murdoc estaba afuera de la sala, en el pasillo, y solo seguia oyendo risas sin sentido, y breves pausas que suponia se debian a cursis besuqueos. Cualquiera diria que era un noviazgo adolescente y feliz, porque ambos tenian algo de carisma juvenil, algo de pureza como los jovenes. Claro, en ese momento se podia presenciar eso y dar a pensar eso, porque aunque Paula no era precisamente una princesa gentil y amable, parecia una buena mujer. _

_Lo unico que se podia destacar de ella era su carácter fuerte, que dentro de todo no era algo malo, ya que tenia definido lo que queria y sabia establecer limites. Por ahora era la unica que le habia puesto los puntos a Murdoc, y eso, al satanista, le fastidiaba de muerte. Porque solo era la novia del estupido vocalista, y de vez en cuando debia agachar la cabeza y darle la razon. Quizas sino lo hacia, el imbecil de 2D dejaria la banda junto con ella o haria alguna otra estupidez._

_Paula aparentaba amar a 2D con todo su ser, su relacion con la banda no era tan mala como se planteó mucho despues con los rumores. Aunque cuando tenia ciertos ataques de histeria, que no pasaban de largo ni para Russel ni para Murdoc, ambos podian darse cuenta que habia algo que no era normal en esa mujer._

_Quizas estaba… un poco loca._

_Pero no podian si quiera mencionar algo malo de ella ante 2D, que dentro de todo era el unico que podia ayudarla o a calmarla. Porque Stuart estaba enfermo de amor, en su cabeza solo estaba Paula._

_Sus dos compañeros no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que él la necesitaba para vivir, que la amaba de una forma inimaginable, al borde de la obsesion. Casi sobrepasandola. Por eso sabian que hablar mal de ella no era una opcion valida si 2D estaba presente. Porque él la veia perfecta ya que era el amor de su vida. Estaba ciego.  
_

_Murdoc dejó de discutir con ella al pasar el tiempo, porque lo veia inutil, lo veia una perdida de tiempo y no valia la pena enfurecerse por cosas sin sentido. Lo que antes eran peleas extensas se volvieron siemples discuciones rapidas, y no parecia haber mas problemas en Gorillaz. Entonces fue cuando Murdoc se dio cuenta que desde que se habia resignado a darle la razon a Paula en todo, como si de una loca se tratase, solo para evitarse peleas estupidas e irrelevantes, ella habia comenzado a actuar raro._

_Estaba… extraña. Si, era eso, estaba rara. Dio gracias a Satan que Russel no prestara atencion a ese tipo de cosas, y que solo se enfocara en la relacion asquerosa de 2D y Paula. Una relacion que para cualquier persona pareceria transparente y pura._

_Murdoc no culpaba a Paula, en determinado momento las personas se aburren de sus parejas. Él no creia en el amor obviamente, ni en las relaciones, ¿qué sentido tendria atarse a alguien si en algun momento se separarian? El "Por siempre" no existia, era evidente. Ya que lo que parecia un "por siempre" en el noviazgo feliz de 2D y Paula era una simple y estupida ilusion. Se reia en su interior del pobre de Stuart, porque el ingenuo era de esa clase de personas que lo dan todo por alguien "especial"._

_Murdoc seguia escuchando las risas de 2D y la zorra en la sala de los Estudios Kong._

_Cuando estaban solos parecian una jodida pareja adolescente, diciendose "te amo" cada dos minutos. Pero la realidad era que cuando Paula estaba sola, no despegaba la mirada de Murdoc. Y él habia captado eso a la perfeccion, ahora solo pensaba en las posibilidades que tenia, en las opciones que debia elegir para concluir esa situacion._

_Mientras que escuchaba como ambos hablaban entre si riendose con alegria falsa, el satanista reflexiona, sacando un cigarrilo de su bolsillo._

_Es decir, al darse cuenta de que Paula tenia esas intenciones con él, era obvio que eso la convertia en una perra. Ok, nadie lo discutia. Ahora, aunque lo era, ella era inteligente y astuta, por eso seguia actuando de esa forma dulce con 2D, sin dejarle la mas minima sospecha que dentro de poco tiempo lo botaria como basura. Conclusion: era una completa puta, porque si no tenia intenciones de cortar con 2D y al mismo tiempo tenia un buen antojo de pasar un tiempo divertido con Murdoc, ¿qué mas pruebas se necesitarian para demostrar que era una zorra sin escrupulos?_

_-Y pensar que 2D es tan idiota que confia en ella, daria su vida por ella. Y ella resulto ser una completa…-_

_Se queda en silencio al empezar a oir ruidos particulares desde la sala. Pasan unos minutos y él, sin dejar de prestar atencion, tuerce una mueca de asco. Luego inhala un poco de humo para concluir su cigarrillo._

_-Teniendo tanto espacio en una habitacion, ¿quién se supone que limpiara todo eso despues? ¿ah?- Se asquea al considerar que la pareja estaba intimando en la sala, teniendo sexo del bueno a solo algunos metros de él. Con suerte, escuchaba los gemidos de Paula, quien no era nada discreta. Luego de unos minutos, tambien escucha los gemidos de 2D._

_Murdoc suspira y se queda en su lugar, pensaba irse, pero al seguir escuchando…_

_Otras ideas se le vienen a la mente._

_Se arrodilla en su lugar y se cruza de brazos sobre sus rodillas, lleva su mano derecha a la boca para seguir fumando su cigarro. Los gemidos y gritos de Paula lo estaban excitando un poco. En realidad, bastante._

_Bien, quizas no era una de sus grandes ideas, pero tener sexo con ella una vez no dañaria a nadie. Ah, bueno, tal vez a 2D. Pero hacerlo le ayudaria a ver que Paula era una mierda y que amarla era algo estupido, porque era una zorra. Ademas, ella se le insinuaba todo el maldito tiempo, en algun momento caeria en la tentacion._

_Ella parecia alguien tan fuerte y firme, parecia respetarse tanto a si misma y a los demas. Traicionar a 2D era algo tan ruin y despiadado, él no se merecia a alguien como ella. Él era demasiado bueno, demasiado sincero y dulce, una persona con ingenuidad e inocencia que no merecia ser botado por esa hija de puta. Ambos eran opuestos, no debian estar juntos._

_Ella era una verdadera mierda para 2D, él se merecia a algo mejor. Realmente él no merecia sufrir por alguien como ella._

_Murdoc abre los ojos atonito al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Se levanta y comienza a caminar por los pasillos rapidamente, alejandose de los cada vez mas fuertes ruidos de la sala._

_Aunque ella no era para él y era consciente de eso, no tenia por qué pensar en lo que le convenia o no. Es decir, era el vocalista de la banda y era alguien desgraciadamente importante, pero no tenia por qué preocuparse por él. Ni siquiera tendria que importarle, es mas, no le diria que Paula se le insinuaba en secreto y se comportaba como una colegiala caliente con él. Si 2D no se daba cuenta por si mismo por estar cegado, era su problema, y se joderia por idiota._

_-Y como claramente me importa una mierda, posiblemente me la coja si se me sigue insinuando de esa forma tan descarada. Sera solo un rato de diversion, ademas solo al escucharla me doy cuenta de que es una perra ardiente en la cama, JAJAJAJA.- Sonrie de manera perversa mientras que camina.__ Al diablo con todo, tenia ganas de divertirse y nadie se lo impediria. Utilizaria a Paula para quitarse las ganas, seria una de sus tantas mujerzuelas. Despues de todo, ella era una de las pocas mujeres que habia odiado tanto desde hace tiempo._

_

* * *

_

"Pero en esos tiempos, ese no era yo. Ahora soy alguien diferente. Es una lastima."

Murdoc gira un poco su cabeza y siente que su vista se nubla un poco. Quizas el sueño lo estaba venciendo, o tal vez quedaria inconsciente por beber en exceso, no podia asegurarlo con certeza.

"Celos."

Decide ponerse de pie como sea, ya que no tenia intenciones de permanecer en ese lugar por mas tiempo. Solo tenia un destino en mente. Se sostiene un poco de la pared y de a poco se incorpora con dificultad. Solo llevaba unos jeans negros, su torso estaba desnudo y solo se lucia su cruz satanista.

"Y odio. Odiaba a Paula mas que a nadie, porque ella podia disfrutar del cuerpo de 2D. Y sobre todas las cosas, porque no se lo merecia."

Era la primera vez que empezaba a ser franco consigo mismo, sus pensamientos fluian sin reprimirse. Se sostiene de la pared con una mano y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando el rastro de sangre por toda la pared.

"Esa puta no merecia poseerlo. Lo peor de todo es que sabia que él la amaba a morir, y que nunca la dejaria. Aun asi, cuando le propuse coger en ese maldito baño, no opuso ni medio segundo de resistencia. Nunca jamas quiso a Stu, ni un poco, NADA."

-Agghh.- Cae de rodillas antes de llegar a la puerta, se sostiene la cabeza con una mano y la agita un poco para tratar de despabilarse.

"Desgraciadamente, demostrar que era una perra asquerosa me costo el odio del imbecil. Coger con ella le hizo entender que nunca lo quiso, pero al mismo tiempo, tambien le hizo creer que lo hice con la intencion de cagarle la vida."

-Pero en esos tiempos ni siquiera yo sabia por qué lo habia echo, solo pensaba en coger para pasar un buen rato con ella.- Murmura, mientras que se incorpora nuevamente y corre la puerta de un violento jalon hacia un costado. Mira hacia adelante y baja la cabeza aun algo aturdido. Entiende que debe atravesar el carpark para llegar. Comienza a caminar con cuidado para no tambalearse y caer.

"La verdad es que no es por odio, 2D. Supongo que tenias razon. Son solo celos enfermizos. Al igual que con Noodle. Querer arruinarte las cosas con ella y amenazarte con decirle la verdad… ¿crees que no deseo hacerlo? ¿crees que no quiero ir y gritarle en la cara que yo te… cojo todas las malditas noches?"

Termina de atravesar el carpark y continua caminando por los pasillos de los Estudios Kong.

"Tu tambien debes odiarte a ti mismo por ser lo que eres. Por lastimar dia y noche a Noodle, por engañarla de esta forma. Cada herida en tu piel equivale a lo que haras sufrir a mi pequeña cuando se entere de esto. Porque en algun momento todo saldra a la luz entre nosotros, entre Gorillaz. Solo quiero saber que haras en ese momento."

Murdoc posa ambas manos sobre la puerta de la habitacion de 2D, y golpea un par de veces con bastante brusquedad. Cierra los ojos y toma aire con la boca, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza aturdiendo su mente. Luego de esperar unos segundos, la puerta se abre y él se aparta un poco con la mirada baja.

_"Porque cuando lo admitas definitivamente en mi cara, quizas yo tambien lo haga. Y el dia en que te lo pueda decir sin sentir lastima de mi mismo, ni vergüenza, ni asco… ese dia juro por Satanas que…"_

-¿Murdoc?- 2D se sorprende al verlo en frente suyo, y retrocede con precaucion al notar claramente que estaba ebrio. El satanista alza la mirada con frialdad y le sonrie maliciosamente. Eso no era nada bueno. Se abalanza encima de 2D, casi empujandolo, y cierra la puerta de la habitacion desde adentro. El peliazul traga saliva muy nervioso y continua retrocediendo.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- Pregunta con voz algo temblorosa. Si el satanista estaba ebrio, sabia que no era capaz de nada bueno, en ese estado podria hacer cualquier cosa.

-Nos debemos una buena charla, homosexual.-

Murdoc cierra los ojos con fuerza y cae de rodillas al suelo sin poder mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Murdoc! ¿Estas bien?- 2D se apresura a acercarse para ayudarlo, pero el satanista se enfurece ante su condenada preocupacion, y le encaja un puñetazo en el rostro sin medir su fuerza.

-No te me acerques, idiota.- Le advierte con excesiva tranquilidad, se levanta con calma y se apoya contra la pared con una de sus manos. 2D, por su parte, siente que su boca sangraba un poco por el puñetazo que acababa de recibir. Retrocede arrodillado en el suelo, un poco adolorido y lo mira intimidado.

-Solo respondeme. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Antes de llegar al jodido hospital?- La voz de Murdoc se oia severa y calculadora, como si fuera un juez que estuviera por condenar a alguien a cadena perpetua. 2D no comprende a que venia todo eso, y le niega con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabras. El satanista rodea los ojos y se sostiene la cabeza.

-Genial. Por ende, no recuerdas lo que me confesaste.-

-¿Lo que… te confesé?- Esta vez el peliazul lo mira con curiosidad y completa incredulidad. Murdoc se muerde el labio inferior ante su inocencia.

-¡Si, gusano idiota! ¡Me dijiste que me amabas!-

2D, al escuchar que gritaba esas palabras con furia y enojo…

Siente que su corazon deja de latir. Que todo su cuerpo se petrifica y que todo se derrumba. ¿Podia ser posible que en algun momento, por haber estado delirando de fiebre, le haya confesado sus sentimientos verdaderos a Murdoc? El vocalista se sonroja bruscamente y se lleva ambas manos al rostro, tapandose la boca y parte de la nariz. Sus latidos eran mas rapidos que nunca, y el resto de su cuerpo comienza a temblar casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Muy bien, solo dime si es cierto o no.- Murdoc se cruza de brazos con bastante tolerancia, viendo como el peliazul se desmoronaba de los nervios.


	24. Lo Admito, Parte I

**Holaaa :D No tengo mucho que decir, solo seguir agradeciendoles por sus reviews ^^ ah bueno, hay una forra soreta que no tiene vida y que creo que me dejo un review ofensivo ._. pero bueno, que se le va a hacer? ^^ si sos homofobica o no te gusta la pareja, raja de aca piba, asi de facil ._. Bueno, les dejo el siguiente capi y vuelvo a agradecerles por sus comentarios :)

* * *

**

2D siente como sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y aunque lo intenta, no logra articular palabras para poder justificarse. Murdoc ya lo sabia, sabia que lo amaba. Todo estaba pasando muy rapido, ¿qué debia decirle? ¿Qué era verdad? ¿o debia mentirle? ¿Cuál seria la reaccion del satanista con respecto a eso?

-Hijo de puta, no tengo todo el jodido dia para esperar a que te definas, solo dime…- Se aparta de la pared y camina hacia 2D con un aire violento que lo asusta al instante. Lo toma de un brazo y lo levanta del suelo para tenerlo frente a frente. El peliazul lo mira a los ojos y siente que su cuerpo no le responde.

-¡Solo dime en que mierda pensabas cuando me dijiste eso! ¿Acaso estas enfermo de la cabeza? ¿O estas cuerdo y lo que dijiste era cierto y no una locura? CONTESTA AHORA.-

-¡ERA CIERTO!- Exclama con todas sus fuerzas y cierra los ojos dejando escapar un par de lagrimas. Murdoc abre los ojos atonito y se le queda mirando shockeado por varios segundos. 2D mantenia los ojos cerrados, aun siendo sujetado de un brazo por Murdoc, y con la cabeza baja. Se lleva una mano a los ojos y trata de secarse las lagrimas.

-Era cierto… era cierto…- Sigue murmurando con voz temblorosa mientras que se quebraba. Habia tanto miedo en esas palabras, tanta inseguridad. Murdoc no espera un segundo mas, y lo suelta lentamente. 2D se queda con la mirada baja y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza. No tarda demasiado en llevarse ambas manos al rostro y secar sus lagrimas. El satanista retrocede un par de pasos y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, sin saber como seguir adelante.

-Debes odiarme. Porque soy un homosexual de mierda.- Murmura sin fuerzas el cantante. Pero Murdoc alza la mirada y contempla su rostro sin expresion.

-Da igual… aunque sea cierto… ¡Tu dijiste que no querias seguir conmigo! Dijiste que seria libre… pero yo no quiero serlo.- 2D levanta la mirada, sentia que sus piernas temblaban pero aun asi trata de conseguir fuerzas para seguir hablando.

-Yo quiero… ser tuyo. Quiero que tengamos sexo porque… p-porque me gusta, me diste algo que nadie pudo darme nunca. P-por eso…- Los sollozos ahogan sus palabras, él solo continua secandose como puede.

-Por eso… yo decidi no estar con Noods… ayer le pedi un tiempo, no volvere a ser su pareja. Yo… ¡Yo solo te quiero a ti! Sere… tu perra sarnosa, sere lo que tu quieras, pero dejame seguir contigo… por fav…-

De pronto, Murdoc lo toma del cuello y lo arroja en la cama de un gran empujon. 2D lo mira lleno de miedo y siente que estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo, se cubre la cabeza con los brazos, pero por mas que espera alguna accion violenta, nada sucede.

Murdoc estaba encima de él, y cuando 2D se destapa de a poco con inseguridad, el satanista le toma los brazos y se los quita de la cabeza.

-Sabes que está mal.- Cuando lo mira a los ojos, el peliazul nota que habia algo extraño en él. No parecia ser irracional por su estado, en realidad parecia que habia algo de melancolia en su voz y en su mirada.

-Lo… lo se.- Admite tristemente sin dejar de contemplar su rostro.

-Sabes que aun no tomare una decisión, no estoy en mis cabales.-

-Lo se.-

-Sabes que hasta ahora, lo unico que me gusta de ti es cogerte y golpearte brutalmente.-

-Lo-lo se.-

-Y sobre todas las cosas, sabes que todo se ira al diablo cuando Noodle y Russel sepan la verdad.-

-Lo se y no me importa, porque… p-porque te amo.-

Por lo menos Murdoc habia avanzado bastante al admitir que deseaba el cuerpo del peliazul. No habia dicho que gozaba de cada uno de sus orgasmos y que se sentia mejor que nunca cuando lo penetraba. Ciertamente era solo satisfaccion sexual, quizas solo lo necesitaba por eso, aun asi… nunca habia necesitado coger a 2D mas que en ese momento. Y al ver su endemoniado rostro sonrojado, porque cada vez que le decia que lo amaba se moria de la vergüenza, lo hace salirse de control. Despues de todo ese sujeto era demasiado violable.

Logra encajarle un beso lleno de lujuria, y entrelaza su lengua con desesperacion con la del cantante. 2D corresponde tratando de imitar su salvaje ritmo, pero no podia ante él. Murdoc se excita cada vez mas al saborear su boca, se separa y recorre su cuello con su larga lengua solo para escuchar que los gemidos salgan de su boca.

2D larga pequeños gemidos sin querer dejar escaparlos, pero no puede evitarlo por mas que lo intenta. El satanista lleva ambas manos debajo de la camiseta del vocalista y acaricia su pecho de abajo hacia arriba, llega a sus tetillas y juega con ellas lentamente. El peliazul solo larga mas gemidos cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Miles de sensaciones invadian su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, siente una inmesa felicidad. Porque estaba alli, con Murdoc, y él era el unico que lo hacia disfrutar del sexo de esa forma.

Varias marcas moradas recorrian el cuello de 2D, por los recientes mordiscos y besos bruscos sobre él. El satanista lleva una mano al miembro de su compañero, por debajo de sus pantalones, y nota que estaba erecto.

-Murdoc…- Murmura debilmente el peliazul, ya que estaba bastante agitado. El mencionado le toma el rostro con una mano y lo besa. 2D nota algo aturdido que ese beso era diferente a todos los demas que habia recibido antes. Lo sentia suave y no tenia un ritmo salvaje y descontrolado. Ni siquiera sus lenguas se entrelazaban con deseo, sus labios eran los que se tocaban con lentitud, saboreandose el uno con el otro. Nunca habia disfrutado tanto de un beso en su vida, era algo maravilloso, 2D no se hubiera imaginado que Murdoc era el responsable de besarlo de esa manera, no queria separarse jamas de sus labios, ni volver a separarse de Murdoc. En ese momento lo ama con locura sin importarle nada, ni que lo lastime o lo golpee, solo desea que este a su lado para siempre.

Cuando el satanista se separa por la falta de aire, ambos se quedan a solo unos centimetros de distancia. Sus respiraciones agitadas se chocaban, sus ojos no se despegaban del contrario. 2D sentia que sus mejillas ardian mientras que trataba de tomar aire y recuperarse. Aquel bajista le desvia la mirada sintiendo una opresion en su pecho que no deseaba sentir. Ese sentimiento era lo que provocaba que se vuelva blando con él, era lo unico que le impedia ser sadico y violento a la hora de tener sexo. Y por eso lo odiaba. Ademas cuando lo sentia, no podia lastimar a 2D, le daban ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos y simplemente besarlo, eso y nada mas.

Murdoc suspira sintiendose un idiota al pensar en eso, baja un poco y comienza a quitarle los pantalones al vocalista. Al sentir los dedos de su compañero tocar sus piernas, 2D se estremece y no puede evitar temblar de la emocion. Lo habia sentido cientos de veces, pero sentia como si fuese la primera vez. Siempre lo sentia asi.

-Necesito que estes dentro mio.- Murmura entrecerrando los ojos y largando un suspiro. Murdoc se pone de rodillas en la cama, y toma de ambos brazos a 2D para levantarlo y que tome asiento tambien. Le quita la camiseta lentamente y sonrie de manera perversa al ver las vendas de su cuerpo. Aprecia casa centimetro de su delgada estructura, y se lame los labios con una sonrisa enferma, haciendose agua a la boca.

-Recuerdo cada una de las heridas que te hice. Eres delicioso, Stu. Tu cuerpo es solo mio y de nadie mas.-

-Por supuesto.- 2D se sonroja y desvia la mirada hacia abajo, sin dejar de temblar de la emocion, simplemente no podia contenerse. El satanista le toma un brazo y lo gira, colocandolo de espaldas frente a él y con el pecho sobre la cama. El cantante se pone en cuatro y baja la cabeza sabiendo lo que sucederia a la perfección, entonces traga saliva con dificultad. Murdoc simplemente suspira frustrado al sentir su tension.

-Es estupido que te sientas asi, te he penetrado millones de veces.-

-S-si, pe-pero…-

-Ya callate.- Se acerca a su espalda y la lame de abajo hacia arriba, disfrutando del sabor de su tibia piel. 2D gime ante ese placer indescriptible y cierra los ojos sonrojandose como nunca por ese estremecedor contacto. Sin esperar mas, el satanista se aparta y se desabrocha los pantalones en un segundo. Lo toma de la cadera con una mano y con la otra saca su pene al descubierto, lo introduce sin mas que esperar en el orificio del cantante.

-Ummghhhh.- 2D se muerde los labios con fuerza, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y toma aire, resistiendo. Murdoc rie un poco y comienza a embestirlo queriendo llegar al fondo lo mas rapido posible. Pero no realiza embestidas rapidas, esta vez eran largas y profundas, saboreando la estrecha entrada del peliazul a cada segundo.

-Murdoc… mas fuerte… necesito que llegues… ahhh…- El vocalista aprieta sus puños con fuerza y entonces lleva una mano a su miembro para empezar a masturbarse. En ese momento, el satanista lo toma de los cabellos con una mano y lo levanta un poco, sin dejar de sonreir maliciosamente.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Me duele!-

Pero ignora los quejidos del cantante y besa su cuello, mordisqueandolo y chupando las marcas que le estaba dejado. 2D seguia gimiendo, y en un instante, Murdoc lo vuelve a dejar en cuatro sobre la cama, y se apoya sobre él sin dejar de envestirlo con potencia, lo abraza desde atrás con un brazo y continua mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello. Abre bien sus piernas para acomodarse mejor sobre el peliazul, quien termina arrodillandose mas y apoyando sus ante brazos sobre el colchon.

-Muds, por Dios… es de-demasiado… yo… n-no puedo… aghh… ahh…-

Murdoc toma con una mano la cadera del vocalista e intenta no despegarla de la suya, mientras que con la otra acaricia el pecho y el estomago de 2D, rasguñandolo con sus garras sin medirse. El peliazul abre los ojos a mas no poder y siente que Murdoc habia llegado al punto.

-¡AHHH! ¡AAHHH MIERDA, SIGUE MURDOC! ¡CONTINUA POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!-

El satanista adoraba cuando su compañero perdia el control y gemia a los gritos como un lunatico. Sabia que la sensacion que lo invadia sobrepasaba todos los limites, asi que cuando empieza a gritar fuera de si por todo el placer que lo recorria y lo desbordaba, le asiente con una amplia sonrisa de satisfaccion y comienza las embestidas rapidas sin compasion alguna. Solo seguia las ordenes que eran exigidas a los gritos.

-Querias que te parta en dos, ¿No es asi? ¡Aquí tienes lo que quieres! ¡Marica sin cerebro! ¡Dime que te gusta que te penetre!-

-¡Lo amo! ¡Amo que me penetres!-

-¡Eres mi perra sarnosa, mi prostituta barata! ¡Solo yo puedo cogerte de esta manera!-

-¡Solo tu! ¡Eres el unico que puede, seras el unico por siempre! ¡Lo juro por Dios!-

-¡Juralo por Satan! ¡Juralo!-

-¡Lo juro! ¡Por los dioses y por los demonios! ¡Solo sere tuyo porque te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Dios mio, te amo tanto!-

Murdoc comienza a reir como un completo desquiciado y clava sus uñas en el pecho del cantante, rasga su piel provocando un fuerte sangrado. 2D grita adolorido y aprieta sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, pero a pesar de eso, adoraba el dolor que le daba ese hombre. Era totalmente enfermo pensar asi, pero todo lo que le hacia y le proporcionaba Murdoc era puro extasis de placer para él. Era un completo masoquista a la hora del sexo gracias a él. El satanista se agita al igual que 2D, y siente que esta a punto de venirse en su interior. Se acerca al hombro de él y lo muerde con violencia, provocandole otra herida grave en su cuerpo. La sangre invade su boca y siente que su sabor a hierro se tergiversa, volviendose dulce como el nectar. Chupa la herida mientras que 2D solo gemia con mucho dolor, al borde de las lagrimas.

-No importa… p-porque… te amare hasta el final…-

"Amar…"

Murdoc larga un gemido al venirse en el interior de 2D, él por su parte se viene casi al mismo tiempo, un par de segundos despues, y todo aquel liquido mancha toda su mano a causa de que se masturbaba a si mismo.

"¿Cómo puede ser que me ame?"

El vocalista se deja caer rendido sobre el colchon, jadeando agotado por el esfuerzo fisico que habia realizado en todo el acto sexual. Cierra los ojos y continua tomando aire por la boca, como si estuviera por morir. Cada vez que terminaban, él era el que quedaba mas agotado y afectado por las constantes heridas que eran provocados en su cuerpo.

Murdoc retira su miembro de la entrada del chico, y se deja caer sentado hacia atrás. Aun asi, solo se queda mirando un par de segundos como habia dejado al cantante. A pesar de todo, no lamentaba haberle echo todo eso, porque habia disfrutado como nunca cada segundo. Larga una risa algo siniestra y se incorpora un poco, gateando hacia él.

Al darse cuenta, 2D abre los ojos debilmente pero no se mueve de su lugar.

-Dame… dame un segundo, n-no puedo…-

Pero el satanista no deja que termine de hablar, se abalanza encima de él y muerde la herida que le habia echo en el hombro con anterioridad con la misma fuerza con la que la habia provocado. Cualquiera lo compararia con un vampiro.

-¡Ahhhgg! ¡Ahhh! ¡No! Du-duele… mucho.-

Lastimarlo le proporcionaba tanto placer, escucharlo mientras rogaba algo de misericordia lo excitaba aun mas. Separa su rostro de la herida que estaba mordiendo, y se lame los labios para limpiar la sangre. Observa como el pecho de 2D, cubierto de rasguñazos, subia y bajaba agitado, el pobre no podia oponer resistencia a sus maltratos porque estaba cansado. Cómo no estarlo luego de todo eso.

Murdoc se le queda mirando unos segundos que no tardan en volverse minutos. A pesar de que su mente se queda en blanco, no resiste la tentacion de admirar la resistencia incomparable del peliazul. Todas las veces que habia tolerado maltratos y torturas peores que esas, nunca hubiese pensado que habria alguien que podria aguantarlo. Sin pensarlo, lleva su mano derecha a la mejilla de 2D muy despacio, el vocalista abre los ojos lentamente y se extraña al sentir que…

El satanista le acariciaba la mejilla con sus dedos ásperos, pero era una caricia suave y delicada que recorria su rostro, limpiando una pequeña gota se sangre que lo manchaba.

"Murdoc…"

Los ojos de 2D se llenan de lagrimas al instante, era la primera vez que Murdoc le daba una muestra de afecto que no era violenta. No iba con el estilo salvaje de todos sus encuentros, pero era algo tan… tan maravilloso. Algo extraordinario...

"Estoy… tan feliz."

Suspira y esboza una timida sonrisa cuando vuelve a cerrar los ojos con el unico fin de seguir disfrutando de esa pequeña caricia. Murdoc separa su mano, con gesto serio, y baja la cabeza suspirando. Temia que en su pecho, algo que no era puramente sexual estuviera naciendo.

"¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Por Satan… me estoy… ablandando con él…"

Hace horas habia admitido con mucho esfuerzo que le gustaba coger con 2D, con un hombre al igual que él. Siente que era demasiado esfuerzo por un dia, y que no debia romperse la cabeza en lo que restaba de la noche. Su cabeza necesitaba un descanso. Avanza un poco y se recuesta al costado de 2D, le da la espalda y cierra los ojos con la unica intencion de dormir un rato para que su cabeza deje de darle vueltas.

El peliazul gira su cabeza hacia él, con ojos grandes y repletos de curiosidad. Se queda mirando su espalda. Entrecierra los ojos, y se acerca a su cuerpo, posa una mano es su espalda y baja lentamente acariciandolo. Al darse cuenta de que el satanista no reaccionaba ante su toque, decide abrazarlo desde atrás y estrechar su cabeza contra su calida piel verde.

Murdoc abre los ojos sorprendido por una milesima de segundo, ya que al sentir que era abrazado su cuerpo se habia estremecido inevitablemente. Frunce el seño y suspira desganado de la vida. No tenia caso molestarse, no tenia animos para nada.

-No te acostumbres.- Murmura con algo de enojo, pero sin salirse de su abrazo. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos para dormir. 2D sonreia con tierna inocencia, y le asiente sabiendo a la perfeccion que eso no se volveria a repetir jamas. Cierra los ojos y trata de conciliar el sueño de la misma forma que su acompañante, del amor de su vida.


	25. Lo Admito, Parte II

**Hello ^^! Les traigo otro capi despues de tanto tiempo, jejeje. Gracias por sus reviews a: Rinnax3, eliciel, Lulangas, ojamajo-NoOdle-z4m4. Estoy escribiendo sin poder dejar de escuchar Revolving Doors :D**  
**

* * *

**

_"Porque cuando lo admitas definitivamente en mi cara, quizas yo tambien lo haga. Y el dia en que te lo pueda decir sin sentir lastima de mi mismo, ni vergüenza, ni asco… ese dia juro por Satanas que…"_

Murdoc es el primero en abrir los ojos al dia siguiente. Aun parecia temprano, pero no tenia la mas palida idea de la hora. Los recuerdos del dia anterior llegan a su cabeza y la aturden como si le cayera un balde de agua fria, era como recibir un puñetazo brusco a primera hora de la mañana. Logra darse cuenta que seguia en la cama de 2D, entonces se incorpora y se sienta en la punta de ésta. Bosteza con verdadera pereza y se lleva una mano a la nuca, refregandosela para quitarse un poco el dolor.

Sentia que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, pero por lo menos ahora estaba cien por ciento lucido, ya no era victima del alcohol. Gruñe molesto y se da un poco la vuelta para darse cuenta de que 2D dormia sin problemas, seria dificil despertarlo ya que seguramente estaba cansado por lo del dia anterior. Solo llevaba una larga camiseta de mangas largas, que se habria colocado a la madrugada por tener frio o algo asi.

Recuerda las veces que le decia que lo amaba cuando tenian sexo. Como se volvia torpemente nervioso y se sonrojaba cuando lo pronunciaba, lleno de vergüenza.

"Que absurdo. Él debe confundir el placer con el amor. Es imposible… que me ame. No le encuentro el sentido. Solo se hizo adicto a los orgasmos, por eso dice esas cosas de forma precipitada."

Se levanta y abrocha sus pantalones con cuidado. Decide irse como siempre lo hacia, ya que no tenia caso quedarse por mas tiempo.

-¿Muds?- 2D se despierta al escuchar los movimientos de Murdoc, y se sienta en su lugar, refregandose un ojo con suavidad.

-¿Te vas tan temprano?- Cuestiona un poco preocupado al verlo y bajando su mano. El satanista camina hacia la puerta sin prestarle mucha atencion.

-Ajá. Nos vemos cuando vuelva a tener animos de coger, adios.-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero espera!- El cantante se levanta muy apresurado y le toma un brazo antes de que pueda salir de la habitacion. Murdoc se da media vuelta algo indignado ante ese acto y se suelta de mala gana al verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-

-De-despues… de lo de ayer, nosotros… ¿Q-que deberiamos…?- 2D baja un poco la mirada, sintiendose incomodo por su pregunta, Murdoc entiende el punto y se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa ironica.

-Por favor, tarado. Todo seguira como siempre, ¿qué esperabas?-

Esas palabras sin nada de tacto se clavan de forma dolorosa en el corazon del pobre de 2D, quien retrocede shockeado.

-Pero… yo… pense que…-

-Pues pensaste mal. Mira, 2D, tienes el mejor orificio del maldito universo, ninguna prostituta me ha complacido como tu. Francamente adoro penetrarte, eres algo bastante raro de encontrar. Asi que no solo aprovechare tu endemoniada y perfecta voz, tambien aprovechare tus habilidades a la hora del sexo.- Habla con honestidad y sin escrupulos, como siempre lo hacia. El peliazul se sorprende mucho mas al oirlo de esa manera.

-¡Pero Murdoc, yo…!-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Que TU hayas implicado sentimientos estupidamente innecesarios a esta necesidad de coger que compartimos mutuamente, no es problema mio! ¡Que TU hayas cortado tu relacion con Noodle me parece perfecto, asi dejaras de jugar con la pobre mocosa! ¡Pero que lo hayas echo con la unica intencion de estar conmigo me parece RIDÍCULO! ¿No me digas que alguna vez consideraste que yo querria tener una condenada relacion contigo? Dime que no fuiste tan idiota como para pensarlo.-

Murdoc le sonrie de forma burlona al contemplar el rostro de 2D, sabia que habia pegado en el blanco en todo lo que decia ya que él era muy predecible. El peliazul entrecierra los ojos con angustia en su pecho y pasa a mirarlo a los ojos mas que suplicante.

-E-es que ayer… nosotros… de verdad pense que tu…-

-ERROR. Te equivocaste, como siempre. JAJAJAJA. Por cierto, deberias pensar con algo de inteligencia lo que dices, Stu. Es decir, realmente estas confundiendo el sexo con el amor.-

2D se molesta mucho al oirlo y le dirige la mirada muy enojado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No soy un idiota como piensas! ¡Yo se lo que digo, y se que te amo! ¡No soy como tu, que tiene el sexo incrustado en el cerebro las veinticuatro horas del dia! ¡Se que hay mas cosas en el mundo aparte de coger!-

-Woww.- El satanista rodea los ojos y finge impresión ya que el idiota parecia poder dar pelea a pesar de la humillacion que estaba recibiendo.

-Con que puedes defenderte, ¿Ah? Te dire esto, pedazo de mierda. Sino hubiésemos empezado con esto, si nada hubiese pasado, ninguno de los dos sentiria atraccion por el contrario. Amarias a Noodle, y yo seguiria con mis prostitutas. Admitelo, face- ache. Todo esto es una gran casualidad.-

-¡No es verdad! ¡Desde siempre fue asi!- 2D se acerca un par de pasos hacia él con una mirada desafiante.

-¡Desde que deje de estar con Paula fue asi! Pero fui tan cobarde que… que nunca tuve el valor de admitirlo. Pero ahora estoy seguro de mis palabras, no es un error. Pude pensarlo con claridad, ¿crees que es algo que elegi? Por supuesto que no, me enamore del sujeto mas hijo de puta y bastardo de todos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Aunque odie admitirlo…- Traga saliva y tiembla por lo que diria porque se sentia miserable y mas patetico que nunca.

-Yo te necesito.- Termina diciendo en un murmuro. Murdoc le sonrie ironicamente y se encoje de hombros con completa burla en su rostro.

-Baaah. Dejate de cursilerias, apuesto que tambien conseguirias satisfaccion si te coges a Noodle, eres tan poco ético. Tan poco racional. Me enfermas.-

-Nunca seria lo mismo. Y lo unico que odio de ti es que…- Aprieta sus puños con mucha fuerza, porque sabia que lo que diria era sinonimo de golpiza. ¿Pero acaso no merecia una oportunidad para defenderse? Estaba harto de quedarse callado y bajar la cabeza siempre.

-Es que increiblemente tambien seas un cobarde que no quiere admitir las cosas cuando suceden.-

Murdoc borra su sonrisa en un segundo y su rostro se transforma completamente, ¿De donde mierda habia sacado semejante valor tan de repente?. 2D continua hablando, desviandole la mirada con enojo.

-Sabiendo a la perfeccion que bajo estas circunstancias, yo soy el unico que puede entender lo que sientes. Me costó mucho aceptarlo, ¡Aun asi, me pare en frente de ti y te lo dije! ¡Lo admiti!-

-Callate…- Murmura Murdoc bajando la cabeza, mientras que sus ojos son cubiertos por las sombras.

-¡Fue lo mas dificil que hice en mi vida! ¡Pero aun no lo entiendes! ¡Sino te amara, no toleraria que me lastimes y que me golpees!-

-Basta, 2D.- Aprieta sus dientes conteniendose con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nunca entenderias el dolor que pase. Por supuesto que no lo entenderias, si tu solo gozas mi dolor. De mi miedo y de mi sangre… eres tu el que me penetra y el que siempre me lastimó hasta casi matarme muchas veces.-

-Cierra tu maldita boca.- Esta vez levanta una mirada llena de crueldad hacia él. 2D cierra los ojos adolorido sin tener idea de lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Por qué te digo esto? Si de todas formas, tu no tienes idea. Como si fueras a cambiar, es igual. Nunca en tu vida podrias entenderlo.-

-No tienes derecho a hablar sobre el dolor, bastardo de mierda.- Murdoc se acerca con pasos rapidos y decididos hacia 2D, lo toma del cuello de la camiseta, lo levanta del suelo a punto de ahorcarlo y lo mira a los ojos con una ira que sobrepasaba todos los limites. El vocalista se sorprende al darse cuenta de que en sus ojos solo habia odio y asco hacia él.

-¡TU NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE ES EL SUFRIMIENTO, ASI QUE CALLATE Y NO VUELVAS A HABLAR COMO SI REALMENTE LO SUPIERAS!- Murdoc se sale de control y le encaja un puñetazo en el rostro, que facilmente le pudo haber roto todos los dientes. La fuerza habia sido tal que le habia malherido la boca seriamente. 2D cae al suelo luego de gritar muy afectado por el golpe. Intenta sostenerse la boca que comienza a sangrar en abundancia, pero el satanista se arrodilla ante él y vuelve a encajarle otro puñetazo, seguido de muchos otros golpes en el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Tu nunca vas a entenderme! ¡Nadie podrias hacerlo jamas! ¡¿Acaso piensas que es asi de facil? ¡Deja de victimizarte, no solo es dificil para ti! ¡Estupido, retrasado, infeliz, hijo de puta, muerete face- ache! ¡Todo esto sucede por tu jodida culpa!- Continua golpeandolo sin compasion y nuevamente cegado por la ira absoluta, sus puños se llenan de sangre que se salpicaba sin tomarlo en cuenta, mientras que el indefenso de 2D solo largaba alaridos por los constantes golpes.

-¡Si no me hubieras besado, nunca en mi DESGRACIADA VIDA te hubiera cogido ni me hubiera calentado contigo! ¡Nada de esto estaria pasando! ¡Y tu no me confundirias de muerte! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Por tu culpa, por tu endemoniada culpa pude recordarlo… TODO!-

Frena los golpes muy de a poco, y recuerda las voces que siempre lo atormentaban. Todo habia vuelto a su cabeza por la culpa de 2D, los recuerdos que habia enterrado y que jamas volverian a salir. Lo que habia marcado su niñez, su vida, lo que habia olvidado por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo perdonar al cantante? ¿Cómo hacer que su rabia no se enfoque en él, si su memoria lo habia traicionado gracias a él? Deseaba que su existencia se reduciera a cenizas para que las voces se fueran de su cabeza, para que todo lo que habia pasado hasta ahora se desvaneciera, como una terrible pesadilla.

Solo en esos momentos recuerda cuando estaba solo y nadie podia ayudarlo.

Despues de todo… entiende que solo lo habia enterrado en sus recuerdos, pero que nunca se desharia del dolor que habia sufrido.

Aprieta sus dientes y cierra los ojos con fuerza luego de darle el ultimo puñetazo directamente en el estomago.

-¡El maldito me violó! ¡ME VIOLÓ SIN IMPORTARLE QUE ERA SU CONDENADO HIJO! ¡Lo hizo cientos de veces! ¡Y tu lloras como una perra por esos motivos de mierda! ¡No sabes lo que es el dolor, no tienes idea de lo que es vivir en UN INFIERNO!-

Y luego de gritar a todo lo que le daba la garganta, se separa de 2D y retrocede un poco. Queda arrodillado en el suelo y se cubre los ojos con una mano. Ambos estaban agitados por esa gran conmocion.

2D sangraba por la boca y por la nariz de una forma desagradable y abundante. Tose escupiendo sangre y se sostiene el estomago mientras que temblaba sufriendo como nunca. Se arrastra un poco, retrocediendo de Murdoc por temor de seguir siendo golpeado brutalmente. Pero esfuerza su mirada borrosa hacia él, con miedo y hasta preocupacion.

-Él… lo hizo, ¿entiendes? ¿Cómo puedes decir que entiendes el dolor? No sabes lo que es la desesperacion. No sabes lo que es estar solo y que nadie pueda ayudarte. Tu eres el que nunca podria entenderme.-

Sonrie amargamente sin mostrar sus ojos, ya que sin darse cuenta habia revelado su secreto ante la persona que menos deseaba hacerlo. Cuando baja la mirada para ver a los ojos a 2D, él lo miraba con mucha mas preocupacion.

"¿Cómo puede ser que me mire asi, despues de casi matarlo?"

-Lo siento…- Murmura, aun sosteniendose el rostro para dejar de sangrar. Cierra los ojos muy afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar y gime adolorido por las heridas que le habia provocado.

-¿Por qué?- El satanista se le queda mirando lleno de dudas y de forma despectiva.

-Porque… por mi culpa… recordaste los peores momentos de tu vida.- Cierra los ojos y tose escupiendo un poco de sangre que era producto de los golpes que habia recibido en la boca y en el estomago.

Murdoc siente tanta rabia, aprieta sus puños clavando sus afiladas uñas en sus manos y tiembla por la furia asesina que estaba invadiendo todo su ser. 2D siempre provocaba que sintiera algo sencillamente horroroso en su pecho. ¿Cómo podia ser posible que despues de todo lo que le habia echo sufrir en toda su vida, él se siguiera preocupando por él?

-Perdoname, yo no tenia idea de que…- 2D comienza a llorar sin darse cuenta, porque en ese momento comprende lo terrible que debió ser para Murdoc lo que sucedia entre ellos. Debido a lo que le habia sucedido le tenia tanto repudio y odio a ese tipo de relaciones porque todo le recordaria los peores momentos que le habia echo pasar su padre. El dolor de 2D era incomparable al que sentia Murdoc, se siente culpable y se retracta de todo lo que le habia dicho, porque no era nadie para decirle de que se trataba el autentico dolor.

-No necesito tu lastima, ni la de nadie. No necesito esto. Por ahora, tu eres el unico que estorba en mi vida, 2D.- Murdoc siente que habia perdido el control de sus acciones, y que ya no le importa NADA. Se acerca a 2D y lo toma del brazo, atrayendolo a su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba lleno de sangre mezclado con lagrimas, el peliazul mira con ojos blancos y llenos de panico al hombre sadico y despiadado que estaba a punto de acorralarlo y dejarlo sin escapatoria.

-Eres el unico que me hace sentir de esta forma tan repulsiva.- Sonrie con una horrible demencia escalofriante y larga una fuerte carcajada cruel y llena de enfasis.

-Por eso… si te mató, ya no habra nada que me moleste. No existirán esos sentimientos innecesarios en mi, y todo volverá a la normalidad.-

2D empalidece con completo horror al escucharlo sentenciar su muerte con tanta tranquilidad. Habia perdido la cordura, toda la razon y la coherencia. Murdoc ya no respondia a la logica, lo que haria era un intento desesperado por escapar de su realidad. De la realidad de ambos.

-¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME LASTIMES MAS! ¡MURDOC, DEJAME!-

-Jamas, hasta el ultimo momento de tu vida, tu cuerpo seguira siendo mio.- Él le sonrie de forma perturbadora, y lo arroja al piso con gran violencia fisica. 2D se estrella contra el suelo muy adolorido, y trata de levantarse con los brazos y salir corriendo de alli, pero Murdoc lo sujeta desde atrás de ambos brazos y continua riendo como si estuviera poseido por Satanás.

-¡NO ME MATES! ¡DEJAME IR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!- Vuelve a arrojarlo al piso con fuerza, y ese golpe contra el suelo lo deja tumbado sin poder moverse.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡AYUDENMEE! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR, CHICOS! ¡AYUDENME!- Se quiebra la voz al gritar con todo lo que tenia de garganta. A Murdoc ya no le interesaba si lo escuchaban o no, solo deseaba una sola cosa y nada podria arrebatarle la oportunidad. Se desabrocha los pantalones y se baja la ropa interior para sacar su miembro. Golpea a 2D bruscamente para que deje de agitarse de forma escandalosa y para que se quede quieto unos segundos.

-JAJAJAJAJ, SI QUIERES ENTENDERME, SOLO QUEDATE QUIETO. QUE TE VIOLEN SE SIENTE MAS O MENOS ASI.-

-¡MURDOC! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡AYUDENME! ¡POR FAVOR!-

-Tarde, JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Introduce su miembro en un rapido y unico movimiento brusco.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡CHICOS!-

-¡CALLATE!- Y vuelve a darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que deje de gritar como una maldita gallina. Murdoc vuelve a reir como un enfermo de la cabeza y realiza bruscos movimientos pélvicos.

-Te lo suplico, te lo suplico… por favor…-

Pero el satanista no escuchaba las constantes suplicas del vocalista que se desmoronaba del dolor. Continua con su acto con todas las intenciones de hacerlo sufrir como nunca.

Pero de pronto…

Se escuchan varios golpes muy fuertes sobre la puerta de la habitacion.

…

…

…


	26. Lo Admito, Parte III

**Heey! CAPITULO DECISIVO. Asi que léanlo, este capi es muy importante e.e Les agradezco a toooooodos los que me dejaron review T.T Sin ustedes no podria continuar! Los amoo! Gracias por seguir esta historia :D Aqui les dejo este sweet chapter:**  
**

* * *

**

…

…

…

-¡D! ¿ESTAS AHÍ? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? ¡ABRENOS!-

-¡2D- SAN! ¡DINOS QUE PASA! ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¡VAMOS A AYUDARTE!-

2D estaba al borde de perder la consciencia, pero aun asi, escucha esas voces desde el otro lado de la puerta. Las voces preocupadas de sus mejores amigos.

-Detente… ahhh… sino… AHHH… sino lo haces… e-ellos… MURDOC, AHHH…-

No tenia ningun caso, 2D choca su frente contra el suelo y continua llorando lleno de impotencia. Todo estaba perdido. Russel y Noodle descubririan todo cuando atravesaran la habitacion, matarian a Murdoc, y tambien a él mismo. No podia dar explicaciones al respecto, ni poner excusas. Era la perdicion de Gorillaz. La puerta de la habitacion de 2D se abre de par en par luego de que Russel le de un fuerte empujon.

La escena que presencian es la mas bizarra y perturbadora que pudieron haber visto en todas sus vidas.

* * *

...

...

...

_"No… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder, Dios mio? ¿Por qué?"_

2D mantenia su frente pegada al suelo, no se atrevia a girar hacia Noodle y Russel, porque su vergüenza habia sobrepasado todos los limites de lo conocido. Lo unico que habia notado era que Murdoc se habia detenido cuando la puerta se habia abierto. La locura frena cuando el baterista y la japonesa se quedan boquiabiertos, horrorizados al contemplar que Murdoc penetraba con todas sus fuerzas a 2D desde atras, quien estaba horriblemente lastimado y con muchas heridas y sangre en todo el cuerpo, arrodillado contra el suelo.

Todo se queda congelado por minutos enteros, la sorpresa y el shock eran tales que nadie se atrevia a articular palabras.

¿Qué… diablos estaba pasando?

Noodle se lleva ambas manos a la boca, negando con la cabeza y comenzando a derramar lagrimas al ver a 2D en semejante situacion. Russel, al precipitarse en sus pensamientos debido a tal impactante escena, conecta millones de teorias y suposiciones en su cabeza, la unica reaccion que tiene luego de verlos por un tiempo es enfurecerse de muerte con Murdoc.

-Niccals… esto es… es… sin duda…-

-Lo peor, lo peor que has hecho.- Termina Noodle sin moverse de su lugar, aun con los ojos bien abiertos y temblando aterrorizada.

Murdoc abre los ojos atonito, reaccionando a la perfeccion bajo su situacion y baja lentamente la cabeza hacia el cuerpo de 2D. Se levanta en un flash, se acomoda la ropa y sale corriendo, empujando a Russel y a Noodle para apartarlos de su camino. El baterista se da media vuelta rapidamente y se enfurece el doble.

-¡Murdoc! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Mas vale que nos digas que demonios significa…!-

-¡Russel- san! ¡Ayuda a 2D- san! Por favor, esta muy mal. Yo ire con Murdoc- san, debo saber que se supone que acaba de pasar.- Noodle sale corriendo con determinacion luego de observar con mucha pena al pobre de 2D que yacia en el piso malherido.

-¡Noodle! ¡Espera!- Russel trata de detenerla, pero se habia ido tras el satanista sin poder ser frenada. Él se queda estatico, aun completamente perturbado y traumado por lo que habia presenciado. Pero no habia tiempo como para reflexionar sobre eso, debia ayudar a 2D lo antes posible. Se acerca a él a los trotes y lo primero que hace es levantarlo con mucho cuidado para llevarlo a su cama. El vocalista, en su terrible estado, intenta hablar al notar que Murdoc no estaba con ellos.

-Russ… ¿Dónde… donde está…?-

-Shhh, no hables, 2D. No te esfuerces. Estas muy mal, no te preocupes por lo demas, luego nos explicaras que rayos hacias con Murdoc.-

-¿Do-donde esta él?-

-Huyo como la rata asquerosa que es. Pero le daremos su merecido por haberte… haberte… ehh…-

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No le hagan nada!- 2D intenta incorporarse de la cama, pero Russel lo frena y trata de calmarlo ya que es su estado no era nada bueno que se alborote tanto.

-D, no tengo idea que fue eso. Pero no necesitas proteger a Murdoc ahora, te protegeremos y le romperemos el culo por haberte hecho esto.-

-Ustedes no entienden.- 2D se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, muy preocupado y recostado en la cama.

-¿Qué tendriamos que entender? ¿Qué no es muy obvio que el hijo de puta te ha…?-

-Te lo explicare. Sabia que tendria que hacerlo en algun momento, y ahora ha llegado. Te contare todo, pero por favor… no le hagan nada.-

* * *

Llega apresurado a su winnebago, y tira la puerta abajo sin fijarse.

Baja la cabeza y se sostiene con una mano del marco de la entrada. Jadea para tomar aire lentamente. Las miradas de Noodle y Russel sobre él se habian quedado grabadas en su mente. No parecian estar furiosos, solo llenos de panico. No los culpaba, lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente desquiciado, enfermo, perturbador, un acto tan fuera de lugar e inaceptado.

Siempre seria inaceptado por todos, no podia, no podia tolerar haberse convertido en lo que mas habia odiado. Porque desde el momento en que su padre lo hostigaba, se habia jurado no ser como él, no parecerse en ningun aspecto. Pero lo que hacia con 2D solo lo convertia en una basura el doble de grande. Perder la razon y estar al borde de asesinarlo habia sido el limite de todo.

Se suelta de la entrada y camina con pasos lentos e inaudibles hacia el interior de su winnebago. Sus manos temblaban por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Solo al presenciar como la sangre de 2D caia al suelo, y como suplicaba que alguien lo ayude… simplemente le hacian recordarse a si mismo en su misma situacion, nada mas que nadie lo habia podido ayudardo hace años.

Solitario y vacio. Triste y roto, sin poder sanar esa herida jamas.

Murdoc golpea todas las latas y botellas de vidrios que estaban sobre un viejo escritorio. Apoya ambas manos sobre este y vuelve a esconder su mirada. Estando cabizbajo el dolor en su pecho llega a un punto inimaginable. 2D habia sido afortunado, porque Noodle y Russel habian ido en su auxilio luego de haber escuchado sus fuertes gritos de agonia.

¿Quién lo habia ayudado a él cuando rogaba que alguien lo salve? Absolutamente nadie. Solo podia sentir una fuerte envidia, porque desde que tenia memoria hasta el dia que habia huido de su hogar, él habia estado solo.

Rasga la madera podrida con las uñas y se encorva hacia abajo con muchisima rabia. No queria seguir recordandolo, no mas. Queria arrancarse la cabeza y morir.

2D estaba en sus pensamientos, y no queria volver a recordarlo nunca mas. Lo malo era que seguido de esas imágenes de cuando golpeaba brutalmente al cantante, seguian las imágenes de su infancia, y se mezclaban confundiendolo todo. Pensar que no era diferente a su padre y que lo hacia sufrir de la misma manera lo heria, y esas heridas no cicatrizaban, solo se hacian mas dolorosas e incurables con el tiempo.

Se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos y se arrodilla en el suelo.

No lo aceptaria. Podia aceptar cualquier cosa, pero no eso. Todo menos eso.

Su vida era un caos al igual que su cabeza desde que habia probado los labios de 2D en ese mismo lugar, desde que lo habia violado en su habitacion. Era imposible que ambos puedan concordar en la misma idea, porque 2D era un verdadero ingenuo que soñaba despierto. No consideraba lo que sucederia luego, solo se dejaba llevar por esas ideas firmes del momento. No tenia idea de lo horrible que serian las consecuencias si sus vidas seguian asi.

¿Por qué tenia que recordar esos gritos, esas suplicas?

"Eso es."

La sangre que caia de su rostro luego de golpearlo, las heridas que sangraban luego de terminar de intimar. Cada aspecto de 2D, cada estupidez que decia, cada vez que se humillaba y se avergonzaba de sus palabras... Murdoc sonrie sin esfuerzo a pesar de todo, y lleva su mano derecha al cajon del escritorio. Toma la manija y se queda estatico mirando su mano que la sujetaba.

_"Porque cuando lo admitas definitivamente en mi cara, quizas yo tambien lo haga."_

-No puedo, no puedo. Aunque lo intente, no puedo hacerlo. Se que lo hiciste y que debio doler, pero es imposible que yo lo haga.- Comienza a murmurar mientras abria el cajon y sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello oscuro.

-No existe el dia en que pueda decirtelo. Porque es irreal, no es una posibilidad. Simplemente lo elijo asi. Nunca hubo una chance y nunca la habra… padre…-

_"Y el dia en que te lo pueda decir sin sentir lastima de mi mismo, ni vergüenza, ni asco… ese dia juro por Satanas** que…"**_

Murdoc saca la pistola cargada con cinco municiones, y le quita el seguro provocando el click que indica que podria disparar en cualquier momento. Baja el arma y la escena se queda en silencio por segundos eternos.

**-Me suicidaré.-**

Cierra los ojos y las sombras cubren esa zona, él habia tomado esa decisión sin analizarlo. Simplemente queria morir y nadie podia impedirselo. Era libre de tomar la decisión que quisiera. Porque ya no podia tolerar mas esa situacion, esa maldita situacion.

"2D…"

...

...

...

Se lleva la pistola a la boca con una expresion carente de sentimientos…

Y recuerda cuando el peliazul le sonreia el dia anterior, cuando se habia atrevido a acariciarle la mejilla. Lleva el dedo al gatillo y al sentir el frio metal en sus dedos, se dispone a jalarlo.

Pero…

-¡NO!-

**¡BAANG!**

…

…

…

El satanista se queda petrificado de la impresión cuando el disparo sale de la boca de la pistola. Ya no la llevaba en la mano, estaba tirada en el suelo a un costado de él, porque ella le habia dado una fuerte bofetada a su mano para que suelte la pistola que se habia incrustado en la boca con el unico objetivo de morir.

Ella le habia salvado la vida.

-¿EN QUE SE SUPONE QUE PENSABAS? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS EN ESTE MUNDO, NUNCA PENSE QUE TU FUERAS CAPAS DE INTENTAR TAL ESTUPIDES! ¡MURDOC- SAN, BAKA YARO! ¡BAKA!- Noodle derramaba lagrimas mientras que quebraba su voz al gritarle con intensidad a Murdoc, que seguia de rodillas en el suelo, atonito, sin poder creer aun que ella habia frustrado su intento de suicidio.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar esto? ¡Sabia que estabas loco, pero esto es demasiado! ¡A mi no me importa que estes con 2D- san!-

Él jadea sorprendido y gira hacia ella mas sorprendido que antes.

-¡¿Acaso crees que no lo noté? ¡Él te ama! ¡No soy imbecil, Murdoc- san! ¡¿Pero es por eso que te has dado por vencido? ¡Sencillamente aun no puedo creer que esto te haya derrotado! ¡A ti, a quien nunca lo ha derrotado nada!-

-Noodle…-

-¡Callate! ¡Me haz enseñado solo con tu forma de ser que nunca hay que rendirse! ¡Y que hay que pelear sin que nada importe! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Noodle, al borde de una crisis de nervios se arrodilla ante Murdoc sin dejar de llorar y le toma un brazo.

-¡¿Es tan dificil admitir que tu tambien sientes algo por él?-

El satanista se le queda mirando, perturbado y reaccionando por sus gritos de angustia. Ella le estaba diciendo cosas tan verdaderas, ¿Desde cuando le daba tanta importancia a los sentimientos y al dolor que habia tratado de ocultar? ¿Acaso eso habia sido tan obvio que hasta Noodle se habia dado cuenta de que 2D lo amaba, y que ambos tenian relaciones en secreto?

Murdoc baja la mirada shockeado.

-¿Desde cuando…?-

-¡Eso no importa!- Noodle levanta su mano y le encaja una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Él retrocede y se sostiene el rostro, adolorido. La japonesa se lleva ambas manos al rostro, secandose las lagrimas y sollozando.

-Eres un cobarde por querer morir y solucionar tus problemas de la forma facil. Asi cualquiera le pondria un fin a todo. Deberias ser honesto contigo mismo, Murdoc- san ¿Esto sucede por qué nadie lo aceptara?- Ella se termina de secar las lagrimas y lo mira un poco mas calmada, intenta sonreirle un poco. Pero Murdoc esfuerza la mirada hacia ella con interrogacion.

-¿Qué?-

-¿O por qué no quieres admitirlo... por qué duele considerar que lastimes tanto… a la persona que amas?-

Las imágenes de 2D vuelven a recorrer la mente del satanista como un rapido flash de recuerdos.

_"¿Qué es esto?"_

Se lleva una mano al pecho y entrecierra los ojos bajando la mirada. Era esa sensacion horrorosa que siempre lo molestaba. No habia encontrado la forma de deshacerse de ella, y ese era uno de los motivos por el cual iba a suicidarse. Porque no podia dejar de sentirlo y de recordar a 2D cuando lo sentia.

-Amo a 2D- san.- Ella le toma una mano y cierra los ojos bajando la mirada preocupada, pero toma fuerzas y decide continuar.

-Por eso, mas que nada, quiero que sea feliz. No importa si no es conmigo. Yo solo deseo su felicidad. Y si tu puedes darsela, yo te apoyare, y Russel- san tambien lo hara. ¡Pero si sigues siendo asi de testarudo contigo mismo, nunca lograras nada! ¡Si él es tan evidente y ya te lo dijo, no debes sentir que está mal!-

-Pero yo…- Murdoc la mira a los ojos con algo de melancolia, Noodle no lo resiste mas y lo abraza con mucha fuerza derramando lagrimas. Él se sorprende mucho mas y mira hacia abajo, desconcertado y estupefacto.

-Solo quiero que lo hagas feliz… por favor… no lo lastimes, porque él sufrió mucho con esa maldita.- Ella siempre tenia presente en sus recuerdos a Paula, la tenia igual de presente que 2D y Murdoc en la historia de la banda. Y a pesar de no haberla conocido, tambien la habia marcado. Porque ella habia causado un quiebre importante que nadie quiera aceptar, pero que todos podian sentir.

Él entrecierra los ojos, sabia que era verdad, pero de alguna manera siente que nada estaba bien.

-Yo lo hare sufrir el doble. Porque no soy una buena persona.- Entrecierra los ojos dolido con su propio corazon, porque sabia que todo era un impedimento. Noodle le niega y se aferra con mas fuerza.

-Intentalo, hazlo por él. Ademas, lo que dices no es verdad. Quisiste morir por él… ¿Eso no lo convierte en la persona mas importante de tu vida?-

-Cariño…- Entonces el satanista deja de reprimirse, le corresponde el abrazo y la estrecha contra su cuerpo sin intenciones de soltarla.

-Murdoc- san…- Siente como un par de lagrimas caen sobre su cabello violaceo. Nunca hubiera pensando que aquel demonio encarnado tenia un lado tan humano y que podria quebrarse. Jamas lo hubiera creido sino lo estuviera presenciando. Aun asi, al sentir como caian sus lagrimas, siente unas intensas ganas de llorar junto con él.

-Yo solo voy a herirlo… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo darle lo que quiere porque yo no soy asi… soy una gran mierda y nunca cambiaré.-

-Eso no es cierto, dile…- Noodle murmuraba debilmente, y a abre los ojos seriamente.

-Dile la verdad… solo admitelo frente a él… no tienes idea de lo bien que le hara si le dices que… que…-

-Que lo amo.- Ni siquiera él mismo puede creer que acababa de pronunciarlo, su voz se habia debilitado al final. Pero de alguna manera, decirselo a Noodle lo hacia sentir profundamente aliviado. Era la primera vez que podia decirlo con libertad, sin que sus pensamientos lo carcomieran vivo por adentro. Ella sonrie y le asiente con paz, con verdadera tranquilidad.

Sabia que la unica medicina que necesitaba 2D era Murdoc. Porque desde el dia en que habia empezado a tener una relacion con 2D, él no era el mismo. Ante la simple mirada del satanista, se estremecia y sentia unos nervios inexplicables. No era como antes, ahora habia un clima extraño entre ellos. Noodle simplemente decidió ser una observadora y darse cuenta por si sola lo que sucedia, a pesar de que todas eran suposiciones. Verlos ese dia solo lo habia confirmado, aunque al principio le habia costado creerlo.

Él suspira y cierra los ojos, cansado y consternado. Acaricia el cabello de Noodle y hace una mueca de dolor.

-Gracias por detenerme.-

Ella se separa del abrazo y le niega con la cabeza, secandose las lagrimas.

-Todo estara bien ahora. Lo sé.-


	27. Franqueza, Gracias

**Hello e.e... Oh si, las cosas se comienzan a endulzar en el fic (? ustedes entienden jajaja. Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews a: ****Winter Rain 3, eliciel, Lulangas, Mila27, Rinnax3, KaamDee, ojamajo-NoOdle-z4m4, hotokeu-chan, Tetsu00. Si estan estudiando o algo, dejen todo para despues y lean este capi(? jajaja xD. Este tambien es un capi IMPORTANTE, mas que el anterior n.n.  
****

* * *

**

Unas horas después.

Russel terminaba de vendar las heridas de 2D. Su pecho y su torso estaban vendados cuidadosamente y desinfectados de forma correcta gracias al baterista. Habia descubierto una horrible mordida en su hombro, y con bastante asco, deduce quien habia sido el responsable, tambien se habia encargado de curarla. Habia frenado el sangrado de las heridas de su rostro, la parte de debajo de su ceja derecha estaba rota. Tuvo que vendarle el ojo rodeando su cabeza con las vendas. Tenia un par de parches de gasa en sus mejillas. Russel habia visto los moretones en su cuerpo y se lamentaba no poder hacer nada. entonces deduce que las multiples heridas en su cuerpo, aquella vez en el hospital, seguramente habian sido gracias a Murdoc tambien. Ese cuento que habian inventado no era creible despues de todo.

¿Pero desde cuando sucedia esto? 2D se las habia ingeniado demasiado bien para que nadie notara ese tipo de heridas. Sin embargo, aun no entendia por qué nunca habia dicho nada. ¿Por qué ocultaba que recibia ese tipo de castigo fisico?

-Debo dejar de pensar precipitadamente. Aunque supongo que fue por proteger a Murdoc.-

Se escucha que la puerta de la habitacion de 2D se abre muy despacio para no provocar ruidos bruscos. Russel gira hacia la entrada y se alivia al ver que era Noodle. Ella se acerca hacia la cama y observa muy preocupada el cuerpo de 2D.

-¿Esta inconsciente?-

-Solo duerme, tranquila. Con el descanso suficiente, estara bien en poco tiempo. Ahora dime…- El afro americano vuelve su mirada seria hacia la chica.

-¿Dónde esta él?- Se referia claramente a Murdoc. Ella hace una mueca de incomodidad al oir esa pregunta.

-No estes molesto con él. Puedo explicarte lo que…-

-No es necesario, D me lo dijo todo antes de quedarse dormido.-

Noodle jadea sorprendida al oir como decia esas palabras con tanta relajacion. Duda por lo que le habria dicho 2D.

-¿Todo? ¿Te dijo que él y Murdoc- san…?-

-Si. No puedo creer que no haya visto lo que sucedia a mi alrededor. Ahora que lo pienso, era algo bastante facil de deducir. Solo que lo ignore porque siempre me parecio una locura.- Suspira desganado y mira cansado a Noodle.

-Sin embargo, nada de eso justifica que haya malherido a D de esta forma. Pudo haberlo matado. Francamente no me opongo si tienen una relacion o algo asi, pero estoy en contra de cualquier tipo de practica que haga peligrar la vida de 2D.-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero por ahora, quiero que Murdoc- san se quede un tiempo a solas con 2D- san. Hablé con él, no pasara nada malo. Solo deben quedarse un tiempo solos.-

-Mmmm, ¿Estas segura, Noods?-

-Si. Esto es importante.- Ella fija su mirada en los ojos del baterista, con determinacion. Él desconfiaba demasiado, dejarlos solos era una opcion bastante imprudente según su punto de vista. Pero ella sentia la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Por el bien de los dos.- Termina diciendo ella, para convencer al afro americano. Él termina suspirando vencido.

-Esta bien. Pero si me lo cruzo, lo mato.-

Noodle le sonrie con aprobacion, entonces Russel se levanta del asiento que estaba al costado de la cama de 2D y se dirige a la salida junto con ella. Ambos se retiran de la habitacion sin tratar de hacer ruidos bruscos.

* * *

La suaves sabanas cubrian el cuerpo del cantante. Aun asi, siente un ligero escalofrio que recorre su espalda, provocando que cierre los ojos con molestia y poco a poco los abra despertando al fin de un largo sueño.

"¿Qué… sucedió?"

Siente que su ojo era cubierto por vendas, se lleva una mano al rostro y nota sus parches de gasa. Alguien lo habia curado, deduce segundos despues que se habia tratado de Russel. Jadea sorprendido al recordar todo lo que habia sucedido. ¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado desde entonces? Estaba solo en su habitacion, no tenia idea de cuantas horas habia dormido. Intenta incoporarse tomando asiento desde su lugar en la cama.

-Ugghhh.- Cierra los ojos muy adolorido y se sostiene el estomago con ambas manos y se retuerce en su lugar. Esa reaccion era producto de los golpes brutales que le habia proporcionado Murdoc, esa golpiza habia sido demasiado ruda, fuera de limites. Se habia sobre pasado como de costumbre. Se vuelve a recostar porque no podia moverse demasiado, y entrecierra los ojos pensativo. Se sentia increiblemente angustiado, como si los golpes del satanista hubiesen atravesado su corazon, destruyendolo por completo.

Ese dolor era parecido al del comienzo de todo ese maldito problema, pero esta vez no habia forma de poder apartarlo de su pecho. Era imposible, porque ahora se sabia la verdad. Le habia confesado a Russel que habia tenido una especie de relacion secreta con Murdoc, siempre siendo prudentes en lugares que nunca serian oidos o descubiertos, mayormente en el winnebago del satanista. Le habia costado el alma confesarle que la mayoria de las veces que se habian acostado juntos fueron cuando habia comenzado su noviazgo con Noodle. Recuerda que al decirle eso a Russel, él solo se habia impresionado de muerte, pero en ningun momento le habia reprochado nada, solo seguia escuchando su historia con gran curiosidad, como si de alguna forma siempre hubiese sospechado algo.

"¿Se lo habra dicho a Noodle?"

Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y cierra los ojos mas que afectado por su situacion. Gira y se queda de costado en la cama.

Noodle debia odiarlo, y a pesar de que Russel no habia echo comentarios al respecto, tambien debia odiarlo. Era una gran basura, y no podia hacer nada para compensar todo el daño que habia echo. Ademas, luego de que ambos vieron como intimaba con Murdoc en plena habitacion de una forma tan monstruosa y violenta, solo significaba que los tomarian como si fueran animales en celo, como enfermos mentales que disfrutaban del sadomasoquismo, y sobre todas las cosas, como dos hombres desesperados por sexo. Si, asi era, dos hombres homosexuales desesperados por sexo. Por lo menos él habia admitido que necesitaba a Murdoc, que lo amaba y que queria seguir manteniendo relaciones a pesar de todo. Pero no tenia idea de lo que pensaba el satanista.

"Murdoc…"

Se preocupa de repente de todas las cosas que le habrian reclamado Russel y Noodle, porque esa escena solo indicaba que él era el culpable de todo, parecia violarlo con intenciones de matarlo en serio.

"Da igual, aunque haya sido asi… yo lo incité a perder el control en totalidad. Hablando del dolor y de mis estupidos sentimientos. En ese momento él solo…"

Recuerda la mirada asesina y psicopata de Murdoc que no dejaba de golpearlo malhiriendolo dolorosamente. Su sonrisa despiadada y la sangre que se embarraba en sus puños tras cada golpe que le proporcionaba.

"Él solo buscaba asesinarme de verdad. Y con lo que le habran dicho Noods y Russ, Dios mio, querra descuartizarme."

Traga saliva y se acurruca en su cama haciendose bolita debajo de las sabanas. Tenia miedo, un profundo miedo ante lo desconocido, porque no sabia que sucederia de ahora en adelante luego de que sucedieron tantas cosas. Suspira y cierra los ojos, llevandose una mano al cabello y entrelazandolo entre sus dedos. Abre los ojos debilmente y se queda observando un punto indefinido de la pared, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Él… ¿Me odiara?"

Abre los ojos atonito al descubrir que las lagrimas que se acumulaban en el ojo que no tenia vendado, se habia derramado por su mejilla. Se sienta en su lugar, gimiendo algo adolorido, pero aun asi intenta ignorar el dolor y se lleva ambas manos al rostro, secandose las lagrimas con brusquedad.

-Claro que me odia. Soy un idiota. Acabo de arruinarle la vida, y tambien arruiné la mia. ¿Por qué sino me golpeó hasta casi matarme?- Sonrie tristemente y se cubre los ojos con ambas manos. Se encurva hacia abajo, y no deja de sonreir.

-Soy… un verdadero idiota.-

Se oye con claridad como la manija de la puerta en jalada, seguido de aquel ruido metalico, ésta se abre rapidamente y el silencio de la habitacion es interrumpido por los pasos del hombre que habia entrado.

2D se descubre el rostro, con su ojo bien abierto. Luego de darse cuenta de que Murdoc estaba de pie en la entrada de su habitacion, pasan unos segundos sin que ambos se atrevan a dirigirse la palabra.

Se le queda mirando seriamente, revisa de vista con rapidez las vendas y heridas que llevaba sobre su cuerpo. Desvia la mirada hacia abajo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. El peliazul jadea sorprendido y siente que su cuerpo se tensa y que gotas de sudor frio recorren su espalda. De repente habia sentido horror puro sobre todas las cosas, antes de nervios o inseguridad ante su presencia, el miedo lo invade y lo lleva a su limite. El satanista cierra la puerta, sin darse la vuelta, cuando sube un poco la mirada, analiza la reaccion que tenia el cantante ante su presencia, sin cambiar su expresion indiferente. 2D retrocede hasta mas no poder, jadeando con muchisima desesperacion.

"De verdad… me tiene panico ahora."

Murdoc aprieta los dientes y camina directamente con pasos muy apresurados hacia la cama de 2D. Él peliazul empalidece y tiembla como si solo le quedaran unos minutos de vida.

-No, por favor, te lo suplico…-

Se arroja encima de la cama y se acerca a él agilmente, mientras que 2D siente que su corazon esta a punto de estallar.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Perdoname, no quise hacerlo, pero es que en ese momento yo…!-

Pero de pronto, queda paralizado ante ese suave contacto que acababa de recibir. Su piel contra la suya era una sensacion tan imposible de describir. No poder odiarlo a pesar de todo, a pesar de decirlo e intentar hacerlo, era algo que ya empezaba a tornarse irritante. Era el unico que le hacia recorrer millones de hermosas sensaciones ante sus contactos, roses de pieles, y besos. Él era el unico que podia llegar a ese punto en su corazon. A la verdadera felicidad.

Murdoc le sostenia el rostro con su mano derecha, mientras que el vocalista se le queda mirando con su ojo bien abierto, y sonrojandose de una manera muy obvia y poco disimulada. El satanista baja la mirada, y hace una mueca de molestia. Sin pensarlo mas, lleva su otra mano al pecho de 2D, quera era cubierto por una delgada camiseta con algunas manchas de sangre. Nota como su cuerpo se estremece ante su contacto, y como temblaba de la emocion. Lo empuja suavamente contra el colchon, provocando que vuelva a recostarse.

Suspira y le desvia la mirada hacia un costado, sin cambiar su expresion de molestia.

-No voy a lastimarte, asi que deja de temblar como una maldita gallina cagona.-

2D entrecierra su ojos y se sonroja aun mas al sentir la mano de Murdoc sobre su pecho. No podia dejar de temblar, no solo eran nervios, sino mucha emocion. Tenerlo tan cerca, sosteniendolo de esa forma, lo estremecian de pies a cabeza.

Ambos se quedan en silencio sin saber como cortarlo.

2D se le queda mirando, a pesar de que Murdoc mantenia su mirada desviada. Parecia pensar o mas bien, planear que decirle. ¿Qué se atravesaba por su mente? Que este alli, en ese momento luego de darle la paliza de su vida, era algo de por si cuestionable. Ademas, sostenerlo de esa forma tan comprometedora tambien le parecia algo perturbante.

-Tenia quince.-

2D se sorprende y deja sus pensamientos de lado para enforcar toda su atencion en las palabras de satanista. Él baja la cabeza, sin que se puedan ver sus ojos que eran cubiertos por su cabello.

-Hacía lo que me pedia, porque siempre me obligaba. Pero dejo de ser suficiente cuando no le daba el dinero que esperaba.- De alguna manera, su voz se iba apagando mientras que relataba esa historia que lo habia mortificado por años. 2D siente que de a poco, él le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar.

-Solo era conmigo, porque mi hermano podia resisitirse. Pero cuando él venia, Hannibal lo ayudaba a sujetarme y a callarme.- Sonrie tristemente y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se supone que yo detuviera eso? Lo intentaba, pero no podia con ambos. No podia resistirme, y no tienes idea de la impotencia que sentia en esas situaciones. Solo sucedia y de alguna forma todo seguia siendo igual despues.-

2D hace un gesto de preocupacion por lo que escuchaba. Murdoc era muy fuerte, en ese momento comprende que no sabia mucho sobre él. Pero que le esté contando algo tan increiblemente doloroso a él, a una persona que consideraba un imbecil y que no le tenia confianza, le resultaba algo muy significativo. Estaba abriendo su corazon, le estaba relatando los momentos mas horrendos de su vida, y sin quebrarse.

_"Murdoc… es la persona mas fuerte que conozco."_

Se levanta, sentandose en su lugar, en frente de Murdoc, y se le arroja en un abrazo fuerte, repleto de pasion. Murdoc abre los ojos atonito y baja la mirada para intentar ver su rostro.

"Me gustaria ser fuerte como él. Lo admiro. Nunca podre alcanzarlo aunque me esfuerce."

-2D…-

Pero el peliazul lo toma entre sus brazos con mucha mas fuerza, se le aferra al pecho estrechando su cabeza contra este, no queria soltarlo nunca jamas. El satanista baja los brazos, ambos quedandose en sus costados. Muy despacio, lleva una mano a la espalda de cantante, y posa sus dedos sobre él. Continua acercando el resto de su mano hasta posarla sobre la espalda.

-Debió ser horrible. No puedo comparar mi dolor con el tuyo, pero aun asi, puedo estar aquí y escucharte.- Murmura separandose levemente de su pecho. Murdoc se le queda mirando con seriedad.

-Quiero que confies en mi, yo intentare entenderte. Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, no me molesta que me golpees hasta hacerme sangrar. Si eso te basta para descargarte estara bien. Yo estare bien, solo quiero que tu lo estes. Por eso hare lo que sea para satisfacerte.-

Él le corresponde el abrazo con muchisima fuerza, y estrecha su rostro en los cabellos de 2D, que tenian un suave perfume inconfundible. Habia lastimado tanto a esa persona, habia echo sufrir tanto a esa persona, deseaba protegerla, pero hasta ahora no sabia como ser honesto consigo mismo, y a ante esa confusion, lo lastimaba y malhería una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo lastimado era tan fragil, se sentia mas delicado entre sus brazos, pareciera que lo quebraria si lo estrechaba con tal fuerza.

-Perdón.- Pronuncia en un murmuro oscuro casi inaudible. 2D sujeta su ropa con fuerza entre sus dedos al escuchar esa sencilla palabra salir de la boca del satanista.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Si yo fui el que provocó que ellos…-

-No por eso, imbecil.- Se le aferra con cuidado, mientras que 2D sentia como era protegido entre sus brazos. Al sentir como Murdoc recorria su espalda con una de sus manos de arriba haciabajo, larga un leve gemido de placer. Él entrecierra los ojos, sin despegar su rostro de los cabellos azulados de 2D.

-¿P-por qué entonces?-

-Por todo.- Suspira y lleva una mano a la nuca del cantante, apegandola mas a su cuerpo.

-Te hice todo esto porque ni siquiera yo sabia lo que queria. Y hoy lo entiendo. Le encuentro un sentido y me siento aliviado por eso.-

2D se aparta un poco, shockeado ante sus palabras y lo mira a los ojos impresionado como nunca.

-¿Murdoc?-

-Por eso pienso que desde ahora en adelante, las cosas se complicaran mas, ¿No lo crees? No soy de esos tipos que se rinden facil, esto es algo desconocido y hay que enfrentarlo. Solo te dire que no cambiare mi forma de ser ni nada, no te ilusiones ni sueñes, face- ache. Tampoco exijo que tu cambies, solo quiero desde ahora en adelante ambos…-

2D le toma la mano a Murdoc, provocando que él se quede en silencio, observando ambas manos juntas. Una con piel muy clara y bien cuidada, mientras que la otra era verdosa con uñas largas y afiladas.

-Te amo.- Alza la mirada y lo mira con determinacion y mucho valor reunido. Murdoc se le queda mirando confundido por esas contundentes palabras que habia escuchado varias veces de la boca del peliazul. Siempre dichas con frescura e ingenuidad, sin una pizca de mentiras. Se queda estatico, y lentamente entrecierra los ojos y le desvia la mirada, se queda en silencio por varios segundos y no logra cambiar su expresion fria de su rostro. Despues de todo, tenia que ser sincero y enfrentar su propia sinceridad al contestarle.

-Yo tambien.-

Entonces, 2D se le arroja encima y le encaja un beso apasionado, solo moviendo sus labios contra los de él, repleto de ternura y suavidad. Largaba lagrimas de felicidad, abrazaba el cuello de Murdoc, mientras que él le tomaba el rostro con una mano y lo acercaba a su cuerpo sosteniendolo de la cintura con la otra.

El peliazul gemia y sollozaba al estar llorando mientras que lo besaba. Deseaba probar sus labios por siempre, que lo abrace por siempre, que lo acaricia y que le sonria por siempre. Nunca habia estado tan feliz en toda su vida. Porque en ese momento sabia que su amor por fin habia sido correspondido, y todo lo demas no importaba. Murdoc provoca que el beso se rompa, ya que necesitaban tomar aire. Se quedan a escasos centimetros de distancia, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas al mismo compas.

-Gracias…- Murmura el vocalista sonriendole con una gran alegria interior. El satanista se acerca a su rostro nuevamente y lo besa, haciendolo caer de espaldas contra la cama y profundizando aun mas aquel beso, que resultaba ser solo el principio.


	28. Este es solo el Comienzo de la Historia

**Hi! No tengo mucho para contar, jajaja. Me encantó recibir sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el cap anterior. ¡Por fin ambos pudieron aceptarlo! Este seria como el comienzo de los verdaderos problemas. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a: ****Lulangas, hotokeu-chan, eliciel, Tatiane, ojamajo-NoOdle-z4m4, Mila27, Rinnax3.

* * *

**

-Solo me gustaria oirlo de ellos dos, no pido nada de otro mundo.- Menciona Russel al dia siguiente, mientras tomaba un sorbo largo de café con los ojos cerrados. Noodle estaba sentada enfrente de él, tuerce una mueca de inseguridad y le coloca mas azucar a su té.

-Bueno, a mi tambien me gustaria que aclaren las cosas en frente de nosotros, ambos. Pero tienes que considerar tambien que ninguno de los dos es precisamente de esas personas que son racionales en situaciones desconocidas.- Ella bebe algo de su desayuno, y cuando baja la taza, sigue mezclando el té con una cuchara muy pequeña.

-Es una forma elegante de decir que ambos apestan en el sentido amoroso, ¿Verdad?- Él rie de forma ironica, y pasa a mirar a la chica, tomandoselo con humor. Noodle solo suspira y baja la mirada, mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con algunas galletas.

-2D- san no es asi. Él… yo creo que necesita que alguien lo cuide, que lo ame mucho, que lo protejan. Trate de hacerlo cuando estaba con él, de verdad lo intente, pero desde que empece a sospechar que algo le sucedia con Murdoc- san, me di cuenta de que yo no era suficiente.-

-¿Dices que Muds podra darle ese tipo de contencion?- Russel siente muchas dudas ante esa teoria inesperada, ya que el satanista no parecia de esas personas en ningun sentido. La japonesa sonrie de forma insegura y la mira un poco nerviosa.

-Supongo. Es decir, ¿quién mas podria darsela, considerando la situacion?-

-Hn, tienes razon. Si vamos al caso, D es mas sensato, por lo menos me lo imagino asi en cualquier relacion. El gran problema obvio es Murdoc, jajaja.-

-Aunque no lo creas eso me preocupaba mucho, pero luego de lo que me dijo ayer me doy cuenta de que es tan lindo... Tan lindo.- Noodle sonrie enternecida por los recuerdos del dia anterior. La confesión de Murdoc, que tanto le habia costado admitir. Russel arquea una ceja, viendo como ella navegaba en un cine mental que nunca comprenderia.

-See, ehh… "lindo". Queria preguntarte algo Noods.- Él la mira preocupado, a lo que ella deja de fantasear, viendolo extrañada.

-¿Tu estaras bien con todo esto? Ya sabes, que 2D… tu lo amas.-

Noodle sonrie un poco tocada por esas palabras, cierra los ojos y deposita su rostro en una de sus manos.

-Solo deseo que 2D- san sea feliz. Estare bien mientras que sea asi.-

-Noodle…-

-Por eso, si Murdoc- san llega a herirlo nuevamente, lo mataré.- Termina afirmando con seguridad en sus palabras. El baterista baja la mirada, luego de unos segundos sonrie de lado. Era más que obvio que ambos tenian la misma idea en mente.

-Personalmente lo hare sufrir por cada herida que vea en el cuerpo de 2D.-

-Jajaja. Bien dicho. Nosotros vigilaremos que todo este bien.- Le sonrie ella con honestidad, y se lleva una galleta a la boca. Russel vuelve a beber uns sorbo de negro y azucarado café.

* * *

Luego de darse cuenta de que era plena mañana, y de sentir el aroma de café en el ambiente, Murdoc se levanta de aquella cama, y da varios pasos hacia la puerta. Encuentra en el camino sus pantalones, se agacha y los toma de un rapido manotazo. Cuando comienza a colocarselos, 2D abre los ojos aun recostado en su cama.

Se sienta en su lugar y se queda mirando como su amante se vestia con bastante agilidad. Se quita la venda de su ojo derecho, desenvolviendola con ambas manos y luego la deja en la cama. La herida habia coagulado, y su ojo ya no estaba hinchado como al dia anterior, ahora parecia mejor. Esa noche habia sido inolvidable, la mejor a comparacion de todas las que habia pasado anteriormente junto a él.

Fue la primera vez que intimar resulto ser tan placentero en toda su vida. Se lleva una mano a la boca y entrecierra los ojos sonrojandose levemente.

-¿Vienes?-

Jadea sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Murdoc lo estaba mirando de pie, a solo un par de metros de él, con una mano en la cintura y con gesto serio.

-Ya sabes, a desayunar con los demas.-

-Ahh. S-si…- 2D se levanta de la cama apresurado, pasa caminando al costado de Murdoc, y se agacha para recoger sus pantalones.

"¿Cómo fue que terminaron aquí?" Se levanta y comienza a colocarselos con la mayor agilidad posible. Pero justo en ese momento, siente como unos brazos rodean su cintura, y lo apegan a su cuerpo.

-Murdoc…- 2D cierra los ojos temblando levemente. Aun le costaba muchisimo asumir que eso estaba sucendiendo, asi que por un buen tiempo se pondria asi de nervioso ante los contactos repentinos de Murdoc. El satanista le toma el rostro con su mano derecha y la gira para que ambos rostros se acerquen. Sin despegarlo de su cuerpo, le da un beso en los labios.

2D cierra los ojos y se siente en el autentico paraiso, sentia que se derretia por ese profundo beso que le proporcionaba Murdoc. Era mas lento y suave que los de siempre, era los que mas disfrutaba.

Al separarse, 2D gira completamente hacia él y lo mira a los ojos un poco aturdido. Murdoc se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Prepárate para una avalancha de preguntas, Stu.-

* * *

-¿Estas segura de esto, Noods?- Habia algo de frustracion en la voz del baterista al preguntar eso. La chica solo se entusiasma y le asiente con muchos animos.

-¡Por supuesto! Ademas seamos honestos, son bastante idiotas. La unica forma de que Murdoc- san se ablande un poco mas es con mi solución.-

Un portazo nada amable se escucha desde la entrada del comedor. Provocado por el primero que entra, Murdoc. Tipico. Él camina sin preocupaciones aparentes hacia la mesa, y toma asiento al costado de Russel, quien lo observa con obvia interrogacion.

2D ingresa con algo de inseguridad, ante las miradas de sus dos compañeros que se clavan en él en menos de un segundo. Se sienta al costado de Noodle bajando la mirada muy apenado. Esas miradas eran practicamente un acoso.

"Todos deben odiarme. Mi vida es una completa mierda." Dramatiza sus pensamientos con mucha negatividad.

-No te odio, 2D- san.-

-Tampoco yo, todo esta bien, hermano.-

El peliazul alza la mirada alarmado ante esas palabras que venian de la nada misma.

-¿Pero como supieron que yo…?

-Es facil deducir lo que piensas.- Admite Noodle riendo un poco por su ingenuidad.

"¿Acaso soy tan obvio?" Él tuerce una mueca de incomodidad y vuelve a bajar la mirada, avergonzado de si mismo.

-Hablo en nombre de los dos al decir que estamos completamente de acuerdo… con… ya saben, lo que sea que sean ustedes dos.- Russel sonrie un poco nervioso. Murdoc ignora lo que sus dos compañeros decian, y bebe un poco de café sin preocupaciones.

-Pero Noods, yo… lamento mucho que hayan visto lo de ayer. Fue horrendo, de verdad lo siento.- Pide el cantante muy dolido por la tétrica y asquerosa escena que habian visto por accidente sus dos amigos. Ella sonrie preocupada al escucharlo, y le niega con la cabeza.

-De todas formas lo suponia, 2D- san. No te preocupes por nada, todo saldra bien, ¿Si? Apoyamos que ustedes dos sean…-

-Ah, bueno, aun no se que somos en realidad. Ni siquiera hemos hablado mucho al respecto, ayer… fue un dia muy agitado.- Admite sonriendo inconscientemente al recordar como Murdoc lo hacía suyo de una manera tan apasionada y desbordante que dejaria fascinado a cualquiera. Lo habia disfrutado como nunca, jamas lo olvidaria. Sin mencionar que no lo habia herido en el proceso sexual, solo habia sido un duradero y placentero sexo nocturno.

Noodle y Russel se le quedan mirando, porque desde hace meses no veian tal sonrisa y gesto en el rostro de 2D. Todos los dias se veia tan cansado y abatido, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se veia asi de feliz. Completamente enamorado.

-Pues supongo que si ya charlaron, aunque sea un poco en la noche, deben tener una relación, un noviazgo.-

Murdoc abre los ojos horrorizado y escupe todo su café al piso. Comienza a toser muriendose, y luego de cobrar la compostura nuevamente, mira con reproche al baterista.

-¡No me vengas con estupideces! ¿Quién te crees como para determinarlo? ¡No somos ni una mierda de eso! -

2D lo mira preocupado por esa reaccion tan violenta. No por lo que decía, mas que nada por su alboroto sin sentido.

-Murdoc…-

-Bueno, yo solo decía, no lo determine. Ademas, ¿qué no crees que es lo obvio de suponer?-

-Tu ignorancia me sorprende, Russ.- Menciona tranquilizandose , y rodeando los ojos con ironia.

-¿Ah?- Noodle no entiende de que rayos estaba hablando Murdoc, siempre era inentendible y excesivamente exagerado.

-Concuerdo un poco con Muds.- Todos le dirigen la mirada a 2D, quien no levanta la mirada, mantenia los ojos entrecerrados, como resignado.

-Es que… quizas… nos estemos apresurando antes de confirmar cualquier tipo de relación. Si él no quiere que estemos juntos ahora, lo entenderé, ademas…-

-Oh vamos, ¿cuándo dije que no quiero?-

Esta vez todos giran sus miradas hacia Murdoc, mas que sorprendidos. Él bebia un sorbo de café con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Q-que estas…?-

-Escuchame, tarado. TU-ERES-MIO.- Lo sentencia con total seriedad, señalandolo con su dedo indice con expresion fria en su rostro. 2D traga saliva encogiendose en su asiento.

-Completa y totalmente mio y de nadie mas, no dejare que nadie te toque excepto yo, si descubro que alguna bastarda de tus fans quiere cogerte o algo asi, no dudare en asesinarla. Soy tu maldito dueño, y no lo olvides nunca en tu mierda de vida. No es necesario aclararte que si se te cruza la sola idea de serme infiel, te ARRANCARÉ LAS BOLAS CON MIS DIENTES. La confianza es la base de cualquier relacion, no la gastes. Es todo.-

2D temblaba muy asustado, acurrucado en su asiento ante esa amenaza departe del satanista. Le asiente sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Noodle y Russel arquean una ceja, desconfiados por las actitudes psicopatas de Murdoc, pero ella reacciona y pasa a mirarlo asombrada.

-¿Qué son entonces? ¿Amantes?-

-Dile como quieras. Esa es la idea que esta en mi mente.- Termina de beber todo su café luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras con cierta indiferencia. 2D se sienta correctamente en su lugar, y mira anonadado a Murdoc.

"¿Acaba de decir que somos…?"

Se cubre la boca con una mano y sonrie sin que los demas lo noten. Sintiendose muy alegre, tenia ganas de gritar de la emocion con todas sus fuerzas.

"No puedo creerlo. Es genial."

-Bien, ya que acaban de formalizar, les dire que las cosas seran dificiles a partir de ahora. Solo quiero ser realista.- Noodle los mira cruzada de brazos y pasa a mirar a Russel. Murdoc suspira y apoya sus brazos en la mesa, sabiendo a lo que se referian.

-Supongo que ya hablaron al respecto. Esto no puede saberse, seria nuestra ruina.-

-Decidimos que seria un secreto para el resto del mundo. Nada saldra a la luz, no sera dificil esconderlo si sabemos controlarnos. Si ustedes saben controlarse, en realidad.- Russel mira lleno de desconfianza a Murdoc sobre todas las cosas. Él arquea una ceja y le desvia la mirada de mal humor.

-Lo que sea. Estoy de acuerdo, es facil.-

-Mm… yo tambien, creo.- 2D se rasca la cabeza con expresion neutra.

-¿Cómo que "creo"?- Le pregunta Noodle algo extrañada. El peliazul la mira un poco preocupado por su pregunta.

-Estas cosas se terminan sabiendo tarde o temprano. Siento que ocultarlo no tiene mucho sentido. Espero que tengamos suerte y no ocurra, por ahora solo debemos ser discretos. Las cosas se arruinarian con Gorillaz si esto llegara a la luz.-

-Perfecto, me alegra que colabores, 2D. Supongo que ya no hay mas preguntas, asunto resuelto. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.- Murdoc se levanta de la mesa con verdaderas intenciones de retirarse.

-¡Espera! Sientate, tengo algo que decirles.- Noodle señala el asiento del satanista, quien se cruza de brazos de mal humor.

-¿Qué quieres? Dilo rapido, no tengo todo el dia.-

-Planeamos algo con Noods, ya que sabemos que son unos idiotas que no saben muy bien que hacer desde ahora en adelante.- El afro americano sonrie forzadamente, le toma un brazo a Murdoc y lo sienta en su lugar violentamente.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda…?-

-Por eso ideamos su primera cita en el parque de diversiones que esta a solo unas calles de los estudios Kong.-La japonesa les sonrie con la mejor de las intenciones a ambos. Pero...

Sonido de disco rayandose.

-¿QUÉ?- Exclaman tanto Murdoc como 2D, shockeados y traumados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Lo que escucharon. Aunque todavia la idea no me convence demasiado.- El baterista entiende que ellos dos lo considerarian una locura muy apresurada. El satanista se encoge de hombros con obviedad y asco ante sus compañeros.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Una cita? ¿Saben cuantos años tengo? No soy un jodido mocoso, no estoy para esas cosas. Ademas, ¿No existe algo mas cursi y estupido que una amorosa cita llena de escenas sentimentales y…? POR SATAN, ¡Jamas en mi vida hare tal incoherencia! ¡NUNCA! ¡Ni aunque me maten, me violen, me torturen o que me…!-

-Murdoc- san, no digas eso, si lo que me dijiste ayer corresponde a todo lo que acabas de mencionar.- Noodle sonrie de forma diabolica, pero él se enseria, sorprendido y cierra la boca por un segundo. 2D mira con interrogacion a Murdoc.

-¿De que habla, Muds?-

-¿Quieres que le diga, Murdoc- san?-

-NOOO.- Ante su repentino panico, se cubre la boca sabiendo que habia sonado demasiado desesperado. Todos se le quedan mirando confundidos y parpadeando. Murdoc mira con odio acumulado y resentido a la japonesa adolescente.

-No puedes extorcionarme de esta forma.-

-Claro que si. Lo aprendi de ti. Asi que ambos tendran una maldita cita y la pasaran bien, quieran o no, ¿Entendieron?-

Pero 2D se llena de dudas, sin mencionar que Murdoc se muerde el labio inferior con asco e indignación.

-Pe-pero no estoy muy seguro de…-

-Olvidalo. Estas enferma de la cabeza.-

La japonesa suspira enojada y se harta de comportarse amablemente. Le dirige la mirada al satanista antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-Escuchame, pedazo de mierda. 2D- san se muere por salir contigo y no lo admite porque te tiene terror, PANICO. ¿Cómo no lo tendria si acabas de amenazarlo con cortarle las bolas?- Noodle se levanta y lo señala como si lo estuviera condenando en un juicio. Antes de que Murdoc se digne a defenderse, Russel se levanta y lo señala tambien.

-Sin mencionar las golpizas que casi lo llevan a un coma.-

-Y las violaciones sin compasion alguna.-

-Los maltratos verbales y psicologicos.-

-Y los hostigamientos a trabajar como un maldito cerdo cuando se trata de Gorillaz.-

-Eres una mierda de persona.-

-Un verdadero desgraciado, Murdoc- san.-

-No tienes remedio.-

-Jamas cambiaras.-

-Pero muy en el fondo…-

-Muy, MUY en el fondo, tienes un corazon.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo tienes, viejo.-

-MUY BIEN, YA CALLENSE, ME DAN ASCO.- Murdoc frena sus palabras extendiendo su palma hacia ellos para que dejen de decir estupideces, los mira frustrado y con mucho enojo y decide contestar.

-Y gracias por sus cumplidos. Hare lo que sea para dejar de ser extorsionado y para que cierren sus putas bocas de una maldita vez.- Esta vez se levanta y sale con pasos furiosos de la habitacion. 2D se le queda mirando sin querer detenerlo ni seguirlo.

"Él no queria hacerlo. Despues de todo, lo hizo para que dejen de fastidiarlo."

-¡2D- san! Tienes una cita con Murdoc- san. ¿No estas feliz?- Noodle lo toma de un brazo y le sonrie alegremente. Él se sorprende y la mira parpadeando un par de veces.

"¿Una cita?"

Piensa en ese concepto por unos segundos, y abre los ojos shockeado de la impresión. Dejando de lado que Murdoc asistiria porque estaba siendo obligado, ese dia estarian juntos, solo ellos dos. Como una verdadera pareja.

-¡Una cita! es genial, gracias chicos.-

-Cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea.- Russel se levanta y cuando llega a su costado, posa una mano en su hombro, con un gesto de aprobacion.

-Te cuidaremos de cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a hacerte Muds. Tu solo dinos, lo mataremos cuando quieras.- Le sonrie dandole el OK con su pulgar.

-¿Tus heridas estan bien, 2D- san? ¿No te duelen?- Ella siente inseguridad, ya que el dia anterior habia estado muy mal. 2D sonrie y le asiente.

-Estoy tan acostumbrado a que Murdoc me golpee que de alguna forma me recupero muy rapido luego de una violenta paliza n.n.-

-¿Por qué lo dices con esa alegria -_-?- Murmura Russel con una gota asomandose en su nuca.

-Espero que eso cambie ahora que son pareja.- Piensa en voz alta la japonesa con gesto frustrado. Pero 2D tuerce una mueca de extrañes. Era imposible que Murdoc cambie en tan poco tiempo, pero de todas formas no deseaba que suceda de forma drastica. Amaba a Murdoc como era, y no queria que sea diferente en actitud.


	29. Creo que es una Cita

**Holaaaa! Es medio tarde por aca, pero igual subo un capitulo a las corridas :p Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews, como siempre :) GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

Aunque era dificil de creer, no habia demasiada gente en ese parque de diversiones. solo algunos niños correteando de un lado a otro con dulces u otro tipo de comida. El sol brillaba en el cielo y habia pocas nubes alrededor, el clima era perfecto y ese dia no podria arruinarse con nada. Por lo menos eso creia Noodle.

-Dejame ver si entendi bien, ¿Estamos aquí para controlar que nada salga mal?-

-Sip.-

-¿Para que nada se salga de control, ni nadie salga herido?-

-Exacto.-

-¿Y nos escondemos de una forma ridicula para que no se den cuenta de que somos unos perfectos entrometidos?-

-Yo creo que entendiste todo a la perfeccion.-

Luego de oir las dulces y sinceras palabras de la japonesa, que le sonreia de par en par a Russel, él rie un poco con nerviosismo en su rostro. Porque sabia que si Murdoc descubria que los espiaban en su primera e inigualable cita, los asesinaria a ambos. Se supone que esas cosas deberian ser privadas, porque pasarian cosas intimas entre ambos. Admitia que eso despertaba su curiosidad, y sabia que Noodle era la que mas queria saber con respecto a su intimidad. Pero no era correcto. Aun asi, le seguia el plan a la japonesa.

"Quizas porque realmente soy un entrometido."

Suspira frustrado al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, en ese momento ella le toma un brazo y rie divertida.

-Estamos muy lejos de ambos. Se fueron a caminar, de seguro solo estan hablando. No escucharemos lo que dicen, solo los veremos de lejos y controlaremos que no pase nada malo.- Lo decia porque sabia que la consciencia de Russel se ensuciaba al considerar que los espiaban de forma chismoza. Era cierto, pero queria aunque sea justificarse un poco. Y mientras que nadie se enterara, no seria algo malo. El baterista no puede evitar sonreirle, dandose por vencido, entonces comienza a caminar.

-Esta bien, pero estaremos a una distancia prudente. No hay demasiadas personas, si nos acercamos mucho podrian vernos. Es una suerte que solo haya niños y que nadie venga para armar alboroto por ser Gorillaz.-

* * *

Murdoc toma un cigarrillo, se lo lleva a la boca y lo prende con un encendedor, aprovechando que no habia viento al aire libre. Se cruza de brazos mirando hacia adelante, a nada fijo aparentemente, apoyado sobre un barandal de metal. Le daba la espalda a una atraccion, el barandal era de ésta. 2D estaba a su costado y a diferencia de él, se quita un cigarrillo que iba por la mitad de su boca, y exhala humo con lentitud. Solo se queda mirando con expresion neutra y vacia como algunos niños corrian de un lado a otro, riendo sin sentido. Hacía mas de diez minutos que estaban en esa posicion, sin hacer nada.

"Esto no está funcionando."

Ambos bajan la mirada, con grandes nubes oscuras de depresion sobre sus cabezas. ¿Tan dificil era entablar una conversacion coherente luego de todo lo que habia ocurrido? 2D suspira un poco triste, ya que no sabia que decirle, no sabia si estaba enojado o como se manejarian de ahora en adelante. Porque no podia considerar que las cosas serian muy diferentes que antes, ya que Murdoc no cambiaria demasiado. Al solo pensar que seria cariñoso y dulce con él como una verdadera pareja de novios…

"Que dolor de cabeza."

Se sostiene el rostro, esa idea era tan absurda y fuera de la realidad. Hasta le daba asco imaginarse a un Murdoc completamente cambiado, siendo la pareja ideal. Preferia por siempre y para siempre al satanista de siempre, que no tenia arreglo.

Por su parte, Murdoc le habia prometido a Noodle que aunque sea lo iba a intentar, quizas él no era lo ideal para 2D, pero aunque sea trataria de darle lo que queria. Muy a su estilo, obviamente. No cambiaria por nadie en el jodido mundo.

-Hey… emm… 2D.-

El peliazul sale de sus pensamientos y gira para verlos a los ojos, algo intrigado. Murdoc mantenia la vista en el suelo, se quita el cigarrillo de la boca, y exhala un poco de humo.

-Mira, soy muy malo para esto. Entiendo lo que Noodle trató de hacer, pero simplemente la idea de tener una cita contigo me parece algo estupido.-

2D se rasca la cabeza, con expresion neutra y vacia.

-No obstante, te hice pasar momentos bastante horribles durante estos meses. Tengo que compensarlo de alguna forma, sino no me sentiria limpio. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?-

-En realidad… no. Es decir, cuando hablas de compensar, ¿A que te refieres exacta…?-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy tratando de ser amable, cara de simio desnutrido!- Murdoc se da la vuelta y se queda frente a frente con él, mirandolo de mal humor. 2D se sorprende y larga un gran bufido de compresion.

-Ahhhhhh.-

El satanista rodea los ojos y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.

"Nunca dejara de ser un idiota, ¿Verdad?"

-Pero Muds, yo no la pasé tan mal en estos meses.- 2D lo mira un poco preocupado, a lo que su pareja arquea una ceja algo extrañado.

-No bromees, idiota.-

-No es broma. Aunque no lo creas, yo…- El cantante entrecierra los ojos un poco y le sonrie lleno de amabilidad, bastante alegre.

-Yo la pasé bien cuando teniamos sexo. Quizas lo que fue horrible fueron tus golpes y cortes, pero de alguna forma todo eso era compensando cuando nos besabamos y estabamos en tu cama. Sentirte sobre mi es lo mejor que me ha pasado.- Termina de sonreirle con tanta pureza y sinceridad, que Murdoc simplemente se le queda mirando por segundos enteros, sin una expresion definida.

-Y que estemos los dos solos aquí, luego de todo lo malo que sucedió, y que hablemos normalmente tambien me parece algo bueno. Tal vez no le des importancia, pero yo…- 2D deja de hablar y se queda inmovilizado con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando siente que Murdoc posa su mano sobre su cabeza, acaricia sus cabellos rebeldes y termina deslizandola a su rostro, sosteniendole una mejilla.

-Mu-Murdoc…- 2D traga saliva un poco impactado por ese acto repentino, a lo que él lo suelta, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar dejandolo atrás.

El peliazul se lleva una mano al rostro, en donde el satanista lo habia sostenido, y entrecierra los ojos un poco pensativo.

"Puede ser suave si se lo propone."

-¡Hey! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el maldito dia?-

2D se sacude de su lugar ante ese grito y corre hacia Murdoc para no perderlo de vista. Lo alcanza, y camina a su costado.

-No deberias sentirte tan afectado por todo lo que te hago. Te he tocado millones de veces, aun asi, tus reacciones no han cambiado.- Menciona Murdoc, arrojando su cigarrillo al diablo, con voz desinteresada. El peliazul lo escucha atentamente y baja un poco la cabeza. Tenia razon, era tan estupido reaccionar siempre de la misma forma, con nervios y cierto miedo. Pero no podia evitarlo, sentia lo mismo con cada caricia, sea la primera o una de las ultimas. Cada movimiento del satanista lo congelada y lo hacia perderse en otro mundo.

-Lo siento, es que yo…-

-Tampoco me gusta que te andes disculpando conmigo todo el jodido tiempo. Solo piensa en lo que digo, no es necesario que cambies solo porque te ofrezco mi opinion. Yo no cambiare mi forma de ser, Stu. Te lo aclare desde el primer momento.-

-Lo se. Pero a mi me gustas de esa forma, no quiero que cambies.-

Murdoc para de caminar y se queda en su lugar, analizando esas ultimas palabras que habian salido de la boca de 2D.

"¿Cómo lo hace?"

2D gira hacia atrás, mirando un poco confundido a su acompañante.

-¿Muds?-

Murdoc tuerce una mueca de incomodidad al darse cuenta de que 2D estaba horriblemente enamorado de él. Y eso era mucha presion, considerando que aun no sabia si podria cumplir con sus expectativas. Despues de todo, era una basura, y no queria lastimarlo, no queria ser como Paula.

-Supongo que no debi decirte todo eso. Se que te hago sentir inseguro sin darme cuenta. Solo digo lo que pienso, estoy acostumbrado a escupir todo lo que se me cruza por la cabeza.-

-¡Ah! ¡No hay problema!- 2D lo mira un poco alarmado porque sentia que sus palabras eran una especie de disculpa.

-Se que eres asi, nos conocemos desde hace mas de cinco años. No me molesta que me digas lo que piensas, por mi esta bien.-

-Oh vamos, ¿Tienes que ser tan amable conmigo todo el tiempo? Haces que me sienta una mierda mas grande.-

-Yo no creo que seas una mierda, en todo caso, ¿por qué piensas eso?-

-Ya sabes, por eso de torturarte y hacerte sufrir todo el tiempo. Deja de hacerme sentir que soy una buena persona, no es asi.-

-Murdoc, no me importa que seas bueno o malo. No tienes que pensar que eso realmente me importa. Estas bien como eres asi, y no puedo estar mas agradecido por eso.-

Murdoc se le queda mirando en desacuerdo, pensando que era un idiota por perdonarle todo. Él, si estuviera en su lugar, jamas lo haria. Fueron meses de puro sufrimiento, ¿cómo podia simplemente sonreir y decirle que todo estaba bien? ¿Qué siendo tal como era, cumpliría sus expectativas de pareja ideal? Estar enamorado le hacia alucinar en grande. Era un hecho.

-Estupido.- Se cubre los ojos con una mano, haciendo una pausa sin saber que estaba diciendo. 2D se preocupa al verlo, y se acerca un poco mas para verlo.

-Sabiendo bien que el unico que se debe disculpar todo el tiempo soy yo.-

-Muds…-

-De verdad eres tan estupido.-

2D le niega con la cabeza y le toma la mano que tenia libre.

-No, yo no quiero que te disculpes. De verdad. Quiero que seas grosero y antipatico como siempre. Nunca te pediria que cambies. Tu cumples con todo lo que quiero.-

Le presiona la mano con suavidad. Al sentir eso, Murdoc deja de cubrirse ambos ojos y dirige su mirada a su mano sujetada. 2D se da cuenta de que quizas aquella accion habia sido muy repentina, mira a los ojos a Murdoc, con completa inseguridad.

"Va a matarme."

El satanista sonrie de forma diabolica, se suelta y le encaja un puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que se separe y que caiga al suelo.

-¡¿Qué rayos piensas que estas haciendo, homosexual de mierda? ¡Estamos en pleno aire libre, no seas tan descuidado!-

2D retrocede desde el suelo, escuchando como le seguia gritando y reclamando que lo que habia hecho estaba mal. Un par de segundos despues lo mira con reproche por ese golpe que habia recibido sin sentido alguno.

"¿Pero que no acaba de hacer lo mismo hace un rato? Murdoc es un idiota tambien."

El satanista se da media vuelta murmurando miles de maldiciones. El vocalista se levanta con expresion enojada, ya que ese golpe habia sido muy injusto, y lo sigue a un par de metros de distancia. Solo se repetia mentalmente que estaba loco y que era dificil de entender.

Murdoc seguia caminando de muy mal humor. Solo alcanza a cubrirse el rostro con una mano, nuevamente.

Era la segunda vez en su vida que 2D lo hacia sonrojar de una forma tan descarada.

* * *

Luego de un rato de estar caminando y de hablar de cosas que no tenian mucha relevancia…

-¡Ahh! ¡Mira! ¡Adoro ese tipo de juegos!- 2D se emociona al contemplar una enorme atraccion decorada de par en par con luces y carteles gigantes de colores. Dicha atraccion tenia el nombre de "Horror Zombies", indicado por un cartel de seis metros de largo. Murdoc mira con fastidio el juego, y luego pasa a mirar con el mismo fastidio a 2D.

-No me jodas, esa atraccion es para imbeciles retrasados que son aficionados a los estupidos zom…-

-¡Quiero entrar!- 2D sale corriendo con una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo puro, parecia un maldito niño recorriendo por primera vez un parque de diversiones.

-¿Ah? ¡Espera! ¡Maldito idiota!- Murdoc sale corriendo tras él con una cara de desacuerdo impresionante, realmente no queria entrar a esa estupida atraccion para menores de trece años.

Habia un hombre en la entrada, que era el responsable de cobrar el dinero de la entrada. Observa con algo de dudas como 2D corria hacia la entrada lleno de enfasis.

-Ehh…-

Y sin poder evitar que entre, solo mira como pasa a la velocidad de la luz enfrente suyo, ingresando a la atraccion repleta de terror en sus extensos recorridos.

-¡Señor! ¿Qué diablos?-

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡VEN AQUÍ!- Murdoc llega a la entrada, gruñendo como un perro rabioso. No le perdonaria tan facilmente que lo haya hecho correr tras él como si estuviera persiguiendo a un animal suelto y desorientado. Era tarde, ya habia ingresado y no podia sacarlo de ahí al menos que entrara tambien. El encargado lo mira con una ceja arqueada y luego le sonrie con victoria en su mirada.

-Veo que lo conoce, señor. Debera pagar por él, y por usted mismo, si es que tambien quiere entrar.-

-¿CÓMO? ¿Y yo por qué tengo que…?- Intenta justificarse Murdoc con tanta indignacion y molestia ya que por la culpa del idiota tendria que recorrer ese estupido juego infantil solo para buscarlo, y ademas de eso, pagar para hacerlo.

-Porque ingresó sin pagarme. Deprisa, son cincuenta dolares cada uno.-

-¡¿Acaso estas demente? ¡Nunca pagaria semejante suma por este juego de mierda, esto es una estafa!-

-PAGUE O LLAMAREMOS A SEGURIDAD.-

El satanista se le queda mirando gruñendo con ganas de golpearlo. Pero si armaba un escandalo sin sentido en ese lugar, las cosas se arruinarian y no tenia animos de andar lidiando con la policia ese dia. Se suponia que ambos lo tenian que disfrutar.

-Estupido face- ache. Esta bien, te dare el maldito dinero. Pero no le veo el sentido.- Saca de mala gana el dinero correspondiente para pagar la atraccion, lo coloca en la mesa en frente del encargado del juego, causando un golpe duro y seco sobre ésta por el manotazo violento que habia provocado por su furia, y entra a las corridas al "Horror Zombies."

-Teniendo zombies reales en casa, debo pagar para ver zombies falsos. Ese tarado me las pagará.-


	30. En medio de los Zombies

**Hola! Empecé la facultad ayer. La verdad fue aburrido ._. pero bueno, supongo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar jajaja. Gracias por sus reviews a: Rinnax3, ojamajo-NoOdle-z4m4, eliciel, DinastyF, Flor-Zombiee23, hotokeu-chan, Winter Rain 3, Lulangas, Mila27.

* * *

**

-¡Murdoc! ¡Por aquí!- 2D le sonreia con su tipico gesto de ingenuidad al final de uno de los pasillos oscuros y tenebrosos de ese lugar. Las paredes tenian un antiguo decorado, con telarañas y todas esas tonterias. Habia muñecos de horrible calidad, al parecer ese primer pasillo estaba repleto de zombies irreales al cien por ciento, pero respetaban una especie de tematica. Todos estaban vestidos de enfermeros, medicos, y pacientes. Habia mujeres y niños zombies, como si todos los muertos de un hospital hubiesen salido a devorar cerebros.

-No puedo creer que pagué cien dolares por este patetico recorrido del terror.- Murdoc llega a 2D con frialdad en su mirada, el peliazul lo habia escuchando pero aun asi no dejaba de sonreir. Eso le colmaba la paciencia a su compañero.

-¿Por qué rayos sonries? Se supone que los zombies deben dar miedo o algo asi. Pero estos son inmundos, son falsos, nadie se la creeria. Y si te pones a analizarlo bien, de todas formas no sentiriamos ni la mas minima pizca de temor ya que estamos acostumbrados a que los zombies quieran cenarnos en los Estudios Kong.-

-Oh, vamos, Muds. Quizas no sean los mas creibles del mundo, pero me parece divertido verlos. Mas adelante habrá mas, ¡Quizas sean mas reales!-

-Al diablo, ¿No entiendes lo estupido de la situacion? ¡Vemos zombies todo el jodido tiempo! ¿No te parece ridiculo pagar para que nosotros…?-

-No quiero irme todaviaaaa. Terminemos el recorrido, ¿Si?-

-Aghhrhh.- Murdoc se lleva una mano al rostro y la desliza hacia abajo lentamente. Solo maldecia a 2D por ser tan idiota, pero al mismo tiempo le suplicaba a su paciencia resistir un poco mas. Sabia que volver a golpearlo no era lo adecuado.

-Lo que sea. Solo hagámoslo rapido.-

2D se le queda mirando luego de que él haya pronunciado esas palabras con verdadera resignacion. No puede evitar sentirse muy feliz, sonrie como nunca y le dedica esa sonrisa unicamente a él.

-¡Gracias!-

El satanista lo mira de reojo… Entonces 2D se adelanta caminando con mas enfasis que de costumbre.

Era increible ver como su humor mejoraba simplemente accediendo a sus tontas peticiones sin importancia. Porque eran solo pequeñas cosas, no era como si estuviera haciendo algo tan grande para él.

"Aun asi…"

Murdoc comienza a caminar al notar que lo estaba dejando atrás. No podia quitarse la sonrisa de 2D de la mente, trataba de disimular su fascinacion de todas las maneras posibles.

"Es impresionante que tan solo al pronunciar unas palabras, él muestre tanta felicidad."

Piensa que en todos esos meses, él nunca habia sonreido de esa forma para él. Porque estaba seguro que nadie podria sacarle ese tipo de sonrisa. En realidad, en esos meses, solo habia provocado millones de cosas en él, y aunque 2D afirmaba que habia sido feliz en ciertas ocasiones, Murdoc no podia creerlo todavia. Despues de todo, solo habian sido extensas sesiones de tortura que finalizaban con lo unico placentero que podia ofrecerle, una penetracion que era cualquier cosa, menos suave.

Sabia que 2D nunca podria olvidar lo que le habia echo, no lo culpaba por no sentir rencor hacia él ya que ser resentido no era parte de su naturaleza. Pero que actúe como si lo hubiera olvidado todo, era tan… tan confuso e irritante.

"Realmente no merezco que sonria de esa forma, por lo menos no para mi."

2D reia al ver algunos zombies con otro tipo de vestimentas, ya que al dejar el pasillo anterior, ahora en el nuevo pasillo, los zombies estaban vestidos de payasos y de malabaristas de circos.

Murdoc simplemente lo veia con expresion neutra, aun no entendiendo la mayoria de sus reacciones.

-¡Ah! ¿Los viste? Estos de verdad son mejores.- El cantante se le acerca y señala a aquellos muertos que lucian bastante graciosos. No daban miedo para nada.

-Amm. Si.- El satanista le desvia la mirada de mal humor, ya que era lo unico que sentia. Detestaba no poder profundizar y comprender los verdaderos pensamientos de 2D. Eso le molestaba mucho. Estaba tratando de esforzarce por entenderlo, pero aun le faltaba mucho.

En ese momento, el peliazul nota que algo no andaba muy bien. Siente algo de preocupacion al notar esa expresion en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Tanto te molestó que haya querido entrar aquí?- Baja la mirada un poco triste y entrecierra los ojos. Murdoc gira enteramente hacia él, confundido por sus palabras.

-S-si quieres que nos vayamos realmente, esta bien. Yo solo queria ver un poco, no me molesta irme.-

_"Él… siempre se esfuerza demasiado."_

2D alza la mirada preocupado hacia el satanista, Murdoc vuelve a sentir la presión que sentia a menudo, algo llamado "culpa verdadera". Siempre hacia sentir desanimado al vocalista, siempre lograba entristecerlo aunque esa no fuera su intencion por primera vez. Siempre tenia que hacerlo sentir como basura, sabiendo a la perfeccion que no lo era. Estaba incorporado en su ser tratarlo mal de alguna manera, ¿Tan dificil seria cambiar eso?

-2D…-

El peliazul intenta sonreirle un poco triste aun, pero trata de aparentarlo.

-No es tanto camino, si salimos por la entrada, solo tenemos que retroceder y…-

Solo se logra escuchar como es sujetado de ambos brazos y como es estampado contra la pared. Con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, 2D se le queda mirando a su amante, no reaccionando ante ese azote repentino, ni considerando que no podia escapar de ese agarre brusco.

-¿Murdoc?- Deja escapar ese nombre como un tibio suspiro lleno de interrogacion. Casi ni se da cuenta de que Murdoc habia unido sus labios contra los de él, introduciendo su lengua y acariciando la suya con un ritmo tranquilo y definido. 2D siente que todo su mundo se borra de su mente. El unico que estaba en su cabeza era Murdoc, cierra los ojos lentamente y al corresponder el beso, se va deslizando lentamente hacia abajo.

"Si vuelve a hacerme esto… lo mas posible es que enloquezca."

Sus pensamientos eran poco claros. El satanista deja de sujetarle ambas manos, y lleva sus brazos a su cintura, rodeandola y sosteniendola en su lugar para de deje de deslizarce hacia abajo. El beso seguia, ninguno de los dos tenia intencion de ponerle fin. Ambos agradecian que ese lugar fuese lo bastante oscuro como para seguir sin problemas.

El que se termina separando completamente agitado es 2D, tomando aire por su boca y bajando la mirada. Lleva sus manos hacia los hombros de Murdoc, y apoya su cabeza sobre su pecho. Él intenta que se ponga de pie con firmeza, y sin dejar de sujertarlo de la cintura, lo endereza lo suficiente.

-Muds… perdon por obligarte a entrar aquí.- Murmura casi sin voz el vocalista, estrechandose con mas fuerza sobre su pecho. Murdoc niega con la cabeza, suspirando mas fastidiado de lo normal.

-Se que te dije que no debes cambiar, porque yo tampoco lo haré. Pero me enoja mucho que te sientas asi de inferior, 2D.-

2D alza la cabeza para chocar su mirada con la de Murdoc, lo mira con ojos grandes y desconcertados. El hombre verde le toma el rostro con una mano, acariando un poco su mejilla con su pulgar. 2D tiembla un poco ante ese gesto.

-Me gustaria que te des cuenta de que desde el dia en que pronunciaste esas palabras, dejaste de estar por debajo de mi. Por teoria, ahora estamos a la misma altura.-

El peliazul se le queda mirando impactado a pesar de no entender ni jota de lo que le decia. Murdoc capta eso en un segundo, suspira y rodea los ojos.

-Mira, no importa. Lo pondre mas facil para que tu cerebro de idiota lo procese. Gasté cien dolares en este maldito juego, asi que lo recorreremos unas diez veces si es necesario, todo con tal de que mi dinero no haya sido sacrificado en vano.-

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Muds! ¡Realmente queria hacerlo!- 2D le sonrie nuevamente, lleno de luz en su rostro. Se separa de él sintiendo emocion en estado puro y comienza a caminar otra vez. Pero antes de seguir, siente dudas de repente.

-¡Ah! Espera…- Se queda quieto en su lugar y gira hacia atrás, algo extrañado por la anterior actitud de Murdoc.

-¿Por qué… me besaste?-

Él saca un cigarrillo de quien sabe donde, y un encendedor de su pantalon. Luego de prenderlo, pasa caminando al costado de 2D con los ojos cerrados.

-Porque me gustas mucho.-


	31. Ballena de Papel

**Hola! Se que estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y lo lamento mucho u.u. No planeo dejar el fic, voy a continuarlo hasta terminarlo. Pero comprendanme u.u, estoy en la facultad y la verdad me estan matando D: no estaba acostumbrada a este ritmo. Pero hice una amiga asi que dentro de todo no es tan horrible xD, sufrimos juntas :3 (? jajaja. Voy a tener que actualizar una vez por semana, o una vez cada dos semanas, PERDONENME T.T. Me acuerdo que cuando iba al colegio, y leia los fics, sufria por no verles la continuacion y esperar eternidades por que vuelvan a actualizar D: y leia que los autores ponian que estaban muy atareados con los estudios y esas cosas. Me decia en esos momentos: ACTUALICEN HIJOS DE #$&. Pero ahora los entiendo perfectamente u.u. Asi que no me insulten xD jajajaja. Les dejo un capitulo bastante largo para que puedan entretenerse :)**

* * *

El vocalista siente que su cuerpo se estremece, esas palabras se le habian clavado en el corazon. Era la primera vez que se lo decia de una manera tan directa, tan cerca de él, sin dudar ni nada. Odiaba admitir que Murdoc lo cautivaba cada vez mas. Antes de que pueda responderle de alguna manera, baja la mirada un poco sonrojado.

Veia la espalda de Murdoc, mas bien su silueta porque con la oscuridad no se podia ver muy claro. 2D cierra los ojos con algo de inseguridad, y de a poco extiende su brazo derecho hacia la mano izquierda de Murdoc. El satanista siente que le sujeta la mano, y que esta temblaba un poco. Su mano calida rodeaba sus dedos con un poco de miedo.

El peliazul, mas sonrojado que nunca baja la cabeza completamente. Sabia que recibiria un golpe o por lo menos unos cuantos insultos solo por haber hecho eso. Pero aunque sea queria intentarlo, ansiaba estar mas cerca de ese hombre, queria volver a sentir su calidez y que no sea proveniente de un simple beso o toqueteo.

En ese momento solo queria ver aunque sea por una vez, el lado humano de Murdoc.

-Idiota.- Él le sujeta la mano sin girar hacia él, sin molestarse en mirarlo a los ojos. Sigue caminando como si nada hubiese pasado y lo lleva consigo. De todas formas todo estaba oscuro y nadie veria nada.

2D traga saliva y se siente muy agradecido. No habia reaccionado como pensaba, lo habia vuelto a sorprender. El satanista se contradecia todo el tiempo y era impredecible, esa era otra de las caracteristicas que lo cautivaban. Nadie sabia que podria esperarse de él.

* * *

Noodle llevaba un enorme peluche en forma de gatito de color rosa debajo de su brazo. Con su mano libre llevaba un helado de chocolate que comia con una linda sonrisa. Russel caminaba a su costado, y veia a su alrededor con extrañes.

-Me pregunto cuando saldran del "Horror Zombies." Se estan tardando demasiado.-

-Yo creo que deben estar bien. No hay que preocuparse por ahora, solo disfrutemos del parque de diversiones.-

-Comienzo a creer que ese fue el motivo verdadero por el que vinimos.- El baterista suspira frustrado luego de ese comentario, Noodle solo rie un poco.

-Jaja. No es asi, realmente los vigilamos, pero no podiamos entrar a ese juego con ellos, se darian cuenta de que los espiamos.-

-Es cierto. Parecian muy tranquilos, no habia un clima incomodo. No creo que tengamos nada que hacer aquí.-

-Mmm, quizas tengas razon. Solo hay dos factores que podrian complicar su relacion, si hablamos generalmente.- Noodle seguia comiendo su helado con los ojos cerrados, con tranquilidad. Russel gira hacia ella con expresion confundida.

-Tambien pense en esos factores. Veamos si coincidimos, ¿cuál es el primero?-

-Pues…-

* * *

Era el ultimo pasillo que debian atravezar para terminar la atraccion. Al parecer la ultima tematica era… piratas.

Habia una pesima utileria decorando su alrededor, la escenografia daba mucho que desear tambien. En algunos barcos habia zombies disfrazados de capitanes, navegando y emitiendo gruñidos extraños.

-Mmm, vivir en el mar no es una mala idea.- Murdoc sonrie torciendo su boca con algo de malicia. Algunos zombies parecian pelear con espadas, vestidos de marineros sobre los barcos. Mas adelante se veia un zombie vestido de capitan, con un parche y pata de palo, y con una gran espada, gruñendo y apuntando su arma hacia el mar. Detrás de él sus marineros tenian redes y arpones.

-Parece genial, es decir, en el mar solo se aspira tranquilidad. Y si estas alejado de todo el mundo, nadie te fastidia. Lo malo seria que comeriamos pescado por el resto de nuestras malditas vidas, pero es un riesgo razonable. Me gustaria tener una isla desierta para mi solo.-

De pronto, 2D sujeta la mano de Murdoc con todas sus fuerzas y gime, aferrandose a su brazo. Él no entiende esa reaccion, y lo mira arqueando una ceja.

-Oye, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

Pero antes de recibir algun tipo de respuesta, un aullido agudo y monumental aturde todo el pasillo, haciendo bastante eco. Era mas grave que el aullido de un lobo, pero era posible de reconocer. Una ballena que obviamente no era real, emerge al costado de un barco pirata y ataca a los zombies. Los muñecos fingen darle pelea y picarla con sus arpones y espadas como si le estuvieran dando verdadera pelea.

2D no lo resiste mas, suelta a Murdoc y sale corriendo a la velocidad del rayo de ese lugar, pero no hacia la salida, sino retrocediendo a algun punto sin sentido.

-¿Stu?- Murdoc no comprende que rayos habia pasado, y su unica reaccion es salir corriendo tras él. Parecia estar muy asustado por algo, pero no sabia por qué, no podia tenerle miedo a esos zombies, eso seria ridiculo, eran demasiado irreales como para que eso suceda.

-¿En dónde mierda se metió?- Para de correr y comienza a caminar en la oscuridad de los pasillos otra vez, esforzando su vista a su alrededor para reconocerlo en algun lugar.

Entiende que habia sentido semejante temor al entrar a la parte de los piratas, porque exceptuando ese momento, todo iba perfectamente bien.

-Alli esta.- Se alivia al encontrarlo acurrucado en un rincon, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro.

"De todas formas no es logico que me haya preocupado por haberlo perdido de vista por veinte segundos."

Suspira diciendose a si mismo "idiota" por haberse preocupado por tal tonteria. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por pequeñeces?

-Hey, face- ache.¿Qué diablos te ocurre?- Pregunta con expresion seria e indiferente hacia él, quien no parecia tener intenciones de moverse.

-¡Di algo! Estabamos a punto de salir de este estupido lugar, ¿qué te pasa?-

Pero 2D jadea con muchisimo miedo y cierra los ojos con fuerza acurrucandose mucho mas.

-No quiero pasar por ahí. Tengo… mucho miedo.-

-¿Qué?- Murdoc se indigna al oirlo, ¿de verdad le temia a esos estupidos zombies?

-No bromees. Esos muñecos de segunda no pudieron asustarte. No seas marica, ya vamonos.- Le toma un brazo y lo jala con fuerza sin importarle arrastrarlo por el piso hasta la salida. 2D se sorprende de muerte, y con los ojos completamente blancos, se suelta de un jalon y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡No ire! ¡Hay una ballena ahí!- Se safa del agarre de Murdoc y solloza arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Ballena? ¿Estas loco? Esa cosa no era real, y en todo caso, ¿por qué le tienes miedo a esa condenada sardina gigante?-

-Porque son horribles, y… y va a comerme, ese monstruo gigante nos comerá.-

Ok. Habia descubierto algo nuevo de la vida de Stuart. Le tenia un panico terrible a las ballenas. Realmente nunca lo habria adivinado, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba que era posible que existiese una fobia de ese tipo. Ridicula, por asi decirlo. Mas que nada porque esa ballena era un simple muñeco, no era real, no podia temerle si no era de verdad.

Murdoc se arrodilla ante él, y continua observando su mini ataque de panico. 2D parecia aterrado en verdad, a pesar de que no le encontraba el sentido estar en semejante estado. Baja la cabeza y le desvia la mirada sin expresion.

-No seas estupido. Tenemos que salir de aquí de todas formas.-

-Lo se… pero no me obligues a salir por ahí, te lo suplico…-

-Pero tenemos que salir por ahí, 2D.-

-¡No voy a hacerlo! No lo hare… yo no…-

Murdoc le toma un brazo y lo jala para que deje de cubrir su rostro. El peliazul aparta su otra mano tambien y se le queda mirando muy atemorizado y nervioso. El satanista tuerce una mueca de disgusto, porque su actitud de miedoso le parecia un verdadero fastidio.

-Escucha, imbecil. ¿Que parte no entiendes de que ESE MUÑECO CONTRUIDO CON BASURA NO ES REAL? ¡Esa cosa no es de verdad, es falsa! Retrasado estupido. **Todo estará bien.-**

Al decir esas ultimas palabras, baja la mirada sintiendose incomodo. Nunca se habria imaginado que le diria esa clase de frase a 2D. Se habia vuelto un imbecil sentimental, como siempre habia temido. El vocalista se le queda mirando, tocado por lo que le queria transmitir, quizas solo un poco de seguridad. Sentia que solo buscaba que confie un poco en lo que decia. 2D nunca habia oido que Murdoc se portara amable con nadie, por lo menos no honestamente. Pensar que lo estaba haciendo… por él… y que parecia ser sincero por la forma en como le costaba hacerlo… le llegaba a lo mas profundo de su ser.

Era una tonteria, algo pequeño, pero le importaba mucho.

El peliazul se acerca al rostro de Murdoc con muchisima lentitud, a lo que él no se espera esa reaccion que no tenia nada que ver con la situacion que estaban atravesando. Pero, ¿cómo negarse a uno de esos besos suaves y dulces? Sin dejar de sujertar su brazo, lo acerca mas hacia su cuerpo y concluye la accion de 2D, le encaja un beso que vuelve apasionado en menos de un segundo.

Murdoc introduce su mano debajo de la camiseta larga de su amante, y acaricia su pecho, bajando hacia su estomago una y otra vez.

2D se sonroja bruscamente y se separa del beso jadeando excitado. Pero Murdoc se habia deleitado con el solo contacto de su tibia piel, asi que lo toma por los hombros y lo recuesta en el piso de un brusco empujon.

-¿M-Muds…?-

El satanista muestra una sonrisa llena de morbo, no esperaria mucho tiempo para seguir y pasar rapido a la accion.

-E-espera… no puedes aquí…-

-JA, ¿Quieres apostar?- Se abalanza sobre él, acorralandolo contra el suelo, y lleva su mano derecha por debajo de los pantalones de él, sujeta sin nada de tacto su miembro. 2D gime cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Vuelve a gemir sonrojandose aun mas por ese toqueteo atrevido.

-¡Basta! ¡No aquí!-

-Oh, vamos, te encanta.-

-Aaagh.- Gime al sentir como volvia a sujetar con fuerza su pene, produciendole una mezcla de dolor y placer. Murdoc lleva sus dedos a sus testiculos y los masajea con mucha rapidez. 2D gira su cabeza hacia un costado y larga cortos gemidos, agitandose a una velocidad fantastica. Vuelve a girar su cabeza, y esta vez lleva ambas manos hacia los hombros de Murdoc, queria apartarlo para que deje de provocarle ese incontrolable placer.

-Oye, oye, no querras que pare, ¿O si?- Él violador se acerca a su cuello de un jalon, ignorando los esfuerzos inutiles que hacia 2D para apartarlo, y pasa su larga lengua por su cuello.

-¡No! Aghh. No quiero aquí, ¡No quiero!- Sigue haciendo fuerza e intentando apartar a Murcoc para que se detenga, pero no podia hacerlo, su insistencia era dura.

-Nos veran…- Es lo unico que logra pronunciar casi murmurando.

Murdoc aparta su mano de debajo de los pantalones de Stu, y se aparta de él a una velocidad normal. Se queda arrodillado ante 2D, observando como intentaba recobrar el aliento desde el suelo. El peliazul abre un poco los ojos, y se sienta en su lugar aun jadeando excitado. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y baja la mirada mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿No te preguntas por qué me detuve?- Cuestiona aquel sadico con expresion aburrida. 2D lo intenta mirar a los ojos, con un podo de dudas. Ahora que podia comenzar a pensar con claridad, luego de esa pequeña previa sexual, comprende que era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué se habia detenido?

-¿Por qué… te lo pedí?-

Un golpe en la cabeza provocado por el satanista es el premio por su ingenua respuesta. Murdoc se pone de pie, muy enojado y gruñendo de mal humor. 2D se frota la cabeza con una mano y alza la mirada con reproche hacia su pareja.

-No seas imbecil. Es porque alguien nos vería. Eso seria muy jodido.-

El cantante reflexiona esa respuesta. Por lo menos eso tenia mas coherencia que su explicación. Él nunca se habia detenido ni aunque le rogara horas y horas, ni aunque le suplicara. Se pone de pie lentamente y de pronto recuerda como habian llegado a esa situacion.

-¡La ballena! ¡Ahhh!-

-¡No grites! Hay una solucion facil. Solo cierra los ojos al pasar, y no se, piensa en algo diferente.- Propone Murdoc encogiendose de hombros con obviedad en su rostro.

-¡Es muy facil decirlo! ¡Yo no pasare de ningun tipo de forma! ¡Olvidalo!-

Muy bien, el satanista se harta ya que no queria permanecer ni un solo segundo mas en ese lugar, ni en ese juego, ni en ese parque de diversiones.

-¡Cierra tus malditos ojos y pasemos de una puta vez por ese lugar!-

Al escuchar ese grito, 2D cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Se queda en silencio, maldiciendose a si mismo por armar semejante escena. Sabia que a Murdoc le parecia estupido que tuviera una fobia asi, pero no podia superarla, por lo menos no en ese instante. Atravezar la ballena no lo haria dejar de tenerles miedo. Si tan solo pudiera pensar en otra cosa como le decia el satanista.

-Suficiente. Me hartaste.- Murdoc le toma una mano y la sujeta con fuerza para que no se atreva a soltarla. Lo mira a la cara con completa decisión y gira para comenzar a caminar. 2D se queda atonito y es arrastrado mientras que él solo caminaba hacia adelante.

-¿Q-que haces? ¡Murdoc!-

-Solo callate, gallina de cuarta. Me da tanto asco tener que hacer esto solo para pasar esta estupida atracción. Eres completamente patético. Cuando lleguemos a ese lugar, cierra los ojos y pasaremos como si nada. ¿Entendido?-

-Pe-pero… nos comerá.-

"¿Por qué es tan jodidamente…?"

-¡Pero si esa estupida ballena no es de…! Baahh, olvidalo. Yo no dejare que el monstruo te coma, 2D.-

El peliazul lo observa con grandes ojos inocentes y siente como le sujetaba la mano con firmeza para que no lo suelte. Para que no salga corriendo otra vez.

"Me pregunto… si se preocupará por mi de verdad."

Sujeta su mano con la misma fuerza y desea no soltarlo jamas. Porque se sentia protegido aunque no supiese si eran sus verdaderas intenciones. La verdad era que pensaba que Murdoc solo le decia eso porque queria salir de ese lugar.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta casi inconscientemente.

-De verdad.- No duda ni por un segundo responderle con completa seguridad. Murdoc recordaba mientras que caminaba, como 2D sollozaba asustado en un rincon con mucho miedo. Como le tomaba la mano, temblando como si fuera a matarlo por eso. Como se le prendia al brazo y cerraba los ojos temiendo por un muñeco gigante en forma de ballena. Y diciendole con esa voz melosa y casi en tono infantil que no queria atravesar de nuevo a ese monstruo, que le daba mucho temor hacerlo.

"¿Por qué es tan jodidamente… tierno?"

2D sonrie tranquilamente porque sentia que lo protegia y que era sincero luego de escuchar su afirmación.


	32. Se Acerca Algo Malo

**Hellowwww. Quiero agradecerles mucho a los que me dejaron reviews, a pesar de que voy a tardar en subir capitulos u.u. Leo cada uno de sus comentarios y de verdad me hacen muy feliz, continuo escribiendo de a poquito, pero continuo n.n. Les dejo este capitulo para entretenerlos un rato :D  
**

* * *

-El primer factor es claramente la falta de comunicación.- Noodle, luego de decir esto, jadea sorprendida al ver la pizza mas grande que habia visto en toda su vida, en uno de los tantos locales de comida que habia en el parque de diversiones. Tres hombres la estaban preparando en una gran tabla de madera. Tenia por lo menos un metro de circunsferencia.

-¡Quiero esa pizza!- Apunta ella con su dedo indice, mientras que Russel observa la fila en espera para comer en ese local.

-Eh… hay mucha gente, quizas deberiamos…-

-¡Quiero esa pizza! ¡Quiero esa pizza! ¡Quiero esa pizzaaaa!- Lloriquea de forma infantil, cosa que no deja con muchas opciones al afro americano.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Hagamos la cola para pedir la pizza, rayos.- Murmura con un poco de cansancio, entonces ella le sonrie increiblemente feliz.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!- Noodle salta de la alegria y corre hacia el final de la fila de gente. Russel la sigue y se sorprende al ver que era mas gente de lo que esperaba. Al llegar con Noodle parecia estar en depresion.

-Una eternidad aquí...-

-Pero valdra la pena al probar esa pizza.-

-Tienes razon, no sera en vano.- El baterista sonrie de lado ya que no podia negarse a los caprichos de la japonesa. Ella miraba su peluche de gatito con ternura y le sonreia.

-La falta de comunicación. Yo tambien lo pensé. A ambos les cuesta mucho transmitir lo que sienten o lo que piensan. Si se prolonga mucho, quizas malinterpreten lo que sienten o quiere dar a entender. Pero supongo que con el tiempo eso no es imposible de solucionar.- Comenta Russ, muy pensativo al respecto de esa teoria. Noodle suspira y mira un poco desanimada a su muñeco, mientras que jugaba con sus patas.

-2D- san diria lo que siente sino fuera porque Murdoc- san lo trata como es costumbre. Al haber echo eso por tanto tiempo… 2D- san se siente intimidado por él, siente que es menos que él. Como si Murdoc- san fuera superior. Me gustaria poder entrometerme y decirle que no es asi, que como pareja ambos son iguales y pueden tratarse con naturalidad. Pero no puedo, debe darse cuenta por si mismo. Quizas hasta le fastidie a Murdoc- san que 2D- san sea tan amable y lo perdone en muchas ocasiones por sentirse miserable a comparacion suya.-

Russel comienza a dar unos pasos hacia adelante, ya que la fila avanzaba muy despacio. No deja de prestarle atencion a las palabras de Noodle.

-Solo por eso no puede hablarle con libertad. Quizas cuando algo le moleste o lo lastime solo se quedara callado resistiendo, ni siquiera nos dira a nosotros porque teme por la seguridad de Murdoc- san.-

-Murdoc representa el mayor problema, como siempre. D por lo menos se acerca a Muds y aunque sea lo intenta. Pero él nunca en su sano juicio expresara sus sentimientos hacia D, es demasiado orgulloso como para hablar al respecto, se sentiria rebajado consigo mismo. Su forma de expresarlo debe ser lo carnal, sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero nunca le dira algo relacionado con lo que siente. Olvida esa posibilidad.-

-Me da rabia pensar que ambos son unos idiotas y que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo u.u.- Noodle estira los bigotes del gatito, pero al segundo se arrepiente y lo abraza con fuerza, como arrepentida de hacerle daño. Russel le sonrie divertido al verla.

-Te gustan los gatos, ¿No es asi? Jajaja.-

La princesa asiatica pasa a mirar al afro americano extrañada. Luego le sonrie mostrando sus dientes y coloca el muñeco del gato, principalmente su rostro, adelante del suyo mismo. Parecia tener una linda carita gatuna.

-Me encantan. Amo a los Neko. Nya ~ …-

* * *

-¿Lo ves? Nadie murio devorado por esa ballena de carton, cien por ciento falsa. ¿Feliz?-

2D sentia que los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro. Eso significaba que estaban fuera del tunel de los zombies y que lo habian logrado. Abre los ojos y corrobora que estaban fuera de peligro y sin ningun rasguño.

-Lo logramos…-

-¡Claro que si! ¿Dudabas que algo te sucederia estando conmigo? Podria matar a un ejercito de zombies con una simple pistola y diez balas. Nadie puede destruirme facilmente.- Murdoc sonrie ironicamente, caminando mas despacio y presumiendo sobre sus habilidades.

-Gracias. Pude hacerlo gracias a ti.- Murmura 2D sonriendole con una dulzura impresionante. Era sincero y no podia guardarse el agradecimiento que sentia hacia él. Despues de todo lo habia calmado durante la trayectoria.

Murdoc se detiene y lo mira de reojo. De nuevo le sonreia con pureza y vuelve a sentir que no merecia disfrutar aquella hermosa expresion por algo tan simple que habia echo.

-No agradezcas. Fue una tonteria.- Murmura desviando la mirada nuevamente. En ese momento, y casi por reflejo, se da cuenta de que ambos seguian sosteniendose las manos. 2D lo nota casi al mismo tiempo y se sorprende de muerte.

-¡AAAHHH O.o!- Se separan dandose la espalda cada uno. 2D temblaba nervioso y rogaba al mismo tiempo que nadie haya visto esta escena terriblemente gay.

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento, lo siento, no me di cuenta T.T.- Comienza a pedir una y otra vez como si fuera su culpa realmente. Murdoc forma un puño con su mano, asqueado consigo mismo y sobre todo, horrorizado por la sola idea de que alguien haya visto esa espantosa escena marica. Su reputacion se iria al caño si alguien lo oia hablar asi.

-Que asco. Por Satan. No lo volvere a hacer, lo juro, lo juro.-

Y cuando mira al frente, sin prestarle atencion a nada en particular, solo reprochandose lo que acaba de hacer…

**-¡Niccals! ¿Eres tu?-**

…

…

…

2D escucha un grito agudo que venia de lo lejos, y que llamaba a Murdoc obviamente. Gira hacia atrás, sin poder reconocer esa voz femenina.

-¡Es Murdoc! ¡Es Murdoc! No tenia idea de que le gustaran estos lugares.-

-Sin duda es él. Vayamos a saludarlo… amistosamente, jajaja.-

El satanista esfuerza un poco la vista, sin reconocer a esas tres mujeres que vestian de forma muy provocadora para estar en un parque de diversiones infantil. Parecian tener excesivo maquillaje, sus faldas eran cortisimas, y sus cabellos eran largos. Sus escotes eran voluptuosos y sus labios eran carnosos y llamativos por su labial.

El peliazul mira preocupado y con un mal presentimiento a esas mujeres que se seguian acercando hacia ellos con unas sonrisas confiadas.

_Definitivamente algo malo sucedería._

* * *

-Celos. Nya ~…-

Noodle intentaba darle de comer una porcion de pizza a su gatito, pero se rinde al comprender que no podia comer porque era un objeto inanimado. Ella junto con Russ, estaban sentados en una mesa al aire libre, disfrutando de esa enorme pizza que valio la pena esperar.

-Mmm, quizas tendriamos que tener un gato de verdad. No podemos darle pizza a este.-

-Segundo factor, celos.- Russel le quita el muñeco de las manos a su pequeña. Ella se sorprende y estira sus manos hacia las alturas, en busca de poder alcanzarlo y volver a tenerlo en su poder. El baterista le niega con la cabeza, pero antes de que Noodle comience a lloriquear provocando un enorme berrinche, él coloca al muñeco en la mesa y limpia los restos de salsa que estaban salpicados en su tierna carita, con una servilleta. La japonesa entiende sus intenciones y le sonrie, recuperando la compostura en su asiento.

-Si, eso, celos. Siendo obvios, el problema principal en este factor es Murdoc- san nuevamente. Ya lo escuchamos en la mañana, es capas de destripar a 2D- san si se atreve a serle infiel o a insinuarlo siquiera. Pero tu y yo sabemos que eso nunca pasara, porque 2D- san jamas le haria eso a Murdoc- san. ¿Viste su rostro cuando desayunabamos? Lo ama a morir, no seria capas de traicionarlo jamas.-

-Muds es un lunatico. Posesivo al extremo. Espero que esos celos enfermizos… no desencadenen algo que temo podria hacerse realidad.- Russel entrecierra los ojos, mientras que le pasaba la servilleta al rostro del Neko. Apreciando sus bigotes y sus ojos brillosos. Luego pasa a mirar a Noodle, quien parecia observarlo con intriga.

-¿A-algo que podria hacerse realidad?- Ella no tenia un buen presentimiento al respecto de eso. Toma al gatito, arrebatandoselo a Russel, y lo abraza con fuerza, estrechandolo contra su pecho.

-Murdoc- san es como mi padre, nunca…- Entierra su cabeza contra el peluche rosado.

-Nunca me haria daño, ¿Verdad, Russel- san?-

Russel se queda en silencio por unos segundos. Pero sin dudarlo, toma al peluche lleno de seguridad, para poder apreciar el rostro de Noodle otra vez.

Ella se sorprende ante ese gesto repentino.

-Nunca dejaria que te haga algo. Primero lo mataria, lo siento por D, pero es lo que haria. Me vengaria a muerte de él.-

-No se que pensar… porque en cierto modo, no podria odiar a Murdoc- san ni aunque me lastime. Porque siempre lo he querido y siempre sentire aprecio por él. Nunca podria hacerlo.-

Ambos se quedan en silencio, con expresiones extrañamente perturbadas y pensativas. Luego de un par de minutos ambos se miran entre si y rien dispersando esa clara tension.

-No seamos tan extremistas, jajaja. Ademas no creo que haya nadie que quiera arrebatarle a 2D- san. Solo un desquiciado que quiera morir se atreveria, jajaja.-

-Jajaja. Tienes toda la razon, ese tipo asusta. Noods, dijiste que el unico que podria mostrar celos claramente seria Murdoc, pero… mmm, no lo se, que nunca hayas visto a D celoso, no significa que no pueda estarlo. Nadie sabe como puede reaccionar ante esa presion.-

-Uhhm. Puede ser que tengas razon. Aunque conociendolo… no creo que lo demuestre aunque lo sienta.- Noodle suspira algo triste, porque 2D no se merecia pasar por ese tipo de cosas. Era tan perceptivo y sensible, que no querria imaginarse que haria en una situacion tan incomoda como esa.

-Eso me hace sentir triste por él.-


	33. Oh Lo necesito todo de ti

**Holaaa! Dios, mañana es pascua y nadie se digno a comprar huevos de chocolate en mi casa ._. Necesito chocolate u.u jjajaja. Les agradezco ETERNAMENTE por sus reviews de apoyo, que me hacen nadar en felicidad, y me hacen tener muchas ganas de seguir con este fic ^^ Los amo, en serio :D Ahora, les voy a dejar un capitulo laaaaargo como recompensa ^^ ayer estuve escribiendo toda la noche, super inspirada por algunos videos que vi en youtube jajaj xD. Solo espero que lo disfruten :) [Por cierto, no estoy estudiando para la facultad, deberia empezar a preocuparme(? D:]  
**

* * *

Las tres mujeres quedan de pie en frente de Murdoc, un par de ellas mascaban chicle.

-¿Y quienes… son ustedes?- Pregunta arqueando una ceja y mirandolas con desprecio. Si todavia no quedo claro, las tres eran putas, rameras, prostitutas, ZORRAS.

-¿No me recuerdas, Mudsy? Te cobraba mis servicios hace unos tres meses. Nos acostamos por casi seis semanas todos los dias, excepto sabados y domingos.- Era una impotente pelirroja con un buen trasero, que lo observaba penetrandolo con la mirada. El satanista le echa un vistazo a su trasero de reojo. Comprueba que seguia igual de ardiente que siempre.

-Ahhh, si, creo que… ehh… te recuerdo… Rachel.-

-Mi nombre es Hannah.-

-¡Si! ¡Eso! Ehh… mira, fue bueno encontrarte y recordar viejos tiempos. Pero como veras, no podemos tener sexo aquí. Hay niños y quizas me arresten por tener sexo con prostitutas en la via publica… otra vez.- Sonrie ironicamente al recordar las locuras que hacia en sus noches de parranda, estando ebrio, drogado, y quien sabe que cosa mas.

-Ya que sugieres la idea del sexo, me atrevo a aceptarla. Soy Jessica, ¿Me recuerdas, Niccals?- Una morena de grandes pechos le habla haciendole frente a Murdoc, quien no podria creer que Dios lo odiara tanto como para haberlas cruzado en su camino ese dia.

-Claro que te recuerdo. Los labios del demonio reencarnaron en ti. La chupas como los mismísimos…-

-Si, si, no es necesario que especifiques. Ya somos dos las que te estamos proponiendo algo. Quizas Hannah te cobre, pero yo lo hare gratis. ¿Qué dices? En honor a los viejos tiempos.- Le guinea un ojo con atrevimiento. Mierda, Murdoc traga saliva, ya que estaba en un verdadero predicamento. Baja un poco la mirada hacia sus pechos. Recordaba cuando ella le practicaba sexo oral, y él disfrutaba de sus pechos. La tentacion era irresistible.

-Dos por una, ¿Ah? Jajaja. No sabia que les gustaba jugar juntas. Miren, el baño del parque no esta lejos, podriamos…-

-Creo que se te olvida alguien, Murdoc.- La tercera mujer se le acerca, cruzada de brazos con expresion ofendida. Sus zapatos de tacon median mas de diez centimetros, y su rubia cabellera le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-Y te cobrare el doble por lo de la ultima vez.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por lo de la ultima…?- Murdoc no entendia a que se referia. Ni siquiera podia recordarla bien, en toda su vida se habia acostado con millones de mujeres.

-No le hagas caso a Jennifer. Esta un poco ofendida por como la trataste la ultima vez que estuviste con ella. Pero no te preocupes, ya le explicamos que tu carácter es algo delicado cuando estas en la cama, jajaja.- Trata de calmar el ambiente Jessica. Entonces Murdoc la mira y trata de recordar. Claro, ahora entiende. Jennifer fue la ultima prostituta con la que se acostó, hace dos meses aproximadamente. La habia tratado mal, y le habia pagado poco. Pero no le parecia injusto, era pesima intimando.

-¿Entonces que dices? ¿Nos vamos a divertir los cuatro aunque sea un rato?- Hannah le sonrie y lo toma de un brazo, Jessica le toma el otro y rie un poco.

-No te arrepentiras, Niccals.-

Murdoc les sonrie a ambas. Pero entonces Jennifer suspira y coloca una mano en su cadera.

-Supongo que tendre que quedarme con tu amigo entonces. No esta nada mal, prefiero divertirme con él antes de soportar tus maltratos, Murdoc.-

Él abre los ojos atonito, no midiendo aquella reaccion…

Y siente que su corazon se agita, se acelera en menos de un segundo.

¿Cómo era posible que haya olvidado a…?

_"2D…"_

…

…

…

Murdoc gira hacia atrás y mira perturbado a su compañero. 2D habia visto como Murdoc habia caido en sus provocaciones faciles y como habia accedido a sus propuestas sin oponer ni la mas minina resistencia. El peliazul solo mantenia la mirada baja, cubierta por las sombras. Sin decir absolutamente nada. El silencio era la mejor respuesta para el satanista.

-Stu…- Murdoc volvia a sentir algo tan asqueroso en su pecho, lo que siempre sentia cuando lo arruinaba todo. Se sorprende al ver que Jennifer le toma un brazo a 2D y lo jala hacia ella. El vocalista alza la mirada hacia ella y la mira con total confusion.

-Vamos, no seas timido. Podremos divertirnos los cinco.-

Murdoc no podia creer lo que sucedia, y su rostro se vuelve igual de confuso que el de 2D.

-No, yo no…- Pero cuando 2D trata de resistirse, Jennifer lo sigue jalando hacia ella con una sonrisa travieza.

-Que ellos dos tengan diversión a solas. Nosotras podremos hacerlo contigo y prometemos satisfacerte.-

-¡Sera genial! Te lo garantizamos, Muds.-

Entonces Murdoc es arrastrado por las dos prostitutas que lo tomaban de cada brazo. Él se queda sin habla, mirando como 2D era arrastrado por Jennifer. No solo sentia esa horrible presion en su pecho. Al solo considerar que otra persona tendria relaciones con Stuart, de alguna forma le hacia hervir la sangre de la rabia.

Pero al solo entender que tambien sentia unas enormes ganas de estrangular a esa puta por insinuarsele a 2D… se comienza a preguntar...

¿Cómo se habria sentido cuando él le hablaba a esas prostitutas de sus anteriores encuentros? ¿Qué habria sentido cuando accedia tan facilmente al sexo casual con ellas?

-¡No quiero!- Sus pensamientos son cortados ante el grito enojado de 2D, quien se suelta de Jennifer y la mira lleno de odio. Como si quisiera estrangularla tambien. Ella lo mira con desconfianza y se cruza de brazos de mal humor. Decide sonreirle de forma descarada y contestarle cruelmente.

-Hmm. Eres el amiguito gay de Murdoc. Perdona por intentar estar contigo, no queria creerlo hasta escucharlo o verlo yo misma. Supongo que no puedo satisfacerte, es una pena que no seas un hombre de verdad.-

2D cierra los ojos con fuerza y sale corriendo de ahí sin esperar ni un segundo mas, despues de todo esas palabras no podian haber sido mas hirientes.

Hasta Murdoc siente que esa perra se habia ido al diablo al hablarle de esa forma. Nadie tenia derecho de lastimarlo asi, excepto él mismo. Apretando sus dientes con rabia, se suelta de las prostitutas que le sostenian ambos brazos.

-¿Muds?-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Les dire que sucede. Deje de contratarlas porque cogen asquerosamente mal. No puedo satisfacerme con ninguna de las tres, ni con las tres al mismo tiempo. Asi que mejor larguense, no me hagan perder el tiempo-

Las tres se le quedan mirando estupefactas, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Desde cuando rechazaba servicios gratis?

-¡Decias que yo era la mejor perra con la que te habias acostado!- Grita Hannah como una total histerica. Murdoc le sonrie de forma burlona ante ese comentario patetico y desesperado.

-Vamos, dije lo mismo de tu amiga. Que por cierto, tiene los pechos reventados. Y le falta trasero, es una agonia ver desnuda a esa zorra vieja.- Sin dejar de sonreir observa a Jessica. Ella jadea sorrpendida y lo mira lleno de rabia sin poder tolerar sus insultos.

-¡Pues vete al diablo! ¡Tu tambien eres un asqueroso infeliz sin dignidad! ¡Tacaño malagradecido!-

-JAJAJA, ¿Hablas de dignidad? Si te pago ahora el doble de lo de antes, retirarias tus palabras y cogeriamos en el baño de hombres en este preciso instante. Por favor, perra, no menciones la palabra dignidad, no te queda.- Vuelve a ironizar sin dejar de sonreirle. Era demasiado facil herir la dignidad de una mujer.

-Por cierto, creo que la peor de ustedes es ésta malcogida. No duramos ni una misera hora. Es una virgen desgraciada, no puedo creer que desperdicie veinte dolares en ti, JAJAJA.- Rie de forma cruel mientras que señalana a Jeniffer, ella se sonrojaba furiosa, porque él acababa de decirles que le habia pagado esa miserable cantidad por sus servicios.

-¡Muerete, Murdoc! ¡Ve a cogerte a tu maldito amigo gay! ¡Quizas si te penetran por el culo sentiras la satisfaccion que no pudimos darte, y gratis!-

-A ti ni aunque te penetren por el culo te podrian dar satisfaccion. Aprende a coger, zorra barata.-

Ella solo gruñe increiblemente enojada, se da media vuelta y se retira caminando maldiciendo a Murdoc un millon de veces. Hannah y Jessica la siguen, igual de ofendidas. Pero Murdoc no tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, sale corriendo por la direccion por la cual se habia ido 2D, tenia que encontrarlo como sea.

"Porque debe estar destruido."

-Genial. Soy una mierda.- Murmura enfurecido consigo mismo. Ser honesto consigo mismo a esas alturas no serviria demasiado.

* * *

2D para de correr y se sostiene la cabeza con una mano, mientras agachaba de a poco la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Se supone… que prometi aceptar a Murdoc tal y como es."

Mira al frente y luego mira hacia atrás. Tenia la ligera esperanza de que él lo hubiera seguido, de que se haya preocupado por su repentina actitud. De que, no se, de alguna forma demostrara que le importaba 2D.

"Pero no. Él se quedo con ellas, porque queria estar con ellas. Yo no debo ser suficiente."

Sonrie amargamente y clava su mirada en el suelo. Piensa que tal vez no podia darle la satisfaccion sexual que necesitaba, despues de todo era un hombre. Las mujeres tenian mas atractivo para Murdoc, habia sido asi toda su vida. Cuando lo habia visto hablar con ellas, seguirles la corriente y sonreirles de esa forma pervertida…

Recordaba al viejo Murdoc, el cual se habia acostado con Paula y le habia arruinado la vida.

No recordaba a la persona que amaba, sino a su peor lado, a la basura inhumana que le gritaba y lo lastimaba hasta hacerlo sangrar. A la persona que lo habia hecho sufrir desde que lo habia conocido. Y odiaba recordar que Murdoc era una mierda, porque pensaba que si lo amaba de verdad, podria olvidarse de todo lo malo. Queria creer que Murdoc era bueno, aunque sea un poco en el fondo. Pero con la actitud que habia tenido ese dia, no podia seguir recordando esos momentos.

"Se suponia que lo aceptaria, le dije que no queria que cambie. Él dijo que no cambiaria nunca, y que yo tampoco debería hacerlo, pero…"

Ese dia Murdoc habia tenido gestos tan amables con él, lo habia acariciado y besado con suavidad, como si con eso quisiera demostrar que estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho sufrir todo ese tiempo. Como si quisiera compensarlo de alguna forma. Le habia cumplido sus caprichos y hasta no habia reclamado casi nada.

Sabia que le habia dicho a Murdoc que no queria que cambie, porque lo queria como era… pero…

2D gime adolorido, casi sin poder respirar, porque la angustia en su pecho lo ahogaba. Se lleva ambas manos al rostro, tratando de que nadie vea las gruesas lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas. Solloza mas adolorido que nunca, sin poder detenerse.

_"Pero yo… nunca le haria algo como esto."_

Corre apenas pudiendo ver su camino, ya que las lagrimas seguian inundando sus ojos y no podia detenerse ni por un instante. Se queda de pie, debajo de la sobra de un gran cartel de alguna atraccion, y se arrodilla en el piso, esta vez tratando de no contenerse mas, llorando a mas no poder, ya no tenia caso parar o controlarse.

_"Él no me quiere. Nunca me haria esto si fuese asi. Yo lo amo tanto, y él… a él no le importa. Yo no soy suficiente, nunca lo seré.** Nunca**."_

El sufrimiento crecia cada vez mas, porque las escenas volvian a repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. De cómo Murdoc habia sido amable con él ese dia, y de cuando esas prostitutas se lo habian llevado.

-¡NO! No… Murdoc… no…-

Tiembla horrorizando ante la idea de que Murdoc lo deje solo. Que no vuelva a besarlo o abrazarlo. No podia volver a su vida de antes, ya no podia hacer eso.

_Porque necesitaba a Murdoc para vivir._

De pronto, siente que es sujetado por un brazo desde atrás, alguien lo gira para verlo de frente y reconocerlo.

-No…- Murdoc veia el rostro lleno de lagrimas de 2D, quien mantenia la mirada pegada en el suelo, sin querer verlo a los ojos.

-2D… escuchame…- Se arrodilla ante él, tratando de frenar su llanto de alguna forma. Pero no se le ocurria que decir, al verlo asi de mal solo podia sentir que nada de lo que diria seria suficiente como para calmarlo.

-Mira, se que fui un imbecil. Lo se mas que nadie, ¿Si? Y si quieres odiarme, estas en todo tu derecho porque la verdad me lo merezco. Y no busco justificarme ni nada, pero no me cogí a ninguna. Las mande a la mierda, ¿Entiendes? Las rechacé porque me di cuenta de que soy una basura y que no me puse en tu maldito lugar. Se que te lastimó oirme y verme, ¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero no pude evitarlo!-

2D se lleva ambas manos al rostro, soltandose de Murdoc, y llorando aun peor. Murdoc gruñe repleto de ira, por no poder tranquilizarlo. Se cubre el rostro con una mano, suspira y vuelve a mirarlo intentando encontrar sus ojos.

-No se que debo decirte para que dejes de llorar, porque disculparme no tendria sentido, ¿Verdad? Siempre te lastimo, y me lastimo a mi mismo al verte herido por mi culpa. 2D, me gustaria que entiendas un poco como me siento tambien. ¡No puedo darle a mi vida un giro de 360 grados de un dia para otro! ¡Esas perras eran mi vida antes, yo no podia vivir sin sexo! ¡Y aun no puedo vivir sin sexo, lo necesito! ¡Y pagar por tener a esas putas era mi estilo de vida! ¡Es dificil decirle que no a mi vida pasada!-

-¡A mi tambien me gustan las mujeres! ¡Pero ahora estoy enamorado de ti y yo nunca te haria algo como esto!- Exclama con voz quebrada el pobre de 2D, quien vuelve a llevarse ambas manos al rostro.

-Lo se, LO SE.- Murdoc se lleva una mano a la frente, y cierra los ojos mas estresado que nunca.

-Ya lo se…- Se cubre los ojos con una mano y se queda en silencio. 2D trata de tomar aire para dejar de estar agitado e intenta calmarse un poco.

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo? Tuve razon desde el principio. Yo no puedo hacer esto. Porque siempre voy a cagarla, seguira pasando y él será la unica victima."

El satanista baja la mirada seriamente, y se queda en silencio por un par de minutos. El peliazul no dice nada tampoco, solo se secaba las lagrimas que caian de vez en cuando. En un momento, se atreve a mirar a Murdoc a los ojos, titubeando. Parecia pensar, no tenia idea que se le cruzaba por la mente en ese momento, 2D queria aunque sea acercarse un poco a él, pero no podia hacerlo. Lo habian lastimado mucho, y aunque amara a Murdoc, le era dificil saber que hacer luego de ese tipo de situaciones.

"Todo… siempre tiene que ser tan dificil. Me gustaria que fuera menos complicado, yo…"

-2D. Si esto…-

El peliazul corta sus pensamientos y mira a los ojos a Murdoc, quien mantenia la mirada hacia abajo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si esto te hace mal, quizas… no deberiamos intentarlo.-

El vocalista abre los ojos a mas no poder, sin despegar su mirada del satanista.

-Es decir, solo mirate. Miranos. Estas destruido, y solo es el primer dia que lo intentamos. No puedo garantizar que esto no se volvera a repetir. No puedo prometerte que no lo volvere a hacer, porque no seria honesto, y por ahora solo estoy tratando de serlo.- Alza la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, que aun no salia del shock ante sus crudas palabras.

-Solo tu puedes tomar la decisión, yo no voy a decirte que hacer. Te digo esto porque…- Murdoc cierra los ojos, toma aire y sonrie ironicamente, como no pudiendo creer que se encontraba en esa situacion.

-Porque no puedo tolerarlo. No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa, no podría soportarlo.-

2D le toma un brazo, casi instintivamente, y baja la cabeza, haciendose visible que sus lagrimas cristalinas caian al piso. Murdoc hace una mueca de confusion al verlo.

-Nunca. N-no me pidas que corte contigo porque jamas lo hare. Y no m-me hables de esa forma nunca mas. P-porque… q-que te lo tomes tan en serio, me asusta mucho. Me aterra pensar q-que quieras cortar conmigo, porque no puedo seguir sin ti.- Se acerca a su cuerpo y lo abraza, acurrucandose contra su pecho y encogiendose lo mas posible. Murdoc siente los leves espasmos del llanto que sacudian su cuerpo sobre su pecho, 2D trataba de resistirlos inutilmente.

_¿Cómo podia lastimar tanto a esa persona? ¿Cómo podia seguir cometiendo errores estupidos?_

Murdoc lo atrae a su cuerpo con su brazo derecho, y lleva su mano izquierda a su cabeza, pegandola a su cuello y sintiendo el aroma de 2D. Suave y dulce como de costumbre. Y cae en el fondo de sus pensamientos, olvidando a la mayoria del mundo y sus problemas de control y de falta de tacto. No podia entender como su mente se habia puesto en blanco, y como lo unico que parecia importar era 2D. Era algo que hasta le sorprendia a si mismo.

Acaricia los cabellos del peliazul con sus dedos y se le queda mirando.

-Te amo.-

Era tan extraño. Tan dificil de entender. Pero solo sabía una cosa, que queria que todo se detenga y que no exista ni un futuro ni un pasado. Solo anhelaba que el presente sea eterno.

2D se estremece y se sonroja hasta morir al escucharlo, abriendo los ojos a mas no poder. Lo habia tomado de sorpresa, era tan inaudito que Murdoc se lo este diciendo. Al mismo tiempo, luego del pequeño susto, siente una inmensa felicidad. La alegria mas grande comparable con la del dia anterior. 2D moria cada vez mas y mas de amor por aquel hombre, y nunca podria cambiar lo que sentia.

Se sujeta de su ropa con ambas manos y levanta su rostro hacia Murdoc, quedando a pocos centimetros de sus labios.

-Yo tambien. Mas que a nada en mi vida.-

Murdoc le sonrie sin poder evitar llevar una mano a su rostro, le seca las lagrimas de las mejillas y sin esperar mas, acerca su rostro al de él y lo besa.

2D cierra los ojos y corresponde titubeando un poco, ya que aun seguia algo aturdido. El contrario intenta darle seguridad acercandose un poco mas, sentia como los labios de 2D temblaban inseguros.

Se separan lentamente y se quedan mirando a los ojos, pensando casi exactamente lo mismo. Que quizas era imposible que a partir de ese momento, puedan vivir el uno sin el otro. 2D siente que esa dependencia no era sana, pero que era necesaria porque no podia considerar vivir de otra manera, Murdoc era su droga. En cuanto a Murdoc, le fastidiaba un poco sentir dependencia por primera vez en su vida, y mas de alguien como 2D, mas sabiendo que no era una dependecia sexual solamente, implicaba lo sentimental tambien.

-Que locura.- El satanista le desvia la mirada, sonriendo algo perturbado. 2D rie un poco e intenta levantarse para ponerse de pie.

-Y que lo digas.- Termina diciendo un poco apenado. Cuando Murdoc se levanta y se sacude un poco la ropa, se da la vuelta y observa que a lo lejos, habia dos figuras extrañamente familiares acercandose a ambos.


	34. Un Día Normal

**Holaa :) Primero que nada perdonenme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. La verdad, mi regla siempre fue "al mismo tiempo que subo un capitulo, sigo escribiendo un poco y adelanto un poco de la historia". Obviamente, no estoy siguiendo mi propia regla xD, hoy subo uno porque hace años que no actualizo u.u. Estuve pensando seriamente estos dias en este fic, es decir, pensaba hacerlo muy largo, quizas hasta mas largo que "Siempre juntos, siempre Gorillaz", pero no quiero ser de esos autores que no actualizan nunca(? porque yo obviamente tambien leo fics y sufro como una hija de puta al esperar las actualizaciones D: a re exagerada jajajja. Pero el punto es que creo que voy a ir redondeando la historia, o sea, voy a tratar de concluirla mucho antes de lo que pensaba, muchas ideas que tenia que eran geniales no van a entrar en el fic. Hasta pensaba incluir la parte de Plastic Beach, pero me da penita tardar tanto en actualizar asi que no se si voy a hacerlo T.T Vuelvo a pedirles perdon. Bueno, voy a dejar de escribir y les dejo el cap, si tienen ganas opinen al respecto de lo que les estoy diciendo xD**

* * *

Murdoc simplemente dirige una mirada despectiva y llena de desconfianza al reconocer a sus dos compañeros de banda acecarse desde lo lejos hacia ellos.

-¿Qué rayos estan haciendo ellos aquí?-

2D se extraña y gira hacia donde veia su compañero.

-Ohh, mira, alli estan Noods y Russ.-

-Ya se que estan ahí, pedazo de idiota. Solo quiero saber que hacen en el mismo lugar que nosotros.-

A lo lejos, Noodle y Russel los reconocen tambien. Russ los saluda con una mano, mientras que la japonesa les sonrie y sale corriendo hacia ellos.

-Supongo que ya es tarde para ocultarlos.- Murmura el afro americano un poco frustrado.

-¡2D- san! ¡Murdoc- san! ¡Me alegra encontrarlos por aquí!- Noodle se arroja a los brazos de 2D, y le sonrie alegremente. Ella seguia sosteniendo el peluche de gatito rosa. Russel llega caminando hacia ellos, pacientemente.

-¿Qué onda chicos?- Sonrie con naturalidad al verlos a ambos. Murdoc se cruza de brazos con total desconfianza.

-Estabamos perfectamente, aunque… que ustedes esten aquí, me da a entender que vinieron con la ridicula idea de espiarnos o algo asi. Espero que mi deduccion sea erronea.-

-¿Espiarlos? Claro que no, JAJAJA.- El baterista finge una risa exagerada que mandaba al frente a ambos. El satanista gruñe sabiendo a la perfeccion que esa habia sido su intencion, confirmaba sus sospechas.

-¡Ah! 2D- san… ¿Estas bien? Pareciera que estuviste llorando.- Noodle mira preocupada al cantante, cuando observa su rostro con cuidado.

2D se sorprende y lleva una mano a su mejilla, colocando sus dedos debajo de un ojo, con expresion confundida.

-Muy bien, ¿qué sucedió?- Russel mira de reojo a Murdoc, sabiendo que si algo habia pasado seria plenamente su culpa.

-Eh… bueno… en realidad…- Murdoc le sonrie de costado sin querer contar lo que habia sucedido, porque sabia que era su culpa y que sus suposiciones eran verdaderas. De alguna forma veia venir un sermon de ambos, tanto de Russel como de Noodle.

-Discutimos, pero nos arreglamos y ahora todo esta bien n.n.- 2D les sonrie a sus dos compañeros, y muestra una sonrisa calida y feliz, como si no existiera el menor problema en el mundo. Esa clase de expresion les demuestra a ellos que… estaba increiblemente enamorado de Murdoc y que aunque él lo moliera a golpes, seguiria sonriendo feliz de la vida.

-Ok, te creemos.- Noodle no podia evitar enternecerse ante esa linda exprecion. Russel no podia encontrar rastro de mentiras, asi que le asiente secundando a la japonesa.

-Bien, lo que sea. ¿Podemos volver a los Estudios Kong? Este lugar me enferma, ademas… ¿Es mi imaginacion o hay mas mocosos alrededor?- Menciona Murdoc algo asqueado al ver a los niños correr de un lado a otro.

-Estoy algo cansado, yo tambien quiero volver.- 2D le sonrie a Murdoc y se coloca a su costado.

-Nosotros ya recorrimos todo el parque, asi que no tiene caso que sigamos aquí. Volvamos, Russel- san.-

-Por supuesto, luego de comer la pizza mas grande que he probado, estoy satisfecho.-

-Y podrian contarnos todas las cosas que hicieron ustedes dos en su primera cita romantica.- La japonesa no tenia intenciones de ocultar su curiosidad, pero esas palabras incomodan a los demas. Murdoc gira lentamente hacia Noodle, con un tic en su ojo derecho. 2D rie algo nervioso ante ese comentario.

-Noods, jajaja. Quizas ellos deberian mantener esa clase de privacidad en ese tipo de cosas.- Le menciona un poco nervioso Russel tambien. Ella ladea la cabeza algo extrañada.

-Pero yo no quiero saber cosas de su intimidad. Por ahora me conformo por que me cuenten por que tardaron tanto en el Horror Zombies, jajaja.-

-¿Y… y tu como sabes eso?- Le pregunta Murdoc indignado y ofendido, era obvio suponer que los habian seguido a todos lados, ¿Pero ahí adentro tambien?

-No tienen que avergonzarse, los vimos besandose hace un par de minutos tambien.-

-¡Noodle!- Russel le llama la atencion, sabia que ambos se sentirian horriblemente incomodos al darse cuenta de que habian sido observados en ciertas ocasiones.

-¿Vi-vieron eso?- 2D se sonroja muy apenado, y con expresion de trauma.

-¡Malditos entromentidos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a espiarnos, hijos de puta?- Murdoc se enoja a morir y les grita como si hubiera cometido un pecado irremediable. No solo habia sido vergonzoso que los miraran, sino hasta denigrante.

"Adios al demonio de Stoke-On-Trent." Siente una nube de depresion sobre su cabeza. Tendria que decirle adios a muchas cosas de ahora en adelante, mas ahora que era una basura sentimentalista como el resto del mundo. Se daba cierto asco a si mismo.

-Bueno, en el camino nos cuentan todo.-

-No es apropiado, Noods. Quien sabe las horribles cosas que habran echo en esa atraccion, ¿por qué crees que tardaron tanto?.-

-¡N-no fue como lo imaginan! ¡E-estan exagerando!- El peliazul se apresura para tratar de justificarse, Murdoc solo rodea los ojos y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué mierda les importa en todo caso?-

Discutiendo y riendose al mismo tiempo. Asi volvieron a los Estudios Kong. No tenian idea de lo que el destino les estaba preparando.

* * *

Un par de dias despues.

-Grrr. Estupido juego.-

-Volví a ganar.-

Era plena tarde en los Estudios Kong, no pasaban de las cinco. Aun asi, comenzaba a oscurecer un poco por cuestiones que la naturaleza nunca dejaria en claro. El peliazul se encontraba sentado junto a su obvio compañero en el sofa de la sala principal, ambos con controles de videojuegos en sus manos. Él pulsa "start" para comenzar otra partida del juego, mientras que Murdoc vuelve a refunfuñar sostiene el control con fuerza.

-Quizas si presionaras mas combinaciones de botones, podrias utilizar los poderes ocultos del personaje.-

-No necesito tu condenada lastima ni tus mugres concejos. Solo haz ganado un par de veces, y de suerte.-

-Oye. He ganado siete veces, y tu solo una. Y fue porque hiciste tiempo.-

-Grrr. Da igual, este juego es una estafa de todas formas.-

-Pero tu quisiste jugarlo, yo queria uno de carreras.-

-¿Vas a seguir reclamando cosas o vas a jugar, imbecil?-

-Esta bien, lo que digas.-

Ambos se concentran en la partida, quedandose en silencio. Lo unico que se podia escuchar eran los sonidos del videojuego y de sus dedos presionando los botones.

-Muds…-

El mencionado sigue jugando, ninguno de los dos despegaba la mirada de la television.

-¿Qué quieres?-

2D no le prestaba tanta atencion al juego, ya que para él no era un gran esfuerzo jugar y hablar al mismo tiempo ya que tenia bastante practica y experiencia en eso.

-¿No podemos mantener informados a Noods y a Russ sobre todo lo que sucede entre nosotros? Es decir, peleas y esas cosas. Tal vez podrian ayudarnos en algunas ocasiones.-

Se quedan en silencio un par de segundos mas. 2D no sabia si Murdoc estaba concentrado en el juego o analizando sus palabras.

-Mmm. Haz lo que quieras. Pero personalmente no me conviene, siempre me echaran la culpa de todo lo que pase. Siempre seras la victima y yo el villano de la situacion. No quiero tragarme ningun sermon.-

El vocalista se queda pensando en sus palabras. Siempre habia sido asi en todo el tiempo que fueron una banda. Murdoc hacia alguna idiotes y todos le echaban la culpa. Aunque a veces sus razones no eran validas, debia ser duro ser el centro de todas las miradas acusadoras cada vez que algo malo ocurria.

-Se que piensas que debe ser duro que todos me echen la culpa todo el tiempo. Estoy acostumbrado y por eso las cosas dejaron de importarme. Recuerdo que todas mis novias hacian lo mismo, por eso nunca me duraban.-

2D mira de reojo con mucha curiosidad al satanista. Le habia interesado su comentario.

-¿Todas cortaban contigo por que eras un bastardo, verdad?-

Murdoc arquea una ceja y con su mano izquierda, le da un fuerte golpe en la nuca a 2D.

-¡Auuch!-

-Si era un bastardo con ellas, era porque todas eran unas brujas histericas. Nunca me duraron mas de dos semanas porque exigian fidelidad y otras cosas estupidas que ni en mis sueños les daria. Deje de creer en las relaciones porque no les veia lo racional.-

Murdoc sonrie al haber ganado el primer round de la pelea del videojuego. Realmente habia ganado porque 2D habia dejado de enfocarse en eso. Le prestaba toda su atencion a las palabras de Murdoc, mirandolo con extrañes. Automaticamente presiona otra vez "start" y el segundo round comienza.

-Todas siempre me echaban la culpa de que las cosas no duraran. Me daba igual, porque sabia que encontraria a otra con la cual satisfacerme. Siempre fui rapido en ese sentido. Pero luego entendi que quizas yo no queria tener relaciones, sino sexo. Ademas las prostitutas eran el mejor camino, te divertias y nunca podrian reclamarte nada porque estan ofreciendo sus servicios.-

-Entiendo. Entonces solo buscaste sexo facil, rapido y casual.-

-Era el paraiso. Me hice un adicto al sexo. Y todas mis ex me aborrecian porque sabian que podia vivir sin ellas, que nunca me habia encariñado con ninguna. Lo que les decia antes solo eran palabras vacias y estereotipadas para llevarlas a la cama. He pensando siempre que desde que comienza una relacion, siempre existe un final.-

El cartel de "Game over" se presenta en la pantalla. Murdoc habia ganado la batalla por segunda vez. Aun asi, 2D baja un poco la cabeza, con los ojos bien grandes perdidos en la nada. con expresion nula.

-¿La nuestra tambien tiene uno?-

Murdoc mira seriamente el jostick entre sus manos y se queda callado. La idea de un final era algo muy presipitado aun, porque aun transcurrian un principio.

-No.- Responde con tono autoritario y no alza su mirada. 2D gira su rostro hacia él, sin cambiar de expresion. Murdoc no lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿No?- Pregunta casi en un murmuro. El satanista suelta el jostick y comienza a girar hacia él. Forma una sonrisa atrevida en su rostro y 2D no reacciona cuando se le avalanza encima, y lo deja tirado de frente contra el sofa.

-No.- Rie de forma pervertida y lleva su boca al cuello de 2D, saca su larga lengua y saborea la piel tibia y sensible del peliazul.

-¡Ahg! ¡Murdoc! ¡Espera!- El peliazul se sonroja y larga un gemido ahogado luego de sentir como aquella lengua recorria todo su cuello de arriba hacia abajo. 2D trata de sacarselo de encima, lleva sus manos a sus hombros y lo empuja, pero Murdoc se aferra de su cintura y se acerca mas y mas, sin dejar de saborearlo. 2D intenta liberar sus piernas y empujarlo con estas, pero el satanista entrelaza las suyas con las de él y lo deja completamente inmobilizado a pesar de sus forsejeos.

-¡Detente!-

-No… no quiero. JAJAJA.-

-Pero Murdoc… aghh…-

El satanista se levanta un poco, corre los cabellos del peliazul de su rostro, y lo besa. 2D deja de forsejear y deja caer sus brazos hacia sus costados, solo cierra los ojos y corresponde el beso.

-¡Hey! ¡Murdoc! ¡Telefono para ti!-

2D y Murdoc abren los ojos horrorizados y se separan del beso, alejandose lo mas posible el uno del otro. Se habian sorprendido de esa manera, ya que la voz de Russel se habia oído particularmente muy cerca de ambos. Murdoc gira hacia un costado del sofa, y descubre con cara de WTF que el baterista los miraba a ambos con expresion tranquila y relajada, con un telefono inalambrico en su mano, de pie detrás del sofa.

-¡Russel! ¡¿Qué carajo haces ahí? ¡Casi morimos de un infarto!-

-Hombre. La llamada es importante. Bueno, pero supongo que les debo una disculpa por haber interrumpido su… ya saben.-

2D se sonroja violentamente y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos muy nervioso.

"Que vergüenza." Se sentia muy aturdido, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que vean lo que hacia con Murdoc, lo sentia muy vergonzoso.

-Ya, ya. Solo dame el maldito telefono.-

-Ehh… antes de dartelo, quizas deberia decirte quien…-

-¡Solo dame esa condenada cosa!- El satanista le quita de un manotazo el aparato a Russel, quien arquea una ceja ante su falta de consideracion.

-¡Hola!- Se lleva el telefono al oido con una expresion histerica muy notable. Odiaba ser interrumpido en un proceso delicado e importante como el de acosar a 2D.

-Hola. Por tu tono, noto que interrumpi algo importante.- Se escucha una voz reconocible y particular desde el otro lado de la linea, pero seguia siendo un tono tranquilo.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Mas vale que lo que me tengas que decir sea semejante con el apocalipsis, porque sino es asi…!-

-Tranquilo, Muds. Por tu voz histerica e irracional, me imagino que estabas ligando con una prostituta o algo asi.-

-Grrr. See, mas o menos. Solo dime que quieres, al menos que estes perdiendo el tiempo y solo quieras saber como estan todos.-

-No te llamo por perder el tiempo, Niccals. Les arreglamos un concierto dentro de dos semanas en la ciudad. Es para reunir fondos para un proyecto aparte, ya sabes, ideas de Jamie. Solo deben hacerlo y luego podran seguir con su descanso.-

Murdoc suspira y entorna sus ojos desinteresadamente.

-De todos modos ya arreglaste todo, no podemos rehusarnos. Luego me llamas para confirmar la direccion y los demas detalles. No vuelvas a llamar para algo que no sea eso.-

-Tambien fue un gusto hablar contigo.- Ironiza Damon Albarn desde el telefono, algo ofendido por su trato lleno de mal humor.

-Lo que digas, adios.- Le corta la llamada y mira a Russel y a 2D con frustracion.

-Tenemos un concierto en dos semanas, luego nos dicen todo. Ahora, vete Russ, tengo cosas que hacer con 2D.-

2D, ante su comentario, vuelve a sonrojarse encogiendose en su lugar, como un cachorro asustado. Russel abre la boca para reclamar, pero se sorprende luego de esa reaccion.

-¿En dos semanas? ¿Y no te dijo nada mas? ¿Por qué tan de repente?-

-RAYOS, ESO NO IMPORTA. SOLO DEJAME A SOLAS CON EL RETRASADO.-

-Esta bien, esta bien. Que delicado.- Russel se da media vuelta tratando de auto convercerse mentalmente de que tendria que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de situaciones todo el tiempo.

-¡Ah! ¡Russ! ¡No me dejes!- 2D intenta incorporarse de su lugar, alzando una mano hacia Russel. Pero era demasiado tarde, Murdoc le toma un brazo y vuelve a arrojarlo contra el sofa, dejandolo tumbado sobre este.

-N-no creo que sea correcto que lo hagas aqui.- Murmura temblando algo traumado ante la sonrisa llena de lujuria de su amante.

-2D. Te complicas demasiado. Nadie puede vernos, y para ser honesto, tu actitud de cobarde me exita en grande.-

-¡Pero Muds!-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Te violare sin compasion alguna!-

-¡Waaaa!-

Murdoc se le vuelve a tirar encima y cuando esta a punto de encajarle una enorme mordida al inocente cuello de 2D, mientras que él cierra los ojos esperando que pase lo peor…

-¡2D- san ^^!-

-¡AHHH O.o!- Ambos vuelven a separarse llenos de panico, y alejandose lo mas posible el uno del otro. Noodle llega de un salto a la parte trasera del sofa, hace una mueca de sorpresa al verlos a los dos algo nerviosos y a Murdoc enojado, con expresion asesina.

-¡Noodle!- 2D vuelve a taparse el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Pero el satanista señala a la japonesa, echando fuego por la boca.

-¡Noodle! ¿Te das cuenta de que estas interrumpiendo?-

Ella no sabe que decir, jadea sorprendida y lleva una mano a su boca.

-¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Yo no sabian que estaban teniendo sexo en el sofa! ¡No lo sabia!-

El peliazul siente que su corazon se agita como nunca y se sonroja muy avergonzado. Mira a Noodle desesperadamente.

-¡No! ¡N-nosotros… nosotros no… NO!-

-¿Y cual es el problema? ¡Este lugar es mio, puedo tener sexo con 2D en donde se me pegue la gana!- Se defiende Murdoc, sin haber sido atacado en ningun momento en realidad. Noodle se sonroja avergonzada tambien y hace una reverencia muy apresurada.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Perdoname, 2D- san .! ¡Perdonenme! ¡No queria interrumpirlos en su acto sexual!-

-¡Deberias avergonzarte!- Seguia reclamandole Murdoc muy seguro de si mismo. Pero 2D se pone de pie del sofa en un acto desesperado ante esa ridicula situacion.

-¡Detenganse, no ibamos a tener sexo, solo nos besabamos .!- Y todo se queda en silencio al escuchar ese grito que solo rogaba paz. Solo por diez segundos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Perdonenme! ¡Perdonenme!-

-¡Lo que sea, interrumpiste igual, hasta 2D lo esta diciendo!-

-¿Q-que O.o? ¡No, yo no quise decir que…!-

-¡¿SABEN QUE? ¡Me canse!- Murdoc se levanta y harto de todo el mundo, se da media vuelta y camina alejandose de ambos, con pasos furiosos y marcados. Noodle se sorprende luego de reaccionar y mira preocupada a 2D.

-Yo… no quise que se enojara.-

Entonces el peliazul reacciona tambien y le dirige la mirada a la chica.

-¿Se enojó?-

-Creo que si. Se enoja por todo.- Ella no se da cuenta de que eso preocupa mucho al cantante, quien solo mira como Murdoc se alejaba saliendo de la sala.

-N-no quiero que se enoje conmigo.- Murmura mientras que su voz se apagaba y titubeaba un poco. Noodle se preocupa al verlo y le toma una mano, acariciandola un poco.

-Tranquilo. No es nada serio, tonto, jajaja. Veras que si vas a hablarle todo estara bien.- Le sonrie para transmitirle confianza. Él la mira a los ojos y luego de analizar sus palabras en profundidad, le sonrie tambien.

-Tienes razon. Ire a hablarle. Gracias.- Entonces se aparta de ella y camina fuera de la habitacion. Noodle suspira y sonrie llevandose una mano en la cabeza.


	35. Duerme

**Hellow u_u Hace cuanto tiempo que no actualizo? Dos meses? ._. Dios, me fui al carajo, realmente me fui al carajo :( les ruego disculpas un millon de veces. Pero bueno esta actualizacion demuestra que no abandone el fic(? Por cierto, me mate estudiando para los parciales y creo que voy a recursar las dos materias porque me fue horrible en ambas (Eso demuestra que no vale la pena esforzarce en la vida n.n chicos, no se esfuercen nunca) We alto consejo xD jajajaja. Supongo que no puedo meter ninguna clase de excusa u.u Sin mas que decir, les dejo este capitulo, a ver si revive este fic que esta medio muerto jajaja.  
**

* * *

El patio de los Estudios Kong era un cementerio.

En las noches, los zombies salian y si encontraban a algun ser humano divagando por sus territorios, se lo devoraban sin piedad. Por eso era peligroso salir luego de las diez de la noche aproximadamente.

A pesar de eso, era su patio despues de todo.

Murdoc habia salido, colerico como de costumbre, bajado hasta el cementerio y pateado muchas lapidas con tal de descargarse. Nunca habia sido calmado de todos modos, era tan facil de irritar.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no tenga privacidad en mi estupida mansion embrujada repleta de esos estupidos zombies con el estupido de 2D...? ahggrhgrhgrh.- Se cansa de patear lapidas en forma de cruz, y se termina alejando hasta llegar a un lugar del patio que aunque sea tenia un poco pasto.

Se sienta en ese lugar y pasa a recostarse sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Y pensar que termine diciendole todas esas cosas innecesarias."

Suspira y cierra los ojos, menos enojado que antes. Recuerda toda esa platica que no venia al caso, sobre las relaciones y sobre que era un asco en las cosas serias con las personas. En todo caso, habia sido lo mas sincero posible.

"Quizas solo dije lo que queria escuchar."

-¡Murdoc!-

Abre los ojos cuando siente que la voz de 2D lo llamaba a los gritos desde lo lejos. Lo habia seguido hasta ahí. Por lo menos podrian estar solos en ese lugar.

-¡Murdoc! ¡Ahh!- 2D se tropieza con una de las tantas lapidas derribadas por Murdoc. El satanista se sienta en su lugar y arquea una ceja al verlo.

-Vaya idiota.-

El peliazul se pone de pie de forma atolondrada y corre hacia él muy apresurado.

-¿Qué quieres? Estabamos alli, y no querias que haga nada. Eres tan aguafiestas, imbecil.- Murdoc le desvia la mirada, harto de los comportamientos de 2D y sus ridiculos intentos de oponer resistencia. Él solo baja la mirada sintiendose culpable, a pesar de que no tendria que sentirse asi. Solo que al ver que Murdoc estaba enojado por eso, se sentia disgustado consigo mismo por no poder darle lo que queria siempre. ¡Es que tampoco podia ser su maldito exclavo sexual todo el tiempo! Se supone que ya habian superado esa etapa... por lo menos eso creia.

-Perdon.- Murmura sin poder evitarlo. Pero Murdoc saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo seguido de un encendedor y lo prende sin mirarlo a los ojos, con expresion indiferente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Pronuncia con voz firme y sin rastro de extrañes. 2D baja la mirada torciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Por detenerte. No volvere a hacerlo si te enoja. Hare lo que tu quieras.-

Ambos se quedan callados, y solo se siente una leve brisa pasar y agitar la maleza.

Otra vez volvia a hacerlo. El pelinegro gruñe con fastidio ante esa actitud tan predecible en su... pareja.

-¿Por qué aun no lo entiendes?- Murdoc mira el cigarrillo que llevaba en su mano, mientras se consumia solo. Pero 2D no entiende su pregunta, esta a punto de abrir la boca para cuestionarlo con ingenuidad, pero…

-Olvidalo. Sientate, no te quedes alli.-

El peliazul cierra la boca y asiente en silencio sin objetar, ya que no queria volver a arruinarlo todo. Da un par de pasos hacia adelante y se sienta al costado izquierdo de Murdoc.

-No volvere a forzarte… por lo menos no lo hare cuando sea un lugar muy publico. ¿Esta bien?- Murdoc cierra los ojos, se quita el cigarrillo de la boca y se lo ofrece a 2D, quien le dirige la mirada, completamente confundido.

-Gr-gracias… pero… ¿Por qué me dices que…?-

-Solo quiero hacerte sentir comodo. ¿Es tan dificil notarlo? Cada vez que hago algo horrible e inconsciente, como lo de ayer, intento compensarlo un poco. Se que no es suficiente, pero conformate, algo es algo.-

2D traga saliva un poco nervioso, toma el cigarrillo y se lo lleva a la boca rapidamente. Cierra los ojos e intenta procesar la informacion que le estaba dando. Despues de todo, que Murdoc diga algo asi no era muy comun en él.

"Debo calmarme. Lo que me quiere decir es que… realmente le importo."

Se sonroja un poco apenado y absorbe el humo del cigarrillo para aliviar un poco su tension. Necesitaba una alta dosis de tabaco, o de calmantes. Tuvo que consumir lo que tenia mas a la mano.

-Gracias.- Cuando intenta volver a mirar a Murdoc, abre los ojos atonito porque la secuencia ocurre muy rapido.

Él se recuesta encima de las piernas de 2D y cierra los ojos, acurrucandose un poco en su lugar.

-Mu-muds…- Su corazon se agita otra vez, nuevamente lo habia tomado por sorpresa. Siente que esta a punto de salirsele del pecho, era una sensacion de adrenalina pura.

-Tengo sueño, 2D.- Es lo unico que pronuncia sin moverse de su lugar, con voz ronca y apagada.

El vocalista se le queda mirando, aun fascinado por lo que Murdoc lograba en él y como siempre lograba impresionarlo de esa manera. Lo veia, examinaba su rostro y sus facciones, seguido del resto de su cuerpo. No podia percibir que tuviera algo malo, era sencillamente todo lo que queria. Se quita el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apaga contra el suelo.

Lleva una mano a la cabeza de Murdoc y le acaricia la cabeza, jugando con su cabello entre sus dedos.

De alguna forma ese tipo de cosas le hacian reflexionar temas que quizas nunca habia considerado analizar. Nuevamente se deja llevar tan solo por la presencia de aquel hombre, con solo tenerlo ahí, solo para él, comenzando a tomar consciencia que Murdoc nunca haria algo como eso con ninguna persona. Tal vez, solo tal vez, habia tenido ese gesto repentino porque empezaba a tenerle mas confianza que antes, quizas hasta cariño.

"Bueno, es muy rapido afirmar eso. Mejor no me iluciono."

Entrecierra los ojos y continua acariciando el cabello de Murdoc, una y otra vez con mucho cuidado y lentitud.

Trataba de aprovechar cada uno de los momentos de buen humor y de tolerancia del satanista, por que en cierto sentido, sabia que su humor era inestable y facil de irritar.

Y piensa de pronto, que quizas nadie en su vida le habia mostrado algo de afecto como el que le estaba dando.

Se detiene y frunce el seño, algo preocupado.

Era una deduccion bastante logica, teniendo en cuenta de que su niñes y adolescencia fueron una mierda. Cuando mas lo necesitó, no tuvo contencion ni nadie que lo quiera. Nadie que pudiera darle la mas minima muestra de afecto. Era muy triste pensar asi.

He alli la razon de la "particular" falta de confianza con todo el mundo. ¿Para que tener lazos con las personas si la mayoria son una mierda y te cagan la vida?

"De seguro piensa de esa manera. Es normal que no quiera apegarse mucho a mi. No es su culpa."

Continua acariciando con un poco de melancolia en su mirada.

Por su parte, Murdoc no dormia. Se sentia mas relajado que nunca al poder sentir como los dedos de 2D se deslizaban por su cabeza en una caricia suave y sin apuros.

Era una sensacion encantadora. Y consideraba mas que nada que era extraña, no queria acostumbrarse mucho a ese placer. A las caricias y esas cosas. No iban mucho con él, pero alguna de vez en cuando no mataria a nadie. Suspira con sueño, ya que le parecia suficiente por un dia. Lo que menos queria era que 2D lo malinterpretara y este asi de afectivo siempre, porque lo habia agarrado de buenas, solo por eso se dejaba.

Se levanta de las piernas del peliazul, y se sienta en el suelo, llevandose una mano a la cabeza.

-Oye, no tienes que…- Pero cuando Murdoc levanta la cabeza, 2D se le acerca y le encaja un suave beso en los labios. Lo toma de ambos hombros para acercarlo un poco mas a su cuerpo y asi profundizar el beso.

El bajista cierra los ojos y corresponde sin dudarlo. Entonces lo toma de la cintura y se le tira encima para dejarlo de espaldas contra el pasto.

-Murdoc…- Suspira el cantante un poco agitado y temblando de la emocion. El mencionado pasa una mano por la entrepierna del peliazul y la frota con sus dedos, haciendo que este te sonroje y cierre los ojos.

-Adoro esa expresion en ti, face- ache. Dame lo que quiero.- Murdoc lleva una mano debajo de su camista y lo acaricia con las llemas de sus dedos, llegando a sus tetillas y comenzando a jugar con ellas rapidamente.

2D se sobresalta y su cuerpo reacciona alborotandose, mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y gira su rostro largando un gemido.

-Eso es, dame mas.- Murdoc entierra su cabeza en el estomago descubierto del cantante y comienza a recorrerlo con sus labios y con su lengua. 2D lleva ambas manos a la nuca de Murdoc, y vuelve a gemir, excitandose de muerte.

-Quiero mas.- Levanta mas su camiseta y lame sus tetillas con completo morbo en su mirada.

-¡Aahh! ¡Murdoc! Aghhh…-

-Eso es.-

2D tiembla sonrojandose cada vez mas y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tomando aire con desesperacion. Sus manos tiemblan ante ese shock que recorria su cuerpo, esos golpes de placer que le proporcionaba el rey de los sadicos.

Murdoc lleva una mano debajo de los pantalones y llega a su miembro, notando con una sonrisa de triunfo que estaba endureciendose. Lo acaricia tan solo una vez, y ante ese contacto, 2D abre los ojos sorprendido y provoca que su cuerpo se encorve hacia adelante. Gime ante ese placer que lo volvia loco.

-Me encanta, me encanta, jajaja. Estas… tan sensible. Te hare sufrir un poco, JAJA.- Vuelve a acariciarlo sin querer masturbarlo todavia, haciendo que 2D vuelva a gemir cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Murdoc! Agghh. ¿Q-que haces? Tienes que… ¡Que…! ¡AHH!-

Intenta no perder el control, pero seguia acariciando y excitando su miembro hasta endurecerlo por completo. Tenia que venirse, pero Murdoc solo lo tocaba para oir su melodiosa voz largar esos gemidos tan exquisitos para él.

-M-me duele…- 2D jadea para tomar aire, y temblando de la emocion. Murdoc seguia rozandolo, jugando con su cuerpo, solo provocando que se excite. Tenia que venirse aunque sea una vez para dejar de sentir esa presion, pero el satanista ignoraba eso.

-¿Qué te parece si hago… esto?- Acaricia sus testiculos con sus dedos, riendo con una sonrisa de satisfaccion muy facil de notar. 2D gime a los gritos perdiendo el control, y su cuerpo se sacude ante esas sensaciones que llevaban su cuerpo al limite.

-Quizas esos sean tus tonos mas altos. Esta bien, dejare de torturarte un segundo y te dare lo que quieres. Es tu recompensa, esclavo.- Murdoc le sujeta el miembro y comienza a masturbarlo lo mas rapido posible. 2D abre los ojos a mas no poder y un par de lagrimas se derraman de sus ojos.

-¡Ahhh! Agghh… ¡Ahhh!- Se muerde los labios con tal de frenar sus gemidos que no dejaban de salir de su boca. Murdoc reia fascinado ya que no podia pedir un mejor espectaculo que ese. La voz del vocalista habia alcanzado todas las notas agudas que eran posibles en la escala.

Finalmente siente como 2D termina en su mano, provocando que largue un suspiro profundo y duradero.

Se quedan un par de minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiracion agitada del peliazul, que tomaba todo el aire posible.

-Oye, no tuvimos sexo pero igualmente fue genial. Admitelo.-

2D, luego de calmarse un poco, suspira agotado y cierra los ojos meditando.

-Lo admito.-

Murdoc rie con ironia y se acerca a 2D, gateando hacia él, e intentando no ser escuchado. Su labio inferior tenia un poco de sangre, por haberse mordido.

-Idiota.-

2D entreabre los ojos un poco al escucharlo y se sorprende un poco al recibir un beso en los labios. Se separa y arquea una ceja al verlo, aun estupefacto por ese beso sorpresa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Habia una extraña inocencia ingenua en su voz.

-¿Tengo que darte una explicacion cada vez que te beso?- Pero Murdoc lo mira con un claro gesto ofendido al siempre ser cuestionado por todo lo que hacia. 2D ladea un poco la cabeza.

-Emm, no… pero…-

-Olvidalo. Quedate un segundo aquí, acabo de recordar algo.- El satanista se pone de pie con lentitud, se sacude un poco la ropa sin cuidado y mira de reojo al peliazul, quien se sienta rapidamente en su lugar.

-Voy contigo.-

-Quedate, vuelvo enseguida. Se que si no llamo a Damon ahora, él volvera a llamar y podria fastidiar otro tipo de situaciones.-

-Ahh. Es verdad.- 2D le sonrie al verlo.

-No tardes.-

Murdoc suspira frustrado y se da media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. El peliazul vuelve a recostarse en el suelo, y cierra los ojos. Era increible pensar que lo unico que rondaba por su cabeza era el satanista y esos besos que lo enloquecian.

…


	36. Arriesgando

**Volví a morir por dos meses, lo se u.u... Miren, hoy creo que habra sido el peor dia de mi vida (Todos dicen que exagero). Quizas exagero un poco, pero bien es que soy un poco depresiva(?) Me fue mal en la facultad, cosas que pasan. No tengo que bajar los brazos, tirar la toalla, soplar las velas, abrir el frasco, pelar la banana(? y millones de metaforas que ya me dijeron que solo son sinonimo de "no te rindas" ._. Como ya estoy tecnicamente en vacaciones, voy a terminar este fic aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi mugre vida miserable y mediocre. Ok, en serio, estoy triste :/ Les dejo una actualizacion bastante jugosa en recompensa de mi ausencia, disfrutenla.  
**

* * *

Al llegar a la sala de los Estudios Kong, Murdoc toma el telefono que estaba a un costado de la television. Habia algunos papeles y unas plumas para escribir en ese mismo costado, revisa con su mano libre donde rayos estaba el numero telefonico de sus representantes.

-Estupido número, ¿En donde mierda…? ¡Russel! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo!- Le echa un grito bastante fuerte, sabiendo que el afro americano debia rondar por ahí, en algun lugar. Se revisa los bolsillos con la vaga esperanza de que quizas haya algo, quien sabe, tal vez habia guardado algun celular en un papel o algo asi. Sonrie triunfante al encontrar un papel y sacarlo de su bolsillo trasero.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Muds?- La voz de Russel era algo lejana, pero parecia llegar de uno de los pasillos, ya que hacia un poco de eco. Murdoc desdobla en papel y lo lee con impaciencia.

-¿Qué carajo…?- Murmura arqueando una ceja al leer lo que decia, un poco confundido y al mismo tiempo enojado por no entender como habia llegado ese papel alli.

-¡Murdoc! ¡¿Es importante? ¡Estoy cocinando!- Se seguian escuchando los gritos de Russel desde lo lejos, a lo que el bajista reacciona sin despegar su mirada del papel que llevaba en su mano.

-Ehh… ¡Si! ¡Mierda, ven aquí, rapido! ¡Necesito un telefono!- Vuelve a leer el numero, y reacciona ante lo que decia. El papel tenia una palabra entre comillas, "la agencia". Y abajo un numero de telefono.

-Mmm, recuerdo el prostibulo. Pero es extraño, es decir, es el de esas zorras…- Jadea sorprendido al recordar una posibilidad. Cuando Murdoc insulto a esas perras en el parque de diversiones, bueno, antes de eso, una de ellas…

-Ahora entiendo, la zorra mayor colocó este numero en mi bolsillo. Jajajaja, se creen ingeniosas, ¿Ah? Que imbeciles.- Hace un bollo con el papel y esta a punto de tirarlo hacia atrás con completo desinteres. Pero cuando alza su mano para hacerlo, se detiene. Se queda unos segundos estaticos, comenzando a lavarse la cabeza a si mismo con pensamientos algo bizarros.

"Mm. Tal vez tendria que conservarlo. Por si las dudas."

-NO. ¿En que mierda estoy pensando? Se supone que que tengo que hacer las cosas bien, aunque sea una vez.- Toma el papel con ambas manos y esta a punto de partirlo a la mitad. Intenta hacerlo, pero algo de su voluntad se quiebra. Dobla los dedos pero por mas que lo intenta no logra hacerlo.

-No puedo hacerlo. No puedo creer que no puedo hacerlo.- Se indigna consigo mismo y mira con odio al papel que seguia estrujando en su mano.

-Te odio, impulso estupidamente machista y sexual.- Se da media vuelta y mira el telefono, pero en realidad solo recordaba todo lo ocurrido en el parque de diversiones. No queria que algo asi se volviera a repetir, pero de alguna manera no podia tirar ese numero, era como si le doliera porque era parte de él. (Exagerado de mierda ¬¬)

-Soy tan idiota. No tendria que haber hecho sufrir a 2D al dejarme llevar por esas zorras en el parque de diversiones. Quizas asi no me hubieran dado su numero.-

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?-

Murdoc se sobresalta ante esas contundentes palabras agresivas, pronunciadas con severidad y completa intolerancia. Gira hacia atrás al encontrarse con la mirada reprochante de Russel, que estaba de pie de brazos cruzados ante él.

-Dime que no escuche bien. ¿Te fuiste con unas mujeres y dejaste solo a D en el parque de diversiones?-

-¡Oye! ¡Diciéndolo asi me haces quedar como un hijo de puta!-

-¡¿Eso significa que si lo hiciste?-

-Ehh, bueno, yo…-

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ademas en su presencia! ¿Tienes idea de cuanto lo lastimaste?-

-¡Claro que si! Pero luego mande a la mierda a esas putas y me fui con él. ¡No hice nada! ¡Me di cuenta de que seria un bastardo si lo hacia!-

-Pues esa actitud, hayas o no hayas hecho nada, le habra dolido de muerte 2D.-

-Mierda, ya lo se, ¡Ya lo se!- Se harta del sermon que estaba recibiendo, baja la mirada y se le queda mirando al numero en el papel.

-Es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo.- Tenia esa sinceridad extraña y peculiar saliendo de su boca otra vez. Es decir, antes sentia que era una necesidad, ahora solo pensaba que era un impulso absurdo. Russel se acerca a él y le arranca de un manotazo el papel que tenia. Lo lee rapidamente y mira con indignacion a Murdoc, quien se apresura al intentar justificarse.

-Se lo que piensas, pero definitivamente no es lo que...-

-No puedo creer que seas tan mierda. ¿Ibas a llamar ahora a unas putas para ti?

-¿QUÉ? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡YO SOLO…!-

-Lo lamento, pero esto se va a la basura.- Russel esta a punto de romper el papel, pero Murdoc le toma un brazo y lo mira a los ojos, completamente enfurecido.

-Yo no iba a llamar a nadie, negro de mierda. Esas putas colocaron el numero del prostibulo en mi bolsillo, se que suena loco, se que siempre miento, se que ustedes no pueden confiar en mi, que piensan que voy a cagarla con 2D y que todo sera mi culpa, pero estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡Tienes que creerme!-

Russel se le queda mirando a los ojos, porque parecia que estaba hablando en serio. Aunque por otro lado sus mentiras siempre sonaban creibles. No sabia que pensar precisamente. Tuerce una mueca de inseguridad mientras que sostenia su mirada en él.

-Bueno, entonces… no te molestara que rompa este papel.-

-¡ESPERA!- Murdoc se lo arrebata de las manos y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, suspirando aliviado. Pero entonces se sorprende y mira un poco nervioso al baterista. El afro americano arquea una ceja fastidiado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Muy bien (¬¬). De verdad no tengo idea que se te cruza por la cabeza, Niccals. Asi que supongo que es el momento ideal para que me aclares unas dudas.-

Murdoc mira a la ofensiva a su compañero, mas que nada repugnado ante la idea de que lo interrogue como si fuera un criminal.

-Me gustaria saber si te estas tomando en serio lo que tienes con 2D.- Son sus primeras palabras, suaves y algo tajantes. Murdoc bufa y roda los ojos en gesto de frustración.

-Claro que es enserio.- Responde y mira hacia abajo, casi en un murmuro. Russel suspira y forma una mueca algo insegura en su rostro nuevamente.

-¿Entonces por que quieres concervar ese numero?-

El satanista se queda callado por algunos segundos, sintiendose ahora como un verdadero criminal. Sin saber como justificarse, porque ni siquiera él sabia ese por qué. No sabia que responder. _Tendría el numero solo por si ocurria una emergencia... ¿Sexual?_ En realidad no podia inventar ninguna excusa muy creible y decente. Russel era consciente de eso, entrecierra los ojos y se odia un poco a si mismo por la siguiente pregunta que haria.

-Ok. Esta pregunta es algo estupida, pero creo que debo hacerla. ¿Eres gay?-

-¿DE QUE MIERDA ME ESTAS HABLANDO? ¡YO NO SOY UN ASQUEROSO MARICA!-

-Ok, ok. Calmate.- El baterista lo mira de reojo con algo de nerviosismo y desconfianza por aquel pequeño ataque de furia proveniente de Murdoc.

-Te lo pregunto porque... no se si te diste cuenta, pero 2D es un hombre.-

El satanista se sostiene la cabeza, ya que otra vez pensaba en esos estupidos problemas que siempre rondaban y cuestionaban su persona. Eso de que el peliazul sea un hombre y él tambien era un gran inconveniente considerandose a si mismo completamente heterosexual, pero queria dejar pasar ese problema y no plantearselo nunca. Dejarlo de lado por tiempo indeterminado. No es como si no tuviese solución, pero si lo dejaba suspendido en una nube inexistente no tendria un dolor de cabeza como el que le estaba por agarrar.

-Dime algo que no sepa. Se que es un hombre, ambos lo somos.-

-¿Entonces que rayos estas haciendo? Sino te gustan los hombres, ¿qué haces con 2D? Yo lo oí hablar, y él… te ama de una forma increible. Por lo que veo, no se si es lo mismo en tu caso.- Su voz se volvia entre preocupada y severa, con una clara intención de, mas que nada, poder pasar en limpio la situación que estaban atravezando. No solo por la curiosidad sobre su relacion, sino tambien por el bien de 2D. Porque si él estuviera en algun problema, él tendria la necesidad de ayudarlo como el amigo que era.

-Supongo que deberia aclarar eso.- Murdoc alza la mirada hacia él, mas decidido que nunca. Hobbs alza ambas cejas con algo de sorpresa ante sus repentinas palabras.

* * *

-Esta tardando mucho.- 2D abre los ojos y vuelve a sentarse en su lugar, mirando al horizonte cubierto de lapidas en forma de cruz.

-Ire a ver que hace.- Se pone de pie y camina un poco apresurado hacia el interior de los Estudios Kong. Casi se queda dormido sobre el pasto, pensando y pensando en lo bien que lo pasaba con él y en que nada importaba si las cosas seguian asi, lo unico que le interesaba por sobre todas las cosas era que ambos siguieran juntos. Sonreia inconscientemente al entrar a los pasillos y al recorrerlos, porque solo al ver a Murdoc sentia una profunda alegria y alivio.

Escucha una conversacion al final del pasillo que daba a la sala principal. Cuando llega al final al caminar a paso lento, lleva una mano a la manija de la puerta para abrirla.

_-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?-_

2D se detiene, y se queda mirando la puerta con gesto perdido y aturdido. Esa era la voz de Russel, que sonaba un poco molesto. Se podia escuchar a la perfeccion atrás de la puerta.

_-No me jodas, Russel.-_

2D se estremece un poco al escuchar la voz de Murdoc hablando en ese momento. De alguna forma, siente un escalofrio desagradable recorrer su espalda. ¿De que hablaban?

_-Por favor, Muds. No quiero que lastimes a 2D.-_

_-Solo te dije que me gustan mucho mas las mujeres, eso no es lastimarlo.-_

El peliazul abre los ojos totalmente atonito. Siente que su corazon palpita fuerte, escuchaba sus propios latidos y no era una sensacion agradable, era como si le estuviesen atravesando algo a traves del pecho. Sus manos tiemblan, y se lleva una mano a la boca para no emitir sonidos y seguir escuchando.

Sus ojos no tardan en quedarse blancos.

_-Mi pregunta es… ¿Podras seguir con esto, aun sabiendolo? A veces el deseo carnal es mas fuerte, aunque odie admitirlo.-_

_-Ya te lo dije, no habra problemas. Estuve pensando y si lo dejo, de a poco me acostumbrare. No es dificil.-_

_-Como digas. Confiare en ti, por lo menos eso creo.-_

2D retrocede con miedo, y las palabras de Murdoc retumban en su cabeza una y otra vez, hiriendo su corazon. ¿Acaso iba a dejarlo? ¿Eso era lo que estaba diciendo? Se da media vuelta y sale corriendo sin esperar ni un segundo mas. En la sala principal, Russel le sonrie con un poco de humor al satanista.

-Dices "dejar" como si se tratara de una droga.-

-¿Qué el sexo con prostitutas no es algo asi?-

-Jajaja. Me cuesta creer que hemos perdido al viejo Murdoc Niccals. Es decir, ¿Dejar de contratar perras es tu solucion? Ya tienes esa maldita costumbre, tendre que registrar todo tu winnebago e incendiar tu agenda telefonica.-

-Que gracioso.- Murdoc se cruza de brazos ya que no le hacia gracia ese comentario. Se habia decidido a dejar de hacer esas cosas, optado por dejar todo lo que mas queria. Tenia ganas de morir al considerarlo, pero tendria que valer la pena. De pronto, se escucha el sonido de cosas cayendo al piso desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Russel y Murdoc se miran entre si, y luego miran la puerta al mismo tiempo.

2D se habia chocado con muchas cosas al salir corriendo, con la mayoria de objetos sin sentido que adornaban el pasillo. El baterista camina hacia la puerta y la abre para descubrir quien estaba detrás, pero no habia nadie. Murdoc camina hacia él, y se queda mirando el pasillo por eternos segundos, pensativo.

-Alguien escuchaba.- Russel tuerce una mueca de extrañes. Pero el satanista empieza a pensar en las peores posibilidades. ¿Ademas quien podria ser el unico que saldria corriendo llevandose medio pasillo por delante, de una manera estupida e irracional?

-Maldición. Lo habra malinterpretado todo. Ese imbecil.-

-Espera, ¿Dices que fue…?-

Murdoc sale corriendo por el pasillo en busca de 2D, Russel extiende una mano hacia él, pero no lo logra alcanzar.

* * *

_[Flash Back]  
_

_-Supongo que debería aclarar eso.- __Murdoc alza la mirada hacia él, mas decidido que nunca._

_-Russel, me encantan las mujeres. Por eso mismo he tratado de complacerme bajo sus servicios en todos estos años. Sin embargo, Stu es diferente. Él me dio algo que ninguna pudo darme jamas en mi vida. Asi que por eso me estoy tomando enserio lo que sea que seamos. ¿Dudas?- Habla fuerte y claro, clavando una mirada claramente despecitva sobre Russel, ya que sabia que lo interrogaria aun mas a pesar de que se cansara de decir que no era broma eso de estar con 2D en serio.  
_

_El baterista se queda un poco perplejo porque nunca habia oido hablar a Murdoc de esa manera, tan decidido y serio en un tema asi de delicado._

_-Ehh, si. Entiendo que te gusten las mujeres, pero si estas con él, tendrias que empezar a ceder un poco con eso.-_

_-Es tan dificil.- El satanista hace mueca de sufrimiento, cierra los ojos con fuerza como si estuvieras a punto de arrancarle los testiculos o algo por el estilo y le entrega el papel con el numero telefonico a Russel, no queriendo ver lo que sucederia._

_-Adelante, hazlo tu. Yo no puedo hacerlo. Rapido, rapido.-_

_-¿Quieres que destruyas el papel?-_

_-Si, pero hazlo antes de que me arrepienta. Si lo tengo, haria algo que no quiero.-_

_-Muy bien. ¿Eso significa que no volveras a llamar prostitutas nunca mas?-_

_-Arghh. Tratare de dejar el habito. Pero no me presiones, sera complicado.-_

_Luego de decir esto, Russel toma el papel y lo parte en millones de pedazos. El satanista suspira derrotado, un poco arrepentido, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que era lo mejor que podia hacer por ahora. Ademas si él no podia hacerlo, tenia que hacer que alguien haga el trabajo sucio por él. En este caso, Hobbs seria su aliado.  
_

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Y es increible que yo haya dicho eso, jajaja. Mas porque admitiste lo de las mujeres y lo de D. Yo creo que para que hagas eso y decidas estar en serio con él, es porque… lo amas de una forma extraordinaria.- __Le dice con una sonrisa algo triunfante y sentimental, pero Murdoc arquea una ceja con una sonrisa asquerosa e ironica.  
_

_-Suena tan cursi y estupido cuando lo dices tu.- No tiene miedo de decirlo porque sabia que Russel lo habia dicho con la intencion de molestarlo.  
_

_-Jajaja. Solo es la verdad, y no lo negaste. Lo unico que queremos Noodle y yo es que no lo lastimes.- El afro americano trata de ignorar su comentario volviendo un poco a la realidad.  
_

_-No molesten con eso, no hare otra idiotes. No soy un tarado como Stu.-_

_-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?- __Russel niega con la cabeza, con expresion cansada._

_-No me jodas, Russel.- Le termina haciendo 'Fuck You' con su dedo medio y con una clara sonrisa falsa. El baterista roda los ojos, ¿No se supone que todos eran adultos en esa conversacion? Era hora de parar con la maldita inmadurez.  
_

_-Por favor, Muds. No quiero que lastimes a 2D.-_

_-Solo te dije que me gustan mucho mas las mujeres, eso no es lastimarlo.-_

_-Mi pregunta es… ¿Podras seguir con esto, aun sabiendolo? __A veces el deseo carnal es mas fuerte, aunque odie admitirlo.-_

_-Ya te lo dije, no habra problemas. Estuve pensando y si lo dejo, de a poco me acostumbrare. No es dificil.-_

_-Como digas. Confiare en ti, por lo menos eso creo. Dices "dejar" como si se tratara de una droga.-_

_-¿Qué el sexo con prostitutas no es algo asi?-_

_-Jajaja. Me cuesta creer que hemos perdido al viejo Murdoc Niccals. Es decir, ¿Dejar de contratar perras es tu solucion? Ya tienes esa maldita costumbre, tendre que registrar todo tu winnebago e incendiar tu agenda telefonica.-_

_-Que gracioso.- Murdoc se cruza de brazos ya que no le hacia gracia ese comentario. _

_[Fin del Flash Back]  
_

* * *

2D detiene su paso y mira su alrededor, dandose cuenta de que estaba caminando por la ciudad. Salir de los Estudios Kong habia sido un impulso muy fuerte, pero solo queria huir y dejar de pensar en las palabras de Murdoc. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser asi de impulsivo? Sencillamente... esas palabras lo habian herido como en anteriores ocasiones. No podia evitar ignorarlas.

"¿Cómo puede afectarme tanto? Dios mio."

Suspira desganado, pensando que no queria llorar cada vez que algo malo sucedia entre ellos. Pero cuando se trataba de él, era inevitable. Cuando él era el tema, surgia su lado mas sensible. Recordaba que era exactamente igual que con Paula.

"No, no debo pensar de esa forma."

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se sostiene la cabeza, negando.

-No debo pensar que quiere dejarme, solo… quizas escuché mal. Quizas… qui-quizas…- La capucha del abrigo tapaba su cabeza, para que nadie pueda reconocer su alborotado cabello azul. Se da media vuelta, temblando abrumado, resistiendo como nunca las ganas de salir corriendo y alejar esos pensamientos de él.

No se habia alejado mucho de su hogar, solo estaba al comienzo de la ciudad, cerca de donde pasaban los autos. Anochecia y hacia algo de frio, pero aun no queria volver. Cuando alza la mirada al caminar, observa que habia una especie de parque con grandes arboles y varios asientos para descansar en frente suyo.

¿Para que tuvo que llegar ahí? En la mayoria de los asientos, solo habian parejas besandose, tomandose de las manos o simplemente hablando y regresandose sonrisas. Obviamente solo eran chicos y chicas.

Nunca se habia sentido mas incomodo en toda su vida.

Se apoya sobre un arbol y baja la mirada, cerrando los ojos. Comenzaba a hacer bastante frio, coloca ambas manos en sus bolsillos y se queda pensando. La sombra de los arboles hacian que ese lugar sea oscuro, cubierto en parcialidad con penumbras.

"Solo me gustaria que este aquí. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero. No quiero oir lo que quiere decirme. Porque si le gustan mucho mas las mujeres, no tendria logica que siga conmigo. Aunque no quiero creerlo, porque hoy… nosotros…"

-Basta.- Se cubre los ojos con una mano, esforzandose mucho por no llorar. Pero cuando esta a punto de bajar su mano…

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¿En donde mierda te habias metido?-

Su brazo es sujetado y apartado de su rostro.

Murdoc lo miraba algo agitado, por haber estado corriendo como un loco hasta encontrarlo. Al considerar eso, 2D se le queda mirando algo sorprendido. Al mismo tiempo, él nota que habia lagrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos del cantante, y lo suelta.

-¿Estuviste oyendo?-

El peliazul se queda con la mirada baja y le asiente sin animos.

-Lo sabia. Se que no entendiste de que hablabamos, porque si hubiera sido asi, no hubieras…-

-Entendi que quieres dejarme.-

Murdoc para de hablar y se le queda mirando un poco shockeado y consternado, porque habia pronunciado esas palabras con mucho pesar y angustia. 2D tiembla, mas por la angustia que lo recorria, que por el frio que hacia.

-Porque dijiste que te gustan mas las mujeres que cualquier otra cosa. Yo soy un hombre, asi que no puedo darte lo que las mujeres te dan.-

Sentia como su voz se quebraba un poco, traga saliva y entrecierra un poco los ojos, sin verlo directamente. Por lo menos una vez, queria no quebrarse en frente de Murdoc, hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para contenerse.

-Es verdad, 2D.-

El vocalista gime adolorido al escuchar esa respuesta, y dos lagrimas recorren sus mejillas. Pero en ese momento, Murdoc le toma el rostro con una mano y lo levanta para que lo vea a los ojos.

-Porque en realidad, tu puedes darme _mucho más_ que todas las mujeres juntas. Algo diferente y mucho mejor que cualquier cosa.-

-¿Q-qué?-

-Porque estamos aquí. ¿Verdad? Sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿No es asi?-

Entonces, 2D cierra los ojos y se lleva ambas manos al rostro, cubriendoselo para que no vea como lloraba por sus palabras. Solloza y le asiente varias veces.

-Escuchame, estoy aquí, en frente tuyo. Y nada cambiara. Ambos sentimos lo mismo... _no lo olvides_.- Murdoc le sostiene una mano y la aparta del su rostro, viendo a 2D mas vulnerable que nunca. Se le acerca y lo besa, mientras que baja sus brazos y lo rodea en un abrazo.

El cantante corresponde el beso con un poco de inseguridad al principio, pero intenta profundizarlo por su propia cuenta. Nunca se cansaria del sabor de los labios del satanista. Una obsesión insana, pero satisfactoria al fin. Se separan, y Murdoc lo abraza atrayendolo mas a su cuerpo, y frotando su espalda por el frio que hacia.

-No quise desconfiar.- Murmura el vocalista, cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo el abrazo de su amante. Pero él solo se queda estatico, con la mirada baja y solo sintiendo el calor corporal de 2D.

-Es normal cuando se trata de mi. No te preocupes.- Desvia la mirada hacia un costado y se queda en silencio.

-No es normal. No quiero ser como todos, yo quiero… confiar totalmente.- Se revuelve un poco dentro del abrazo que le proporcionaba su amante, en busca de protección. El contrario pasa una mano que tenia en la espalda del vocalista, a su brazo y lo frota un poco para que se calmara.

-¿Eres conciente de que podria fallarte? Porque no tengo idea de que sucedera. Solo pienso en el ahora.- Murmura un poco enojado por las idioteces que podian llegar a ocurriseles a 2D. El peliazul cierra los ojos y suspira aliviado por las caricias que sentia sobre su cuerpo.

-No me importa. Confiare igual. Dare todo por ti.-

-Ni siquiera yo haria eso por mi, face- ache.-

-Es extraño que no te tengas confianza. No es el Murdoc que conozco.- Sonrie un poco y abre los ojos con lentitud, sorprendiendose de lo bien que se conocian por todo el tiempo pasado juntos. Pero a Murdoc no le hacen mucha gracia sus palabras. Entrecierra los ojos y se queda mirando el cuerpo de 2D, que mantenia sujetando contra el suyo.

-Si fuera solo por mi, no me preocuparia. Pero no soy el unico que esta en esto.-

-No quiero que te preocupes por lo que me podria pasar.-

-No es por eso, Stu. Es solo que…- Se separa del abrazo y lo mira a los ojos con franqueza. Despues de todo, no solo se jugaba su relacion, sino el futuro de todo lo que habian logrado ellos dos junto con Russel y Noodle. Una relación de ese estilo era una complicación mayor y habia que ser un idiota completo para negarse a aceptarlo.

-Es solo que tambien saldran afectados todos los demas. Y todo se iria al diablo.-

-Te refieres a Gorillaz.- 2D tuerce una mueca de inseguridad, sabiendo que tenia razon en su punto.

-Exacto. Creo que piensas despues de todo.-

-Solo quiero que estes aquí y que no me dejes. Todo estara bien asi.-

Murdoc solo se limita a pensar que era muy poco probable que tuviese la razon. Era imposible asegurar que las cosas estarian bien. Era una situacion inestable y fragil y sabia que algo podria quebrarlo todo. No queria averiguar que seria ese algo.

Pero de alguna forma, queria arriesgarlo todo por esa felicidad ignorante que lo invadia cuando estaba con él. Cuando 2D le sonreia sin que le importara el resto del a tomarle el rostro, sin despegar su mirada seria de él y vuelve a besarlo. Sus labios se quedan unidos mientras que ambos cerraban sus ojos.

El mundo volvia a quedarse en silencio.

Nadie hubiera sospechado que habia un tercero observado esa escena.

Ambos habian bajado la guardia solo por un segundo, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que sucederia despues a causa de eso.


End file.
